


Amor EX Anima

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2000 years in the past, Adventure, Astral Wars, Covenants, Daemons, F/M, Family History, Fix-It of Sorts, Healer!Ardyn, Healing, M/M, Solheim, Soulmates, Time Travel, ardynoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 101,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: Shiva has never been content with how the Astrals have played their hand. Leaving Ardyn to his fate and expecting Noctis to die so their mistakes might be rectified. She approaches Noctis before he enters the astral realm. Presenting him with a choice. Move onto the Astral realm or travel back 2000 years as a messenger tasked with saving Ardyn. Leaving everything and everyone he is familiar with to save the man lost to fate. Leading to an adventure which will forever change Noctis, Ardyn, and the whole of Lucis' history.





	1. Quest Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eowyn (eowynsmusings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/gifts).



> Hello happy 4th of July to those in America. Welcome to Amor EX Anima or Aea for short. I've wanted to cover this pairing for months and do it right. Finally this plot bunny came to me. No BDSM here! Ardyn was a little too pure for that before everything went to hell in a hand basket. In this Ardyn is still sarcastic and loves to tease but he is much more innocent. He is only 28 years old. I'll let you make your own opinions of it though. 
> 
> This is being written as a gift for Eowyn (eowynsmusings) here on archive. She has her own Ardynoct series going called Per Aspera ad Aeternitatem. If you like healer!Ardyn go read her series I promise It is well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited - Sunday November 11th 2018. 100 words added to length and Beta read by Eowyn (eowynsmusings).

Silence all consuming; not a whisper nor breath could be heard. Neither could a definitive temperature be named nor solid surface be found and yet none of that concerned Noctis at the moment. He only felt confused about why he was standing at the Astral gate instead of the fabled Astral planes. What could possibly be asked of him now? What more could he possibly have to give?

The voice that answered him both comforted and frustrated Noctis. "You have something more valuable than words can express, young King. I have brought you here because there is a story to tell, a request to make, and a question to ask should you wish to listen..."

Noctis pondered those words a moment; he knew Shiva would not keep him from the afterlife without good reason. Soon his curiosity began to outweigh any confusion and frustration he felt at the situation. Of all the Astrals, she and Ramuh had been fair to him; granting him aid willingly and without trial. So, making his decision, Noctis nodded decisively, "Alright, I'll listen, but I can't promise anything beyond that."

Shiva appeared before him as an icy haze and her voice emanated from within it. "I would not expect you to promise me anything more, young King, I have no right to ask what I am about to. After all we have done, all we have demanded of you, there is nothing you owe us... yet I must make an attempt." 

Shiva took a deep breath then began her story, "As you know, 2000 years ago a incurable Scourge was unwittingly unleashed by my brother, Ifrit, which spread swiftly across Eos. Ravaging mankind and twisting innocents into the monsters that came to be known as Daemons. The first king of Lucis was once considered the savior of all; he was to be the original King of Light, for only he could cure others of the Scourge and stop the darkness’ blight. However, the price of his magic was great and his body soon became a host to many Daemons. Though countless lives were spared by his actions, the Crystal rejected him upon attempting to gain it's true power. He turned to the darkness in the end which you know from legends of the past and yet... do you truly know Ardyn Lucis Caelum's story?"

Noctis' first answer would have been yes; after all the hero turned villain story was fairly straightforward. And yet... "I remember Ardyn asking me if I knew how long he had been forced to live in darkness. I didn’t really understand what he meant, but after everything Bahamut spoke of, I couldn’t help feeling like I was ending his pain by fulfilling the Prophecy... freeing him from that darkness. Izunia also spoke of some kind of curse upon his brother..."

The haze seemed to grow a little brighter and Shiva's melodious voice echoed from within. "The source of the Scourge you hate, and Ardyn Lucis Caelum, are two different entities that lived within the same body; bound tightly at the soul. The question I have for you is, are you ready to hear the truth of how that came to be?"

Taken aback by Shiva's words, Noctis’ mind whirled at the possibilities; however, there was only one way to know for sure what had happened and Noctis definitely wanted to know... "Yes, I am ready to listen."

Somehow, Shiva’s mist like form seemed to settle more comfortably as she spoke, "Very well then... Ardyn was only 18 years old when he took a portion of the Solheim dynasty and, after many great battles, turned it into the Kingdom of Lucis. Niflheim has always been bitter about losing out on Lucian territory and hostilities between your nations have existed for millennia. Despite all the bloodshed and spread of the Scourge, Ardyn never stopped healing those who needed it; enemy and ally alike. He loved his subjects dearly and I can honestly say Ardyn became the most loved King in history. Six years after the creation of Lucis, the five of us agreed to present Ardyn with the Crystal. Our hope was that, with our individual blessings, it would accept him. Together we would destroy the Scourge for good; we hoped to name Ardyn the King of Light and sent him on his journey with high hopes…”

Her tone turned bitter and she sighed deeply, "Here lies the beginning of our mistakes, one in particular that I can never forgive myself for, no matter how much time passes. When we granted the Crystal to Ardyn, we told him to seek a covenant with each of us in order to awaken our power and be granted our blessings. However, we never explained what the Crystal was or how to find out its secrets. Nonetheless he did what we asked with a willing heart and proved that we had chosen well.”

“But he failed in the end,” Noctis pointed out tiredly.

“Ardyn fell prey to his kind nature and naive heart; something that is as much a weakness as it is his strength. Over time, as he took in more darkness, Ardyn became weakened under the relentless power of the Scourge and without knowledge of the Crystal’s cleansing power he became incredibly vulnerable to its influence. During the final leg of his journey on his way back home, Ardyn healed an old man who was blighted. However, the Daemon he took into himself was no ordinary Daemon..."

Noctis could see where this was going and finished the Astrals sentence. "It was the source, the Scourge itself."

"Indeed, King Noctis, the King of the Underworld and the one who used Ifrit like a puppet. He is a Daemon who calls himself Malum and is cunning to the highest degree; though not infallible. Because of Malum’s presence within him, the Crystal rejected Ardyn when he attempted to seek its final blessing. Because such a holy creation had rejected him, the people he loved with all his heart began to fear that their king had been corrupted. At first, they attempted to sacrifice him to appease the Crystal, but Izunia stepped in and Ardyn was exiled instead. Seeing the weakness of Ardyn’s spirit, Malum attempted to wrest control from him and use him as a puppet. However, when Ardyn realized what was happening, he tried to take his own life in a last ditch effort to save the world and those he still loved..." Shiva’s voice broke in a suppressed sob and her glow dimmed alarmingly.

Horror as he realised what must come next spread through Noctis. "Bahamut turned him away, here, at the Astral gates. That's why he was immortal."

The blue mist seemed to almost absentmindedly shift slightly closer to the swirling gate. "Yes… he barred his way, for Bahamut feared that Malum would obtain access to the Astral realm if he let Ardyn pass on into the afterlife. So he cast the dice of fate and sealed your own doom with the creation of a new prophecy, the revelation of Bahamut. It may have been necessary, but doing so was also the mistake that sealed our fate. Turning the next fabled King of Light, yourself, into a sacrificial lamb while Ardyn was cursed to live with the burden of the Scourge he hated. In the end Malum took over Ardyn’s soul and all the former King could do was use what strength remained to him to hold the majority of the Deamon's powers at bay.”

Horror and fear weighed upon Noctis in equal measure as he asked the question he dreaded the answer to. "If he was so intimately intertwined with Malum… then what happened to Ardyn when I destroyed the Scourge with the Ring and Crystal?”

All was silent a moment, then Shiva responded and a truly terrible sorrow weighed her words, "When you finally defeated Malum and gave your life doing so, it is likely you destroyed Ardyn's soul. He will have paid the ultimate price because we did not guide him as we should have… I was so sure he would understand… so now I ask your aid in setting this to rights, King Noctis." 

Self condemnation fought with hope as Noctis attempted to steady himself emotionally. "How... how exactly do you plan for me to set something like that to rights? I destroyed an innocent man, Shiva! Besides, what can I possibly do to help you; I died, did I not?"

Noctis could feel it get colder and Shiva quietly said, "Calm yourself, Noctis, there is yet hope for Ardyn. While it is indeed true that you have passed on from being considered a mortal that fact will be more help than hindrance. I would have Umbra send you into the past, permanently, to become my Astral Messenger. Tasked by me with guiding Ardyn and teaching him about the Crystal in ways not even we can. Time has never been messed with to this degree, doing so will likely change a great many good things that happened. Yet, I refuse to believe it was worth the soul of one of the purest humans to walk this earth. I have given voice to mine request, told the story lost in time, and made my offer; what say you now, King of Light?"

Noctis was silent for a long time, lost in endless thoughts. He could go back, truly get to know who Ardyn was, prevent the prophecy which spelled his death and save a lot of strife from happening. However, he would also be making sure to rewrite the entire history of Lucis and those he loved might never be born. Then he thought of the look Ardyn had given him as he lay dying...it had been so tender, so full of care, like in that second he was the most precious person in the world. There was also Ardyn’s empty promise of seeing each other in the Beyond, for if his soul had been destroyed then he certainly wasn’t waiting for him beyond the gate... yes, Noctis knew his answer. "I cannot accept a history that is born from the suffering of a innocent… so I will see Ardyn succeed this time. Will he accept my help though?"

Shiva’s spirit or whatever it was seemed to glow brightly as she responded in her usual strong and clear voice, "The rest of my self is already in the past explaining things to Ardyn, although he is far from unfamiliar with the enigmas of time. He was only given the Crystal a month prior and is only a day into his journey to seek the first covenant. He knows you are an Astral messenger and from the future and Ardyn is also aware you were once a King of Insomnia who will teach him about the Crystal. Needless to say, you are likely to find a rapt audience for your words as Ardyn is quite excited. Expect to be bothered for his curiosity knows no bounds."

Then, to his left, a dog barked and looking that way Noctis saw Umbra trotting up. "Are you ready, King Noctis."

Taking a deep breath, the new Astral messenger nodded, "Yes, I am."

"I do not know what effects sending you this far back in time will have upon your spirit. Be cautious King Noctis and good luck to you; may your instincts guide you truly." 

With one last bark Umbra vanished and bright blinding light hit Noctis with the force of a Behemoth, then all was nothingness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are my drugs but if you don't feel like writing one, yet still like this, please leave a Kudo at least. I do plan to update bi-weekly with the next and longer chapter coming out on Thursday.


	2. Introductions at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets the true Ardyn and learns why time travel is not attempted often. Ardyn is just excited to meet Noctis and they both are not exactly what the other thought they would be like. Oh and then there are chocobos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two as promised. I'm overwhelmed with gratitude for the initial reaction to my short prolouge. As chapters move along they do get gradually longer. Especially once the plot takes shape. Nevertheless thank you to everyone who has commented or left a Kudo! They truly help my confidence. Hope this lives up to expectations. This whole story should be about 20 chapters long.

Deep seated and aching pain suffused his entire being. It felt as though he had been pulled apart from the inside out then had Prompto try to glue him back together. In short Noctis felt like shit. He didn't even know he could feel this bad and technically still be dead. Obviously, somehow, it was indeed possible. 

There was a soft warble of a Chocobo beside him and, as he convinced his hand to reach out, he felt feathers about a foot from his face. Then a light and almost melodious voice spoke up from above him. “Please, pardon Rose, she has become quite taken with you. I've had to keep her from sitting on you a couple times now in fact. How are you feeling friend?” 

The realization that his head was in Ardyn's lap was nowhere near as mortifying as a Chocobo having tried to mother him, twice. Still, not the way he would have preferred to meet Ardyn for the first time. He had imagined something a little more regal and messenger esque. Something that would give Ardyn the impression that he was worth listening to. Not him in horrible pain having to be saved from a Chocobo. 

With a groan he finally found the wherewithal to murmur an inelegant answer. “I feel like shit.” His eyes still refused to open but at least he could manage a few words.

There was a long drawn out hum from Ardyn and when he responded Noctis could tell the man was a little confused. “I take it that, shit, is a future terminology. For I have never heard it. However, I imagine, due to your inflection, that it is negative term and you are not feeling well. Taking that into consideration is there anything I can do to help? I am a healer although I do not know what ails you as I can see no wounds and you have no fever.”

Noctis mentally slapped himself. Of course shit would not have been inducted into the Lucian language system yet. He needed to watch his words but damn if he didn't give a fuck right now. Noctis groaned again and gripped Ardyn’s pant leg tightly as a wave of nausea hit him. “Just, just give me some time, okay?” 

As he said to word time Noctis realized why he was feeling so poorly. Shiva had warned him that there was no way of knowing how going this far back would affect him. If that was the case then, unfortunately, Ardyn truly could do nothing for him. Though he wished it was different. Honestly, he should be lucky it didn't destroy him. Though, from how he felt, it had tried very hard. He knew his answers must be confusing the poor man he was using as a pillow. He needed to make an effort to communicate.

With a behemoth effort he opened his eyes. Noticing as he did so that it was still the dark of night but... it felt… more welcoming that the night he had just left. For one thing there were lots of stars in the sky and a full moon. For another there was a fire going somewhere near by. Ardyn’s gasp brought his attention back to the man. There was a hand hovering over one of his eyes. Trying not to flinch Noctis remained perfectly still, holding his breath, as Ardyn traced around his left eye. In a distracted tone the man said, “I've never seen this shade of blue before… good messenger your eyes are truly a sight to behold...”

Noctis was more than a little taken aback by his words and, although he would never admit it out loud, a little flattered by the complement. He could not help noticing that Ardyn's own amber eyes, when not filled with hate, made him feel warm and safe. Letting go of his held breath he said. “I could say the same about your eyes. I've never seen that color in another. It's... striking.”

It turn Ardyn looked taken aback. Blinking several times at him. “Now surely you jest good messenger. I've seen my color in many others. It and brown are most common. I have personally inherited this dull set from my father rather than my mother's lovely green. Alas, I digress, though I fear you are much mistaken indeed in this manner...” Ardyn trailed off with a bright smile.

Noctis could not help the snort that left him. The more he talked to Ardyn the easier the pain became so he carried on the subject. “Amber eyes may be common now but they are non-existent in my time. Therefore my statement still remains. I've never seen that color in someone else.”

“You truly are from the future then, not that I doubt Shivas words, yet 2000 years is quite a difficult span to fathom.”

A rueful chuckle escaped Noct’s lips. “Not as difficult as it is to travel that span you know. That is why I'm flat on my back in your lap… it's, a painful process.”

“I'm afraid I can't say I know. You see I've never time traveled. Or is this possibly a trick question and I have but don't know it yet? By the way, be a dear and move just slightly onto the other leg. You do get heavy with time.”

The innocent tone was fooling no one and Noctis glared balefully up at the auburn haired man. He noted that said hair was a more natural color than in the future. Perhaps it had been a side effect of Malum? Shaking the errant thought away he said in a disgruntled tone. “You know what I meant Ardyn.” 

Noctis had hoped, in part, that the teasing and sarcasm had been a habit of Malum. It appeared to be otherwise however. Nonetheless he got up from Ardyn's lap as a whole. Wincing as he body protested. Still he managed to move back a bit to sit facing Ardyn. He noticed Rose, which turned out to be a stunning black chocobo, get up with him and shuffle over. Letting him lean on her with a sigh. “Thank you, Rose.” She chirped softly and settled in comfortably. 

Ardyn looked a little lost and concerned but waited till he met his eyes again to speak again. “I did not mean for you to move all together. You make a rather nice lap warmer. You are also still hurting and I do not wish you to be aggravating things further on account of my words.” 

The concern was genuine so Noctis’ features softened some. “It is a rather cold night and while your lap is, admittedly comfortable, I need to move. The more a part of this time I become the less it hurts. So, taking that into consideration, I guess I should start on why I came here. Shiva said you had questions. So let's hear them.”

Suddenly Ardyn placed both hands on his knees and leaned forward with a grin. “I do Indeed! Not all are about the Crystal however. For example, you seem to know my name but I haven't any idea what yours might be. I'm told you are a future king of my beloved Lucis but has my bloodline always ruled?” 

Noctis’ brows came together as he heard Ardyn's questions. “I thought Shiva would have told you my name at least… I am Noctis Lucis Caelum the 114th king of Lucis. As for bloodline, you are more of an ancient uncle to me. Somewhere down the line there was a split in the succession and one of your brothers bloodlines become the ruling line.” The half lie gave him a twang of guilt but the truth was not to be told. Hopefully the half lie would become the truth one day...

Unexpected relief washed over Ardyn's face. “I am glad one of my brothers lines got to rule. I felt bad, leaving them behind to create Lucis. Especially my brother Izunia. It is a true pleasure to meet you King Noctis.” 

“It is likewise a pleasure to meet you King Ardyn.” Noctis was surprised to realize he meant it. This Ardyn was very different to the one he had gotten to know. It was jarring to a degree. Looking down at his boots he let out a sigh. Perhaps his comfort with the man should not be unexpected. The memory of those final moments came to him again. He now knew, in the end, it was indeed this man who had talked to him and who had looked at him so tenderly. He had only met the true Ardyn once or twice. So he vowed to leave Malum’s doings out of this new and budding friendship.

Looking back at the man he noticed there was a flush on Ardyn's face. Before he could ask the other had stood and walked towards another black chocobo who had been waiting on the outskirts. From where he stood he called out. “This is Ebony, she does not warm up to people as quickly. So do not take offence if she keeps her distance from you. Rose is much more like her father than her mother.” 

“So your family breeds chocobos?” He attempted to keep the surprise out of his voice but may have failed. Ardyn's next words confirmed it.

“Why, do I look like a Chocobo rancher? Me? Alas I'm afraid I must disappoint you. We only owned three. My mother loved chocobos dearly. Ebony and Rose are all I have of her now.”

“I'm sorry about your mother. I know what it's like to lose a close parent. My father, king Regis, raised me and he died when I was twenty. His inheritance to me was the throne.” 

For a moment they both simply looked at one another but then the moment was broken as Ardyn turned back to Ebony. “We should make proper camp. I can ask serious questions about the Crystal on the ride tomorrow.”

Noctis watched as Ardyn pulled out several bits of canvas out of saddle bags. Then he began to construct what appeared to be a very old fashioned, but new, tent. It only looked big enough for one person so far, however. When Noctis pointed this out Ardyn smiled mischievously. “What, uncomfortable sleeping in tight quarters with me? Come now, there might not be room to stretch out, but surely we will both fit. Or is my simple lodgings to rustic for a king of your standard?”

Rolling his eyes, hard, Noctis took a proffered spare blanket and began helping Ardyn with his task of setting up the tent. Learning how each canval panel went together. “I roughed it with three other guys for months in a single tent. My concern was whether or not we would fit at all. Sleeping in close proximity to you won't bother me.”

Ardyn paused mid swing at a tent peg. “I imagine that was quite the journey.”

“It was...” After that they focused on building the tent. Which, once complete, did indeed fit them both as long as they didn't mind touching chest to back. Ardyn had taken his coat off and used it as another blanket for them. The man, surprisingly, had more of a slim build than he had imagined. Still more muscled than he was however. Much to the displeasure of his pride.

As they lay there Ardyn muttered. “We can get supplies for you and a tent in Harenae. As well and blankets and a bed roll. They have a year round market thankfully. For now your warmth and knowledge is most appreciated... I know you had a chance to refuse to help me.” 

Daring to give Ardyn a hug from behind Noctis said. “I would not have refused. The Crystal can be dangerous. You need a guide and I've learned all the tricks. It's time to pass them on. Now sleep. I'm exhausted.”

Ardyn had relaxed into the hug and a smile spread across his face. “Indeed, Noctis. Sleep well.”

“Good night...Ardyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again comments are like my bread and butter it helps me a lot to know what y'all are thinking (good or bad). But if you don't have time and have not already then please leave a kudo they help a Lot too. 
> 
> If you want more Ardynoct stuff and sneak peaks of the next chapter follow me over on Twitter @PoeticShadowAO3 and keep an eye out.


	3. Crystal Clear Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins and many of Ardyn's questions are answered. Bonding happens over drinks and Ardyn has a rising suspicion his draw to Noctis is due to more than simple fascination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge THANK YOU to all of you who comment and give Kudos. You help in ways that are vital to this story. This chapter starts to show the length that most of the following chapters will be with a varrient of about 500 words give or take. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer here. I am a firm believer in happy endings. This is a fix it. There will be a lot that happens and I have lots of surprises up my sleeve. But the end will be happy like these guys deserve. 
> 
> Now I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!

Noctis woke, early, and wondered if the world had ended. He never woke early. Much less when it was still dark out. If Noctis had to guess it was probably around 5:00 or 6:00 in the morning. That was something he would miss in this era. An accurate clock. Not to mention Kings knight… not like he would have any of that in the afterlife either though. He might have had his friends eventually... Burying those thoughts quick he focused on Ardyn. The reason he had done what he did.

The man was truly a sight to see while sleeping. His auburn hair fell in all different directions. Face relaxed and nose twitching in his sleep. Noctis had to try not to laugh out loud. He was a truly handsome man. It would not surprise him at all if Ardyn had a wife back in Insomnia. Had Ignis known this side of Ardyn he was sure his advisor would have approved of his new traveling companion. Especially if it had been before specs lost his sight. Because there was nothing about Ardyn that was hard on the eyes. Even if Ignis had been very much in love with Gladio.

Giving up on sleep with a huff he carefully extracted himself from the tent and walked to the edge of the Haven. Ebony looked up at him but, with a distrustful look, went back to eating some wild greens. He could tell she was still listening to him though. Rose was asleep. He didn't blame her for wanting to catch a few more zzzz’s. Sitting down upon the ledge Noct looked out across the expanse of a desert that must be Leaid. Which explained why the hours of darkness were so cold. He expected they would be baking here in a few hours though. 

The sun had just come up over the horizon when he heard Ardyn crawl out of the tent. Noctis’ focus was on the sunrise though. It was not the one he had died to bring about. Yet, it still felt special somehow. Like it marked something significant. The way the gold and and red blended together. Bleeding out to purple and blue hues. Perhaps this was why people got up early…

He finally looked over his shoulder and saw Ardyn, facing him and the sunset, with his mouth slightly open. Wonder clear on his face. Noct could not help but tease the man a bit. “What, never seen a sunrise?”

Ardyn's slack jaw turned into a breathtaking smile and mirth shone in his eyes. “Many are the sunrises I've seen. Yet none in the the past or henceforth can compare to the beauty of this sight, my friend.”

He felt heat suffuse his cheeks for some reason and looked back towards the rising sun. “Yeah, there is something about this one that just… feels different.” 

Ardyn joined him on the lip of the rock and they took time to watch the colors fade. He did not flinch when a larger hand covered his. Something he was learning fast was, like Prompto and the others, Ardyn was physically inclined. Perhaps it was a part of his affinity as a healer. Whatever the reason Noctis didn't mind. He was physically inclined as well. He leaned his shoulder against his companions and smiled when Ardyn shifted to make the action more comfortable for them both.

Eventually though, the colors sadly faded and they stood to go break camp. Which was done fairly efficiently until he tried to take up the tent pegs. He didn't figure there was any special tool for taking up the pegs. So he simply grabbed one and pulled... Nothing happened. He tried again, this time with both hands, still nothing. Letting out a frustrated growl he simply kicked out at the tent peg which only led to a pain in his toes. 

Having noticed Noctis’ struggle from where he stood. Saddling the Chocobo’s and distributing packs evenly. Ardyn could not help but burst into laughter when Noctis kicked the tent peg. Taking pity he called out to the hopping man. “Do you not use pry bars in the future? Perhaps it is a lost art? Or do you simply enjoy pain? If the latter is true don't let me bother you further. Do hurry it up a bit though. We don't have all day!”

Noctis grumbled cuss words under his breath all the way to Ardyn who now held what was a unmistakably, well made, pry bar. Returning to the pegs he thought Ardyn might leave it at that but no luck as the man asked. “By the way I take it damn, fuck, and crap, all fall under the same category as shit? Although I understood bastard pegs. Now, how a peg can be a bastard is beyond my understanding.” 

Noctis simply threw him a disgruntled look, snorted, and shook his head. Pulling up the last of the tent pegs then putting them and the pry bar in the largest bag with the tent. Looking around camp one more time Noctis was satisfied they had not left anything behind and apparently so was Ardyn. 

“We best get a start to the trail then. Harenae is nearly 50 miles from here. If we keep a good pace we should reach it before dark. Then we may get a chance sleep in beds at the inn. The people there are welcoming and gracious hosts. Harenae deals with the Daemons fairly well too. So none of those nasty late night raids. It is one of the few towns to still have lights from the Solheim dynasty that work. However, we are not certain how they work...” 

Noctis debated answering as they mounted the chocobos. Saying what he knew of the meteor could change things drastically. Yet… was that not what he was there to do? So he answered Ardyn's unintended question. “It probably has a crystal shard of the meteor powering it. That was one of the keys to Solheim’s strength. Since the meteor is Lucian territory now you have a invaluable resource at your disposal. It can be refined further into a incredible power source but I don't know the details of how that worked.” 

The sheer wonder that over took Ardyn's features told him it had been the correct decision. “The spare shards are what power the lights that keep the Daemons at bay!? I will be sure and send a message to Izunia once in Harenae. He will be able to put together a group to collect the shards and distribute them appropriately. Izu was waffling about being bored before I left home anyway.”

They gently urged their chocobos into a run before Ardyn continued their conversation. “So the Crystal is not the only powerful resource... Are there any others I should be aware of?”

“Nothing of power. I know where the richest mines are located roughly. The topography is bound to have changed some in the intervening years. You might be able to access a few though.” Noctis could already see differences in his surroundings. The crags of Leide were currently a extraordinarily tall, central, plateau. More brush existed in this climate and the wind seemed like a constant background. As he noted earlier though the temperature sure was rising.

Looking over at his companion he could tell Ardyn seemed to be considering his words. “I do have a spare map in my saddle bags. Once at the inn, If you are of a mind to mark what you recognize, that would be an invaluable resource. Lucis may be doing okay on the funds generated for the moment but current amounts leave little for actual development I'm afraid.”

“I'll do what I can. That's all I can promise.”

For a long time there was silence surprisingly as he expected now questions. Then Ardyn said out of the blue. “You are very different to what I imagined you would be like. For example you do not act hundreds of years old. It is said the messengers have been around for centuries. Are the histories wrong by chance?”

Noctis could not help the mirthless chuckle that escaped him. “No, It's true. The original messengers of Eos are ancient. I am a astral messenger, sent by Shiva, and a new one at that. There is a slight difference between the two...”

“When you say you are new. How many missions have you been on for the lady?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Had Shiva told this poor man nothing about him? “Considering I only died yesterday? This is my first mission as a messenger of Shiva.”

Noctis thought Ebony just might fall over with how hard Ardyn pulled her to a stop. Turning Rose, much more slowly, he brought her to a halt near Ebony and her shocked rider. “You are dead!? Surely you jest!”

He could see why Ardyn might be shocked. Lifting up his shirt Noctis bared the new and freshly healed scar upon his chest. Showing the evidence he had been run through and mortally wounded. “If I'm not what you expected then you will have to forgive my familiarity. After I died Shiva came to me at the Astral gates and gave me this chance. I chose to guide you instead of moving on to the Astral plain.” 

The shocked look slowly slid into a sarcastic smile. “Oh and here I was ecstatic to hear a divine messenger would be guiding me. I simply had my heart set upon having a strict babysitter to keep me in line. I guess you'll just have to...stiffen up some.” An odd glint in his eyes made Noctis’ face flush. 

After regaining control of his blood flow he rolled his eyes again, hard. “I'm afraid I come as I am. Stiff or not.” 

The sarcastic smile became that beautiful, genuine, smile that never failed to make him smile as well. “You know I jest Noctis. I am pleasantly surprised by your familiarity. What makes a Astral messenger different from mortals though, I wonder.

Noctis took a moment to gather his thoughts then answered. “Messengers are something between mortals and Astrals. I am flesh and bone and blood. Yet I feel a connection to the spiritual plain that says I'm not alive either. As long as Shiva has need of me I can live in the physical realm. Once we succeed in our shared task Shiva will either give me another task or have me move on.”

Ardyn looked uncertain a moment but then his smile was back. “That you are here now, even by Shiva's will, is a blessing. I am only saddened that death took you so early in life. What happened if I may ask.”

It took Noctis a moment to figure out how to phrase it with it being a complete lie. “I died in a Daemon attack. We won but I paid for it with my life. Ifrit was also freed from his prison and made things more difficult.”

Great despair etched itself in every line of Ardyn's body. “So there are still Daemons? 2000 years later the scourge still lives to ravage our people… Ifrit must be eliminated. He is the source of the scourge after all.”

Noctis reached out and clasped him on the shoulder. “Ifrit is the cause and not a source. He unleashed it but, together, we have a chance to end the Astral war by killing Ifrit. Then there is Malum, who is the true source of the scourge, and the Daemon king.” After urging their chocobos to start running once more he continued speaking. “However, you must know all the Crystal’s secrets to succeed in either goal. So, what do you know of it already?”

“I know the Crystal to be extremely powerful. It is supposed to be key in bringing peace to our lands if I awaken the Astrals and the Crystal finds me worthy. I know how to warp though I am still not proficient. The first time I managed it I fell on top of Izunia and scared him half to death. I meant to appear next to him… Being able to call forth many weapons at anytime has been of great convenience as well. I have several swords.”

It was as Shiva said. Ardyn knew the bare basics. “The most important thing you need to know is that the Crystal is the key to banishing the Daemons for good. I know when you heal those who are blighted you take the Daemon within yourself and repress it. The Crystal is your tool to then destroy them for good. Together you are a team. Beyond that there are several powers you have yet to find. The biggest one being the Armiger. Many of them I will explain later as it's better if I show you as well... Which can not happen on the back of a Chocobo. Under my instruction I can give you a leg up on destroying the scourge before it becomes nearly unstoppable like it was in my time. That is my task as messenger.”

For a moment Ardyn was silent. When he looked over at Noctis again he was surprised to see tears in his eyes. “You give this king new hope, Noctis. Thank you. With every Daemon I take from my people I fear that, one day, I will be over run. That my power will fail and I will in turn fail my people.” his voice broke and two tears rolled down his cheeks. “With the Crystal I will be free to continue to help my people. Which is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me.”

Noctis could feel the heat in his face once more. “The Astrals gave you the Crystal…”

“Indeed they did, yet a gift given without instruction is a paper weight at worst and a puzzle at best. You are the key. Therefore, I thank you, and am thankful for your presence the most.”

Noctis acknowledged his thanks with a nod of understanding. It was something they shared. The desire to do right by those they loved. For the rest of the trip Noctis explained how the Crystal had powered most of insomnia. He also explained what the city had become 2000 years into the future. Which seemed to both frighten and excite Ardyn. He had many question and Noctis enjoyed explaining things in detail. The concept of cell phones was particularly of interest. They met no wildlife which put Noctis on edge. Surely they would have seen something. Yet it was almost dark by the time they reached Harenae and Noctis had not seen any monsters at all. Perhaps they were not as numerous in the past...

Putting the concern aside as they entered the town Noctis took in his new surroundings with interest. It was about the size of Galdin but nowhere near as nice to look at. Twenty odd flat roofed buildings made up the whole of Harenae. Some were houses while others were obviously businesses. The lights did indeed still work though and Noctis relaxed in their glow. As much as he missed fighting he did not want to face a Daemon just yet.

Ardyn showed him to the largest buildings in town which consisted of a Chocobo barn and the inn. Laughter and good music could be heard, even in the barn. So surely there would be plenty of alcoholic choices inside. Noctis had never been one to drink much before his death. Now he felt a pint was justified. Shiva had, thankfully, let him keep his gil. Which was still accepted in this age as he had checked before they entered town. 

Ardyn had offered to still pay for anything he needed but with 500,000 gil still in his Crystal storage he was actually better off than Ardyn who was still physically carrying his gil on him. So, after stabling Ebony and Rose, Noctis tapped Ardyn on the shoulder. “Want to get a drink while we look over the map? I'm paying.”

A smirk lifted the corners of Ardyn's mouth. “Surely you can allow me to at least buy the drinks tonight. You will need good gear where we are going and good gear does not come cheap after all, Noctis.”

He considered it a moment but then nodded. “Very well but on one condition.”

Ardyn met his eyes and said. “What condition might that be?”

“Call me Noct. Unless we are talking about serious matters. That is what my friends used to do.”

They lapsed into silence a moment but then Ardyn nodded. A glowing smile upon his face. “Very well, Noct. I accept your condition readily. Now, let us go enjoy those drinks.”

The pub was a welcoming place. The bar was made of a dark wood and many tables lay scattered around the floor in disarray. Noctis recognized the song being played as the Chocobo run and could not help humming it a little as they sat at a table. 

A beautiful, long haired, busty, blond sidled on up to them soon after they had sat down. “Well if it ain't his majesty come again and with some fine lookin company this time. Izunia and Gil stay home fer once did they?”

Ardyn smiled brilliantly up at the woman. “I am afraid, my dear Alisha, that I am leaving for a long journey this time with my friend Noctis. So Izunia had to remain and do some real work for once. Although, I know he is probably going stir crazy by now. Kilff is likely doing most of the work whilst Izu moans ever on. I hope to give him another job soon though. So perhaps I can save Kilff’s sanity yet. As for Gil he is out on a training trip.”

Alisha smiled brilliantly and laughed. “I can just see Izu pacein now. Better do somethin quick. Least Kilff is there though he's probably wishin Gill were there with em. Anyway, what can I be getten for you boys this evenin?

Ardyn was quick to order the brandy and Noctis, somehow, got talked into trying whiskey. As Alisha walked off to fill their orders Ardyn pulled out a map and laid it out between them. “This is the current lay of Lucis. It is the most accurate map I own though I fear it is likely still inaccurate in places. Do you think you will be able to point out some places on here?”

Before Noctis could look though his and Ardyn's pints arrived. Not trying to think too much about what he was about to drink Noct took a slip of the whiskey. It burned all the way down to his stomach and made his lips tingle but it also calmed him. Ardyn seemed to be happily enjoying his brandy as well. So he turned his attention back to the map. In Leide he could see that the Balouve Mine would still be possible to start excavation of.

He pointed it out to Ardyn after taking another drink of his whiskey. “This area was the Balouve Mines. It held some jewels and precious metals but mostly you will find high grade metal ore in there. Including Ilmenite which can be forged onto a steal known as titanium. It is extremely strong.” Ardyn pulled out a quill and ink and marked the map gleefully and with a flourish. 

“I was but a young boy when I started helping my father in his forge. So I am well aware of the different metal composites and I have heard of titanium. Though it is extremely rare. To know we have a large deposit just waiting is worth more than gold to me.”

Noctis looked up and met amber eyes. Imagining them lit up by the fires of a forge made him feel warm and was surprised to feel the stirring of an old friend down below. Frowning he shook his head and, as it did not continue further, he left the event for later evaluation. “So you grew up doing blacksmith work? How does a blacksmith come to unite a shattered empire under a new name and become her king?”

Mirth lit up those amber eyes. “How does a man die, and instead of moving on to a well earned peace, he choses to get drug around 2000 years in the past. By a man he hardly knows except, possibly, from history books.”

The answer was ready upon his tongue. “Because I saw a chance to better the future and eliminate much suffering.”

Leaning back in his chair Ardyn made a ‘well there have it’ motion with his left hand. Taking a drink is his brandy with the other. “Perhaps we are not so different you and I. United in the love of Lucis. I saw a chance to create a better future. Using my healing abilities, battle training, intellect, and blacksmith skills I have spent the last ten years giving hope to a new nation. We are both working towards the same goal. The goal that only we kings of Lucis could possibly understand.”

For a moment they simply sat, deep in thought, then Noctis looked back down at the map. The only other mines he could point out were the Lestallum mines and the Daurell mine. Ardyn seemed ecstatic nonetheless and called Alisha over. “What can I help y'all with? Need some refills?”

“Not tonight Alisha. We have much to do tomorrow. Now, can you arrange a messenger to take this and a letter to Insomnia come morning? It is extremely important they get delivered.”

“Sure hun. I'll get David to take care of it. He knows his way round them Daemons.” 

Passing her 500 gil plus the tip he said, “many thanks to you.” 

Alisha walked off with the map and a letter Ardyn had quickly penned to Izunia. It was surprising to hear how close the brothers were considering what had happened in his time. Perhaps, Izunia had taken the throne only because there was no one else after Ardyn was rejected. Instead of it being out of spite. It certainly didn't sound like his ancestor had wanted the job. Being more of a military man. Which made him feel slightly better about his lineage. 

Soon after finishing their respective drinks they both decided to call it a night. Noctis had managed to pay for their room before Ardyn had realised it and the amused exasperation on Ardyn's face made him laugh long and hard. He was still chuckling when they reached their room. Noctis was pleasantly surprised to see Chocobo feather mattresses waiting for them and fell onto his immediately. 

Ardyn looked torn for a moment but then climbed into his separate bed slowly. “Good night, Noctis. Thank you for your information today. Already you have given me tools to better Lucis.”

“It's like you said, we share the same goal, I am glad I could help. Good night Ardyn.” As everything fell silent Noctis wondered why he felt so alone suddenly. Ardyn still lay in the room with him so he was not really alone. Plus he finally had his own bed... Perhaps that was the problem though. Even in hotels he had always needed to share with Prompto. Now, instead of being a relief, it seemed sleeping alone felt... wrong. Looking over at Ardyn he noticed the man was watching him quietly. Beautiful amber eyes almost obscured by loose strands of soft auburn hair.

Letting out a long breath Noctis swung out of his bed and walked over to Ardyn's. The man was smiling and had already made room for him when he reached the bed. As He pressed himself against Ardyn’s back he felt tension leave the man and a sigh of contentment left them both. “He could feel himself drifting when he mumbled what was on his mind. “You really are quite the handsome man. Your wife is a very lucky woman.”

He heard Ardyn's breath hitch slightly and when the man spoke again it wavered slightly. “I am unmarried with no plans to take a wife. My heir will likely be produced with a selected woman out of convenience and she paid a handsome sum for it. What of you. Surely you were married as handsome as you are. I imagine you were quite sought after in fact.”

“Hmmmm the only woman who ever mattered to me was Luna, my fiancée. She died helping me form the covenants in my time. I'll never consider marrying another woman. Luna… was it for me. I miss her.” His voice broke and two hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Ardyn rolled over and pulled Noctis into an embrace. Soothing him even as his own heart ached at Noctis words. He had come to feel a deep connection with this man over the last 24 hours. He also had a hunch that Noctis was the one he had been looking for. If that was the case then Ardyn refused to give up. “You are a man of great love, Noctis. There is room in your heart for another. You simply need to find the right one.”

A little voice whispered in Noctis’ ear that he already had. Instead of paying much mind to it he embraced Ardyn back and fell asleep soon after. Feeling warmer and safer than he had since leaving insomnia over 10 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have not left a Kudo and are enjoying this story please hit the button. It really bolsters my spirits. Comments are even better (good or constructive) because then I know what y'all like and what you don't and can keep you reader in mind <3\. 
> 
> Also all of this is written on my phone and not on a computer. I am using the built in keypad. So autocheck is my friend and nemesis at times. If you find an odd word in a sentence it's likely due to my phone and I apologize. 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter as well for sneak peeks into the next chapter and I often retweet Ardynoct photos and Ardyn photos. My handle is PoeticShadowAO3 
> 
> Next chapter will be out Thursday.


	4. Lessons Owing to a Flywacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ardyn take on a hunt. All the while Noctis is starting to figure out these new feelings and reactions towards Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are simply the best readers I could ask for. The comments in particular but the kudos do wonders too. So thank you all SOOOO much. 
> 
> Also big thank you to ZetaAdele who has agreed to Beta read my chapters.
> 
> I hope the chapter is alright. It's also my first time writing a fight scene but I hope it and others in future chapters are tolerable. Thats really all I have to say for now other than enjoy!

The sun coming in through the window was like a lance to Noctis’ eyes, sharp and uncompromising in its wake up call. But damn if he was not comfortable otherwise. The beds in this time period might not offer much support but at least they were soft. If nothing else, Ardyn was quite the personal heater. He was still in the man's embrace and, sobered up, Noctis felt slightly embarrassed about his breakdown last night.

True to who he was though, Ardyn had been there for him, had been understanding. Truly this man who held him was something precious indeed. In some ways Noctis could see Luna in him but in many others he was very unique. Noctis was certain that many marriageable maidens in this era flocked to him. Yet, Ardyn’s response to his question of if he had a wife rang in his head. There were many reasons Ardyn might not want a wife, time away from the Insomnia being chief among them. Being the first king was surely a busy job, it must leave a string of very broken hearts though.

Turning over to face Ardyn he could not help but smile as he noticed the man's eyes were still closed in sleep. Noctis knew from what happened last night that he had a weakness for those eyes. The thought that he could be attracted to the color of someone's eyes was odd but he obviously was. Noctis only hoped it would not lead to awkward moments between him and Ardyn. It was already an awkward enough considering he was not gay at all, he honestly liked and appreciated a woman's figure in a sexual and romantic manner.

He was pulled out of his thoughts thanks to a groggy voice near his ear.

“Stop thinking so hard. It can't be good for your brain. No sense in straining it so early on in the day after all.” Ardyn's eyes were still closed but those lips now curled into a smirk.

Noctis snorted and for once had a response ready. “Like you would know what it's like to think hard. At least I try to work out more than just my core body muscles.”

Ardyn finally opened his eyes and looked directly into his. “Ahhhh, at last, the kitty has finally learned where it's claws are.” The grogginess was gone from his voice and mirth suffused it instead. “Yet, I'm afraid I simply can not allow your delusion continue. Let me assure you I have been tutored by the greatest minds of our day. I am a battle commander, strategist, and diplomat for Lucis as well as King. So I can assure you that my brain matches my brawn.” Before Noctis could respond Ardyn got up from the bed to get ready for the day’s trip.

“Alright so you're smart but… did you call me a cat?” Noctis asked as he watched Ardyn put fresh clothes and his coat on. The man truly was well built and to his utter confusion he felt his blood start to turn south once more.

Looking over his shoulder at Noctis, Ardyn raised one eyebrow, then chuckled quietly. “Why yes I suppose I did. You do put me in mind of a cat. Especially since I am ready to leave and you are still lounging in bed.”

Grumbling Noctis got up quickly and determinedly ignored certain aspects of his anatomy. After putting shoes on he strode out the door throwing a “come on then” behind him with a smirk as Ardyn was left to scramble after him.

Down stairs they were met by Alisha who was quick to greet them. “Good mornin’ boys. I was hopein’ to catch y'all. Ya see it's about that message ya gave me last night. I talked it over with David like I said I would but nothin doin. Says since Hellcat is still a large he ain't taken’ the chance. Can't say I blame him though.”

“Who is Hellcat?” Noctis furrowed his brows, “Is he the reason monster populations are down?”

Alisha nodded and her expression turned grim. “Got it in one hun. Normally we wouldn't mind that so much but Hellcat ain't afraid to hunt travelers either. I'm honestly surprised you made it here without at least seein’ him.”

Ardyn was the next to ask a question, his tone all business. “Do you happen to know what kind of monster it is? If not, what does it look like?”

“Hellcat is a gigantic behemoth far as any can tell. But he's got these enormous Dragon wings and a temper to beat all I tell you. Usually hangs out round the cliffs just outside town but he patrols the roads too. Which is why David won't take the job.”

“We can take care of Hellcat for you. Then David can take the job right?” Noctis had spoken up before even considering to ask Ardyn, but he figured the man would want to help. However, from the panic on his companion's face he might have made the wrong assumption.

It didn't seem like Alisha was paying Ardyn much attention though. “Truly? Y'all are life savers. I'll go tell David. Good luck and be smart about how you tackle this one ya hear?” She walked off before Ardyn could say anything.

His companion took a deep breath then said in a would-be calm voice. “Noct, I do hope you have a plan, regular behemoths are trouble enough. Ideally I would have gathered a raid group for this foe.”

Noctis could see why Ardyn was taking issue with is choice, however, the other man had no idea what Noctis was capable of. Or indeed, what Ardyn himself could be capable of. “Consider this your first lesson in what powers the Crystal has to offer. I've fought one of these before, it's called a King Behemoth and it is a formidable foe, but you and I should be enough to take this one down together.”

Ardyn seem to struggle for a few moments but then he sighed and shook his head. “Everything I've ever learned screams that this is a bad idea. I just don't want to lose you, Noctis.”

Warmth seemed to spread from his chest to his face as he pulled the other man into a hug that was easily returned. “I have faith in you, now please, have faith in me. I will not fail because I refuse to lose you either. You are very quickly becoming very special to me, Ardyn, in ways I can’t explain.” Pulling back to look into amber eyes he whispered, “Trust me in this, okay? Who knows, maybe you’ll learn something new.”

The warm smile that lifted Ardyn's lips lit up his eyes spectacularly and left Noctis with an ever increasing problem. “Very well. Let us go free the area of this Flywacket then. I certainly can not allow it continue to terrorise my people like this.” And with that said Ardyn slid out of Noctis’ embrace and strode out of the inn. Forcing Noctis to be the one scrambling to catch up to him this time.

Both men agreed not to take the Chocobos. Rose and Ebony would only end up hurt, or worse, killed. Which was simply unacceptable. They also agreed that Noctis should be the one to initiate combat as he knew the creature's habits best. For the most part, Ardyn was to focus on warp striking the base of behemoths wings to keep him from getting airborne. Noctis would use his agility, fast reflexes, and seasoned warp strikes to keep the cats attention and wear it down. Eventually, once worn down enough, he would move to make a death blow.

Looking around in the light of the early morning, Noctis could see that Harenae was located in roughly the same location as the Longwythe rest area. He imagined, once the Balouve mines started producing ore, that Harenae would likely grow. Perhaps even continue to prosper instead of fading away into history. Either way this king behemoth needed to be dealt with, he would not stand for a man-eater terrorizing the people of Lucis.

As they approached the rocky outcroppings and boulders that the beast frequented Noctis saw they had been given a lucky break: the creature was either asleep or sunbathing on a large overhang a little ways away. Crouching down Noctis whispered in Ardyn’s ear, “One of your abilities is being able to collect and use the elements fire, ice, and lightning. You can also use what is called elemancy to store or process those elements in magic flasks.”

Calling forth one of his magic flasks Noctis focused his saved up fire energy into the flask, filling it up with a high powered fire spell. The look on Ardyn's face was priceless, just like a kid in a candy store that was told they could have as much as they wanted. Whispered questions soon followed, “how does that work exactly? What are these flasks made of? Can others use these flasks if I fill and give it to them? Where do I find these elements?”

Trying not to laugh Noctis whispered back, “I will answer your other questions and show you how to use this magic later. For now, yes others can use them, including yourself. I am going to throw this at the behemoth, and when I do an explosion of fire will be released from the flask. Be careful when you do start to attack because the leftover flames will burn you, they will do far more damage to our friend over there though. When I warp strike and get his attention circle round and start attacking.”

Ardyn nodded in affirmation and focused back on their target. Noctis did the same and readied his spell, once he was sure the spell would hit the beast he took a deep breath and lobbed the flask at the king behemoth. The rush of released flames was drowned out by the beast’s terrible yowl of pain. Once the flames died down enough, Noctis called forth his sword and threw it at the now standing beast's chest. The warp strike hit and his sword put as nice gash in its thick hide.

Enraged the winged cat tried to swipe at him with its massive paw, but Noctis quickly ducked the claws and took another two slashes at the beast's shoulder before warping away and back again in another strike to the chest. Just then, he heard Ardyn warp strike it from the side and in response the beast let out another pained yowl. In this manner Noctis and Ardyn kept up a fairly steady pattern for a good while before all hell broke loose.

Deciding it was tried of being on the defensive, the king behemoth spun in a circle. Noctis had just warped and ended up having to roll into a landing. He tried to get out of the way but as he put weight on his left knee it collapsed under him, creating the only opening the behemoth needed. The tips of four foot long claws managed to slice his shoulder open, leaving him gasping. The claws would have sliced him in half had Ardyn not managed to hit one of the beast’s wings, causing it to flinch a the last second. The sounds of Ardyn warp striking and slashing at the cat galvanized Noctis into action. Ardyn could not do this alone and still survive.

Struggling to his feet Noctis yelled, “Ardyn get back for now! When I've got his attention again hit him above his heart as many times as you can!”

In response to his words, Ardyn warped away, white as a sheet but still in one piece. Noctis reached inside himself and felt his armiger spring to life around him, weapons intent on protecting the Lucian line. His armiger sped towards the behemoth and with a yelp the beast swung to face the onslaught of prey he thought was finished. Ardyn then began to hack and warp and slash just behind the cat's shoulder. Not long after Ardyn let out a yell of triumph as he broke through the cat's thick hide and drove his blade into the Hellcat’s heart, with one last savage howl the creature jerked sideways and died.

The armiger faded away and Noctis let out a long breath. The pain and blood loss was becoming all-consuming and his world began to spin. He could barely make out Ardyn rushing to his side as his knees hit the ground. He felt one of Ardyn’s shaky hands cup his cheek and felt a forehead touch his, “blessed stars of light and life heed my prayer of mending.”

A tingling warmth suffused his wound and he thought there was something else there, something intimate, then with a sigh of relief he felt the pain fade. “Thank you, Ardyn. Well done.” Soft lips brushed against his left cheek leaving a tingling sensation there as well. A small smile lifted his lips as he took the shaking and sobbing man into his arms. Ardyn pressed his ear to Noctis’ chest so he could hear his heartbeat while Noct ran his hand up and down his friend’s back until his sobbing stopped. They both lay there, silent, until the sun began getting too close to setting.

Noctis tentatively ran a hand through Ardyn's hair to get his attention but was surprised to find how soft it was, even with dried sweat and dirt. When those amber eyes looked up at him he felt his breath catch and had to clear his throat before saying, “We, uh, need to head back to Harenae. I'm not up to fighting Iron giants yet and it will be pretty close to dark when we get back as it is.”

Ardyn looked unsure and asked, “Are you certain you shall be able to make it back now?”

“Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better.” On an impulse he leaned down and lightly kissed Ardyn's right cheek, “Thank you.”

Seeing Ardyn being the one to blush was a novel and wholly welcome experience, he had seen far too little of it that first night. He took a moment to just watch Ardyn’s expression, but their time was dwindling. Noctis got up, slowly at first, and then more quickly as he gained confidence in his recovery. Once he could stand up without the world spinning he walked over to the behemoth’s corpse, where he then summoned his sword and broke off two pieces of the creature’s horns. When he looked over Ardyn was waiting for him and they began to make their way back to town together. Watchful amber eyes stayed trained on Noctis all the way, making sure the blood loss was still not affecting him.

As they walked into town Noctis thought that they must make quite the gruesome sight, as they were both covered in a mix of the behemoth’s and his blood. Although, upon reaching the tavern Noctis had to give Alisha and David pluses for not even batting an eye as he handed over the pieces of horn and told them where to find the corpse if it was still there by morning. After getting assurances from David that he would take the message and map to Izunia tomorrow morning Alisha insisted they both go get cleaned up, the extra night in the room was free in return for the defeat of the Hellcat. 

Noctis positively reveled in his hot bath after such an eventful day, and the warmth of the water helped ease his aching knee. However, as he sat freshly washed on his bed he dreaded the upcoming conversation that was to come once Ardyn was done with his bath. Noctis tried not to let his mind venture into uncharted territory, he had never thought of another man like this before, nor had he ever acted like a teenager with raging hormones because of one. Why now? Why Ardyn? He was handsome, he admitted that readily enough, but so was Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis. Ignis and Gladio had even been gay, but he had never felt even slightly tempted. Was he possibly just that pent up?

Before his thoughts could go any further Ardyn himself walked into the room and Noctis nearly groaned out loud. The man was wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist. He averted his eyes and tried to keep his libido in check by thinking of Gladio naked which, surprisingly and frustratingly, helped bring him back down. Aren't gay men attracted to all good looking men? Not just one? What was wrong with him?

 

The old-fashioned bed next to his creaked as Ardyn sat down and Noctis was brought back to the current predicament. A tense silence hung between them and Noctis knew that he had to be the one to break it, “I'm sorry, Ardyn. I know I should have thought things through more. That's… always been a flaw of mine.”

Ardyn clenched his fists, taking a deep breath he started speaking in a quiet whisper that got louder as he went on, “Why, why did you not tell me you had a weak knee? It is facts such as these which can make the difference between life and death. It almost cost you yours! We have no concept of how many times Lady Shiva can put you back together, of how many times she can revive you!” He voice broke and for a moment Ardyn was silent again. When Noctis had nothing to say in response, he spoke again, “Please, by the stars Noctis, I beg of you... be more careful. Never in my life have I been as scared as I was today. Watching your knee fail. Watching you almost… you almost.” His voice broke again and guilt shot through Noctis. Tears welled in his own eyes but he knew not to approach Ardyn without permission right now.

“You're right, I really didn’t think. I should have told you, and I'm the luckiest man alive that you are a healer. I promise to think things through and not to keep important things about myself from you. I'm used to pulling my friends into stuff like this, but we were all in our 20’s and there were four of us. I have to realise that I can't do that anymore, despite the powers the Crystal gives me. I'm sorry, Ardyn. I'm so sorry I put you through that.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks and Ardyn suddenly stood up and pulled him over to their bed.

“I forgive you, but only because you seem to have learned your lesson. Please, do not make this mistake again. Not now that I have finally found you.” Noctis was confused, but Ardyn changed the subject before he could ask what he meant. “Now, I have many questions for you come morning about what I saw you use. For now, however, sleep.” Ardyn gently pushed Noctis down on the bed and laid next to him. Noctis surprised the younger man by pulling him into his arms and spooning him, not minding the still wet auburn hair as he kissed the back of his head.

“Good night Ardyn.” 

The man finally seemed to relax some and let out a long breath. “Sleep well, Noct. Fear not, all will be well come morning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments truly are a inspiration to me and hearing what y'all have to say (good or constructive) is VERY important to me. I truly take your feedback into consideration while writing this. The Kudos are also extremely important and appreciated too so please, if you have not already and you liked this, hit the kudos button. 
> 
> If you want a couple of sneak peeks into new chapters between updates then I post those over on Twitter. My handle is PoeticShadowAO3.


	5. Wondrous Marketplace Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis begins to walk the road of figuring out his feelings, Ardyn must prepare himself to face his past, all the while they finally visit the market place for supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 5, the longest chapter to date if im not mistaken. Also, not to get your hopes horribly high but *points at the explicit rating* this comes onto play this chapter in a fairly small but important way. Or at least small compared to what im used to writing. 
> 
> Also big thank you to ZetaAdele who is Beta reading my chapters. 
> 
> Without further ago I give you Wondrous Marketplace Maddness.

The next morning dawned much more muted and overcast, so when Noctis opened his eyes, deep shadows still filled their room where the light failed to reach. After taking a moment to stretch he silently thanked Ardyn’s uncanny healing ability. Noctis felt completely recovered, if not better than ever before, as if his soul itself was lighter. Said bedmate moved slightly against him, fingers twitching against his back, and it was then that yesterday's revelations forced him back down to Eos. Just feeling Ardyn’s breath on his face, seeing how handsome he was, taking in his scent of cinnamon and smoky pine... It made him shiver and his morning wood throb. 

Why now? Why Ardyn, when the man was so out of Noctis’ league. He had thought Luna was bad. This was the creator of Lucis and greatest Oracle to ever live. The very first oracle and someone who was obviously too busy for relationships. Then there was the question of his sexual orientation because Noctis truly didn't know if he could call himself gay. He had never felt this way towards another man before nor felt the need to stare at hot guys like Ignis had.

Thinking of random hot guys and having sex with them didn't arouse him either. However, he had to admit, neither did thinking of women in such a manner, not anymore. Not even Luna.... It seemed that Noctis was set on Ardyn which meant he was royally screwed and attracted to the man in front of him. The last person on Eos he expected to have a crush on!

Ardyn's groggy voice broke through his confused morning thoughts. “When next we are faced with formidable monster, I will simply have you sleep, so come morning you can work out a strategy. It appears to be the only time you actively think.”

Noctis chuckled quietly, “You really think that would work?”

“It is you who needs to think, not I.” He felt Ardyn stiffen in his arms a moment and then groan in displeasure. 

Having an idea of why he smiled ruefully and gently stroked Ardyn’s side, “A little sore? Warping as much as you did yesterday can do that. It's an unfortunate side effect. Best thing for it is to move.”

Two amber eyes opened and glared balefully at him. “Yes, that sounds absolutely lovely. I shall just ignore this horrid burning pain to jump up and stride off on another adventure then. Perhaps to slay a giagantic cocktrice next!”

Noctis snorted and rolled his eyes. He did feel guilty though, it was his fault his companion had needed to push himself so far. Reaching up he ran three finger tips from Ardyn’s right eyebrow on down to surprisingly soft facial hair. The mans breath came out in quick puffs, almost like he was fighting something, Then he relaxed completely with a soft, “Oh, Noct. What am I to do with you?” The conflict in his eyes clawed at Noctis’ chest. Brushing his thumb one more time across those soft hairs on Ardyn’s chin he reluctantly moved his hand back around his waist.

Ignoring the voice in the back of his head that said exactly what he wanted Ardyn to do with him, he answered. “Lay there a moment, rest, and listen to my explanation for the armiger. Which is the power that saved our lives yesterday.”

Seeming to pull himself together the auburn haired man’s expression turned curious. “Yes I did indeed wonder about that. It was a truly extraordinary display as I recall it, exactly how many weapons was that?”

Smiling at the man's growing enthusiasm Noctis happily began to explain. “The armiger is an offensive shield that typically comprises of thirteenth weapons. It is the most powerful tool that could potentially be at your disposal. However, there is one problem I can't seem to figure out when it comes to you gaining the armiger.”

“Oh?” A single eyebrow rose in question, “What problem might that be? Perhaps I can surprise you by knowing a solution.”

Noctis shifted so he lay on his back, reluctantly having to let go of Ardyn. After taking a deep breath he held out his arm and called forth his father's sword. “This was the blade of Regis Lucis Caelum, the 113th King of Lucis, and my father. To inherit his sword was my blood right. All of the weapons in my armiger were once owned by my ancestors. Their strength bolsters me through their weapons even now, here in the past. However, you are the first king and so there are no weapons who have a blood tie to you.” 

Ardyn was silent for a long time. Eventually though, he hesitantly spoke. “I do indeed know of an option available to us… however … I have not been back there for 10 years.” Noctis dismissed the sword and turned back to face his companion and apparent crush. Taking one of Ardyn's hands he brought his fingers up to his lips for a kiss. 

Ardyn smiled warmly at Noctis, in appreciation of his support, “Upon the cliffs, just before the coast of Leide, there once stood a small fishing village called Ardorian. It was there I was born and grew up. The Caelum name had always been synonymous with quality blacksmith work and my family made a good living. When I was 20 years of age, two years after setting out to pull Lucis from the ashes of Solheim, I learned that a daemon horde attacked my village. No survivors could be found. I was devastated, but before I left for home I vowed not to return until two promises had been fulfilled. So I've never been back.”

Noctis nodded slowly, “One of those promises was to create Lucis.”

“Yes, the other was to return, bonded with my soulmate. However, my father has kept every personal weapon made by my family and ancestors. I think if anything will be able to make up my armiger it will be those ancestral weapons.” Ardyn's hand tightened slightly.

Noctis could see where he was going with this now, “In order to gather and claim them you need to go back home, for the first time in ten years, even if you have not found your soulmate.”

“Indeed, I only hope that the weapons are still there...”

Noctis rose from where he lay, his face set in steely determination, “Only one way to find out. I know what it's like to come back to a destroyed home. Back in my time Daemons attacked and damaged several sectors of Insomnia, including my home sector. I returned after ten years, just before I died. I'm glad I got to see it again, even if it was bittersweet. Sometimes you need to return home in order to remember why you continue on to the future.”

Everything was silent a moment and then... “Insomnia fell to daemons when you were 20? So you set out to try and find a way to defeat the scourge for good?”

“Yeah, I was headed to my wedding when it happened. I didn't get married and I lost my dad, my home, and so many of my people. I should have been there but if I had...I know I would have died. I still ended up dead but… at least it was so that Insomnia and all of Lucis could prosper once again.”

Suddenly, Ardyn got out of bed. Swaying and almost falling as the pain hit him. Noctis was quick to place a supportive hand on his back. Feeling a tingling warmth in his hand where he touched Ardyn. This was going to be hell trying to keep secret the true depth of his fondness for the other man. At the very least, they shared a brotherhood forged in the fire of combat. The kiss on his cheek had sealed that in his mind. How many times had Ignis, Prompto, or even Gladio, kissed him goodnight on the cheek and he return the gesture? Gladio’s good night kisses with Ignis had certainly not been of the brotherly type though. 

“You must truly have something to think about this morning. Anything of importance I should know about? Or does it have to do with that rather impressive bulge in your sleep pants?” A mischievous grin lifted Ardyn features, “Actually, I believe I now know which brother you are descended from. Killf is nowhere near that well endowed unfortunately, and you are a lot like Izu in personality too. At least when you are fighting. You both seem to find ways of giving me premature chest pains.”

The blush on Noctis’ face made Ardyn smirk but then he was being handed his day clothes and kissed on the cheek. “Go and bathe Noct. The market is not open for another hour yet, I must prepare myself and the chocobo’s for the trip ahead. So go, enjoy.”

“Right, but first…” Noct reached his hand up and smoothed out Ardyn’s slightly furrowed eyebrows. “Don't dwell too much on what lies ahead. You will not have to walk this alone. I'm sure you would rather do this with a brother but…”

Ardyn gathered him into an embrace, “No, it is you I would want by my side in this. You whose guidance and presence will give me the strength to face my past. Kilff and Izunia have made peace with what happened to our home. It's my turn. Now go, take your bath and meet me outside the inn once you’re done.” With that he let go of Noctis and walked out of the room. Leaving Noct very flustered indeed. Eventually he turned to go set his bath, thinking about Ardyn and all he had said.

The simple bathroom was small yet it put him in mind of older fashioned bathrooms in the future. It at least had indoor plumbing and hot water that was pumped from hot springs in the area. Springs that must have dried up by the time he had been born or indeed even his father. So even though a shower was out of the question, at least readily available hot baths existed.

The water, once he was immersed fully in the tub, was heavenly. Unfortunately, it definitely did nothing for his raging hard on which both Ardyn and forgotten dreams had left him with. Noctis knew at this point that thinking of unattractive things, or indeed a cold bath, would do him little good. So, with a deep breath he wrapped his hand around his aching length and gave a long stroke down to the head and moaned at the sensation. It had technically been years since he had last done this. The sensations he felt as he slid a finger across his slit helped drive that point home and it was almost overwhelming. 

As Noct began to slowly thrust into his hand he let out another low moan and wondered if Ardyn liked his lovers vocal or quiet. Would he moan with him or was he the quiet type that let his partner make all the noise? Would he smirk, amber eyes darkened with lust, as he wrapped a gentle hand around his aching need? Would he pay special attention to his head, playing with it before stroking him off at a steady pace?

Noctis moaned louder as he began to massage the head again. Occasionally running along the slit only to thrust into his hand, faster now. Ardyn would definitely be the type who would kiss during intimacy. Possibly biting gently at his lips and using his tongue. All the while Noctis would be moaning and grunting as he came closer to completion. 

Repositioning himself Noctis tentatively pushed a finger just past the tight ring of muscles that surrounded his entrance and gasped loudly. The sensation, while alien, caused pleasure to shoot through him. Groaning as he thought of Ardyn, breathing heavy against his lips, pushing a finger in and out in time to his strokes and Noctis thrusts. With a shout of Ardyn's name his orgasm hit him hard by surprise. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he tried to breath through it until he was left spent and utterly relaxed. 

As he slowly regained brain function all Noct could think was how utterly screwed up this was. He was supposed to be here teaching Ardyn and saving him. Not falling for the sarcastic, teasing, caring, handsome man that Noctis was getting to know. Yet here he was and it was indisputable fact that he was falling, hard, for the amber eyed healer. Stroking his facial hair and letting out a long sigh Noct closed his eyes. Now was not the time to think about this. They had too much going on today before they could even get out on the road. 

Noctis ran another bath in which to actually get clean then, and after seeing to some things, he walked out of the Inn to find his crush leaning up against the building's exterior wall. Head to his chest and obviously deep in thought. Trying hard not to blush he cleared his throat and Ardyn looked up at him with a smile, “Ah, you appear much better and more at ease. Just how long had you been denying yourself for things to get that bad?”

Noctis flushed scarlet, “Over ten years.”

Utter shock and disbelief overtook Ardyn's features. “That can not be healthy Noctis! Please, if at any point you need to take care of such things, do not hesitate to request that I disappear for a time. I can handle most daemons or monsters that appear near havens. As a fellow man I understand the need and desire for privacy.” 

Noctis could not help thinking where exactly he wanted Ardyn to be when he got horny. Those thoughts would get him nowhere though, “Yeah, you too okay? Just tell me to get lost for a while. You know I'll be alright.” Even though Noctis knew he would rather be there helping Ardyn in another manner. Something completely different than his help as a messenger.

“Thank you, Noct, now we have left the wonders of the market for far too long. Come let us find you some proper traveling garments first. Those thin, blood stained things won't last much longer. Finery has no place in travel and the shirt is ruined.” Pushing off the wall Ardyn started to walk down the main street and Noctis followed quickly. 

The market turned out to be a collection of stands, tables, and livestock pens. Selling a surprisingly wide range of items, food, and animals. Noctis could not dispute the fact his clothing was a disaster, so he was glad to remedy the issue as soon as possible. The staring was making him uncomfortable. Noticing this Ardyn stopped and he looked up at him questioningly. Without batting an eye Ardyn took off his coat and laid it over his shoulders. Noct smiled sheepishly and settled into the coat, “Thank you, this is much better.”

Ardyn huffed, “If you were feeling uncomfortable you had only to tell me, Noct.” His hand reached up and cupped Noctis’ cheek. Blood rushed to his face but at the same time he relaxed against the supportive hand. A smile lit up those amber eyes and when Ardyn spoke his voice was soft. “I promise to do all in my power to see you happy on our adventures.” 

This is a true King, Noctis was certain. A man whose goal was the happiness and prosperity of those in his kingdom. No matter how much that goal might harm him. Noctis vowed, then and there, that he would do his best to make Ardyn’s journey easier. To do his part to the fullest. Daringly he reached up and caressed the man’s soft stubble again, “Okay, and I promise to guide you as best as I can. Not because it's my job, but because you are a dear friend.”

Ardyn looked almost disappointed for some reason but turned from his touch, “The day will not get younger. Come Noct, let us find you clothes worthy of a Astral messenger.” 

When they reached several stands and tables with clothes he had to stop suddenly so as to not run into Ardyn. The man had turned to faced him with that kid in a candy store gleam in his eyes, “So, any style or color you prefer before we reach the Pannus family’s tables? They are the best here and I've been clothed in their work since I was 2 years old.”

The thought of a two year old Ardyn was simply adorable and it derailed Noctis’ thoughts momentarily. He truly did hope he’d get to see Ardyn become a father. Just as he hoped Shiva would allow him to stay with Ardyn for the rest of the mans life. Sometimes it was hard to remember he really was, in a sense, dead. Which was yet another strike against there being a relationship between Ardyn and himself. Realising the man in question was waiting for an answer Noctis hastily said. “Just as long as it's black and nothing too outlandish I should be alright.”

Ardyn seemed to consider that a moment before asking in a teasing tone. “What does color offend you or something? Surely a little blue or green would not hurt.”

“Black is the royal color of Lucis in my time. I have worn only clothing in that color since my birth. It… feels wrong not to wear it. So I'm afraid just back will have to do for me.” He explained with a shrug.

“Well I can not fault you for that. Black it is then. Cecilia should be manning the tables today.” Sure enough, when they arrived at a large spread of busy tables, a plump and motherly figure bustled over with a smile that could warm anyone's heart, “Good morning Cecilia! How fares your business?”

“As you well know it fares fine. I been hoping you would deign to come by me shop soon. Got something for you I do. Stay right there.”

Before either of them could say anything the woman was gone and back again with two boxes. “Kilff and Izunia send me a message last month which said I was to make these and give them to ya next time ya came through. So here they are.” Opening each box she showed two coats, identical to the one Noctis wore. “They said ye old one was getting a bit tattered and I can see what them brothers meant. Can't have the king presented like that now can we? Or is that why your friend is wearing it.”

“No, Noctis’ clothes got torn up in battle so I loaned him to coat to cover the holes with. Though you're quite right about it beginning to fray in places my dear. Thank you, they are exquisite work as usual.” Taking the two boxes he bowed respectfully to Cecilia, “Now can we see about getting much needed travel clothes for my friend.”

She snorted looking Noctis up and down once he had taken off Ardyn’s coat, “Aye, I'll agree to that. What monsters you been fighten’ to look like that? Here let's be seein’ what we can find ya. Got lots’a travel clothes that will stand up better than that fancy cloth.”

So it was that Noctis ended up with seven heavy weave black shirts, five heavy weave black pants, two black waist length jackets one heavy and one light, and two new pairs of black boots. Which came to a total of 15,000 gill but Noctis felt it a fair price for good quality work. After changing in the back of the stall, the two of them bid Cecilia farewell. 

“So what did you think of her?” Ardyn enquired as they made their way towards the food section of the market.

Noctis thought for a moment, “I think having a mother is like knowing Cecilia. She makes sure you have what you need and won't let you go until do. I saw her give some orphans clothes for free while I tried shirts on. She is doing her part to walk tall and make this world a better place. So I respect her a great deal.”

“Cecilia and my mother were best friends. She has always been the motherly sort. I thank you for being observant enough to see her true worth. It is not such a common thing in this era.”

Before Noctis could respond they rounded a corner and he was left gaping at the sheer expanse of food. The wide array of selection here would have been heaven to Ignis but to Noctis it was just confusing as hell. So many colors, aromas, spices, and meats. At least Ardyn seemed know what he was doing as he led Noctis further in with a practiced eye, “Do you have any food preferences Noct? 

“Um, anything but vegetables is fine with me.” He was slightly self-conscious at his answer. No one had ever understood his hatred of vegetables.

To his surprise Ardyn let out a sigh of relief, “Thank the stars! I feared you would insist on eating those cursed things. Good for you, they taste utterly dreadful. Finally! Something of my father and I that seems to have passed down over 2000 years.”

Noctis laughed loudly, “Guess so. If that's the case those are some really nice trevally, they look freshly caught.”

“Ah, does someone also have the eye of a fisherman?” Ardyn asked, smile widening.

“Yeah, I love to fish. I've done it since I was very young and I'm pretty good at it to. What about you?”

Ardyn smile turned incredulous, “Noctis, I grew up in a fishing village! Like you, I've fished since I was young.” A light of challenge lit inside Ardyn and his smile became a smirk, “It would be interesting to see just who is the better fisherman.”

“Oh, you're on! For now though let's grab some of these because they smoke and preserve well for the road.” They picked up the trevally and happily paid 15 gil each for them. Noctis had to admit, shopping with Ardyn was the most fun he’s had in a long time. Picking out fruits, meats, cheese, bread, and nuts to see them through the coming miles. Planning meals and thinking up new recipes even. Noctis knew of a few future dishes that had not been invented yet. It was worked out with each stall owner that all supplies would be delivered to the Chocobo barn before midday, or what would have been noon to Noctis. 

Next and last on their list was camping supplies. Sharing a single bedroll was simply impossible so they reached the only camping stall and a bear of a man hailed them, “Looking for outdoor equipment lads! You have arrived at the right place. Look around and see if I've got what you are looking for!”

They both thanked the man and Noctis moved towards the bedrolls. Ardyn hesitated a moment before following. “Won't you need a tent, Noctis?”

He looked over at Ardyn with one eyebrow raised. “No, not unless you mind continuing to share a space. I hate sleeping alone. Plus one tent is already slowing the Chocobos down. We should keep the load down as much as possible… or is sharing a tent every night below his majesty’s standards?” Noctis asked with a smirk of his own.

“Ah, there are those claws again.” Ardyn’s tone was filled with joy, “I can assure you that sharing will not only be advantageous but also a great pleasure. Cuddling with cats is something I enjoy immensely.” 

Noctis scowled and blushed as he picked up a lightweight bedroll. They also grabbed some eating utensils and dishes for Noct to use. They left the stall and headed back towards the barn. It was nearing noon and although the clouds still hung thick and low Noctis was eager to start on the road again. He never liked sitting still for too long. Although he could almost call his and Ardyn’s shopping trip a date in his mind, so it was not overall too much trouble.

As they approached the Inn’s stables he heard Ardyn let out a long sigh. Noct knew what was running through the man's mind and, nudging him on the shoulder, he smiled up at him, “Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll be there and at least you will have some closure. It's not fair what happened but ignoring your need to go home is not the answer. We all need to go home every now and then. No matter what is waiting for us when we get there.” 

Ardyn pulled him into a hug and laid his head against Noctis’, ”Wisdom flows from your lips, Noct. It's times like this I'm reminded that you are a messenger, not merely a time traveler. Thank you for agreeing to support me in this.”

“Anytime, Ardyn.” Though a stab of sharp reality hit him as he was reminded once more of his true status as Messenger.

They both entered the stable to find their food stock safely delivered in packs. They both worked together to put all the packages away in saddle bags. Ardyn looked thoughtful, looking at his two birds before commenting, “As loathed as I am to admit it I believe we will need to look at acquiring a pack Chocobo in Duscae. At this point travel will be faster at normal Chocobo speed than with the blacks weighed down like this.”

Noctis had to agree and a twinge of guilt. Ardyn had brought Rose to be his pack bird and Noctis had derailed those plans, “I'll foot the bill for the new bird. It's my fault we need a third bird. I won't take no for an answer either, so save your breath.”

Ardyn did indeed look like he wanted to argue but instead simply shook his head and changed the subject, “Our path through Savlhend Pass will be quick even with the birds burdened as they are. Roughly one third of a league lies between us and our destination. So we will have plenty of time to get there.”

After mounting up on Rose, Noctis then turned to Ardyn and said, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Ardyn smirked up at Noctis but mounted Ebony all the same. “I tell you we have plenty of time and you are suddenly in a hurry. Sometimes you confuse me Noctis. Is this a future thing I'm missing again?”

“No, this is a desire to get you there quickly so you don't have to think about what you are about to do.”

Ardyn's face turned solemn, nonetheless he nodded in appreciation, “I was prepared to ride by the town and see what was left of it. Raijin gate, where I will find Ramuh and form the first covenant, is on a small island off the Leied coast. A little way past Ardorian is the only fishing pier that will allow us to use a boat and reach it. I just did not intend to enter Ardorian or my home like we plan to now.”

Noctis was a little confused and muttered half to himself, “Could it be the current name for Angelgaurd?”

Ardyn answered anyway. “Most likely as it's the only small island out from that coast line.”

Noctis did not respond, simply accepting that something had happened causing the Fulgarian to move in the 2000 years since he called Raijin gate home. Walking both birds out of the barn they pointed them towards the Chocobo trek. The chocobos were ready to go and it took little urging to get them out on the trail headed for Ardorian. No matter what awaited them, Noctis knew, he and Ardyn would face it together. Figuring out what to do with his feelings for Ardyn would simply need to wait for another time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A epic sized THANK YOU to all of you who comment and leaves kudos. The comments are a serious boost (both good and constructive) and the kudos never fail to make me smile. I genuinely listen to and take your comments into account when I'm writing. So don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of each chapter and if there is something you would like to see more or less of.
> 
> If you want sneak peeks of future chapters follow me over on Twitter. I usually post two sneak peaks in between chapters. My handle over there is @PoeticShadowAO3
> 
> See all of you Thursday with chapter 6. Plot development and Ardyn's Armiger in that one :).


	6. Town of Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is feeling the strain of everything that has happened and the guys visit the village, Ardorian, which has haunted Ardyn for a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to Town of Beginnings (Brownie points to whoever knows what anime I got the title from). Before y'all get too far into this I'm gonna say that yes the kiss will happen in one of next week's chapters. Noctis is just waiting for that kick in the ass/aha moment essentially. I have it all written out. Until then enjoy this chapter and a glimps onto Ardyn's childhood. 
> 
> Also a big thing to point out.... THIS FIC HAS OVER 100 KUDOS!! *cries happy tears*. You have no idea how much thast means to me. Also, to all of my regular and new commenters the sheer support you give me is absolutely vital and I truly appreciate your time <3 <3 <3\. 
> 
> Big thanks to ZetaAdele who is Beta reading my chapters and putting up with me. 
> 
> Without further ado I give you the Town of Beginnings.

They had been riding for about an hour so far and Noctis had finally gotten to explain more about how magic worked, promising to show Ardyn how to absorb the elemental pockets at their next haven. Now however, Noctis had been left to his thoughts, which inadvertently turned to his newly discovered feelings. There was a question Noctis wanted to ask Ardyn, one that might also help him figure out the chance of his feelings being returned. He didn't know if now was the time to ask though, looking ahead he could see that Ardyn was pondering one of their maps.

“If you have a question for me Noctis, please just ask.” The man had not even bothered to look up from the map much less look at him.

Stunned, Noct’s jaw dropped, “How the hell do you do that?! You always seem to know when I'm thinking and now you even seem know when I've got a question!”

Ardyn looked up from the map and back at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, “Oh It's quite obvious actually. You see, when you think, you have this tendency to sigh quite a bit and your eyebrows come together. However, when you have a question you sound like a fish would gasping for air on the land. Now, am I to learn what this question is or will I forever more remain in agonized anticipation?”

Noctis figured to hell with proper timing and said, “Alright, but remember that you asked for it. I wanted to know, if you don't have time for a wife, how will you raise a heir? Take it from my dad, kids are more trouble and take more time than a spouse.”

Ardyn put the map away and turned around in his saddle to look at Noctis confusedly, “What in Eos makes you believe I have no time for a spouse? I have said that I am looking for my soulmate, have I not?”

Now Noctis was equally confused, “Yeah, you said so that first night at the inn, that you were unmarried with no plans to take a wife. That has to means you are too busy for a wife. It was pretty obvious. But you did say you were looking for a soulmate so what gives?”

Ardyn's look of confusion gradually turned to incredulous disbelief, “Oh whatever shall I do! For it appears that my days of obscurity are to be over. I best become busier in order to make this theory of yours true! Since surely such a brilliant and effortless deduction could never be wrong.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I got it wrong. Mind telling me what I'm missing?”

Ardyn shook his head, “I am tempted to make you wait until figure it out on your own, and I would do so, were it not for the fact that I am starting to doubt you ever will. The reason I will not take a wife, Noctis, is because I do not find the idea to be an attractive one. Most women bore me after a time and they in turn find my personality overbearing. I have always been attracted to, and preferred the company of, men. So while I must have intercourse with a woman at some point, it will hopefully be after I have courted my husband-to-be. That way I will have given my virginity to the man I love and not to my duty as king. Though, Kilff _was_ starting to get quite nervous of my advancing age before I left home.”

Noctis was sure that if he kept his mouth open any longer he would find one was the many nearby insects wandering inside it. So, shutting his mouth swiftly, he cleared his throat, “Wow, yeah, I was off by uh, quite a bit. But I do honestly respect that you would wait until finding your soulmate before creating a heir.”

And it was true, he did respect the decision, but it stung like hell. Ardyn had essentially said he was still waiting for someone to court, which meant that Noctis was not someone he considered romanceable, not someone for whom he could have deep feelings for. What concerned him was the pain that showed clearly on Ardyn’s face when he responded, “Yes, and I am intent on succeeding. I have to. Heartbreak is not an option.”

Noctis was still a little confused, but rather than continue on a subject that was painful for them both, he left it at that. The road was fairly quiet, no monsters, though the further they got from Hellcat’s territory the more likely that was to change. So, he was surprised when Ardyn suddenly added, “I do hope my sexuality does not bother you.”

It took Noctis a moment to come out of his thoughts but he quickly tried to reassure Ardyn, “No it doesn’t bother me at all. Two of my male best friends were in a relationship with one another so I'm used to it. What they had was beautiful and I can't see how people are bothered by it. Not that I know much about love, I'm still a virgin myself, The only real experience with love I have is with Luna and we never even kissed. Last time I really got to talk with her one on one in person, was when I was eight. I know it’s... pretty pathetic.”

He seemed to have a knack for shocking Ardyn today because the man pulled Ebony to a stop and, looked over at him eyebrows raised as he in turn pulled Rose to a halt, “You were engaged to a woman you had yet to even kiss! Not to mention you had not even seen her since you were eight! How in Eos does that happen? How do you even know you loved her?”

Noctis was starting to blush, “We talked through messages. One of Eos’ messengers, Umbra, carried our letters back and forth. So it's not like I didn't talk to her at all, just not in person. I know I had strong feelings for her and...” his voice broke and he had to clear his throat, “ and I miss her horribly. Luna was always willing to give me advice, to help me out, and she always knew what I needed even when I myself was clueless. I wanted to save her, more than anything I wanted to save her. But, when the time came I failed to protect her.”

Suddenly warm fingers were running through his hair, pulling it away from his face. Ardyn leaned over in his saddle to leave a lingering kiss on his cheek. Noctis closed his eyes and took in the feel of Ardyn's lips against his skin, shamelessly soaking up the moment, “She knows you tried Noctis, I'm certain of it. Sometimes a person's fate is simply unavoidable. As I said before, there is room in your heart for another love, one even greater than your last. Do not blind yourself to someone who may wish to court you.” Pulling away after leaving one last kiss Ardyn moved Ebony back to their side of the track.

“I'll try to keep an open mind but I know I'll never take another woman as a wife for as long as I live. I might even consider seeing what your sexual orientation is like. Just, before you suggest boyfriends, I'm still… trying to get over a love I can never have.” Though he admitted, if only to himself, that the love he could never have was not Luna.

The smile on Ardyn's face thereafter did not falter for quite some time, yet it did become tentative as he asked, “Did you lose Luna to Daemons?”

Noctis hesitated a moment then shook his head, “No, I lost her to a single Daemon. Malum, like I said before, he is the source of the scourge and master of all Daemons. He sought to spite me. At least he waiting until the last covenant was forged because, unlike you, I can't form a covenant alone. I can end it to gain the Astrals power and aid, but I can't initiate it, that power was left to the line of the Oracle of which Luna was the last.”

Ardyn seemed to be contemplative for a moment before responding, “Lady Shiva only said that I needed to face Ifrit and destroy Malum in order to restore harmony to my kingdom. Destroying the scourge and ending the Astral wars in which the Crystal would be vital to unlock the power needed to see that done. Thus, I am awakening the Astrals and learning about the Crystal, however,” A truly bitter note colored his voice as it began to rise in volume, “she never explained exactly who Malum was and it is obvious I did not take care of him previously. Is that the true reason you are here?! So I can have the power to destroy the scourge and then you can finally save Luna in the future?! Go back after your time and leave me to deal with the aftermath alone with these powers!”

Panic now clearly filled each word Ardyn spoke and it cut into Noctis’ heart. Still he stood he ground firmly, “Listen to me and listen well. Destroying the scourge is a part of my mission, yes. It's not the only reason I'm here though! It's also not why I have chosen to stay so close to you! I can feel it, that if I wanted to I could return to the Astral gates, only appearing when you need me!” Noctis took a moment to calm himself before continuing, “I genuinely like you though, I'm drawn to you, and I can't explain it. I want to live next to you and fight by your side for the rest of your life, to accept you as my King, and that has nothing to do with my mission or Luna. I want to destroy Malum because it will save our people years of pain and suffering. Surely you can see that.”

Ardyn looked utterly ashamed and flushed scarlet. “I am so sorry, Noct, that was uncalled for. I fear I let my insecurities and frustration get the better of me. Which is no way for a King to act.”

Noct let out a huff, “There is nothing to forgive, Ardyn. I just don't want you thinking that I don't care about you and I only wish I could tell you how much I _do_ care. You have had a lot thrown at you in a short period of time, but just remember I'm on your side.”

Ardyn dismounted Ebony and Noctis mirrored his action, a little confused but going along with it. Noctis had just turned around to ask what the matter was when Ardyn pulled him into a tight embrace. His face was buried in Noctis neck and he could feel the tears that wet Ardyn's face. Hugging him back just as tightly, Noctis cradled the other’s head against him. He prayed he would not get a hard on from the close contact, because that was the last thing either of them needed. Running his other hand gently up and down Ardyn's back he whispered, “It's okay, I promise you Ardyn Lucis Caelum, that I will not let you fall or our people die. Insomnia will never again fall to Daemons. Together we are a team who can't be beat and it's as simple as that.”

For a long while Ardyn just cried. Letting out everything that had happened since he became King of a broken and besieged nation. Noctis simply held him for he knew this had to be a rare occurrence. Ardyn must always want to appear strong for his brothers and his people. Perhaps letting go in front of another king, someone who knows the burden, was easier for him. Still it was vitally important that Ardyn be given a moment of release or the Daemons inside him may seize their chance at control. Noctis refused to lose Ardyn to something so trivial, especially not now that the man meant so much to him.

He laid his head against Ardyn’s as he started to wind down. “We all need a moment to let go of our emotions. Do you want to call it here for the day? There might be a haven around here.”

“Thank you, Noctis, but we should keep going, we still have a lot of daylight left after all.” Ardyn whispered, “I hope to reach my home before dark so it can be done and over with. The idea of the act hanging over my head is likely worse than facing it will be.”

“Yeah, you're probably right,” he let go of Ardyn reluctantly and wiped the man's tears away. The smile he got in return was well worth it. Perhaps he just needed to show Ardyn that he was worth courting after all, his status as a Messenger be damned. As they both turned for the chocobos Rose made a concerned noise, “We’ll be alright Rose.” Noctis soothed and she seemed content with that because as soon as they were both mounted she let out a happy trill and took off, leaving Noctis cursing and trying to hold on to the reigns. Ardyn simply laughed and urged Ebony on after her daughter and the man he was utterly in love with. Weird language use and all… he really needed to ask Noctis what shit and fuck meant...

The trip from that point on was filled with light conversation. Noctis had just finished regaling the tale of his fight to catch the liege of the lake when they came out onto the open lands that lead to the seaside cliffs and Ardorian. Taking a deep breath Ardyn said, “From here it is perhaps 400 feet away. Ready yourself for the possibility of battle as I don't know what creatures may have taken up residence there. When we have reached the halfway point we should take up the path on foot. The birds are used to grazing in this area and it will be a homecoming for them as well.”

Noctis nodded, and urged the two birds on until they reached a large grassy stretch in the rocky ground. They both agreed to leave their equipment with the chocobos and whistle for them at night, if they were not already at the haven waiting for them. Hiking unburdened with supplies would be more pleasant, especially if they encountered a monster. They soon found the path Ardyn had spoken of and with each step it seemed that his resolve grew stronger. Their first glance of Ardonian appeared and he was surprised to see it was still mostly intact. The Daemons who attacked must not have been very big but perhaps they were large in numbers, goblins seemed to be the most likely culprit.

If Noctis did not know any better he would have thought the town was still occupied but the truth was a sobering thought. As they passed cautiously into the town Noctis felt a shock of magic, stopping short he said, “We don't need to watch for monsters.”

Ardyn looked around at him, an eyebrow raised in question, “Shiva has a protective circle around the village and anyone or anything with unsavory intentions will be frozen solid upon their attempt to enter. She is protecting your village and has probably been doing so since the attack. So I don't think we’ll have to worry about the swords being gone either.” Noctis explained.

Ardyn let out a sigh of relief, “I will need to give her my thanks when I awaken her. She is swiftly becoming my favorite of the Astrals.”

“Yeah, I've always liked her. She is the Astral who loves humans the most, and Ramuh is not opposed to us either.”

Ardyn nodded and then motioned for him to follow, “Come, walk with me, I want to show you my home.”

Show him he did. From the market store where he worked for a couple years to the old fishery shop he would haunt whenever free, where he would pick up fishing tips and drool over new rods or lures. He would look at the impressive nets and wait for the day someone would finally be able to afford the Dragon weave net. Then there was the time Ardyn had gotten in trouble for climbing to the inn’s roof and throwing candy down at passers by, the children had loved it but the adults had not seen things the same way.

Ardyn also told Noct about the one villager he had disliked most: Gin the butcher. He had always called Ardyn a unnatural Deamon spawn, so, of course, he had set out to give the man hell. He would break into his small meat locker and let the village dogs eat from it, or tie the man's shoelaces together while he slept in his chair. There had even been the time where he hid all the man's good knives on top of his roof. Overall, Ardyn shared his tales of general mischief that made Noctis and Ardyn double over in laughter.

It was not until they reached the small farm on the edge of town that the mood turned slightly melancholy. A low garden fence still stood with its wooden gate open, and a stone path led up to a cottage style house. Grey stone walls made up the exterior while a cedar shingled roof still looked like it could keep out the worst of the coastal weather. A beautiful red oak door hung open as if the occupant had only just left for a moment and was coming back in to close it, but instead they never returned.

To the right was a larger, three sided, stone building that showed an impressive array of tools and massive forge just waiting to be lit. t was clearly capable of making even the most massive blades. To the right of the house was a small stable clearly well set up for Chocobo’s and just past the stalls was an overgrown garden. Noctis looked over at Ardyn and said quietly, “It's beautiful. I can tell that you must have had a happy childhood.”

“I...I did indeed have the best childhood, living simple and free. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I never left home. Then I remember that the Daemons would have always come. Without the power of the Crystal my brothers, our friend Gil, and myself would have surely died in the hord too. I know my father... would have been proud of the men his sons have become.”

Noctis clasped a hand to Ardyn’s shoulder and said, “There is not a loving father alive that wouldn't be proud of what you three have achieved. You are an amazing king but even more than that you are an amazing man. Who with humble beginnings and love became one of the people I am honored to stand beside.”

He found himself enveloped in another hug and Noctis nuzzled against Ardyn's shoulder, who in return kissed the side of his head. After a moment they stepped back from one another with identical smiles on their faces. Ardyn turned and made for the forge motioning Noct to follow him, “ Come, there is a false floor next to the forge where the weapons were hidden. However, you will need tell me what to do after they are found.”

The interior of the forge was even more impressive on the inside than had been apparent from the outside looking in. Solheim ruins and art covered the interior walls and as soon as they entered the forge glowed and burst into flames, ready to use. Ardyn chucked at Noctis’ surprised yelp. “Oh I must have forgotten to tell you, It is spelled with old magic to do that anytime someone with Caelum blood walks in, must have slipped my mind…”

The look of pure innocence upon Ardyn’s face fooled no one. So scowling Noct answered with a huff, “I'm starting to think your family were no ordinary smiths.”

“Oh, that would be because we weren't. You see, it's an old folk tale but still it is said that an ancestor of mine once saved a young Ifrit’s life. In return he blessed our line with a certain magical affinity for fire and it has always been a friend to my family. To know Ifrit is part of this current problem pains me greatly.”

Noctis took that information in and nodded slowly, “That would explain why I'm drawn to fire. It has always been more giving and available when I call upon or work with it.”

Ardyn patted him on the shoulder with a warm smile and then bent down to place his hand on a section of floor. It slid open and inside was a literal trove of weapons. After taking a moment to appreciate the quality and the amount of weapons present Noctis stepped up beside him and gave him the next set of instructions, “Some of these may not answer to you but don't give up, just put your hand just over them and focus on the Crystal’s power within you, and think of your ancestors. Now keep these thoughts steady in your mind and if there is a bond forged the blade should, in your case, glow red and disappear into your chest. It doesn't hurt, it just, feels warm and sometimes there is a message from a ancestor but I doubt these will as their makers had no way to store a Crystal memory. Only thing left is to give it a shot.”

With a firm nod Ardyn opened his palm over the first sword and Noctis was relieved to see it glow red. It soon rose up and disappeared into Ardyn, who smiled in relief.  “That was my father's sword so I'm glad it chose me.” Twelve other weapons answered the Crystal’s call and soon all the blades circled him, dancing at the chance of battle once more, before disappearing. The sun was starting to set and Noctis knew they still had a bit of a walk to the seaside haven.

“I will teach you how to summon and use the Armiger at another time. For now we need to head to the haven. I know this town is safe thanks to Shiva but Rose and Ebony will most likely be waiting by the haven.”

Ardyn seemed to come out of a trance and upon seeing the sun's position, nodded. “It's okay, I'm not sure I'm ready to sleep here just yet, I still have one more task to complete before that can happen.”

Noctis was confused for a moment before he remembered. “Right, you need to connect with your soulmate…” So much had happened he had almost forgotten why Ardyn had not returned home before now.

  
As they made to leave Noctis saw a stack of leather wrapped letters on the anvil. They appeared important so, picking them up, he put them in a inner jacket pocket and caught up with Ardyn. Noctis didn't know what they were but he would show them to Ardyn at camp and he would likely know what to do with them. Until then, as they left the town behind, he thanked all the watching souls there for helping shape the beautiful man before him. Looking back over his shoulder he saw them all standing there. One giant man with wild red hair and kind amber eyes nodded to him once and then disappeared with the others into the beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this one :). If you did it would mean the world if you left a comment or even a Kudo if you have not already. Kudos make me smile big time (all 101 so far) and Comments absolutely make my day and help me know what y'all like, dislike, or might be confused by. So I can explain or adjust as needed.
> 
> If you want sneak peeks of the next chapter between updates then come on ahead and follow me on Twitter <3\. I post two sneak peeks in the in between period. My Twitter handle is @PoeticShadowAO3
> 
> Thank you all once more and I'll be back at it weith a new chapter come Monday :).


	7. Letters Ring Truth Born of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ardyn learn what is in the letters and shocking revelations are discovered. Then it's off to Ramuh and the moment most have been waiting for <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I finally present to you chapter 7! The chapter Noct finally gets his act together. This also has my most out there AU plot bunny so if you can stick through this chapter then the rest of this story should be easy for you. Secondly thank you for waiting a week while I got over being seriously sick and for all your well wishes <3.
> 
> Also, I have a anime convention starting the 17th of August that I'm trying to get my cosplay group figured out and ready for. On top of running a farm/ranch. So I'm going to need to drop down to once a week updates unfortunately. I do have up to chapter 11 written at this time but I simply don’t have the time to edit them and my beta is working as well as she can. I have a poll going on my twitter page for what day y'all want the posts to be on for here on. So please go and vote :), it's completely anonymous. 
> 
> Big thanks to ZetaAdele for helping Beta this chapter. With both of us being really sick it was a struggle ❤.
> 
> Now without further ado, I give you, Letters Ring Truth Born of Fire.

Ebony and Rose were already laying down at camp by the time Ardyn and Noctis reached the Lachyrte haven’s welcoming glow. It had gotten dark half an hour from the camp but only a few Imps attacked them along the way. Ardyn looked pained as they killed the Imps and Noctis knew why. It had been five people he could not save, five people lost to the grips of the scourge.

They got busy unsaddling the chocobos and Noctis offered to put up the tent this time. “Are you sure?” Ardyn asked teasingly, “The tent pegs defeated you last time. I'd hate for you to suffocate because the canvas fell and smothered you.”

Noctis childishly stuck his tongue out at Ardyn and said, “I think there is a greater likelihood of you burning our dinner to be honest. You might be familiar with fire but how good are you at cooking while distracted?”

Ardyn had to be honest, at least with himself, and watching Noctis try to raise the tent might very well lower his standard of cooking. Noctis’s fine and lean build did things to him that made him glad his pants did not show much of a bulge. However, he just said that, “Dinner’s fate depends on if I have to come rescue you from the tent. Either way dallying like this will get us nowhere.”

Noctis agreed and started to pitch the tent like Ardyn had showed him three days ago. Had it really been only three days? So much had happened. Being with Ardyn, feeling the way he felt towards him, it was all so natural. Something about how Ardyn had been, when possessed by Malum, had always made him angry. The man had felt wrong and it grated on him. Was it because some part of him knew the soul under Malum’s influence had been this beautiful being that he now shared a camp with? The one he had fallen in love with…

There, he finally admitted to himself, he loved Ardyn very much. It it different kind of love to what he had felt for Luna oddly enough. Perhaps his relationship with Luna could have evolved into this kind of love had he spent time with her as an adult. He realized that his love for the handsome king was very real and stronger than any other love he had before, which honestly both fascinated and terrified him. For now though, he needed to finish pitching the tent, his thoughts of love could wait.

Noctis put up the tent successfully without needing to be rescued, and while dinner was a tad overcooked the seasoning more than made up for it. Even if Ardyn had apparently gotten distracted by the chocobos. It was not Ignis’ cooking but it was far better than his own bland cooking.

Once they were both finished and lounging by the fire, Noctis remembered the stack of letters and pulled them out of his jacket pocket. They looked blank to him but no one would have gone through the trouble of weaving a leather wrap for the 5 letters had they not been important.

Clearing his throat to get Ardyn's attention he held out the letters, “I grabbed these on our way out of the forge. They were sitting on the anvil. I didn't know if you planned on going back anytime soon, so I snatched them up. They looked too important to leave behind even though they’re blank.”

The excited and surprised look on Ardyn's face told him he had been right to grab the letters, “These are fire letters, my father used them for messages amongst our family. They will remain blank until you put them in a fire and say _Quenya_ . Remove them from the fire and the paper will be pleasantly warm to the touch while the words will appear. When you are done reading them simply say _Heleg_. Go on and try it with one of them, I am certain my father would not have minded.

Untying the intricate leather straps he let the stack slide sideways in his lap and he picked up the one off the top. At Ardyn's nod of encouragement he laid it in the fire and said, “Quenya!” for a moment nothing happened and then thin slanting writing began to appear on the envelope bearing a single name: Izunia _._ Taking the letter out of the fire he found that it was indeed only warm.

“That was well done indeed, however, let us not open Izu’s letter. There has to be one for me in the stack, so let us look shall we?” Indeed it appeared that, after finding a letter for Kilff, one of the last three was likely Ardyn’s. Speaking of which the other seemed to be following his train of thought. “This next one must be mine but who the last two are for baffles me...”

Noctis took the next letter and moved his hand towards the flames for a third time, “Only one way to find out.” Putting the next one in the flames Noctis said, “Quenya”, for the third time and sure enough _Ardyn_ was neatly written neatly across the envelope. Something about seeing his loves name in fiery letters made him shiver and an excitable friend twitch in approval. Ignoring the reaction, he focused on pulling out a single sheet of paper from the envelope. Together they leaned closer to read the letter, their heads touching.

 

_To my dearest first born..._

_Ardyn, watching the man you have come to be over these past 20 years has been the greatest privilege afforded me in this life._ _I expected great things from you and you have yet to disappoint. In many ways you are like your mother and in other ways I see myself smirking in your familiar face. Just as  physically you are almost me in miniature, only you could have turned Solheim_ _into Lucis and I know you will lead Lucis_ _with a just hand as you have in all matters._ _The Daemon horde will be here any moment now, but there are two things I must say to you:_

_First, I hope that if you find your soulmate, you hold onto him with all your strength. That kind of love once lost is never found again._ _I love Atira a great deal but she was not my true love. I thought I had to let my soulmate go in order to save her. Instead of fighting for her I gave up in the face of great power._ _I don't think she ever forgave me but I like to pretend that she did._

_My other thing is the greatest secret I have ever kept. Only Atira and the Astrals ever knew this. Before the Daemons broke loose upon the land 27 years ago I was saved by a beautiful woman. Who was my previously mentioned soulmate and none other than Shiva herself. She and I grew to be deeply in love as is the way with soulmates. Within two weeks we knew we wanted to get married. Ramuh agreed to say the rights and keep our secret safe. Then something happened neither of us expected or thought could happen… Shiva became pregnant._

_We barely managed to keep it a secret._ _9 months latter you were born into this world. Soon after, Bahamut descended upon us. He had felt the new life and knew you for what you were. His anger was so great Ardyn…  however, he agreed to let me keep you._ _In return, I could never see Shiva again._ _I know she wished I would have fought harder but I could not risk losing you or her in Bahamut's wrath. I married Atira a year later and she has always seen you as her son._ _You deserve the truth and I'm sure Shiva is looking out for you always._

_You are Ardyn. He who is born of ice and fire. The king of Lucis. Healer and champion of the people. I can not be prouder of you than I am now. Know that both your mothers and I love you very much and that I, Cantrell Lucis Caelum, die with few regrets._

 

Noctis looked at Ardyn and saw that he was, understandably, slack jawed. Noctis was more than a little shocked himself, it explained quite a bit though. Including why Ardyn's healing power was so strong, and so different from the Oracle line. It also explained why, unlike any other Oracle, he had lived through making the covenants, but, even though it made sense Noctis was still reeling. No wonder Shiva had pleaded with him, gone against the natural order, and teleported him back in time to save Ardyn. Her only son....

Ardyn suddenly stood, walked to the edge of the haven only to sit down again and look up at the stars. Hesitantly, Noctis got up and walked over to stand behind him, looking up at the stars as well. After a long silence, Ardyn asked, “What is Shiva like? You know her far better than I do.”

Thinking about his answer long and hard Noctis let out a slow breath, “I could tell you my opinion of her, but I won't, because you need to come to your own conclusions where it concerns your birth mother. Go and read next letter… I'm sure it's from her, beyond that you will need to form a covenant with her and wake her. I imagine there will be plenty of time for you two to talk then.”

He held the letter out to Ardyn and the man looked up at him, there were flickers of annoyance in his features but then he let out a long sigh of his own and shook his head slowly, “How _does_ one take learning they are half divine, Noctis?”

Noct snorted and shook his head, “They don't, because it changes very little, like your father said, you are Ardyn. Atira was your mother and now, if you give her a chance, Shiva could be too. I know she loves you, if that helps. Now go read the letter already, It should be for your eyes only though, I'll join you for the 5th letter when you are done.”

Ardyn stood up from his spot and, after taking the letter, kissed Noctis on the cheek. “Thank you… I needed to hear that.”

He watched as Ardyn walked back towards the fire and stayed sitting at the haven’s edge turning his gaze back towards the stars. As he sat there, a part of his ancestor’s letter came to the forefront of his thoughts, “ _That kind of love once lost is never to be found again.”_ Was his love for Ardyn like the love Cantrell and Shiva? Was it worth taking a risk in the hopes Ardyn wouldn’t push him away? Or would what happened between his parents make Ardyn hesitant at best to have a relationship with a messenger… someone else of Divine origin?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ardyn said from the fire. “It's safe, Noct.”

He was glad to see the was man smiling when he reached the fire. “Feeling better about it all?”

“Yes, quite. It… was a shock. Mother's letter helped though so thank you again and reminded me to listen to you more... unless it involves a monster that is.”

Noctis groaned and slumped on the rocky ground, “Do you seriously intend to never let me live that down?”

“I am afraid it was simply too monumental a mistake for me to let you forget. I've a long memory too, now, let us see what the 5th letter has to say.” Grumbling Noctis tossed a letter into the fire and said the name of power in a huff. However, as the words began to form he gasped in shock, because the name that appeared in a familiar glowing script was Noctis Lucis Caelum. What was a letter addressed to him by his father doing in a stack that belonged to Ardyn's family?

“That's… my dads handwriting.” He said in a far away tone.

Ardyn frowned but then simply shook his head, “I'm not going to question it as this clearly has something to do with mother, and the Astrals should not be questioned. Let us see what it says though for I am curious.”

“Alright,  but if it says Aulea is not really my mom and that my dad was really in love with Leviathan then I'm going to freak. Seriously, just don't get in the way, that bitch gave me hell.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes which was quickly becoming a addictive expression he had learned from Noctis. “Future terminology, Noct, though I think I understood the gist, I doubt that's what is in the letter though.”

“Right, let's find out what is in it then.” After opening the letter, they once again leaned into each other to read what Regis had to say.

 

_Noctis, my son…_

_I do not have the words to describe not only how proud I am of you, but also how pained I am that your end came too swiftly. Particularly in the manner that it did._ _Though Shiva assures me that you are getting more time in the past and I have been apprised of your situation._ _I can honestly say it was the best choice possible. While the Astral realm is full of wonders, it is no substitute for life._

_Looking back, I could not have asked for a better son. Though some of your childhood antics did make my grey hairs fill in a little faster. Part of that was Prompto's influence, which I still both thank and rue the day you met him. Although, I will admit, he certainly rounded out your brotherhood._

_If there was one thing I wanted to do before I died, it was go fishing once more as adults. Death and duty have a funny way of stopping the best of intentions from happening._ _Still, never lose your passion in life Noctis, whether it be in love, adventure, or fishing, always do it with purpose. I love you so very much my son. Never doubt that wherever you walk I will be there at your side._

_So walk tall, my beloved son._

 

Tears fell thick and fast from Noctis’ eyes as he folded the letter closed once one. Ardyn was quick to wrap an arm around him, letting him cry into the crook of his neck, and trailed soothing fingers down Noctis’ back. As he started to wind down, Ardyn spoke to him softly, “I'm here, Noct, and so is your father in spirit. He appears to have been a great man and I wish I had been able to meet him. For now though it is very late into the night and you need sleep.”

Looking up at his companion through eyes blurred by tears, he nodded and wiped at his face. Both men stood and Ardyn guided Noctis into the tent. After tucking the letters away in a safe corner they both laid down on their bed rolls and Noctis wrapped his arms around the larger man, the warmth of another person causing him to drift. He was almost asleep when Ardyn asked, “Do you find me being born from an Astral odd?”

Groggily he got up on his elbow to look down at Ardyn. “What makes you think that? Honestly, I think it's bad ass, who else can say they were born of Shiva?”

Ardyn looked uncertain but then smiled ruefully and shook his head, “One of these days you will need to teach me some of the terminology you use, instead of leaving me guessing. I take it you think it a very good thing?”

Noctis had the grace to look sheepish. “Yeah, sorry about that, but you got the gist of it. Don't worry about your past Ardyn, who you are to me has not changed, you just have a awesome mom and you're a lot like her in some ways. I'll be forever grateful to her for trusting me with you.”

Ardyn’s gaze was filled with a strong mix of emotions as he pulled Noctis down onto his chest. Noctis pressed his ear up to Ardyn’s heartbeat letting it and the warmth lead him into pleasant dreams.

The next morning dawned bright and hopeful, truly the pair were left feeling renewed and  ready to awaken Ramuh. Ardyn had explained over breakfast that to reach Raijin gate they would need to use some of the boats still down at the docks to row to the Island. Noctis had no idea what would happen, or what he he was supposed to do when they got there but he trusted that Ardyn would know.

They didn't bother to take down camp as they planned on being back by nightfall. setting off down the beach to reach the fishing docks Noctis couldn’t help but voice a thought that was circling his mind, “I hope we won't have to fight Ramuh as Raijin gate does not leave a lot of room, especially since I haven’t taught you how to use the Armiger. The island would be a less than ideal battle ground to use warp strikes. I didn't have to fight him in order to form a covenant in my time, but I think each person is different.”

Ardyn also looked concerned for a moment but then just shrugged, “We have no choice but to simply find out and do what we can with what happens.”

Noctis couldn’t disagree so he stayed quiet for the rest of the journey towards the docks. Once they arrived he could see there were a couple of good sized row boats for the two of them to take out to the Island. As they loaded into one of them Ardyn explained they were mostly used by the religious who still make pilgrimages to Raijin gate.

Noctis shrugged and said, “Well we _are_ kind of making a pilgrimage to all the Astrals so that means we qualify right?”

Ardyn chuckled, “I think what we are doing is much different to offering prayers but yes, in a sense, that would be what we are doing. It could be something to tell the overly curious. I know Alisha and David would not ask but I can think of a few others who will ask in towns we will likely stop in.”

“Yeah, I can see people wanting to know where their king disappears off to...”

Ardyn started to row them both towards the rock formation but about half-way there Ardyn spoke up, “I have no idea how this will turn out Noctis, I know how to initiate the covenant, and how to theoretically see it through, depending on the Astral. Either way, I want you standing back about two feet inland. If something goes wrong you can still get to me but hopefully not be in the initial strike zone.”

Noctis decided not to point out that he had seen Ramuh single handedly fry an entire military base. If this was how Ardyn needed to do things so he could concentrate, then so be it. “Alright… but if he starts to attack I will be there to protect you, It's my duty to keep you safe as well and honestly I don't think I could bear it if you died.”

“Ahhhh, and yet, it would be the same for me. I would be utterly devastated by your death.”

Noctis smiled ruefully. “I'm already dead, remember?”

Ardyn looked sternly at him and said, “No you are not dead Noctis. You are here, breathing, talking, and with a heartbeat. My mother may have made you her messenger after your last life but that does not mean you are not alive now. The fact that you have already died scares me because it means you are not afraid of dying for a good cause.” The boat scraped into the shoreline and they both got out before Ardyn continued. “Please, Noct… whatever happens, no matter the cause, you need to live in order for this to succeed.  

Turning Ardyn strode with purpose toward the rock opening where Noctis could see a shrine built to Ramuh. His visage carved from marble in a formidable pose, as if to strike those who would oppose him, for many it was the last sight ever seen. Noctis stood at the distance that Ardyn had asked him to, silently cheering him on from his unusual place on the side lines. He realized that this must have been how Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis had felt during their adventure...

Then, a low and beautiful voice rang out across the sea, almost pulsing with a eerie and commanding power. It was a unmistakable call to awaken and the Oracle's song sent chills down his body when Ardyn sung the call. It made him want to go and offer himself to Ardyn in any way he could possibly want him. Had Malum, when he was in possession of Ardyn, been able to sing this song then Noctis would have been utterly lost to its power.

Apparently Ramuh could not resist the call either, purple lightning rained down around the Island which barely missing Noctis, and Ramuh appeared in all his glory above them.

“Who wakes me from my slumber with a siren song so bold! I sense confidence, power, and desire in your song. King of men. Name yourself and make your plea of me so that I may judge your worth!”

Ardyn wasted no time in responding. “I, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, ask that you lend me your power great Ramuh. So I may save my people, destroy Malum, and see justice be done upon Ifrit. So that peace and order may be restored upon Eos! Unnatural weather has already taken root in many parts of the world and so I ask you once more will you lend me your power!”

Ramuh seemed to consider his words a moment then he looked past Ardyn and at Noctis. “The fabled king of light, the true king of Lucis, has chosen to guide your path as Shiva hoped. Therefore, I will also choose to aid you, in hopes that life will prosper this time. Your reasons are just and true, both of you, hold out your palms and receive my blessing.”

Shocked Noctis walked up to stand beside Ardyn and held out his palm. Lighting crackled and shot into each of their palms and Noctis could feel the familiar burn of Ramuh’s power. Even though it was unexpected it felt good to know the Fulgarian trusted his judgment. He was unsure if being recognized as the king of light was a good or bad omen, technically he was still following his duty to bring an end to darkness, just differently this time around. He just hoped that is what his title being used meant and not that they still expected Ardyn to fail.

As the Astral disappeared they heard him say in parting, “Whenever you have need I will give aid. For now, King of light, see to your Oracle and set out to awaken the others.”

What did Ramuh mean see to - then Ardyn fell to his knees and Noctis swore explosively. He had forgotten the price of the covenant. How the hell had he overlooked that?! Quickly he caught Ardyn before he could pass out and gently laid Ardyn down on his lap. His heart ached at the whine of discomfort that left his beloved's lips, feeling his forehead he knew there was a high fever raging. The human half of him was paying the price for using Astral magic, pulling at his life force and weakening him, it couldn’t be a pleasant experience.   

Ardyn's hand began to move against the rocky ground, whimpering, “Noct, where...can't…”

“Shhhh I'm here.” Noctis took the wandering hand and pressed it to his lips, “I'm here and I’m not letting go.” His voice broke slightly as he whispered, “Give...give yourself time and the pain will fade quickly enough. Until then, just rest, I've got you.” Kissing his hand again Noctis was shocked when Ardyn reached his hand up to cup Noctis face.

Ardyn’s breathing was labored as he fought the fever and Noctis could only watch, helpless. He knew that it would only get worse before the end and it made him miserable, though not as miserable as Ardyn was bound to be feeling at that moment. He would survive, the question was… what would the lingering effects be? Would the Crystal fortify him in the end or make things worse? Noctis had no answers and the unknown made him frustrated.

He felt the hand against his face start to tremble and Noct helped Ardyn hold on, doing so until the sun had reached a few clicks past its zenith point. Probably at around two in the afternoon Ardyn’s breathing eased and his fevered lessened. The man was obviously asleep and dreaming because occasionally his hips or hand would twitch lips opening and closing. He had never in his life felt more love for a single person than he did for Ardyn.

He wanted to hold Ardyn, to kiss him good morning, to ride their chocobos hand in hand, or wrestle playfully without worry about getting aroused by it. He wanted to get away one of these days when Ardyn’s heir was king, to a small place on the coast or possibly even back here to Ardonian, where they could fish all day and be where Ardyn could teach him their ancestors craft with their ancestral forge. He might even do what Ardyn planned to and have a son of his own. A son who could continue the blacksmith line or even become the sworn shield to the man who would basically be his brother.

In order for all that to happen, Noctis knew he needed to take a leap of faith, he needed to see if his feelings could be returned. Gently shifting Ardyn onto the ground he then leaned in close to him, propped up on one elbow. Ardyn had opened his eyes, blearily looking up at Noctis with an eyebrow raised. Instead of saying anything and possibly losing his nerve he cupped one pale cheek in his left hand and leaned down to place his lips softly upon Ardyn's.

The man stiffened slightly and Noct held his breath, then a sob of relief left Ardyn and he was pulled in closer. Soft lips pressing back against his. Feeling confident and overwhelmed with relief Noctis moved his lips against the others. Kissing each other with gentle fervor, then Ardyn lifted a hand and started to stroke Noctis hair, occasionally massaging his scalp which made him shudder and moan against his lips.

Eventually, it was Ardyn who pulled back to end the slew of kisses. His voice hoarse and cracking he spoke, “If this is a hallucination brought on by fever then I never want it to end.”

Noctis snorted, “No not a hallucination though I'm glad to know I'm that good at kissing.”

“Oh?” Ardyn raised a teasing eyebrow, “What if I want it to be a hallucination because I'm hoping the kiss will be better in reality?”

Glad his love at least felt like teasing him he played along. “You want this to be a hallucination because of a bad kiss?”

Ardyn took a tentative deep breath and then sighed as it came easier than before. “At this point, I would take any kiss from you whether it’s good or bad, if it means my feelings for you are not doomed to stay one-sided.”

“No.” Noctis whispered and kissed him again, “I can assure you that your feelings are reciprocated. I love you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. That is something that will never change. I'll always fight to stay with you, for as long as we both live and beyond.”

A few tears streaked down Ardyn's cheeks. “I knew you were the one, the soulmate I was waiting for, and I would never have found you if you had not traveled back through time. I was determined to court you, and I still am, because I love you Noctis Lucis Caelum, with all my heart and soul.

With effort, Ardyn lifted himself up slightly to kiss Noctis, repeatedly moving his lips against an equally eager pair. Noctis pulled away and kissed Ardyn on the tip of his nose before sitting up, “I don't want to move, in fact I'd honesty rather lavish you and your lips with attention. However, it's going to take me awhile to get the hang of rowing us back home and I don't want to deal with the Daemons. Can you stand if I help you, or are you still too weak?”

Ardyn managed to sit up on his own but then a wave of dizziness hit him, “I think I can make it to the boat with help, hopefully I will be feeling stronger by the time I reach the docks.”

  
There was only one way to find out: he lifted Ardyn's arm over his shoulders and helped his love up from the rocks, making their slow and unhurried trip to the rowboat. Together they left Raijin gate behind with new power and a love greater than any hardship set in stone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that be all for this week. If you didn't read the message at the to PLEASE do so as it outlines important stuffs. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos alike are what keep me doing some days so please if you have not already, and like this fic, please hit the kudo button. Comments (both good & constructive) truly make my day. Does not have to be much but knowing what you liked or would have liked to be done differently helps me when it comes to chapters that are not posted or written yet <3.
> 
> As always, If you want sneak peeks of the next chapter between updates then come on ahead and follow me on Twitter <3\. I will post two or three sneak peeks in the in between period. My Twitter handle is @PoeticShadowAO3


	8. Cottage Warmth <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis learns how to use a row boat, finds out about a new messenger perk, and begins to realise it's great to be soulmated to a healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 8! Not much happens plot wise in this one but the guys demanded sexy times and a couple chapters to figure their relationship out so thats what is gonna happen. We will get back to plot in chapter 10. 
> 
> A huge thank you to commenters new and old as well as everyone who has left Kudos new and old. Seriously, y'all help me out a lot and make me smile from ear to ear.
> 
> Also an absolutely EPIC sized thank you to Eowyn (eowynsmusings) for beta reading this chapter. Most of the grammatical stability is thanks to her but I'm learning

Getting Ardyn into the rowboat without capsizing it had been tricky and unfortunately not without incident. Noctis had ended up soaked to the bone and then been dunked repeatedly in rapidly cooling ocean waters thanks to the waves. Ardyn had tried to help but in all honesty his efforts had been doomed from the start. In the end he simply laughed tiredly at Noctis’ expression when he did, finally, manage to get into the boat. Making his opinion known as only Ardyn dared. “I do believe you look worse than I now.” 

Glaring balefully at Ardyn, Noctis busied himself with grabbing the oars. Trying to conceal his shivering as the ocean winds hit him like the breath of Shiva. His love must have seen through his attempts nonetheless as the mirth drained from his face and concern replaced it. Heading off the question he knew would come next, Noctis said, “I'm ok, really, just let me focus on getting you back to safety, okay? Neither of us are up to fighting Daemons tonight.”

For a moment Noctis thought he had won but his hopes were greatly misplaced as his beloved said, “I’m afraid I know better and the human body chills surprisingly quickly when wet, so let me just...” With some help Ardyn situated himself, head in Noct’s lap, placing a hand on his side, “Now I warn you this might feel odd at first; after all I highly doubt you were aware enough last time to notice the sensation.” As soon as he stopped talking a tingling warmth spread through Noctis and he gasped with wonder. He could feel... Ardyn... His heartbeat, each breath he took, the thrum of his life force… everything.

“I will monitor your vitals and keep you warm so you do not fall ill, do not worry for this will not drain me further. Now take us home, my love.” Before Noctis could ask he added, “Not to the haven; to Ardorian.” Ardyn nuzzled against his thigh and settled in more comfortably. “It is finally time to truly go back; I have fulfilled my vows.”

Noctis took a deep steadying breath and began learning how to maneuver the oars correctly. It was difficult not to just give into the sensations, to utterly lose himself in Ardyn and his healing magic. He could feel the blood rushing to aid his old friend, and from the smirk on Ardyn's face he knew exactly how these sensations were starting to affect him. Not that he particularly minded the man knowing. After all, he was now the only one who could elicit such a response from him. So Ardyn might as well know just how much he affected his libido these days. 

“You had me truly wondering if you noticed my advances,” Ardyn mused aloud, almost to himself. “I was beginning to lose all hope of you accepting the soulmate bond.” 

Noctis pursed his lips and looked down at Ardyn questioningly. “What advances? I honestly thought you were going to deck me when I kissed you just now.”

He could feel Ardyn’s shock, clearly, through the bond. “Surely you jest Noctis! My embraces, kisses on the cheek, comfort with talk of intimacy, attentiveness, everything from that first night at the inn! Surely you could not have mistaken my advances as anything but!”

Noctis felt a blush color his cheeks and he focused very hard on rowing; yet it seemed Ardyn was not to be denied an answer. Those amber eyes bore into him with their intensity and Noctis gave in with a groan, “The honest truth is I just figured you were a naturally physical person. My brothers in all but blood used to do some of that with me and each other, so no, I didn't take them to be romantic gestures.”

The look of incredulous disbelief on Ardyn’s face made him feel even worse but then his love nuzzled against him again and let out a long sigh. “Oh Noct, I am starting to realise there is quite the difference between what was socially acceptable back then and what is acceptable now. Yes, I am more physical with my brothers and, to a degree, with Gil. However, I have gone far past what would have been considered friendly or brotherly gestures in our society. I should have guessed there would be a difference in our social structure however, I am sorry Noctis, I will be bolder from here on.”

Noctis shook his head vigorously, “While I won't say no to your boldness, I will admit that you did go a bit further past what Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio did with me. I was just blinded by fear and my past. I don't want to hurt you, Ardyn…” His voice was breaking with emotion.

“You would have hurt me far worse by rejecting my advances than anything that could happen after accepting them. Now I will continue this another time Noctis for I feel sleep pulling at me and I can no longer resist its call.” Before he could answer, Ardyn’s eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out almost immediately. 

Noct smiled down at his slumbering love before focusing on rowing again. Unfortunately, it was sunset by the time Noctis managed to get them to the docks and moored the boat with one of the ropes. Looking down he could feel and see that his love was still asleep. His love… the fact that Ardyn had returned his unmistakably strong feelings, despite what might happen, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. In fact, apparently, the other had held feelings for him longer than Noctis had been aware of his own. Still, this perfect man had chosen to love him and he vowed, at that moment, to protect Ardyn with this new life just as he had so wrongly vowed to killed him with his last. 

Noctis gently stroked the visible side of the weakened man's face. Petting the soft stubble he was quickly becoming fascinated with. “Ardyn, wake up, we are here and the sun is nearly down. It will be past dark even if we returned to the haven; as it is and I am uncertain how to get us to Ardorian.” Actually the thought of him being solely responsible for getting them through the darkness terrified him. Deamons in this area might not all be goblins after all. 

Just as he was about to start planning the quickest route however, Ramuh’s voice spoke in his head and he tensed up. At least, as a messenger, he could understand them now. “The Daemons who await you along thine path into the night are far too strong, King of Light. Use the ability granted to you as messenger and make your way to safety.” After leaving an imprint of what to do in Noctis’ mind, the Astral faded and he finally relaxed.

Ardyn was looking concernedly up at him obviously awake and worried. “Are you alright Noctis? You tensed yet I sensed no distress…”

It's okay, I'm fine, just Ramuh letting me know how I can skip fighting the Daemons and still get you safely to the forge at least. Unfortunately, we do need to get out of the boat first...”

Ardyn paused for a long moment before speaking. “Very well then, if I must...” Ardyn took his hand off his side and Noctis let out a groan of disappointment as the bond faded away. Already he was missing the sound and feel of the other’s heart beating in time with his own, breathing in sync, his life force brushing against the other’s every now and then. If that was what happened when Ardyn healed someone he felt sorry he had been in too much pain to notice it the first time. He also, being honest with himself, felt a little jealous that others got such a intimate experience with his beloved. He knew it was necessary though.

The frown on Ardyn's face as well as the fact he almost reached back towards Noctis’ side told him that he was just as unhappy with the separation. Managing to sit up and face him with an aggrieved sigh he said, “I have never wished to stay connected like that with another living soul. Not even my brothers, father, or mother… the act of baring one's life source to another is usually uncomfortable. Back with Hellcat… when I had to heal you, I knew without a doubt we were soulmates. When our souls met that first time... it was like two old friends meeting and yours cried out so trustingly to mine for help. Your soul is so pure and unbridled, which likely has to do with you being a messenger. Listen to me though, Noctis, never doubt that you truly are the most important person in my world and always will be; so do not let jealousy color you my love.”

Noctis welcomed Ardyn’s touch as the man reached out and cupped his face which he immediately leaned into, even as his cheeks burned in embarrassment at being caught. He needed to work on keeping his emotions off his face; it gave Ardyn way to many openings to tease him. Then he felt his own facial hair being repeatedly stroked and the sensation was an extraordinarily relaxing one. The feel of Ardyn’s calloused fingers made it all the more pleasant, so when he found his voice again, it was in a soft whisper. “I only regret that I was in too much pain to feel what I just did, back with Hellcat, for I would have probably kissed you then and there. All that I am is yours but just so you know I will claim you just as fiercely.” 

Ardyn shuddered and the passion with which he kissed Noctis left said man speechless. Lips move hungrily across his and now both of Ardyn's hands were cupping his face as he straddled him. Noctis burying his hands in auburn locks, and he knew that his beloved could feel his erection now, even his slightest touch made it twitch violently. By the stars he was a 30 year old messenger of Shiva not some hormone driven, star struck, teenager. Yet his soulmate made him feel things no one else had and obviously it was the same for Ardyn because as the man moved closer he felt a telling hardness press against him and Noctis smirking in triumph.

Eventually Ardyn backed away, panting hard, and looking fairly tired again. Judging by his beloved's color, if they were ever to make it out of this boat Noctis knew he had to act now. Pulling himself up onto the dock first, he then turned back and helped Ardyn up onto it as well. He still looked to be a little shaky on his legs, but at least he could stand unaided. Which was more than could have been said back on the island and that gave him hope.

Taking one of Ardyn’s hands in his, Noctis spoke in a urgent voice, getting the others attention. “I need you to focus on the forge, see its every detail, and tell me when you have it fixed in your mind.”

Almost immediately Ardyn responded. “Alright, I have it.”

“Good, now, just hang in there and don't let go.” Noctis focused on a image of the forge as well and with a deep breath let loose the newly recognized power inside him.

Next thing either of them knew was Noctis stumbling, with Ardyn, over to the left of the forge that they had both been thinking about. Ardyn looked around, mouth opened, obviously amazed at what had happened; Noctis was just glad that Ramuh had been right. Although he hoped there were still enough creature comforts around the small farm that they would not be sleeping on the ground tonight. He was used to roughing it, but that was going a little too far in his mind. 

As far as Ardyn was concerned; the man seemed to finally believe they had indeed teleported to his father's forge because he turned and said, “Please tell me that was another Crystal power you have simply neglected to mention.”

A smile found its way onto Noctis’ face and he shook his head. “I'm afraid it's a messenger trick, as long as the person I'm taking and myself can clearly visualize the place we are porting to I can use this once a day. Otherwise it will take away from my spiritual energy and, besides hurting like a bitch, it can eventually destroy my soul.”

Ardyn let out a long drawn out sigh and flopped onto his back next to him. “You really must tell me, someday soon, what these new age phrases mean. A female dog does not usually hurt to my knowledge, lest it be bearing pups. As for this ability of yours we must use it sparingly for I will not have you hurt or your soul damaged. I both need and love you dearly, however, Lucis may have even greater need of you if Ramuh’s words are true. You were also of far more importance in the future than you let on, I believe, anything you'd like to share Noct?” 

For a moment Noctis was confused but then he remembered that Ramuh had called him the King of Light. A passage from one of his few history book had said that the Astrals were supposed to have tasked the first king with protecting the Crystal as well as using it. For one day the King of Light would be born with Eos’ blessing. The true king of Lucis who would bring the light of new hope to its people. Leaning over Ardyn momentarily, he surprised the man with a kiss on the tip of his nose, then answered, “I didn't think it was of any importance. I fulfilled my purpose in the future so my title shouldn't affect what is going on in this time. Who I am is why Shiva chose me though, I have no doubt, because no one else knows the Crystal like I do; not even the Astrals.”

Ardyn rolled onto his side to look at Noctis with a serious stare. “Ramuh thought it was important enough to give both of us his blessing. The Astrals still recognize you as the King of Light and that means, in all probability, you still have a role to play in this beyond a simple messenger.”

Ardyn’s words that, while undoubtedly were meant to comfort, left a twisting feeling of dread within Noctis. He fervently hoped the recurrence of his title was not for the reason he feared it might be. Was it possible that, should this fail, the other Astrals, apart from Shiva, still expected him to kill Ardyn once more? Did they really expect him to kill his own soulmate before he could bring ruin upon their beloved world once more?! No, he refused to do that again; he would travel to the depths of the underworld or ascend to the highest star looking for a way to save his beloved. But he would not kill him again… not now, not ever. 

Ardyn’s grin faded and his eyebrows drew together. “What is wrong Noctis.” He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “What has you so distressed!?” 

A single tear rolled down Noctis’ cheek; the lie that fell from his lips tasting like bitter ash. “I died fulfilling my duty as King of Light, Ardyn. The prophecy that foretold the King of Light’s coming stated that I would die, ridding this world of Malum. While I gladly died to free Lucis from his clutches…” His breath caught and he swallowed hard, “I do not wish to leave you behind... if that is to be my fate again.”

He was suddenly enveloped in a breathtaking embrace. Tucked in close against Ardyn who was shaking. “I refuse to allow that to happen! No such prophecy about the King of Light exists right now therefore it must have been because I failed to rid this world of him last time. Do not bother to try and convince me otherwise for I know it be be true within my heart. This time will be different though, I have you and all the powers of the Crystal readily available to me. Perhaps the Astrals know that in order to defeat Malum we will need their blessings; both the first King and the true King of Lucis working together to secure Lucis’ future.”

“Only one way to find out for sure, I will simply gather the Astrals blessing again alongside you until we know more. For now though, can we move somewhere more comfortable than this stone floor?”

“Why Noctis, I was getting rather comfortable here you know!” Ardyn gasped in a falsely hurt voice. “This is high grade stone, mined by our ancestors! Surely sleeping upon such history is worth the possible concussion and aching muscles come morning.”

Pulling back Noctis found the telling grin upon his love's face that was so familiar, “I am still wet and this historically significant floor is cold. If you need me I'll be in the cottage or gone to the Astral realm.”

Ardyn sighed dramatically, flopping over, and then standing up on his own. He seemed a little shaky still but at least his strength was returning in marked improvements. “Very well, if you insist, into the cottage we shall go; I wanted to show you our home anyway.”

“Our home?” Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, our home, Noctis. I vowed not to return until I had both created Lucis and found my true love. When I made that vow my father told me that, should I succeed, the cottage and property would become mine to return to once retired. I have succeeded in both vows and can now, at least, enter my childhood home once more. Even though I am not yet ready to take up full time residence; shall we then?”

Getting up, Noctis followed Ardyn out of the forge and into the chilly night air once more. On the way to the cottage, Ardyn took his hand and held it tightly; smiling he squeezed the hand back in appreciation of the silent support. As they came upon the open door, both of them cautiously peeked inside. From what he could see by moonlight it was fairly dusty but other than that it seemed to be exactly how it was left. Random items lay scattered round the kitchen, wood sat ready to burn by the fireplace, a book was open next to a chair. On each wall was a door he supposed let to three bedrooms. In two words it was beautifully tragic. 

After entering the cottage, and pulling off their boots, Ardyn headed over to light a fire in the huge stone fireplace. Once lit it gave off quite a bit of light and warmth to the whole main room. Shivering as the warmth washed over him, Noctis stripped off his shirt, pants, and socks; leaving only his damp undergarments on. When his love pulled his eyes away from the flames and caught sight of him, laying his clothes to dry, a brilliant blush overtook his face. Though, privately, Noctis was sure some of that blood was also traveling south; especially considering how Ardyn had shifted his stance as well. Smirking over at the clearly besotted man he asked in a would be casual tone. “Like what you see?”

His love let out an undignified snort followed by a slow exhale. Those amber eyes practically danced in the light of the fire and shadows; with slow yet deliberate steps Ardyn approached him. Noctis stood as though he were a rabbit being stalked by a cat which had stopped a foot in front of him. Those gorgeous amber eyes locked onto the scar on his chest, a determined set to broad shoulders. Noct’s eyes fluttered shut a moment but then, as he felt familiar lips over his scarred chest, he gasped loudly and blue eyes flew wide open again. 

Ardyn was stooped down, leisurely kissing every inch of the wound that had both ended and began anew his life. Noctis’ breathing quickened and, as he felt a soft wet tongue trace the scar, he moaned loudly into the room. His underwear showing clear signs of a growing erection; then Ardyn gasped as one of his hands found the old scar Marilith had left upon him. 

Quickly Noctis explained, “It's a lot older than the one on my chest. I survived a Daemon attack when I was eight years old. It was not a swift recovery, however.” 

He gasped as Ardyn gently traced it with a calloused finger. “It must have been a terrible wound, I would like to hear the full story one day if you are willing.” 

Noctis gulped and breathed out a heady “Yeah, but for now...” He began to tug at Ardyn’s coat, having had enough of being the only one nearly naked, guiding the beautiful coat off strong shoulders and beginning to work at removing his vest. As soon as he pushed that off him the shirt swiftly came off next. 

He had been right that first night. Ardyn was definitely somewhere between himself and Gladio in muscle tone and his past of being a blacksmith certainly showed. A few old scars were mapped out across his torso and Noctis took to exploring each one with his own lips and tongue. Ardyn’s gasps and moans sent sparks of pleasure straight to his groin and he soon let out a moan of his own against a scarred bicep. 

A gentle hand pulled his face back up to where Ardyn could claim his lips in a searing kiss. His tongue gently tracing, but not pushing past, Noctis’ lips. A mewl of pleasure escaped his throat and Ardyn shuddered violently. Noctis began to work on the ties to Ardyn's pants, tracing a finger along an adjoining seem right above his erection, before letting the pants fall to the floor as well. Noctis backed the auburn haired man against the living room wall and pressed himself against his soulmate. His love… 

They both moaned loudly at the same time as skin pressed flush against skin. Noctis was licking and sucking at Ardyn's neck and then gently bit at the heated flesh. Crying out Ardyn grasped him by the hips thrusting up against him and oh what the sensation did to both men. Noctis, panting heavily pushed back, hard, and said in a lust roughened voice, “If it is not your intention to lose one or both of our virginities tonight, then say so now, or there will be no going back.”

Ardyn seemed to focus slowly on his words then, hesitantly, he said. “As King… it is my duty to provide an example of the proper courtship standards, the principles of which I have not met. However, you are not of this era. It is obvious to me that things were done differently in your time.” Stopping to catch his breath again, Ardyn struggled to find his next words, “Perhaps… perhaps we can come to a compromise. For now, I believe aided masturbation would not be out of bounds in this… situation.”

For the moment Noctis was not going to complain about a solution that did not end up with him in a tub or thinking of Gladio. “I can agree to that.” Ardyn grabbed his hand and led him into the room by the fireplace. It was mostly dark in there but he could still make out a large dusty bed and a set of dresser drawers before Ardyn had lit two wall lanterns on each side of his bed. Then he quickly dusted off the bed, coughing slightly.

Before Ardyn could turn around all the way Noctis gently pushed Ardyn onto the bed. Straddling him and locking eyes with Ardyn he slowly leaned down to kiss the tip of his love’s nose once more. In a heady whisper he said in Ardyn’s ear, “I love you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, so let me show you...” Kissing down his beloved's body he paused just above his underpants, “...just how much you mean to me.” Undoing the button that held the cotton drawers together he let them fall apart. Nosing aside the front flap that poorly hid his prize, Noctis let out an appreciative sound at the sight that greeted him. 

While Ardyn was not quiet his size, the man was not small. Nuzzling into his surprisingly soft red red carpet, Noct let his cheek brush against Ardyn’s heated and pulsing erection. A low growl sounded and two hands started to pull at the waistband of Noctis’ underpants. Patiently he showed Ardyn how to push them back over his hips and down his legs till they slipped off. He heard Ardyn grumbling about future garments and decided to take his mind of the subject. Tentatively at first, Noctis slix their lengths against one another and they both gasped at the sensation. 

Trying to remember what Ignis had once told him about gay relationships in the bedroom, Noctis fought the fog of lust. He remembered hearing that friction was important. So grasping both their erections in one hand, he started to rock forward and back, creating a slow rhythm.. Ardyn moaned and gripped Noct's hips, fingers clenching and unclenching with each movement, their precum eventually aiding in the speed at which he moved. Noctis threw his head back in a guttural moan as the heads brushed against one another. 

Ardyn sneaked one hand back and pressed the tip of one finger just past the tight ring of muscles and Noctis shuddered violently at the sensation, letting out a soft keen. Knowing it was his beloved inside him made him feel right, safe, and loved. Ardyn rolled his eyes in pleasure, a smirk finding its way onto his face, and he wiggled the fingertip slightly. Trying to get the muscles to relax some. Before pushing his finger inside all the way brushing against something that made Noctis see stars as he released, keening Ardyn’s name like the most reverent prayer.

Hearing his name spoken like that, the warm feeling that each spurt of Noctis’ precious seed gave him, his finger being squeezed and released… it was all too much. Ardyn came with a exhaled moan of Noctis’ name; he was lost to sensation. His finger slipped from Noctis as his hands fell to the bed and grasped the sheets there. 

They both breathed, heavily, and Ardyn felt Noctis lean down to kiss him over and over again between breaths. Both very happy just to bask in one another. After a good while had passed Noctis muttered. “I need to clean us up. What can I-”

He got no further as Ardyn rolled him over and started to clean them both with the sheet. After that was taken care of, he went for the dresser drawers and opened it. Pulling out clean sheets and after Noctis moved off the bed temporarily, they both stripped the bed, and then fitted the clean sheets. Crawling back into bed Ardyn pulled Noctis against his, chest pressed against the others back, and his nose buried in black hair.

Ardyn murmured tiredly, breaking the silence. “I love you, Noctis. I would like to take you on romantic outings, so we might get to know one another a little more, then we will see about doing this properly. We do not need to get married immediately. Although I am certain that is in our future.”

“I love you too, Ardyn. Dates sounds great then after all this is over we can see about getting married. For now let's sleep. You need rest, kay?” 

Smiling at the sleepy response Ardyn closed his eyes and fell into a truly blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, well I hope I didn't disappoint. The guys gotta start somewhere though. 
> 
> Comments are immensely important to me as I honestly take each and every one of them into consideration (both good and constructive). So if you liked something about the chapter or thought something was a little off and have a suggestion then I'm happy to hear it ❤. Also Kudos make me smile a lot so please, if you liked this and have not already left one, hit the little button and make my day a lot brighter. 
> 
> I am over on Twitter where I post two, sometimes three, sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter in the intervening days. So if you want to see those or just chat about Ardynoct my handle is PoeticShadowAO3. 
> 
> See ya next time, y'all.


	9. Getting It Out & On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally let's go of some of the emotions he has been ignoring, Ardyn sets a challenge, and Noctis gains a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9! 
> 
> Just a news update. I might not get to post a chapter next week. I leave for a anime convention on Wednesday and it lasts Thursday through Sunday. Thursday is also my birthday, so it will depend on my beta reader and my schedule on if I manage to get a chapter beta read for next week.
> 
> Speaking of my Beta reader A truly EPIC sized thank you to Eowyn (eowynsmusings) for beta reading this chapter and being her epic self <3 <3 <3!

Bright morning sunlight filtered in through the only window which happened to face Ardyn. Meaning he was the first to wake and honestly could not think of a more enjoyable return to consciousness. Here, in his own bed, with Noctis pressed against him, and enjoying the feeling of absolutely nothing between them. Yes, this was what he had been missing in his life. The sheer amount of love Ardyn felt for this man was indescribable and he was finally complete in a way that almost brought tears to his eyes. The knowledge that he would never have met his soulmate had it not been for his mother, absolutely terrified him. The love he felt for Noctis meant the Daemons were quiet in his presence, unable to stand the strong and positive emotion. 

His strength, now that he was whole, meant they would never whisper to him again; especially once he was accepted by the Crystal and was cleansed with its purifying light. Freeing him to heal his people once more and eventually eliminate the Scourge all together. Ardyn could not help the urge to reposition himself and kiss Noctis, very softly, following the kiss with a quick peck on the nose. A soft sigh escaped perfect lips and two blue eyes looked blearily over at him. It was difficult at times to remember that Noct was the elder by two years and yet, last night had emphatically demonstrated a passion that certainly came from one who knew what they wanted. This time, Ardyn had been an all too willing subject to his whims, but Ardyn was determined to show his partner that he would not always take the bottom bunk. 

While Ardyn may have felt confident about the night before, Noctis was feeling distinctly different about those events. He could not even bring himself to look up into Ardyn’s gorgeous amber eyes; while he did not regret their night of passion, he did feel guilty. The way he had reacted to Ardyn’s attention had left him flustered and feeling very well loved; Noctis had wanted to show his beloved that he was serious about this relationship. The feeling of skin sliding on skin, Ardyn cuming explosively against him, it had almost been too much. No, it was the guilt of having been the one to kill Ardyn in the future that plagued him this morning. He had killed the other half of his soul and the worst part was that he was certain what had been left of Ardyn had known what they truly were to one another. The look he had given him as he lay dying with Noctis’ sword in his gut... It ate at him. 

A warm hand cupped his face and brought him back to the present as Ardyn whispered, “I think I preferred it when you were thinking contemplatively rather than whatever grievous thought is ailing you now. If it is the road ahead of us then never fret, everything will be well for I won't let this adventure end in tragedy and with you by my side there is nothing I can't do; so feel peace my love.”

Feeling the telling swell of tears, Noctis buried his face against Ardyn’s neck, finally breaking down and crying. For his death, his missed friends, killing Ardyn, the confusion of this new time, his fear of not fitting in. It all came rushing out and all he could do was hang onto his beloved; Ardyn truly was the soulmate that Noctis never thought he'd have, but had always needed. Gradually his sobs faded to hiccups and he could feel a hand soothing his back in gentle strokes, first up and then down. A deep shuddering breath escaped him and all was silent for a good while.

Noctis was the one to end the silence first as he said, “I love you, so much, I have not the words.” His voice broke and a flush spread across his cheeks. 

Nuzzling the side of Noctis’ head, Ardyn responded in a fervent tone. “I love you most ardently as well, Noctis, it is indescribable; it also hurts when you keep things to yourself. Please, my beloved, a man does not cry like you cried unless he is keeping things bottled up; I am here to listen.”

Fear shot through Noctis and his thoughts turned frantic; he could not tell Ardyn about what happened between them in his time, it would surely destroy everything. Taking a moment to calm himself a solution slowly came to him; perhaps he could talk about his friends, his brothers, the guys he missed most. Taking a steadying breath he said, “When I set out to die I knew that I would be leaving behind my brothers in all but blood. We said our goodbyes over our last campfire but… I still miss them; every damn day I miss them.” Noct stopped a moment to breath through another wave of tears, “It hurts to know I'll never see them again.”

Ardyn cuddled Noctis against him and said, “A brotherhood is a sacred and ancient pact that can never be forgotten once forged; the best way to honor them is to keep their memory alive. So tell me about them, did one of them act as your Shield or bodyguard? In return I will tell you more about my brotherhood; starting with my Shield whose name is Gilgamesh, we call him Gil though, you have heard me mention him before.”

Noctis could not help the weak smile that made its way onto his face at his beloved’s words. “Yeah, you're right, the guys deserved to be remembered and I had wondered who Gil was beyond a friend.” Snuggling into Ardyn’s side he prepared himself for the memories that would follow, “Your right, one of my brothers was my Shield; somewhere down the line in history the Amicitia family became our Shields as a generational tradition. Gladiolus Amicitia, Gladio for short, was my Shield and we hated each other's guts at first; I thought he had too big of an ego and he felt I was a spoiled brat. Then, one day, I took the blame for something his younger sister did in order to save her from punishment. We came to an understanding after that and by the stars I know I never made his job easy; I was always getting into trouble.”

A smirk lit up Ardyn’s face, “Trouble maker were you? Bringing all of Insomnia to misery, for shame Noctis.” Then his face fell into a serious frown. “Yet, somehow, I can't see that being you...”

Rolling his eyes Noctis assured Ardyn of the truth, “My father used to call me his wayward son and I didn't have the best track record when it came to royal functions. I was a bit of a brat and, in some ways Gladio was right about me being spoiled, I always stayed loyal and true to those I loved though. The long road and weight of kingship taught me to be humble and living among the people of Lucis gave me a great love for them. My question for you now is how did you get Gil to stay home? Gladio would have never let me past the city gates much less on a trip across the known nations by myself.”

Ardyn looked sheepish a moment then answered in a would be innocent tone, “I might not have told him that I was leaving; Gil departed on a training trip right before I packed up to leave, he should have gotten the letter I left for him sometime last night. Gil is fairly logical though and, now we have such a head start, he won't follow; I have no doubt he will be beyond furious with me when I do return but this was something I had to do by myself.”

Noctis looked a little unsure and Ardyn quickly reassured him, “Do not mistake me, your presence has been more than welcome Noct; what I mean to say is Lucis is a Kingdom that cannot be left unmanned. Gil, Izunia, and Kilff were the only three I felt comfortable leaving Lucis with so I could go on this imperatively vital trip. So do not mistake me for I truly want to take this journey with you.”

Noctis nodded emphatically, “Yeah that makes sense, I would have probably done something similar in your situation; Ignis in particular is who I'd trust the kingdom with.”

Ardyn chuckled softly and answered with a deep fondness in his tone, “That sounds very much like Kilff; he may be the baby brother, but he is the only blood brother who got my mother's intellect. However, considering my blood mother is Shiva, I never even got the chance to inherit that trait.”

Eyebrows drawn together Noctis listed his hand gently petted his love’s magnificent auburn mane; being cautious of morning tangles,“I will freely admit that you are much smarter than I am, Ardyn; there is no doubt in my mind of that fact.”

Leaning into Noctis’ touch, Ardyn smiled softly, “You sell yourself short of full worth, my love; while I may be more academically advanced, you listen to your heart and instincts more often than I. Which is, in many ways, far greater than any amount of academic knowledge; you can not teach someone to trust themselves explicitly. Gil and Izu trust their instincts while Kilff and myself look to books or statistics for answers.”

Mulling over what Ardyn had said, Noctis slowly nodded. “So we simply have different types of intellect which I guess works out well as a team at least. Gladio and I usually agreed on figuring out situations more with emotion than facts; that might be why we never got along perfectly though.”

Lifting one of his own hands, Ardyn placed it over Noctis’, which was still against his face, and chuckled. “Gil and Izu often butt heads as well but there was a time, while growing up, that Gil and I absolutely hated each other's guts. His father was Gin and our families never saw eye to eye as you might imagine; I was the unnatural devil spawn and he was the village snob. We only became friends after I saved his life from a Daemon when we were sixteen. He told me then that his life was forever indebted to me and henceforth Gil has been my Shield.”

Noctis shook his head and said, “He definitely sounds like a more logical version of Gladio. Both Ignis and him would have really let me have it if I'd done what you did, can't say Prompto would have been happy either.”

“I assure you it took long enough to get Killf to let me go, Izunia was miffed he could not go with me but told me to have fun along the way. They will be surprised but happy to meet you. But tell me, besides being the book smart brother who was Ignis to you?” 

“Ignis was my advisor and kind of my personal chef, although he didn't get paid to do that last bit. We used to call him Iggy or Specs a lot; he taught me perseverance and, to some degree, how to think things through. It's kind of funny but Iggy and Gladio ended up as a couple in the end, which made sharing a tent interesting. I accidentally walked in on them having sex once because I got back from a hunt quicker than they thought I would.”

Ardyn laughed loudly making the sound echo slightly in the room. “I imagine that was quite the sight. I have yet to walk in on Kilff and Gil, the sounds they make from the other room, however, put me in mind of someone being tortured. Izu refuses to believe me because he can not hear them at the end of our wing; but tell me, what is Prompto like?” 

Noctis snorted, “Prompto is Prompto: he is kind of clumsy, a damn good shot, and he likes to goof off when it's appropriate. On our journey, when things got hard, he would always be there to lighten up the mood; even though he always hated conflict, Prompto always did what needed to be done. He was not nobility like the others, just a citizen, but of my entire brotherhood he was my best friend.”

The room was silent a moment but then Ardyn said, “They all seem like wonderful brothers that I would have loved to meet; I do hope you can, one day, come to see Gil, Kilff, and Izunia as brothers as well.” Reluctantly Ardyn let go of him and sat up on his side of the bed, “I hate to say this but we should be packing up for our trek to Iduna and getting some breakfast fixed. It will take us just over two days with the Chocobos this burdened to reach the town. In addition, I expect you will be giving me Armiger lessons at camp along the… way...”

Ardyn had turned back to look at him and Noctis had an inkling as to why the man had trailed off. Getting his first good look at Ardyn, naked, was like getting treated to the most beautiful art piece in the world. If looking at him was anything like this for his beloved, then Noctis was both flattered and proud; Ardyn reached out and stroked his face with the backs of his fingers, “If I look upon you any longer then I fear I will be in danger of breaking the set rules of courtship; even more grievously than I already have. Though I could never regret our night.”

Noctis raised one eyebrow, “What do those rules state exactly, because what we did last night is almost expected in my generation.”

Ardyn raised both his eyebrows in shock, “Surely you jest Noct… are there no romantic outings, or saving oneself for their true love! Gil and Kilff did not dare to even kiss passionately until their wedding!”

Now both of Noctis’ eyebrows were raised as well. “I'm not joking; I know couples still go on romantic outings, well they are called dates in my time, but those usually end with passionate kisses and/or sex. Marriage is still a show of wanting to stay together for forever, although that does not always work out…”

“What exactly do you mean it does not always work out?! Marriage is for life lest you be in mortal peril because of it, is it not!?!”

Noctis looked a little sheepish now, “Well… no it is more like an intention to stay together for life, but if you fall out of love with one another then you can still separate pretty easily. One of my maids at the citadel was talking about the process a bit; I honestly agree marriage should be for life, unless there are extenuating circumstances, but I could only lead by example. More than a few ladies were disappointed by my closeted behaviour I can assure you. I still don't see what's wrong about us… you know… having sex, but I'll let you court me the way you need to if it makes things easier. Just please, don't expect me to stop kissing you or anything like that, I'm afraid I'm already very addicted to doing it.”

Ardyn leaned back over the bed and kissed Noctis’ forehead, “I don't understand your ways.” Another kiss was laid upon his nose, “But thank you for agreeing to let me court you, my love.” Then familiar lips claimed his briefly and he moaned in disappointment as they left, “I assure you, kissing is a perfectly agreeable and expected part of courtship. The last three Solheim emperor’s have been romantically inclined towards men and thus many of my people are okay with our type of relationship. So feel free to kiss me in public as well, just make it a good show, you are of the Caelum bloodline, we must excel in all things passionate.”

Noctis reached up and kissed Ardyn's lips, “I like the sound of that and I'll make sure that anyone looking is well aware of how much I love you.”

Ardyn kissed him once more, long and hard in answer, then got up and started to dress; finding clothing scattered all around the cottage. Noctis also got up and began to collect his clothes from where they had been drying in the central room. Thankfully the fire last night had indeed dried them, they were even still pleasantly warm in the cool morning air. Ardyn had gone out to collect, what he assumed was breakfast ingredients from the Chocobos, and returned just in time to see Noctis pull on his pants. The look of disappointment that showed on Ardyn’s face made him burst out into peals of laughter; when he eventually caught his breath he said, “I can not wander around in my boxers if you insist on not having sex; that's just not fair on either of us.”

Reluctantly Ardyn nodded in agreement, continuing on into the small kitchen and setting out all he had collected. Noctis was actually intrigued to watch as Ardyn set out a combination of cheeses, fruit, nuts and fish, along with a few spices. Quietly watching Ardyn cook was something he was surprised he enjoyed so much. The way his love cooked the cod was perfect; he also put the fruits and nuts into a salad of sorts, adding cheese wedges to each plate as a palate cleanser. Overall the meal was balanced and healthy, but did not include vegetables which Noctis was still inordinately thankful for. The food was also delicious and he was sure, by the end of their meal, that Ardyn had to have been very uncomfortable. Thanks, in no small part, to all the noises of pleasure he may have exaggerated during their meal.

As they were cleaning plates, Ardyn asked in genuine curiosity, “So, tell me, was it as good as Ignis’ cooking, or were those noises tame compared to what Ignis had to endure in the future?” 

Noctis could not help the bark of laughter that escaped him, “I'm sorry, my love, it was not as good as Ignis’ but that would be hard to accomplish indeed. Specs dedicated himself to his advisor work and cooking; much like you dedicated yourself to creating Lucis and fulfilling its academic needs. For what practice you have had you are an amazing cook; just don't hold yourself to Ignis’ standards. The noises were because you are better than him in two aspects of cooking though.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes as he stacked their plates neatly. “Oh? What aspects might those be?”

“Well for one, I love you, so your cooking means more to me: secondly you don't cook with vegetables, or try to make me eat them,” Noctis said with a completely straight and serious face. 

Ardyn burst out laughing and was almost doubled over; in turn, Noctis snorted and then could not help falling into laughter with his beloved. Both of them were still chuckling and gasping for air while they put on their boots, and they had only settled into periodic sniggers by the time they exited the cottage. As soon as they had control of themselves once more, both began to put their items away in spare packs. They both spent time loading up and saddling both Chocobos who had arrived sometime in the night; making themselves comfortable inside their stables.

As Ardyn loaded another bag, Ebony let out a loud complaint that could have been heard for miles. Concerned, Noctis asked, “Is she okay?”

Ardyn snorted and waved a hand nonchalantly, “Oh yes, she will be right as rain; Ebony has never liked packing things other than humans, and even then, only those humans she likes. So while it is a continuous blow to her pride she will recover in time; now let us set out for the haven and our other effects, shall we? Noctis nodded and mounted up onto Rose’s back; she gave off a happy little chirp and followed after Ebony as she and Ardyn left the cottage behind. At first Noctis wondered why the other had not said goodbye to the place, but then he realised this was not a goodbye, it was a promise to see the property later. Which made Noctis smile broadly as they rode out of Ardorian.

The trip to the Lachyrte haven was fairly uneventful, unless one counted Ebony complaining a few more times. Which cemented in Noct's mind at least that they really needed to pick up that third pack Chocobo. Once they had arrived, Ardyn grunted happily at the sight of a whole and unbothered tent site. It had been a possibility that monsters would have bothered a unmanned camp left to sit for too long. 

Thankfully that had not been the case and they were able to strike the tent with little to no issues. At his insistence though, Ardyn was the one who took out the tent pegs, claiming that Noctis was simply too valuable to be getting hurt over them. Although, personally, Noctis felt that Ardyn was the more valuable member of this team; considering he was the one this whole adventure was riding on. However, he refused to voice that fact and possibly cause upset; Ardyn knew his duty just like all the Lucian Kings that had followed. While Ardyn did it with a much more willing heart than some had, there would always be a sense of duty to their line that they could not help but follow. 

They had just finished packing up the saddle bags when Ardyn said out of the blue, “Would you like to go fishing before we leave? We still have one empty food pack and if Ebony is going to complain today, I'm going to give her a reason to. So what do you say to a competition of sorts? The one to return here with the most fish gets to pick one of our… I believe you called them dates? The losing angler has to agree to the subject of one outing lest it cause harm to them in some manner.”

At first Noctis was a little taken aback, but then he smirked at the other man, “Sure, I'm always up for beating someone at fishing; adding a prize like that is just the cherry on top.”

Ardyn returned the smirk but said amusedly, “Tisk, tisk Noct, surely you know overconfidence could be your downfall; who knows, I might just surprise you. Now I will take the beach over here, if you will make your merry way over to the boat pier that would be perfect. I will give you enough time to reach it before I begin to fish, we will meet back here at mid-day to count our catches. Then, I fear, we must be on the road once more; do you need a spare rod?” Ardyn asked while pulling his own out of the tent bag.

“Naa, I've got mine in my Crystal arsenal, see you at noon Ardyn!” Noctis started off towards to edge of the haven and disappeared in the direction of their agreed upon spot.

Ardyn watched the other half of his soul walk away merrily and sighed; if there were a more perfect man in Eos, Ardyn did not want to meet them. Noctis was everything he had dreamed of and more when he had made finding his soul mate one of his life goals. The fact that his love was the true King of Lucis was not something he had put much thought into, or even believed was possible, but he decided that would be the topic of contemplation while fishing. Moving towards his favorite fishing spot, Ardyn smiled happily and truly felt at peace with the world. 

For Noctis, the short trip to his destination was over quickly enough, once reaching the pier, he called his fishing rod to hand with a flourish. Noctis loved Ardyn, but the man had no idea who he had challenged to a fishing contest. Much like Ignis had spent time developing and perfecting his cooking skill; Noctis had spent his time fishing and learning from the best anglers. Picking out his favorite lure for this area, he cast the line and was happy to feel a telling tug on it almost immediately. This was a much needed break and he was unsure when he would get one again, so he was determined to enjoy it while he could. 

Over the next two hours he managed to catch 27 fish, but most were of the normal variety and size. However, his current catch seemed to be putting up a real fight and he hoped it was the monster fish he was looking for. As Noctis struggled to finish reeling it in, he thought he heard a scuffing sound; not sensing any danger his focus returned to pulling the monster sized fish up onto the dock. After making sure his fish was dead, he turned to see what had made the noise; as soon as he did his jaw dropped open in shock and indignation. 

There, standing in front of him, was a golden colored Chocobo who was happily helping itself to his fish. Throwing its head back and swallowing them whole as Noctis watched his hard won and assured victory disappear one fish at a time. From the looks of it, the bird was wild for sure; its feathers were somewhat scraggly and it had a leaner look to it. However it was also, obviously, not afraid of him, which might make this a more dangerous situation that Noctis wanted to deal with particularly. He knew the black Chocobos were faster and stronger, but Noctis had no idea what a golden Chocobo would be like.

The bird seemed to notice him staring because it stopped pilfering Noctis’ catch, calculating blue eyes met stubborn blue, each weighing one another. Noctis inclined his head slightly and held out a hand in front of him, inviting a pet but not giving it. Perhaps the bird had been tame once and would be willing to leave quietly, if he did some gentle herding. After a long moment, in which Noctis felt as if his soul was being judged, the bird walked forward and allowed him to pet its head.

Noctis let out the breath he had been holding; at least the bird had once been a well kept companion. Perhaps it had even belonged to someone in Ardorian; picking up the measly 18 fish, including his recent catch, that the Chocobo had left him with Noct grumbled, “You could have eaten a little less; no way I'll beat Ardyn now, especially since it's almost noon; might as well head back now I guess.” Instead of answering vocally with a chirp to his words, the Chocobo lowered itself and motioned with its head towards its back in a clear message. 

Noctis hesitated a moment; he had never ridden bareback, but admittedly it would be quicker. So tying his sack of fish he slid onto the Chocobo’s back, gently gripping the feathers in front of him for balance. Then he realised that he had no way to steer, feeling a little stupid he asked tentatively, “Ummmm, can you take me to the Lachyrte haven please?”

The Chocobo let out a musical trill and started off, slowly, in the direction of the haven. Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and found he could easily keep his balance at this pace; at least the bird seemed to be able to understand him. So it would seem that golden Chocobo’s were highly intelligent and, if this one was of a mind to stay, it would definitely solve their need for a third Chocobo. Even though he was quite sure Rose would end up being the pack bird; there was no way this one would like it any more than Ebony did. 

Eventually they came upon the haven and he could see Ardyn was already there, cleaning his catch. Waving to the man he called out, “Found something a little bigger than a fish while out there; it sure enjoyed eating half my catch while I was not looking though!”

Ardyn looked up from what he was doing and Noctis saw the man's jaw drop; they had made it up and onto the haven before Ardyn was able to find words. “Yes I do believe you did find something bigger than fish and considerably more important. I thought for sure Ardor had been killed the night those Daemons attacked my village; instead it would appear he has been left to run wild.”

Noctis snorted, “Yeah, run wild and pilfer fish,” Noctis said and he dismounted the bird, now known as Ardor, “So he did belong to someone in Ardorian then?”

Ardyn nodded emphatically, “Ardor was bonded to my father before he was killed in the attack. I take it you know very little about golden Chocobos, considering your nonchalant behavior about this turn of events, because the fact he let you ride him is a very big deal.” Ardyn huffed and turned to watch the three birds, they were cooing and grooming each other happily. 

Noctis smiled at the scene before turning his attention back to Ardyn, “So what are golden Chocobos other than seriously intelligent, cause I can tell that much; he obviously knows what I am saying.”

Ardyn nodded once more and turned back to look at Noctis before saying, “Golden Chocobos are said to have been blessed by the goddess, Eos. They are not messengers, but they are highly revered, intelligent, and immortal. Goldens are never tame; rather they pick a partner and only that partner may touch or ride them; Ardor was my father's war mount, he is also Rose’s father. I think you have noticed she is much more intelligent and aware of what we say than Ebony. It's because Ardor passed on some of his intelligence.” Very suddenly Ardyn’s tone became deadly serious. “I do wish to point out that you are incredibly lucky Ardor chose you as his next bonded rider. I once tried to pet him and he nearly took my hand off; in the future, Noctis, please remember that a competition is not worth getting attacked or possibly killed over.”

Suddenly, Noctis was feeling very guilty indeed and the look of disappointment on Ardyn's face, cut him deeply. “I know, I did something stupid again, I just could not help thinking of the competition and getting him away from the fish. It's a pride thing... I'll try to leave it out of my decisions and think things through more often, but I can't promise you anything; this is me after all.”

Ardyn let out a long sigh and enveloped him in a hug. “I am starting to realize that; however, there is something to be said for approaching what lies before you with a educated strategy. Not merely throwing caution to the wind; in the meantime though this will cut our travel time down significantly. We should reach Iduna by early evening; Rose can carry most of the supplies, you will have to saddle Ardor though because he will not allow me to.” 

Concern and disappointment at what that might mean filled Noctis chest like led, “Will he let you touch me when I'm in the saddle or will you need to keep your distance while riding?”

Ardyn let go of him, reluctantly, as he had to finish cleaning the fish. “No my love, once you have mounted him, he will not mind me getting close to you; Ardor has known me all my life and there is trust between us. Plus Ardor likely already knows we are soulmates, or does now that I've said it, so it's likely he will make allowances; I do not wish to push him too far though.”

Looking over at the Chocobo, Noctis was unsurprised to see Ardor nodding. The only thing he could think of, as he cleaned and gutted his own fish, was just how cool Prompto would have found all this. As soon as the fish was prepped and packaged, they both turned to redistribute the saddle bags. Noctis took Rose’s saddle off and moved to put it on Ardor, halting just before he tossed it up there, “May I?” he asked tentatively; Ardor seemed amused… or at least as amused as a Chocobo could be, and nodded. 

Putting the saddle on and then the bridle was quick work as Ardor was an old hat at it, he even did what he could to help Noctis. The more time he spent with Ardor, the more Noct really came to like the Chocobo; even though the bird had made him lose the competition. The one item he did attach to his saddle was his bedroll; everything else went on Rose for her to carry. As they mounted up, ready to set out from the haven, he noticed Ardor was slightly taller than Rose or Ebony. To Noctis delight, he found it put him at perfect kissing height while riding; quietly he planned to make good use of that fact later. 

Ardor, when he found his stride, also had the smoothest movement of any Chocobo he had ever ridden. The black Chocobos were wonderful, but Ardor was like a Chocobo version of his Star of Lucis; it was as if they read each other's mind so he rarely needed to use the reigns. Despite their late start, Noctis was glad they would reach Iduna that day. Noctis also intended to have Ardyn try to summon his Armiger that night, so they would still have a late end to the day. However, the trail they followed was a good one so it would not be a physically exhausting ride. Taking one last deep breath of ocean air, Noctis thanked the seaside for all the great memories so far, and possibly for the ones yet to happen in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are immeasurably important to me and I honestly take each and every one of them into consideration (both good and constructive). So if you liked something about the chapter or thought something needed work then I'm happy to hear it ❤. Also Kudos make me smile big time so please, if you liked this chapter and have not already left one, hit the little button and make my day a ton brighter.
> 
> I am over on Twitter where I post two, sometimes three, sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter in the intervening days. So if you want to see those or just chat about Ardynoct my handle is @PoeticShadowAO3.
> 
> See y'all next time!


	10. King of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made regarding Noctis' newly reacquired title, Iduna is reached, and Ardyn shares a mysterious phrase with Noctis that should not be spoken openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello after a week break! I appologize but Anime conventions just take too much out of me these days. I was unable to get this chapter to my Beta in time to post last week. But we are here now and I believe this chapter is a good one :). There should be no more foreseeable events where I can not post on time every week :). 
> 
> Absolutely huge thank you to my extrodinarily patient Beta reader Eowyn (eowynsmusings). This fic would not happen without her help.

The trek so far had been fairly uneventful and Noctis was not about to complain about the fact. They had only seen two other travelers, merchants headed for Harenae; other than that the road had been relatively barren. While they had seen a few monsters, none had attacked them as of yet, so Noctis was feeling fairly peaceful about the trip thus far. Thanks to Ardor they were making good time and he could see how they would make it to Iduna by day’s end. Noctis had always been thankful that Lucis was a fairly small country; there were many towns to stay in if you had the spare Gil. Camping only became important when you got into more rural parts of the land and even then a haven could always be reached in time if you planned things out correctly. 

Ardyn had been quiet for the most part, apparently deep in thought, so Noctis had left him alone on the trip thus far. However, about ten miles into the journey, he suddenly remembered something and could not help but ask, “Hey, you didn't tell me about Izunia this morning, I know about Kilff and Gil, but what’s Izunia like?”

Ardyn chuckled lightly, looking over at him with a small smile. “In short you have only to look at yourself; it is sometimes highly disconcerting how much of my brother I still see in you. The genetics that separate you two may be vastly weakened over the millennia but that ingrained pride, stubbornness, and inability to think things through is all still there. Oh, and the black hair of course, I imagine the castle will never be the same once you two are together.”

Noctis took on a contemplative look for a moment before shrugging. “I'd like to think myself above such general mischief now; in all honesty however, it's likely I can still be goaded. I recall almost getting blamed for stringing toilet paper all over the Christmas trees when I was seven; the royal decorators were not happy. Turns out Clarus, my father's Shield, whispered the idea to my father and they ran with it; so my dad got to listen to the decorators moan and groan about it while I laughed my ass off. So it's something my line never truly grows out of.”

Ardyn’s mouth tilted down into a frown of concern. “That may be so but I will beg of you not to follow your father's example; my decorators are quite annoying enough and I can not imagine Kilff’s response. I will have to ask Izu not to invite you into his schemes. I do have a question of my own though, following an earlier conversation of ours, do your... dates… continue after marriage?” 

Noctis made a iffy motion with his hand and then shrugged, “Honestly I never looked really far into romance when I was a young adult; although I'd prefer to continue romantic outings with you after marriage if you are okay with that. Rendezvousing at certain locations, just the two of us, will probably be even more important after the wedding. Which leads me to a question, how do you intend to court me when I already love you and have, essentially, agreed to get married to you?”

Ardyn smiled widely at him, amber eyes lit up with amusement. “Oh come now, can't you see how getting to wile you with my romantic ways will make that perfect moment between us all the sweeter. I'll be honest though, for the most part, this is so I can look Kilff in the eyes and say, yes, I followed protocol. I'm counting the marketplace as a date so… about six more and my obligations will be met to a satisfactory degree.”

Noctis guided Ardor over to Ardyn and kissed him soundly on the lips soundly, whispering against those soft lips after a few moments had passed, “I am looking forward to those dates, Ardyn, but I don't want you to think I merely seek physical satisfaction in this relationship. Simply being here with you… it makes me happier than I've ever been in my entire existence; I assure you I would never be this sappy otherwise.”

Ardyn nuzzled against the soft hollow of Noctis’ neck before murmuring, “It is perfectly reasonable to look forward to coming together physically in a more complete manner than last night, Noct. I can assure you my dick is quite jealous of my finger today,” Ardyn leaned back and gave him a wink before continuing on, “Besides, Izunia can attest that I am a fairly corny and passionate man myself, as well as having many annoying habits; so you can hardly be worse than I.”

Snorting loudly Noctis nodded his head emphatically, “Yes, I can definitely see where I might get along with my ancestor; however, some of those habits he finds annoying I find oddly endearing. Although, while I can see Izunia and I getting along, I don’t know if Kilff will appreciate some of my habits; he seems to be very serious minded and my personality never sat well with people like that in the past. Iggy just had the patience of a saint; I know that technically I will be your queen and he can’t say much openly but I don't want our possible brotherhood to be soured by who I am.”

Ardyn’s entire demeanor screamed of shock and his eyebrows came together in concern. “Noctis, do you not understand the weight of your title at all! You are not simply my queen to be and I can assure you Kilff is a highly patient young man who will get very attached to you; after all you can hardly be worse than Izu. By the stars Noctis, in the future did others in Lucis not know you to be the fabled King of Light?!”

Noctis blushed and shook his head while answering, “My father knew I was to be the fabled King along with my fate from the time I was five; as I've said, in my time, the prophecy marked the King of Light for death. So my father, Luna, and her mother Sylva, were the only ones who knew the truth of who I was. It would have caused chaos if populus knew their prince was marked for death; hell, I didn't even know until I was almost 21.”

Ardyn pulled Ebony and Rose to a stop, which Ardor immediately copied as well. “You never enlightened me as to what the new prophecy said exactly, but I have a feeling it is very different to the original. I would like to hear it if you do not mind terribly.”

After taking a deep breath Noctis recited the prophecy drilled into him over time,  _ “O'er rotted soil, under blighted sky, a dread Plague the Wicked hath wrought. In the Light of the Gods, sworn-sword at his side 'gainst the Darkness the True King's battle is fought. From the heavens high, to the blessed below, shines the beam of a peace long besought. Long live thy line, and this Stone divine, for the night when all comes to naught." _

Ardyn nodded in contemplation before closing his eyes and sighing, “It does indeed differ from the one I was once told; I firmly believe now that it was my inability to destroy Malum which caused the prophecy to change so dramatically.”

“What does the prophecy currently state will happen? All we ever knew of the original is that the true king of Lucis would bring the light of new hope to its people; technically I still did that, just in a more literal manner.”

Ardyn shook his head immediately began to recite, “‘ _ O'er bloodied soil, under a darkened sky, war of fire of which the Ruthless hath wrought. In the Light of the Gods, bonded-Soul at his side, 'gainst Malevolence the True King's Battle is fought. From the heavens high, to the blessed below, shines the promise of a peace long besought. So long live thy line, and this stone divine, for unity long sought shall soon be at hand. _ ’ Essentially it paints you as more of a hero than a sacrificial lamb; one who will rid us of a great evil.”

Noctis was failing to see the significance of this once at court; while they had agreed that being given the power of the five Astrals would indeed help their goal, it meant little to nothing in regards to his future position as Ardyn’s significant other; especially considering the prophecy was still very new amongst the people of Lucis. Looking up at, and meeting those concerned amber eyes, he asked, “I still don't understand how me being the King of Light affects what happens once this journey is over. This is nothing more than the Astrals attempting to level our powers so we work better as a team.”

Ardyn reached out and put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “I do not believe that is all they meant by naming you the true King once more, Noct. Over the last few hours I have given much thought to what will happen once we return to Insomnia. Currently the legend of the King of Light has spread far and wide. You are a symbol of unity for our people, and they will eventually know, I do not doubt the Astrals intentions of this. As the true King, I believe stepping down from the throne and letting the true King rule is what is best for my people and country.”

“NO ARDYN!” Noctis shouted passionately; Ebony shied away and off the trek slightly while Ardyn himself look absolutely bewildered and shocked. Ardor only shook his head at the volume that his partner had unleashed behind his head, Noctis ignoring all of this and pointed determinedly at his beloved. “You are the one meant to rule, not me, this I am sure of; so do not seek to give up your birthright!” Breathing heavily, Noctis looked away, trying to calm his rising panic; eventually he said in a quieter tone, “I love you, but do not throw away your earned right considering all you have worked for this past decade; creating Lucis, healing the Scourge, sacrificing so much for your dream. All that you've done has built such a close relationship between yourself and your people; you have done far more than I ever have to deserve that throne, Ardyn, no matter what my title means.”

Ardyn’s let out a long breath and covered his eyes with one hand, “What would you suggest then, Noctis? The people will defer to you once they learn of who you are and it's not fair for me to keep you from them. Would you have me be a King in name only?”

Noctis thought quickly about the options available, the answer coming to him in a rare stroke of genius. “So don't keep me from them. You said it yourself back in the forge, both the first King and the true King of Lucis working together; the two Kings of Lucis. I don't think I will be able to fulfil your prophecy as it might mean a future event, however, I will do my best to work with you on creating unity from now on.”

Ardyn seemed to consider that for a long moment, then nodded hesitantly. “I think that will work… I need to talk to Kilff about it; he is my advisor and would need to agree to this.” Then that familiar sarcastic edge filled his voice. “Yet I am surprised you came up with something like that. Usually you do not put that much thought into things, I am thoroughly impressed you could think things through for once!”

Scowling playfully, Noctis urged Ardor over to Ardyn, then proceeded to kiss the man he loved so much. His lips slid effortlessly against his soulmate’s and they both let out relieved sighs through their noses. Noctis brought both hands up and buried them in that beautiful auburn mane of hair, tracing the other’s lips with his tongue, and smirking at the resulting moan. Letting one hand fall to Ardyn’s lap, his smirk grew wider as he felt a telling hardness starting to grow, the warning grumble from his partner pointedly told him to remove the hand. 

Doing so very reluctantly and returning his hand to his lap, Noctis locked eyes with Ardyn and felt the beginnings of his own stirring arousal; those eyes would truly be his undoing one day. When Noctis spoke up, it was in a somewhat strained tone. “We need to get moving or we won't reach Iduna before dark; we still have ten miles to cover. As for the issue my title presents; that is a bridge we will cross after this adventure is over. Perhaps Shiva will have an idea. For now both of us as Kings is the only possibility I know that might work; it will definitely cut down on the workload which means more free time.”

Ardyn did not answer Noctis until they were both back on the trail and had urged their Chocobos into a smooth run. “I can think of a few things we could use that free time for; after all I need to finally make Kilff and Gil aware of how much sound echoes off stone walls. Maybe they will finally reconsider their bedroom choice and relocate themselves so I do not have to hear Kilff moan wantonly.” 

Blushing violently Noctis squeaked in an indignant tone, “Ardyn!” Then soon after, they both dissolved into laughter, silently agreed to try it the first night they spent in the royal castle of Insomnia.

From that point on the journey was a merry one; many laughs, jibes, and kisses were exchanged over the next ten miles; which was thankfully different from the first leg of their journey. Noctis’ first view of Iduna made him pull Ardor to a stop, his jaw unhinged, eyes blown wide; one thing was for certain, Iduna was nothing like Harenae. For one it stood where Costlemark used to be and in fact the tower still stood from what he could see over towering, grey stone walls. Considering the exterior of the town continued on and on as far as he could see, Iduna had to be every bit as big as Lestallum had been. 

Ardyn leaned over and gently closed his jaw with two fingers, chuckling quietly, “Welcome to Iduna; one of the few remaining towns untouched by the ravages of Ifrit when he destroyed the Solheim empire. I would often visit here with my father to buy or barter for materials or occasionally purchase ingredients we could not get from Harenae. You see, before you showed me those mines, the Fallgrove mines were the only ones still giving good ore. So I'm likely to be recognized by most of the people in town. It's also where I did my academic schooling, the Cantamen tower is quite a wondrous sight I assure you. It is a place of learning for scholars, as well as a centerpiece of knowledge and history, covering both Solheim and Lucis’ recorded past. In short I believe you will love this place as well. The hills outside town would make a quiet place to practise my Armiger tonight as well, if that was still your plan. There are old runes spelled against Daemons in Iduna so we should not be bothered despite the lack of artificial lights.”

Noctis smiled from ear to ear over at Ardyn for his enthusiastic explanation, he was even starting to get a seriously case of giddy excitement himself. “Let's not leave Iduna waiting then, maybe I can even learn more about mining here.”

For a second, Noctis thought Ardyn would cry, his mouth certainly fell open and he had great pleasure in returning the favor from earlier. Gently closing the other's jaw which seemed to snap the man out of his revere. “ Do you... really mean that, Noct? You want to learn the blacksmith trade?”

“Well yeah, of course I mean it,” Noctis answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I really liked the idea of it and I might be able to carry on a Caelum tradition, if I'm any good at it.” 

It seemed those words were like magic and just like that all traces of the earlier heavy conversation had vanished from Ardyn’s youthful and beautiful features. “I'm sure you will indeed be good at it Noctis! Just give me some time to teach you the Caelum ways; for now let us enter town. My uncle Bard owns an inn over on the south side, he was an old friend of my father's who ended up marrying my father's younger sister, he will give us a fair deal on anything we might need. The south side exit is also close by so we can slip out into the hills tonight; since his inn is on the other side of town you'll get to see a lot of Iduna too. Be prepared to be stared at though; you are a unfamiliar face, riding with me on a golden Chocobo. So I'm afraid if you were looking for ambiguity that went out the door for good with Ardor, he tends to draw the eye a bit.” 

Whether or not ambiguity was Noctis desire, as soon as they actually entered Iduna, he was certain his unguarded curiosity would have caused some attention to be fixed on him at least a little. He could not help it though, Iduna was simply amazing; everything from the old stone buildings, cobbled streets, thick smoky air, gruff voices shouting, and ringing of hammer on steel, made Noctis fell alive in a way he had never felt before! Houses and buildings were placed all the way around the tower in well laid out streets and there were forges blazing on almost every corner. People milled about everywhere including slightly hunched, brown robed scholars that did nothing to hide their faceless staring as they passed. Something about them gave Noctis an uneasy feeling but that was soon set aside in favor of the wonders around him. 

The Chocobos made sure no one blocked their path, but Ardyn would get called out to every now and then. It took him a bit to realise it was Ardyn they were referring to however, because Flametongue was a rather unique nickname for anyone. Even a couple of the scholars would call Ardyn Flametongue. Finally his curiosity could not be contained and he bluntly asked, “Why are they calling you Flametongue?”

“Because I can set my tongue on fire and it will never burn; several people witnessed me doing it when I was a reckless teenager and now I'm known as Flametongue here.” As if throwing out an afterthought he added with a smirk, “They can't figure out how I did it either.”

In a completely deadpan tone of voice Noctis responded, “I am starting to have a very high opinion of your father's patience considering what you must have put him through in your teen years.”

An old man looked up in alarm and glared at the two of them as Ardyn burst into uncontrollable laughter; Noctis simply rolled his eyes and mouthed “Sorry” to the old man. A small smile lifted man's lips and he waved dismissively at the two youngsters, which made Noct let out a sigh of relief; turning back to his love he said huffily, “It wasn't that funny Ardyn.”

Taking deep breaths Ardyn responded, “Oh but it is Noct, because it is so true; my father did indeed dig deep sometimes into his seemingly infinite well of patience to deal with me. Especially during some of my more… adventurous, teenage years.”

Noctis simply rolled his eyes, upon spotting a large building and stable he pointed towards it, “Is that Bard's inn?”

Following Noctis pointing finger he spotted the buildings as well and nodded, “Yes, that would be the Musical Bard Inn. Never understood why he called it that, because uncle Bard has never been musically inclined. Still it has been thus named for two decades and I highly doubt he intends to change it now; let's settle the Chocobos in for the night and grab some dinner. Uncle Bard may not be musically inclined but he is a master with food and he stocks only the best drink.”

Noct’s stomach grumbled at the thought and he hastened Ardor’s pace some, which caused Ardyn to laugh openly again and said, “Uncle has been here twenty or so years, I doubt he will be moving any time soon my love.” Ardyn may have had a point, but Noctis was not going to take his sweet time getting there nonetheless. Once they reached it, the barn was very clean and well kept; a few other birds were inside but, thankfully, they found enough room for Rose, Ardor, and Ebony along with the non essential packs. Ardyn had just finished his tasks and was about to turn for the door when Noctis caught him in an embrace that they both immediately relaxed into. Ardyn shuddered and let out a long breath, holding Noctis tighter to him. They both stood like that for a long while before reluctantly stepping back and ending the embrace. 

Noctis pecked Ardyn on the lips before they parted completely; a bright smile overtook his beloved’s features before he stated in a coy tone, “I do hope that is a promise of things to come, if not, I may simply take matters into my own hands.” So saying, Ardyn gently brushed his fingers along Noctis’ barely noticeable arousal. 

Noctis had to take a moment to center himself and fight his growing erection; giving up he leaned submissively against his love and whispered, “What if I'm perfectly happy with you taking matters into your own hands, hmmm?” An even greater shudder overtook Ardyn and Noctis could hear his breathing had become rather labored. It took everything Noctis had not to jump the man then and there, in the barn, for a romp in the hay. Shifting slightly he was unable to resist one last kiss as he whispered, “Meet me in the inn once you're ready my love, we can finish this later tonight, for now let's focus on getting settled in.”

Gulping Ardyn frowned but nodded, “You're right, Noct... tell uncle Bard that I am your suitor but have sent you on ahead while I see to things in the barn. Then, immediately afterwards, repeat this phrase very softly.  _ Remember the fires with which emotions soar, therein we can but adore, to hammer and tongs we sing this song, the passion of which we all truly long.  _ He will believe your words then and I will be inside soon my love, order me a roast though if you are of the mind and have the time.”

Noctis gave a small smile and nod before reluctantly leaving Ardyn’s warmth, walking out of the barn with a feeling of great disappointment. If he were honest with himself Noct wanted to turn around, get on his knees, and show Ardyn how his mouth might be put to better use than kissing, but that would need to be left for another time. Ignis had given him a lot of information of that nature throughout the years and he intended to surprise Ardyn one day. For the moment, however, he needed to see a man about a roast and a room. Noctis did wonder about the phrase Ardyn had told him, the words echoed in his head and resonated within his soul, making him feel warm inside; perhaps it was another ancient Caelum thing he would eventually learn...

When Noctis passed through the door and into the Musical Bard he was given a single impression, which was to say, this place was absolutely epic. It looked like one of those old pubs from Prompto’s Warcraft games; dark wood and stone accents made up the base theme of this place while even the mugs were still made of wood. Plenty of loud laughter, smiles, and drunken singing too could be found while a large stone fireplace lit up the room. It didn't take Noct long to find Ardyn’s uncle; Bard was a large dark skinned man, even bigger than Gladio, and he stood behind the bar talking to what looked like a serving girl. Approaching with as much confidence as he could muster, though he only came to the man's chest, Noctis motioned that he needed to speak with the man. Bard waved the girl away and said in a rough tone, “What ye be wanting lad; mind you I've got no time for idle chatter.”

Taking a deep breath of the smoky air he met Bard’s brown eyes and said, “I am Noctis, Ardyn is my traveling companion and suitor, he asked me to come on ahead while he settles things in the barn.” Leaning closer he said in a quieter tone, “Also said to tell you remember the fires with which emotions soar, therein we can but adore, to hammer and tongs we sing this song, the passion of which we all truly long.”

He watch nervously as Bard’s emotions went from suspicion to anger to utter shock as he passed on Ardyn’s message. When he had finished Bard nodded slowly before motioning for him to take a seat at a table; they both sat at one close to the door and at first all was silent and then Bard spoke. “I believe  _ you _ but I  _ don't _ believe you know the importance of the phrase you just uttered lad. It's my nephew’s place to tell you so I will simply advise you do not use those words openly. As I understand it though, you must be the soulmate he has always sought for, congratulations to you both.”

“Many thanks Uncle Bard.” Ardyn’s voice came from right behind Noctis which caused him to jump slightly. A hand covered his shoulder and squeezed gently in apology. “I am glad to see the two of you getting along so well, however you being out here, Uncle, means my roast is not getting cooked.”

Bard snorted and said, “Insolent as always nephew, reminds me of your aunt, you just wait I'll bring out that roast and some of the good red wine. Can't have a romantic dinner without red wine after all, I’ve always wanted my inn to be a place you boys could take your significant others to. Just wait right there, I’ll have things right out in a jiffy.”

Noctis looked up at Ardyn with a raised eyebrow, “Would this count as outing number two then?”

Ardyn laughed softly and ran a hand through Noctis’ hair letting his nails slide down the back of his neck causing Noct to shiver at the sensation, “While it will not count as the one owed to me for adding the most fish to our stock pile, I do believe it counts as one of our dates.” Ardyn sat in Bard’s vacated chair, directly across him him, and crossed his legs leisurely.

Noctis scowled and said in a indignant tone. “You may have added the most fish, but I caught twenty-seven of them initially; It's Ardor’s fault for eating half my catch!”

Ardyn seemed to consider that a moment before nodding slowly, “Very well then, how about this: we both are allowed to choose one outing and no matter what it might be, the other has to at least try it.”

Noctis pondered that for a moment and then nodded slowly, “I can agree to that, just nothing that will get us killed, alright? No moonlit walks unless there are lights nearby.”

“Or protective runes?” Ardyn asked while drumming his fingers nervously. 

“As long was we don't end up watching our backs all throughout the date then that's alright with me,” Noctis laughed and then noticed Bard headed their way with a hunk of delicious smelling roast, two glasses, and a somewhat dusty bottle.

“Here you are lads, the finest wine and cut I could find and I don't want to hear about payment from either of you, room included. Call it my early wedding present since I doubt I'll be able to get away for the occasion.” So saying, Bard poured the wine expertly and laid the meat out on the table before either could respond.

Noctis was the one who managed it first though. “Thank you, it looks wonderful, I'm sure we will miss you at the wedding but Ardyn is likely to regale you with the tale another time.”

Bard laughed loudly and clapped Ardyn on the shoulder, while said man scowled playfully over at Noctis for his words. Bard eventually caught his breath and said, “I'm sure he will at that, lad! I'm looking forward to the news I'll be a great uncle too; so keep coming by and keep me in know. Least send a letter for Titans sake; good to meet you, Noctis, and welcome to the family, son.” 

As Bard walk off, Noctis watched Ardyn’s face fall into a frown; he reach across the table and took Ardyn’s hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. “What is wrong, my love?”

Looking up at him Ardyn sighed heavily, “I know I must produce an heir, but I wish there were some way of doing it without wronging you so grievously; how you stand the thought that I must, that I must…”

“Ardyn!” Noctis said firmly, “Do you want to be a father?”

For a moment Ardyn looked taken aback, but then answered, “Yes, I do want to be a father; to guide, love, and cherish the next generation, my own flesh and blood, has always been something I have wanted.”

Making sure to catch Ardyn’s eyes in his gaze Noctis said, “Then don't worry about it okay? I don't care if it takes a hundred women to succeed, the unconditional love my dad gave me was something priceless I will never forget. If you can give that to the next king of Lucis then I will be content; not to mention they will be my son as well by marriage and the older I get the more I find myself longing for a son to love and call my own.”

Ardyn moved to sit next to Noctis rather than across from him, snuggling up against his side with a relieved sigh, “Thank you, my beloved; I will make sure to chose a woman who has black hair at least. Blue eyes are rare, but I'll try, that way he might truly look like what our son might have if such things were possible.”

Noctis turned and captured Ardyn’s lips, caressing them lovingly, breathing in his love’s unique scent all the while, before pulling away slightly. Hovering over Ardyn’s eager lips to whisper , “That sounds perfect, first we need to focus on making this world a safe place for them to grow up, which means we need to eat, drink, and then go summon your Armiger for the first time.”

After pulling his plate and glass over he lifted his glass and said, “To the future.”

  
Noctis echoed the cheer and clinked his glass with Ardyn’s. As they talked, laughed, and ate, the people of Iduna looked on and smiled at the pair over their dinner and drinks. Feeling immensely glad that their King had finally found a bit of happiness for himself. After all, he had truly done them a immeasurable service and led them well. The blacksmith boy, who became a man in the heat of battle, to become a king of the people, had finally found the greatest power in life… love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments y'all leave are indescribably important to me. I honestly take each and every one of them into consideration (both good and constructive). So if you liked something about the chapter or thought something needed work then please let me know so I can fix it continue what I'm doing ❤. Also Kudos make me smile big time so please, if you liked this chapter and have not already left one, hit the little button and make my day a ton brighter ❤.
> 
> I am over on Twitter where I post two, sometimes three, sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter in the intervening days. So if you want to see those or just chat about Ardynoct my handle is @PoeticShadowAO3.
> 
> See y'all next time :).


	11. Starlight Soulbright Fresh Blood Amid the Night <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Armiger is summoned, Titan puts in his two cents, and the guys become closer than ever <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more <3\. Here we are, two months into this fic already lol. All of you have truly made this a first class expirience to far. This is a highly complex fic and even the smallest scene might have greater significance later. So while they have only gained one Astrals blessing in 11 chapters I promise there is a method to my madness lol. 
> 
> This chapter does use that lovely explicit rating pretty thoroughly so if that's not your thing then skip everything that happens after they get back to Bards inn but your missing a major factor if you do. Let me know in a comment below that you skipped everything sexual and I'll give you a more PG-13 explanation of the important factor as a reply. 
> 
> Last but absolutely not least by any stretch of the imagination; a Eos sized thank you to by Beta reader Eowyn (eowynsmusings). She has the patience of Iggy sometimes <3.

The fall night air was a little chilly as they stepped outside, especially after the heat of the tavern and warmth of the wine, which they had both agreed to only having a glass of despite how sweet it was. There was still business to attend to that night after all, which Bard had told them was crazy, and while he understood the man's sentiment, Ardyn needed to get a feel for the Armiger and learn how to control it before facing Titan. Noctis’ friends would have borne many new scars had it not been for potions because they had gotten too close to a new weapon. Though he did not anticipate many issues with injuries tonight; his own Armiger would be there to protect him should things get out of hand. Not to mention if anything did go wrong then Ardyn would be able to heal him more effectively than any potion ever had.

Most of the people they passed on their way out of the town were busy going home, hurrying to get in where it was warmer. As they approached the south side gate, Noctis noticed that Ardyn had an excited bounce to his step, and could not help smiling at the man's continued enthusiasm over the Crystal’s powers. Passage through the gate was gained easily enough, with just a nod to the sentries, and both of them summoned a weapon just in case. Noctis chose his daggers this time while Ardyn had a well made but plain looking spear; after all the hills may have been spelled against daemons, but the trip to there would still be dangerous. Their steps were quiet but quick as they traveled through the night and Noctis found himself wishing it had not been a new moon, the light would have been a great help in navigating their surroundings. For his size, Ardyn could truly move as silent as a Coeurl, and from personal experience Noctis knew he could be as fierce as one too; though he tried not to think of encounters that would never happen.

Stopping upon the top of a large and mainly flat hilltop, Noctis found that they were surrounded by glowing runes, like those found at havens; though the area was larger than any haven. He was jolted out of his observations as Ardyn dismissed his spear, no longer needing it, and Noctis followed suit with his daggers. His companion looked over at him expectantly and, taking a deep breath, Noctis prepared to explain how the Armiger worked. “Alright, so the Armiger is your most powerful tool, it is also the most difficult to control because each weapon has its own sentience; they will act to defend you against any perceived threat. Which is why I will not be armed unless something goes wrong, then I can summon my own Armiger for protection. It will be up to you to prove the more powerful so that in the future your weapons will know who is truly in control; as you are familiar with using your willpower to quell daemons this should not be overly difficult for you.”

Ardyn seemed to consider that for a moment. “So there is a chance, if I am not confident enough, that I could end up hurting my allies with this,” he enquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but the more often you practice the more your Armiger will readily listen. You have already gained a promise of protection from each weapon, they want to work with you, now you just need to gain their respect. Unfortunately, for you that has to be done with a full Armiger; I was able to take my time gathering them one at a time which was much simpler. Using the Armiger will also drain your spiritual energy as you use it, but the weapons will disappear when you fall too low. It will still leave you tired though, so I suggest no more than 2 minutes of use this first time.” 

Noctis walked up to Ardyn and tapped him in the chest. “To access the Armiger simply find your center; it's kind of like when you summon weapons from the Crystal storage, but these are held within yourself.”

Ardyn looked worried and bit lightly at his lower lip, “That is where the Daemons and Scourge currently reside, Noctis, I will need to be very careful not to open myself to one of them, so give me a moment to feel this out.” Noctis waiting with bated breath, but let it out in a rush when he saw Ardyn smile, “Alright I can feel them, they are separate from the Daemons so thank the stars that won't be an issue.”

Noctis gently kissed Ardyn’s cheek and then backed up a safe distance, “Alright, now for the fun part. Focus on drawing them out and be as confident and firm with them as possible. The weapons should not perceive me as a threat, should something happen though, I am ready to summon my Armiger. Just focus on regaining control and trust I've got this under control, okay? Panic will only cause your weapons to become more unruly.”

Ardyn looked doubtful for a moment, but then he widened his stance and a look of concentration overtook his features. In an explosion of red light all thirteen weapons appeared, spinning around Ardyn fast. Noctis could see they were obviously agitated, but they did not attack, which meant that things were succeeding so far. After the first minute had passed and nothing else happened, Noct closed his eyes in relief, but as soon as he did so, all hell seemed to break loose in a flash of red light and silver steel. Ardyn had lost control of his weapons and they immediately launched themselves towards Noctis like a dog who had broken its restraints. 

At Ardyn’s sharp cry of alarm, Noctis’ eyes flew open and saw a flash of crimson come flying towards him. Before he could react, a sharp pain bit into his leg while an even sharper lance of pain went through his head, and darkness overtook him. Next thing Noctis knew, he was not on that hill anymore; he was not even in the past anymore, this was in Insomnia! His Armiger was out in full force and the possessed Ardyn was warping from streetlight to streetlight, taunting him to attack. Unnatural anger, white hot and uncompromising overtook him as he mercilessly chased Ardyn, attacking and wearing him down. Inside he screamed and pleaded with himself not to hurt his love, but as both of their Armigers finally faded, all Noctis knew was pain, all encompassing exhaustion, and a desire to end this. The fuchsia haired man stood patiently, awaiting and welcoming death, but just as he was about to stab his blade forward into Ardyn’s gut, he felt soft lips upon his.

Gasping violently, Noctis’ return to reality was sudden and uncompromising like he had been doused with ice cold water. He began to thrash frantically, trying to get up, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him. Noct was so confused and could not see anything clearly through the pounding in his head. It felt exactly like Titan had played havoc with his head again, but surely that was not the case… and if it was a vision, then why? Thoughts raced in his head as he sobbed silently, the picture was slowly coming together again in his mind. They had been trying Ardyn’s Armiger for the first time when he had lost control... But then where was Ardyn, was he okay, was that all in his head or had he really hurt his beloved!? His breathing was getting faster and he knew he needed to calm down, but he just couldn't, he had promised to protect Ardyn and now he could have hurt his soulmate again! 

Then he felt a hand press firmly against his throbbing hip and a familiar tingling warmth spread throughout his entire being. "Ardyn," Noctis sobbed out the man's name in relief, the sound of his beloved's strong heartbeat made Noctis relax, each breath was a guide for his own breathing, and the thrum of Ardyn’s life force reaching out to be with his smoothed the panic within. As the healing progressed his vision finally cleared and he could see Ardyn, hovering over him, as he healed what appeared to be a sword wound to his leg.

Thankfully his beloved did not appear to have been hurt although he could feel the fear, confusion, concern, frustration, and unwavering love that made up his emotions at that moment. Reaching out he gently caressed Ardyn’s thigh and he felt a surprising jolt of arousal through their link that caused his own blood to turn southward. Noting the fact that the back of Ardyn’s thighs were an erogenous zone, he smiled sheepishly up at his beloved and eventually gained a tired smile in return. As the hand on his leg was removed and the healing magic faded, Noctis let out a disappointed whine at the loss which was returned by a barely audible whimper.

Ardyn lay down next to him and Noct had a pretty good idea of what was coming next so he was not surprised when Ardyn asked him in a shaken tone, “What in all of Eos’ stars happened that caused you to produce such cries of anguish! You could not even muster the wherewithal to summon your Armiger! After you fell to the ground writhing I had to figure out how to dismiss mine before the weapons killed you!” Shaking, Ardyn pulled him close, “By all the stars above Noctis what happened!”

Wincing at the yelling in his ear, he tried to piece things together in his mind. Everything had been going fine so what happened? Ardyn’s weapons should not have reacted like that to him unless he was perceived as a major threat. Not to mention the vision had been unlike anything he had ever witnessed before… Unless it was as he thought earlier… the visions that Titan had given him last time. This had almost been like a more cohesive version of that, headache included! Yet, still, why would Titan want to remind him of that memory, it was not like he could forget what he had truly done that day. 

Suddenly, mid thought, he was being kissed again and then fingers combed restlessly through his hair. “Noctis, are you still with me?”

Blinking several times he nodded, “Yeah, just trying to figure all this out myself. I think I might have been given a vision by Titan… he usually does that when trying to tell me something. In the vision I witnessed my final one on one battle with Malum, but just before I stuck the final blow, you kissed me and pulled me back to reality.” 

Ardyn’s eyebrows grew together like storm clouds while he threw him a truly frustrated and hurt look. “That is nought but flummadiddle, Noctis! I heard the words you screamed! If you were indeed reliving your battle with Malum, who in Eos was he hurting while you fought with him then! Who was it you pleaded with him not to hurt! That you said you loved...” Ardyn’s voice broke as he let go of Noct, stood up, and walked to the edge of the runes safety.

Cold terror washed over Noctis in waves; he had been talking out loud as he begged himself not to hurt his beloved in the vision. Frantically, he tried to find a way to cover this up, but nothing came to mind that would not truly be a lie. Before he could think things through properly, Ardyn was back. The desperate look in his amber eyes was like a led bullet shot through Noct's heart, then he felt Ardyn tug at his pant ties and pulled his underpants down before he could even draw breath. The breath he did take turned into a drawn out moan of Ardyn’s name as he took Noctis’ cock into his mouth making it jump with arousal. 

Noct’s did not even get time to enjoy the sensation as Ardyn pulled back quickly after feeling it jump and pressed his forehead against Noctis’ stomach. For a moment all was silent until the distraught king said in a hoarse whisper, “You obviously desire me and I am the only one for your soul, but am I the only one in your heart, my beloved?” Tears fell from amber eyes, but before Noctis could pull him up and into his arms, Ardyn stood up again and started to walk away again.

Hastily Noctis pulled his clothes back on and sat up; he was determined to speak up this time rather than being shut out by the understandably hurt man. “Wait!” Ardyn paused mid stride, listening, and after some quick thinking Noctis said. “I can ask you out on a date once and you have to agree to it, right?” Ardyn nodded slowly and so Noct continued, “Then please, Ardyn, come stargaze with me and listen to my explanation at least. The stars are bright and plentiful though the night is still young.” While Noctis could not tell Ardyn the whole truth, however, he could explain some of why he was withholding information, explain that he was still his one and only. It took a moment, and the look Ardyn gave him clearly said this was not the best time, but finally the auburn haired man walked back and laid down next to him with a huff. Noct took a hand in his, holding tight, and a small ray of hope filled him when Ardyn squeezed back. 

After preparing himself a moment, he launched into the best explanation possible. “There are some things about the future that I cannot reveal to you, no matter what you may say or do, even though it will never come to pass. I can, however, say this about the vision I just received.” After taking a steadying breath Noct continued, “Malum spent years torturing the soul of someone I now love very much, however it has taken meeting you to open my eyes to that 0. During the vision I was aware of how things currently are, so during the final battle I begged for his pain to end, which is what you heard. I can't say much more than that, but know this Ardyn, you are truly the only one in my heart and soul. Yes, I thought I loved Luna, but what I felt for her is nothing compared to how I feel about you; I will never outright lie to you.”

Ardyn seemed to almost deflate with relief as tightened muscles completely relaxed, the look he affixed Noctis with was one of sadness and understanding. “I am not sorry for my actions, but I should have at least listened to you first, Noctis, and for that I am sorry.”

Noctis scooted closer to Ardyn and nuzzled into his love’s auburn hair, whispering quietly, “Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar… But never doubt I love you, Ardyn.”

A single eyebrow raised up in surprise, “Oh? What might this be? Eloquence in the form of Shakespeare?! You surprise me, Noctis, for truly I took you to be less bookish and more brutish, Izunia would run screaming if you presented him with a book. Guess you really can’t judge a book by its cover either.” Ardyn was half teasing and half serious which left Noctis’ abused brain throbbing. 

Nonetheless he answered after burying his face against the side of Ardyn’s neck. “You would be surprised how much I do read, especially between catches while fishing, but it really was not anything academic to Ignis’ dismay.”

“Not fond of your kingly studies then?” Ardyn deadpanned.

Snorting Noctis replied, “Well, I've told you I didn't really take my role as king seriously until later on in life, so no, I was not academically inclined, I was taught how to be a proper king though. Most of what I learned was from the time I was almost 21 to just a few days ago. So while I was not an avid student as a child or teen I made up for that later on, after all, learning you are destined to die really puts things into perspective. So I gave it my all till I had nothing left and the Crystal would teach me nothing else.” Noctis turned to look up at the stars and then asked, “So, you did your academic learning here?”

“Yes, I did indeed. Cantamen Tower is truly a marvel of ancient magical engineering. I have no idea how it works, but it has always been a mystery, even to the scholars that live there day and night, some of which have dedicated their lives to figuring out the mystery. I don't suppose you would happen to know the truth?”

Noctis hesitated a moment and then shook his head slowly, “In my time the tower was called Costlemark not Cantamen and one of the Kings of Old was buried there so I had to pay visit. I don’t know, has anyone made it past the underground courtyard?”

Ardyn turned to face him mouth ajar, eyebrows drawn together. ”There is something past the courtyard? How is that possible?! There is no beyond the courtyard lest it be the void.”

Well that certainly answered his question, Noctis mused silently. Then, ending Ardyn’s suspenseful wait, he answered in a nonchalant tone, “There may be nothing beyond the courtyard, but I can assure you, there is something under it; what exactly that might entail this far in the past I have no idea, it might just be worth a look though.”

A most thoughtful expression crossed Ardyn’s features, eyebrows still drawn together and eyes half closed, Noctis left him to try and figure this one out. After a few minutes had elapsed, Ardyn said in a contemplative tone, “The decorative floor slabs… would those have anything to do with how you access this previously unknown lower level? For that is truly the only mystery to me within the courtyard itself; scholars have debated for centuries on their true purpose and origin, but none have successfully figured it out.”

Feeling proud of his love, Noctis smiled wide and nodded, “Yes the key to reaching the lower levels are the floor slabs. You have to channel the Crystal’s magic signature into them in order to make them react. No, I have no definitive idea how that works, because obviously the slabs are older than the Crystal. All I know is that down in the lowest sanctum lies a chamber that is mechanical, but also has an laboratory kind of feel, even though it was mostly empty space. Always blew my mind, but maybe by the time I reached it there was something missing.”

Looking back up at the stars Ardyn said in a tone that clearly stated he had made up his mind, “So we come back here after defeating Titan. I simply can not let this mystery fall unanswered as, due to the ravages of time, once more your future knowledge has proven a blessing to Lucis.” He paused a moment and then sighed in resignation, “As much as it bothers me that I don’t understand portions of it, like what happened in the final battle with Malum, I do appreciate the pieces of knowledge given. Sometimes I forget what you are, my love, and that you have guidelines to follow; I may get frustrated at times, but that does not mean I love you any less.”

Noctis felt truly blessed by this man's patience, because had he heard Ardyn calling out for a perceived other love... he shuddered to think what his reaction might have been. It most definitely would not have been as quiet as Ardyn’s. Repositioning himself to lean over Ardyn, Noctis caressed his cheek and kissed him as he usually did, lips sliding effortlessly across slightly chapped lips. Then he dared to prod his tongue between full lips, asking politely, and praying that it was something the other felt comfortable with. 

Ardyn gasped, but then buried his hands in Noctis’ black hair, repositioning his own head slightly, then confidently responding by sliding his tongue along Noctis’. The moan of pleasure that left the both of them cause Noctis to shiver with arousal. That deep moan of Ardyn’s had always left him wanting and hard, which was the situation he now found himself in. Still, the feeling of Ardyn’s tongue against his was simply mind boggling and dangerously addictive. 

Feeling a rising hardness against his leg let him know Ardyn was in much the same boat as he was. Noctis moved his tongue to curl around his beloved’s and pulled back slightly. Feeling their tongues slowly slide along one another experimentally. Then, suddenly, Noctis was on his back and Ardyn was above him; his beloved's tongue diving into his mouth to explore every nook and cranny. From gentle licks along his tongue to the more urgent licks on his inner cheek and lips, he was completely overtaken with Ardyn’s passionate response. 

Noctis was able to get a few caresses in here and there with his tongue, but overall he was left to gasp and moan as Ardyn showed his dominance. Their soft facial hair rubbing against each other as they came close together, added to the myriad of sensations. It also made Noct grateful that he had chosen not to shave it thus far. After what seemed like both seconds and hours, Ardyn backed away with a pained look on his face. “I am afraid that should I go further, you will be naked once more, as will I.” The lust was very clear in his voice and Noctis shuddered violently because the the raging desire he also felt.

However he sadly agreed that, on a hill and out in the open was no place for intimacy. Noctis wanted four walls and a door at least, preferably at Bard’s inn, but he was not too picky at this point either. Gathering his wits, or what remained of them, he said huskily, “Temporary rain check then?”

“Very temporary, my love, so let us be off.” Ardyn got up first and then reached down to help Noctis up. As soon as he was on his feet, Ardyn scooped him up into his arms, bridal style, and began to walk away from the hill. At first, his pride balked at being carried like a child or a invalid; he had been through enough of that in life. Yet, when he saw the look of utter contentment and happiness on Ardyn’s face, he found he could not deny his love the obvious pleasure. As long as the Daemons left them alone in any case... Were they to be attacked this was a less than ideal position to be in with a fight in the offing. So he definitely breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they entered Iduna through the southern arch. 

Ardyn walked briskly along the cobblestone streets; there were few enough people out and about, but they still attracted looks. At one point Noctis enquired if he was getting too heavy, but his love simply laughed and shook his head. Which meant those muscles were for more than just show and he was likely as strong, if not stronger, than Gladio had been. As they reached the inn, Ardyn hesitated, trying to figure out how to open the door without letting go. Rolling his eyes, Noctis reached out and opened it for them as if it was the most obvious thing to do. He raised an eyebrow up at his beloved who simply rolled his eyes in return and entered the inn, which was mercifully silent, closing the door with his heel. With an elongated stride Ardyn made his way upstairs to the second floor and the rooms therein, oak doors standing tall with numbers carefully burned into them.

Bard had assigned them to room 8 earlier which appeared to be somewhat separate from the other rooms for some reason. Once they entered, Noctis was pleasantly surprised to see a large, single bed in the center of the room. The large stone fireplace was crackling merrily and lighting up the room well, while dark wood walls, and thick plush carpet finished out his impression of the room. It was obviously meant for couples and Ardyn seemed to come to that conclusion as well because he was shaking his head. 

“My uncle,” Ardyn said in an amused tone, “is truly a man who knows no bounds when it concerns matchmaking.”

Noctis snorted and said. “Yeah, but I’m not going to complain too loudly about it. Sharing a small bed with you, while cozy, was not exactly comfortable for my knee or back.” 

Snorting his beloved replied, “You sound like an old man, but I suppose neither of us are at the height of our youth any longer...” Before he could respond, Ardyn started to move again, but instead of towards the obvious choice of the bed, it was towards the adjoining bathroom. It would appear that his love wanted a bath first before gaining release. Ardyn paused just a foot into the bathroom and looked uncertainly down at him, “Do you have something against us sharing a bath? The basin is certainly big enough and likely meant for two people, but I will not pressure you into something you are possibly uncom-”

Noctis placed a finger against Ardyn’s lips and smiled when it was kissed. “I don’t mind sharing a bath with you, my love, there is nothing of me you have not seen, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see you naked again.”

He felt Ardyn’s chest puff up slightly and one eyebrow raised coyly, “Like my good looks, do you? And here I thought it was my golden personality that took center stage in your heart.” Amber eyes looked to the ceiling and he let out an exaggerated huff, “Alas it seems I am mistaken, yet I shall endeavor to sate your carnal desires, my love.” The teasing note in his voice was painfully clear, so Noctis lightly flicked Ardyn on the nose. Utterly baffled the afflicted man blinked down at Noct several times in shock. “Did you just flick me on the nose?!”

Snorting with laughter at the grievously offended look on his love's face, he said, “Nooo, it was Ramuh and he left candies before leaving, sorry you missed it, must be that overly large ego of yours getting in the way.” Sarcasm dripped from Noctis’ voice, but Ardyn absolutely howled with laughter in response, trying to focus on breathing in between laughs.

He did eventually calm down enough to gently put Noctis back on his own feet. “I believe I have found those claws of yours again, my kitten, it is refreshing though, everyone needs a taste of their own medicine now and again.”

Simply shaking his head at the cat reference, Noctis moved towards the in ground basin and started to fill it with fairly hot water. Like in Haranae, he suspected the water came from a thermal spring. The existence of which was likely due to the crater being a very old, thankfully inactive, volcano. Lava still flowed beneath the surface though, which lead to certain benefits in the areas nearby. Turning around he was pleasantly surprised to see Ardyn had already stripped and was Seemingly staring at his ass while Noct knelt to turn on the taps. Smirking Noctis turned back around to face the basin and then, ever so slowly, he began to lower his pants, pausing just before his ass was revealed, and hearing a low growl from behind him for his teasing. Huffing out a soft laugh Noctis continued to lower his pants slowly yet deliberately down to the ground, bending over, and giving Ardyn a good look at what he had to offer.

Quick steps informed him of Ardyn’s approach and he smirked smugly at what he had accomplished. The finger that slid along his exposed crack all the way down to his tight ball sacks was not unexpected, but made him squeak nonetheless. Especially as Ardyn started to use that finger to gently stroke the soft skin of his left sack, massaging his testicle, and causing him to gasp and clutch his knees tightly. Longing for more contact he pressed himself against Ardyn in a way that would not disrupt what he was currently doing; letting go of a whine he knew Ardyn would react well to. 

The feeling of his shirt getting in the way of skin contact made him frustrated; especially as Ardyn added a second finger to massage his right testicle. Hastily, he removed the offending article of clothing and threw it to the far corner where it crumpled into a satisfying heap. Ardyn had ceased his actions while Noctis threw the shirt, but now he turned Noctis around to press him against a nearby wall. The burning candle nearby gave just enough light for him to see the burn of lust in those amber eyes, before he was being kissed senseless. 

All of reality seemed to blur as their tongues danced against one another, lips coming together with bruising strength. Trusting the wall and Ardyn to hold him, Noctis wrapped both arms around his loves shoulders and hoisted his legs up to wrap around strong hips. He buried his hands in that auburn mane of hair, enjoying the softness of it, and pressing himself against beautifully toned flesh. Feeling the other’s heated erection press against his right butt cheek and hearing the gasp that left Ardyn’s lips made Noct smile triumphantly.

Closing his eyes, Noctis lay his chin on a solid shoulder, placing his head against Ardyn’s and whispering, “I love you with everything that I am, never could I have imagined feeling so strongly for you, but what we have is something I could never give up. It would kill or drive me mad for certain, so please, don't let go. No matter what happens just... don’t let go.” Noctis’ voice broke with emotion, then he gasped when Ardyn shifted his weight, and carried him over to the nearly full basin, carefully lowering him into the water. After freeing one hand, he turned off the taps and got in the water as well.

As soon as they were settled, hot water steaming around them, Noctis moved to take Ardyn’s erection in his hand, but the other man intercepted it. “Not this time, my love, allow me a turn to show you just how much you mean to me.”

Breath coming fast in excitement, Noctis spread his legs to take Ardyn between them, feeling their throbbing lengths brush against one another. “Show me, please, Ardyn,” Noctis breathed in a gravely voice. 

The pleasure of their erections together increased as Ardyn pressed himself fully against Noctis; but he didn't set a pace yet. Both men let their bodies spread out the full length of the tub, Noct pressed partly against the bottom, and both their lengths staying firm against one another during the shift in position, but it was his lips that Ardyn was after. Pressing them together and slipping his tongue once more into his mouth with a moan. Noctis answering moan becoming higher pitched as Ardyn began to, finally, grind their hips together and creating a smooth movement between their bodies.

The action was shooting pleasure through Noctis body as he clung to Ardyn’s shoulders hard enough the leave marks, and let small sound of pleasure drop from his lips. Moving his face slightly to the side he began to lick and suck at Ardyn’s neck; bringing forth that deep moan of pleasure that drove Noctis insane. As soon as he was sure a mark had been left he gave one last lick and then he felt his lover’s lips descend upon him. Paying special attention to the areas that made Noctis moan such as his ears and shoulder points, but when he felt Ardyn cease all action a groan of despair fell from his lips. 

Huffs of laughter escaped swollen lips and Ardyn breathed out, “Patience, my beloved, I have an idea, but I need you to brace yourself and not be so lost mentally.”

Curiosity began to overtake lust and when he could think clearer he stroked his loves flushed cheek. “I'm ready, but what are you-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Ardyn pressed his long and large middle finger all the way inside Noctis’ tight hole, and watched as Noctis both gasped and groaned at the pleasurable, but odd sensation. Then he took both their erections in hand and started a maddeningly slow pace. The finger in his hole matching the movement, but still Noctis growled in frustration. With a smirk Ardyn asked huskily, “Not enough for you? Tisk, tisk, what ever shall I do with you.”

Breath coming fast, Noct answered, “Show me what you really meant and stop pussy footing already!”

Biting his lower lip in uncertainty, Ardyn responded after a moment had passed. “I'm not sure what will happen, but very well, as you wish my most beloved.”

Shifting the finger inside Noctis slightly, it was pulled out and then thrust deeply into him, hitting a spot that made him see stars. However it was the familiar tingling warmth spreading through him from that point that made him throw his head back into the water and cry out Ardyn’s name. The connection, once made, felt a thousand times stronger than any of their previous connections. Both of them cried out, getting as physically close as possible, and openly sobbing from sheer sensation of their souls entwined with one another. All emotion and sensation was shared between them, and their souls lit up with a light that could be felt more than seen. 

For the first time, Noctis felt somewhat confident in their potential success, for the power of their souls together meant no darkness could ever touch them. Both men moaned loudly and continuously as Ardyn began to move his finger in and out once more. Between the shared emotions of love, pleasure, sensation, and warmth they both fell over the edge soon after, shooting load after load into the water around them. Noctis’ cry of Ardyn’s name mixed with his own name sobbed out from his soulmate’s lips. The feeling of both their orgasms together, shared through the link, was almost too much for Noctis and he felt consciousness waver dangerously.

Sensing the problem immediately, Ardyn gradually untangled their life forces, and ended the link between them with a whine. Both of them simply lay there a moment, letting what had happened wash over them with a beautiful afterglow. The feeling of his other half pushing his wet hair out of his face brought him round a bit and he smiled brightly up at Ardyn. “We should definitely do that more often, your ideas are a lot better than mine, although I think that might get dangerously addictive.” Noctis said in a hoarse voice that broke every now and then. 

Ardyn took a while to answer, but he slowly nodded. “I think it could indeed become addictive, but that is one addiction I could come to live with. I would guess this means the closer we are physically, the greater our connection, which makes sense to me; it is interesting to know my healing ability can be used in this manner with you.”

Noctis chuckled and wiggled slightly, still feeling that finger inside him, and squeezing it teasingly. “I can't help but agree with you, however, unless you're up to another round I'd remove that finger, no matter how much I am enjoying the sensation of having a part of you inside me.”

Amber eyes closed and for a moment he seemed to be considering it, but then he shook his head. “We should get some sleep, I will probably need my strength for the covenant tomorrow, and you have had quite the day as well. Especially considering the vision Titan sent you, he will likely look for a fight, so I am afraid we must cease and be content for now.” The sensation of him pulling his finger out make him whine with loss, but Ardyn tucked his head into Noctis’ shoulder. “I know, my love, I know.”

After a moment, they both got out of the bath, never moving far from one another or losing physical contact. After draining the basin, they began to walk back into the bedroom, Ardyn paused to add three more logs to the fire, before continuing on to the bed. As soon as they reached it, Ardyn clambered into the bed and pulled Noctis down on top of him. Their arms wrapped around one another, legs tangled together, no room between their chests; both of them utterly exhausted. Before he could fall asleep, Ardyn’s deep voice sounded in his ear. “Just so you know, Noctis, I will never let you go; you've seen the light of our two souls so rest easy in the knowledge that nothing can stop us as long as we are together, not even Malum.”

Noctis’ breath hitched and he said in a whisper, “It is not the darkness I fear, it is the Astrals. I fear Titan and what his vision might mean, but I also fear the covenant; I hate seeing you hurt and being helpless to save you from the pain.” 

Ardyn breathed out slowly and nuzzled into his neck. “Just having you there helps me. I can't imagine going through them alone, so just hold me through it when possible and maybe get some ice for the fever, when it's available.”

“I will, I swear it, and I'll protect you while you can't.” 

Lazily stroking the skin between Noctis’ shoulders Ardyn whispered, “Then that and time is all I will need.” 

  
As they drifted off together Noctis tried to think about and believe in a future where they succeeded, but for now he would simply continue to love his soulmate, and pray to the stars for that happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are indescribably important to me and some days are the lifeblood of this story lol. Each and every one of them are something I cherish (both good and constructive). So if you liked something about the chapter or thought something needed work then please let me know so I can fix it continue what I'm doing ❤. Kudos are also incredibly important and make me smile a lot, so please, if you liked this chapter and have not already left one, hit the little button and make my day a ton brighter ❤.
> 
> Also, I write mostly at night/early in the morning when my household is blissfully quiet. Unfortunately, staying up this late means I go through a lot of coffee (as I don't drink sodas or energy drinks) and my brother is starting to complain about the fact we are running out quick. So through a friends urging I've set up a Ko-fi account. If y'all have some spare change to put towards my coffee fund I would be eternally grateful ❤❤❤. The link for my account is below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0133O31)
> 
>  
> 
> I am over on Twitter where I post two, sometimes three, sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter in the intervening days if the chapter allows for it. So if you want to see those or just chat about Ardynoct my handle is @PoeticShadowAO3. I'm always open to Dirrect messaging. 
> 
> See y'all next time :).


	12. Cleansing Light to Deamon Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ardyn come to a understanding, Ardyn faces his fears, and Noctis runs into a strange young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends <3\. Unfortunately this is a day late, but at last I bring you chapter 12 <3\. Titan is not until next chapter but I promise you this one is very important. To explain this fanfic... It's kind of like a chess game. So something that might seem insignificant is a very important part of a much larger plot.
> 
> Last but absolutely not least by any stretch of the imagination; a universal sized thank you to my Beta reader Eowyn (eowynsmusings). 
> 
> Please, if you have not already, please check out Eowyn's, Ardynoct story, Per Aspera ad Astra. It is what motivated me to write again and inspired this story. I don't recommend things lightly but Aspera is seriously genius good :). 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9824681/chapters/22060544

Movement from underneath him brought Noctis back into the realm of reality. A small smile lifting his lips, especially upon realizing it must be Ardyn waking up and starting his usual morning stretches. As he lay there, Noct could not help his thoughts wandering to how happy he was to be awake. In fact, it was really weird that he didn't mind waking up early these days. To a degree, his lack of wakefulness had been the Crystal drawing on his mortal essence; a firm reminder he was no longer considered a mortal. However, there was more to his new habit of rising early than a lack of the Crystal’s pull. Noctis found that he didn't mind waking, whatever time it might be, as long as he was beside, or on top of, the man he most definitely loved with all his soul. Gladio would have never believed he could be this smitten with, or indeed willingly wake up early for, another human being. Perhaps Ignis had held an inkling that such a thing was possible, but he had never outright mentioned it. 

Prompto… was Prompto. He had always believed Noct, no questions asked. Still would have likely joked about the stars turning green if he saw Noctis awake before everyone else though. But he would never have questioned that Noctis could indeed love another human to the point of waking early with them. 

There had been only one time, in the whole trip to fulfil his fate, that Noctis could remember waking early. Ironically, just like this morning, they had been on their journey to answer Titan’s call. Dawn had just arrived and he remembered waking up to see Ardyn sitting at the end of his bunk, humming softly to himself. At the time, Noct hadn’t understood why he had woken up early nor why seeing Ardyn apparently at ease had made him smile. In fact, when Ardyn had caught him watching, the man had simply blown a kiss and made the comment, "Ahhh, Prince Charming awakens; I do hope your rest was a pleasant one."

At the time, he had felt anger bristle at what he thought was a disparaging comment and action. Now... he understood just how rare and beautiful the moment had truly been. It was one of the few he could honestly say, with certainty, that Ardyn had been the one talking to him.  _ Not _ Malum. Because the smile that graced his features afterwards had been just like the one he had given him after delivering that killing blow. Noctis was just considering how best to pull a smile like that from Ardyn this morning, when pain once more shot through Noctis’ head and he gasped loudly. 

Trying to hold out against the onslaught of images this time, Noctis dug his fingers into the bed on each side of Ardyn; Titan was truly relentless in his delivery and intent. Then that familiar, tingling, warmth filled him and Titan’s presence faded like it had never been there. The headache gone, along with the images, thanks to his lover's inborn ability and he sobbed in relief.

As Noctis became aware of his surroundings again, he could feel the hand upon his forehead, and see concerned amber eyes looking down at him. Apparently, sometime during the battle of wills, he had slid off Ardyn and onto the bed. He found it odd, the feeling of their connection was not as intense as it had been in the tub the night before; rather it was like it had been on the hilltop. Their heartbeats in sync, breathing measured, and he could feel Ardyn’s spiritual energy brush against him every so often. Fighting disappointment, he wondered what the difference was, but then vaguely remembered Ardyn saying it had to do with physical closeness. Noctis would have to ask him to expound upon what that meant exactly, but that was for another time. 

At the moment, soft lips were descending upon Noct’s, and he mewed slightly as a hand brushed over his unclothed morning erection. A finger,  _ accidentally _ , sliding along his slit and continuing down to rest against his thigh. More importantly, however, he noticed that as his love touched his erection, the bond did noticeably strengthened and Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed together. Before he could ask for that elaboration, Ardyn was speaking and he had to focus on his beloved's words, "Titan tried to send you another vision?"

Their bond slowly faded and Noctis groaned in disappointment before answering, "Yeah, I fought it this time though. I don’t need to be reminded of the night I died, or why I'm here instead of ruling Lucis… Don’t think," he added hastily, "that I’m not ecstatic to be here with you, because I love you dearly; it's just not a memory I wish to revisit. What I really want to know is, why does Titan’s method of contact always give me a headache. Last time I dealt with the Astrals, the only one I could understand and communicate with was Shiva. This time I could understand Ramuh, so I should be able to understand Titan, but he still chooses to send visions that give me headaches."

After pulling him close once more, Ardyn huffed, "I see you didn't listen during your education on the Astrals which, considering you are now a messenger, is both depressing and ironic to the highest degree. Titan is, for the most part, mute; even when speech is achieved, his words are not comprehensive. Thus he uses visuals, which can be painful to those of us who are of flesh and blood, mostly because it is an invasion of our minds." Ardyn paused a moment to gently kiss his head before continuing, "He must have something important to pass on to you... I understand your reluctance to witness such a painful memory, yet perhaps try watching next time. He would not purposefully wish to cause you pain my love, I am certain of that."

Noctis bristled slightly at the accusation that he knew next to nothing about the Astrals, but then had to admit that Ardyn’s words were true. Astral knowledge had been the Oracles area of expertise, so over the years, the Kings of Lucis had come to rely on the Oracles, rather than learning it themselves. Looking back on things, this was truly a failing on Lucis’ part; preparing for the scorn that would undoubtedly follow his words he said, "Learning about the Astrals was never part of what I was taught to begin with. Sure, we were expected to read the history of Lucis, but beyond the basics we never learned very much about the Astrals themselves. So I never knew Titan could only talk through visions, though I had plenty of them the first time I went to seek his blessing." Noctis also admitted, if only to himself, that Titan probably had a really good reason to send him those visions; so next time, he would listen.

Ardyn was shaking his head and sighed deeply before getting up from the bed, leaving Noct behind in favor of collect their clothes for the day. It was not until he returned with the articles that he spoke, "Noctis… I am starting to realize how little your education went into history and the arcane. Most of the general populous can use small household runes; they help things along, even if how they work exactly is lost knowledge. Yet you seem to be completely clueless when it comes to them!” Throwing his hands in the air, Ardyn paced before the bed, “These are things that a King of Lucis would need to know in this era. With Ifrit temporarily sealed away, the Astral war is at a standstill. However, as we awaken the physical manifestations of the Astrals to gain their blessings, we also weaken the locks on Ifrits prison! You need to know about the Astrals in order to truly stand up to them.”

Noctis carded his fingers through his hair in agitation, desperately trying to think if he had ever read a passage on ancient runes, apart from the haven runes, but nothing came to mind. Admitting defeat, he sighed in frustration, hitting the bed with his hand, “I don’t know what to tell you, Ardyn! While I was not the most consistent student as a kid, I do remember what they taught me! The only runes I know of are those of the Havens, and I guess the ancient dungeon runes too.”

Turning to look at him, Ardyn raised a eyebrow and asked, “Can you at the very least tell me what those runes said? Please tell me you can read Rune letters!”

Noctis knew his silence would speak loud enough, but he could not bring his pride to admit another failing. So he sat, mouth closed, looking down at the quilted blanket that he had not noticed the night before. It didn't take Ardyn long to realise what his silence did indeed mean, when he spoke, his incredulous tone was laced with exasperation, “What kind of education did they give you in the future, for Eos’ sake! You are missing the most basic knowledge of what our world runs on, and yet you expect to succeed as a King!?”

Whirling from the bed Noctis stood tall with his head held high, even as icy blue eyes shown with hurt. “You want to know what I learned, Ardyn! I learned how to eradicate a humanoid super soldier a hundred different ways, then there were the endless drills on how to stay hidden from airships, not to mention battle training on how to disable the magitek weapons! I learned more about the political standards for Niflheim than I ever did for those of Lucis! I learned the terror of Daemons, how to dodge bullets aimed for my heart, and why Niflheim currently occupied most of my country! I learned, that my world was slowly being taken over by an unstoppable force, that had thousands of Daemons at its disposal, and all I could do was watch, damn it!” 

Everything was silent a moment before Noctis said in a whisper, “I learned that Lucis was the only nation still fighting in a hopeless war. That my father, who I loved dearly, was draining his life force to keep a shield up around Insomnia so that the Crystal would be safe, and that if all went well… he would die before I was thirty. That's what I fucking learned in the future.”

Noctis sharply turned on his heel and strode into the bathroom, blind to all around him. Once inside he collapsed against a wall, sobbing quietly. It took a minute, but then purposeful footfalls slapped against cold stone, and two arms pulled him back against a warm chest. When Ardyn felt him slump willing against him, he croaked out a response, “There can be no words to describe the depth of my regret, Noctis. I chose my words poorly and I beg for your pardon in this, my love, for you are right, the 2000 years separating us is far more prodigious that I imagined. What was relevant in your time, is certainly not here, and what I view as common knowledge likely means nothing to you. The fact of this simply astounds and frustrates me, for it is a barrier to us ruling together, but not an insurmountable one.”

When he thought about it, Ardyn’s words made sense, and Noctis knew he had let his temper get the best of him. Which was something that he had been given stern warnings about in the past; apparently, he had not learned that lesson well enough. Turning in his love's arms, Noctis buried his face against the other man’s neck, kissing the mark he left there the previous night. Ardyn shuddered and his breath caught at the sensation; when Noctis responded, it was still in a whisper, but this one was much warmer. “I left this mark as a vow that I would never stray from your side. If that means going through a more updated and comprehensive education this time, then so be it. My pardon is given, but only as long as you can forgive my loss of temper; I have been told many times it is unbecoming of a King.” 

Strong arms held him tighter and Ardyn whispered back, “I give my forgiveness freely and wholeheartedly Noctis, my love, my everything. I will see to it you are given only the best tutors, so that you can possibly be crowned as the second king of Lucis by midsummer’s eve. The celebrations will truly be something to remember.”

After kissing Ardyn on the lips, Noctis smirked, “I’ll have to make it one you can never forget, after all, I can’t let Kilff and Gil sleep peacefully on such a momentous night.”

Ruffling Noctis’ locks Ardyn huffed, “You and Izu will never give the castle inhabitants a moment of peace, I can hear the complaints now, although they won’t become reality if we don’t get on the road soon.”

Unable to argue with that logic, Noctis followed his beloved's lead as he began to pull on clothes, readying himself for the road ahead. Eventually, he noticed that Ardyn was not standing by the door in his usual position; pausing in the act of combing his hair, Noctis turned to look for him. Ardyn, as it turned out, was leaning up against the fireplace, head bowed as if in thought, and after hesitating a moment Noct stated, “You've seemed a bit off this morning… everything okay, love?”

Looking over, Ardyn shook his head, “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Pausing for a moment to let out a long breath, he continued in a resignated tone, “I am most likely to fail this covenant out of all the others, because I cannot used the Armiger, so I fear what lies ahead.”

Shocked, Noctis asked in a elevated tone, “Why would you be unable to use your Armiger against Titan?! It’s like you said, when Titan wants to share something he invades the mind of his targeted audience, right? So last night was just a case of mistaken identity mixed with a wrong place at the wrong time moment. A brand new Armiger will always see an Astral as a potential threat, especially one like Titan; I know mine reacted pretty explosively to him.”

The conversation fell into a contemplative silence, then Ardyn waved a hand off towards the crater and said, “What if we get there and Titan chooses to give you a vision mid-battle? Will my Armiger attack you then? How can we be sure it was not reacting to you as a threat?”

Noctis sighed and took Ardyn by the wrist, “Only one was to find out, come on.”

Ardyn spluttered and babled all the way out of the room and down the stairs, but then seem to resign himself to following Noctis’ determined path. The two of them walked, hand in hand, down cobblestone streets, past freshly opened shops, through the plumes of smoke from newly awakened forges, and all the way out of Iduna. Giving the guards a swift nod of acknowledgment as they passed, and receiving amused smiles in return. The forest beyond Iduna was cool and crisp, but that was to be expected this time of year. Noctis did not stop their impromptu walk until they reached a short ways past the walls of Iduna, and found a large enough forest clearing not too far in. 

Finally Ardyn managed to ask, slightly out of breath, “I love early morning strolls as much as the next fellow, but what precisely was that about, my love?” 

Moving to stand a little ways away from Ardyn, Noctis turned to face him and said, “You need to try your Armiger again before we reach Titan; that way, we know if it's him or me that triggers your Armiger. As long as i'm not the one triggering it then, once battle starts, Titan will be its sole focus. Even if I am given a vision it should focus on the larger picture, rather than the small piece of himself in my mind. We do need to know if it is my power it sees as a threat though, so go ahead.”

All color leached out of Ardyn’s face and he shook his head violently. “No, Noctis, please you cannot ask this of me! I refuse to potentially hurt or even kill you with a power that I cannot control. Just imagine, for a moment, how you would feel if you lost control of your Armiger and it killed me!”  

Pain shot through Noctis’ chest at the unintentional reminder that he had indeed killed Ardyn once before; not that Ardyn knew this, but it hurt all the same. Taking a steadying breath, Noctis captured and held Ardyn’s amber gaze. “I know I’m asking a lot after what happened last night, but trust that I know what I’m doing this time. The pain of killing one's soulmate is not a burden that is easy to live with, and it's not one I would leave you with. If things get bad, I’ll vanish to the Astral gate, because I know I can do that, even mid-vision now that I am more aware of what is happening.” 

Ardyn still did not look overly convinced but nodded hesitantly, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Very well, I can see you won’t let this go, but please… be careful Noctis.”

For a moment everything was silent, as Ardyn looked inside himself, then he let out a yelp, his head jerking up and over to look at Noctis. Jaw hanging open and irises blown wide in surprise.

“W-what happened?” Noct asked shakily, wondering what the hell could have gone wrong this time. Next thing he knew Ardyn was marching towards him, enveloping him into a breathtaking hug. Pure, joyous, laughter was ringing within the clearing and still Noctis was confused; a tentative smile making its way onto his face nevertheless. Eventually, Ardyn stepped away from the hug to look at him, with such pure unadulterated love that Noctis felt tears spring to his own eyes. 

One of Ardyn’s warm hands cupped Noctis’ cheek and he said in a breathless voice, “They are gone, the Deamons I’ve accumulated, they were purified… Noctis.” His voice broke and, once more Ardyn enveloped his soulmate in his arms. “Last night, while we were bonded, you must have been able to banish the Daemons held within me by using your light. You may not have been aware of it, but stars above, Noct, I could not have done it. My ability to heal only gets me so far, but you are the King of Light, he who is more intimately tied to the Crystal than any other, you have the ability to banish them once I've collected them.”

Now it was Noctis’ turn to gape in shock, but at the same time it made sense to him! Ardyn would have a long road ahead of him, they would need to cure Eos of the Scourge’s presence after killing its source. Ardyn could not carry around the Crystal while doing so, but if Noctis could purify the Daemons through an act of intimacy, then the Crystal could remain safely in Insomnia. Embracing Ardyn he let out a long sigh of relief and he sagged against the larger man. “Thank the stars, fuck, no wonder you looked so shocked. Did you check on them when you started to access the Armiger and found out they were no longer there?” Noctis asked out of curiosity.

“Indeed, and to my great surprise they were gone! I have no words to describe just how relieved I am, my most beloved.” They stood a moment, holding and basking in each other's presence, before Ardyn gently nudged him, “As much as I’d love to stand here, or better yet show you my thanks back in bed, we must complete this fool's errand if we are to reach Titan today.”

Noctis could not disagree with that statement, especially the part about it being a fool's errand, he still believed his beloved would soon be changing his tune. Backing away, he watched as Ardyn moved to his original spot, his head falling to his chest, and looking within himself much more confidently than before. Soon Ardyn’s Armiger manifested around him, but Noctis could already see that his love still struggled to impose his own will upon the weapons. At the very least his weapons seemed neither agitated nor were they flying at him this time. After four minutes had passed, Ardyn was actively looking around, much more at ease with his Armiger. 

Daring to speak, Noctis said, “Well, it seems like it was Titan's presence, which is good, cause I know it will protect you from him. Go ahead and dismiss it, I don’t want you getting too tired out before we fight Titan.”

Ardyn looked over at him with one eyebrow raised in question. “You don’t want me to practice fighting with the weapons?”

“No…” Noctis cautiously moved right up to the edge of the Armiger, and was ecstatic to see the weapons still seemed completely at ease with his presence. “Your weapons will know what to do with Titan, you just needed to be able to summon it successfully; which you can and it seems to have no issues with me.”

Ardyn smiled warmly at him, “Oh yes, my Armiger is completely at ease with you, Noctis; you were right to insist on trying again. I feel confidant that my weapons and I are of the same mind now.” With a flash of red, his Armiger vanished and he took Noct’s hand. “Come, let us head back to the inn, we must grab breakfast and saddle the Chocobos; Titan is still waiting...”

The journey back through the forest, into Iduna, and to the stables was made fairly quickly. Which was lucky as it was nearly high noon, and there was still a three hour journey ahead of them. Ardyn seemed to come to that very conclusion as well, for as Bard’s inn came into line of sight, he turned to Noctis and said, “It will be very late by the time we are done with Titan’s test of strength, and I will likely be unable to travel for quite some time. Should we take the camping supplies and all three Chocobos?”

Noctis considered it, but upon remembering something he shook his head, “No, because I can just transport us back here instantly, as long as you can focus enough on our destination that is. I certainly know Bard’s place well enough by now to visualise the jump.” Then a flaw in his plan came to Noctis and he groaned, “Never mind, that would leave the Chocobos behind, unless you have some kind of miracle solution?”

Already moving towards the inn once more, Ardyn called over his shoulder, “I would not know about it being a miracle solution, but it is simple. Just tell Ardor to go back as soon as we arrive at the crater entrance.” Scowling at being left behind, Noctis rushed to catch up, once he had caught up, Ardyn began to elaborate. “Ardor will take Ebony back home, making sure no harm comes to them; his presence usually deters monsters. Besides, I certainly won’t say no to sleeping in a bed with you instead of inside a tent. As for if I will be able to focus... I believe that if I am given a couple hours of rest, then I could be cognitive enough to focus on the bathroom.” A truly smug smirk filled his face as he continued, “I am…intimately familiar with it.”

Rolling his eyes Noctis stopped as they reached the inn’s door, “Go on and get us some breakfast to go and I’ll go saddle the Chocobos; it will cut down on time.”

Ardyn’s brows furrowed and his head tilted to the side. “Breakfast to go? To go where exactly? I am afraid you’ve lost me once again my love.”

Noctis sighed heavily and face palmed at his forgetfulness. “I meant breakfast for the road, or to go with us; in the future that's what we call food that is easily accessible and portable enough to be eaten while traveling.”

A bright smile lit up Ardyn’s features and he threw his hands up in apparent triumph. “At last, you have told me what one of your future terminologies mean! I have been waiting patiently for you to explain what even one such term meant! Alas, I was beginning to believe I would be left in agonized curiosity for the duration of our lives; now I am given hope of eventual comprehension.”

Scowling, Noctis turned around and strode off towards the barn with a huff, highly amused laughter sounding from behind him as he walked. Without pausing, Noct flipped his lover the bird after going a fair ways and the laughter faded into a contemplative hum, now Noctis was the one smirking smugly. Upon entering the barn, he was met by a significant and unexpected force; Noctis hastily jerked to the side, attempting to reduce the collisions impact. Apparently, someone had been coming out of the barn and they had met rather awkwardly; pain was now shooting from his knee, and Noctis grasped at it with a grunt. Frantically, the man he had run into exclaimed, “By all the stars above I apologize most ardently to you, good sir, my mind was fathoms away from reality. Are you alright; do you possibly need healing? I know there is a healer currently in town who could most certainly soothe whatever ails you now, which is due to my thoughtless actions! I was just on my way to seek him in fact so be assured it is no burden upon me!”

Breathing through the pain, Noctis shook his head, “I’ll be fine, just an old inherited problem that sometimes gets aggravated; the pain is already fading.” The statement was true enough, but Noctis knew it would smart for at least an hour; perhaps he would ask Ardyn for healing later, but he definitely was not interested in visiting a town healer. Straightening from his crouched position, Noctis looked at the remorseful man, whose hands wrung the edge of his shit in what was obviously a nervous habit. The man was young, probably Gladio’s age, with short black hair and bright green eyes that roamed nervously. Thankfully, they were about the same height and build, or the collision might have been much worse; as it was he seemed to have come off the worse for it.

The young man seemed to hesitate for another moment, but then he nodded, “Very well, if you are indeed certain I can not persuade you.”

Noctis smiled at the kind man, but once more he shook his head, “Truly, I need to be on the road soon, and this is not the worst my knee has ever hurt. Good luck with your search for the healer.”

“Thank you, he can be rather elusive at times; good journeys to you, my fine fellow!” As the young man left the barn, Noctis could not help but smile. There was something about his mannerisms that was almost familiar, but he could not point exactly what that might be. Still, there were Chocobos to be tacked up and other things to worry about, like the Astral waiting for them…

Noctis had just finished saddling Ardor when Ardyn entered the barn in a rush; giving him a quick kiss and pressing some breaded sausage into his hands. “My apologies, love, Bard wanted to chat this morning about our night; one would think he had better things to do than bother me about my love life.”

Laughing, Noctis tucked his breakfast away in a pouch, before they mounted their Chocobos quickly. While Ardyn settled himself in the saddle, Noctis said, “If there is one thing that hasn't changed in this era, it’s that the true stock of both innkeepers and bartenders is gossip and information. If you think our relationship won’t be prime gossip in the kingdom, then think again.”

Ardyn huffed in exasperation, “Yes, I was well aware that our relationship would be prime gossip; I had hoped my own uncle would have the decency not to spread it though. Perhaps I was asking too much, but either way it is of no true consequence. Come, let us leave; Titan should not be left to wait any longer.”   

Noctis was in earnest agreement and so were both of the birds apparently for they cried out in joy after leaving the barn in a rush. Relatively unburdened as the Chocobos were, Iduna passed by in a blur of color and sound. A few brown robed scholars called out some disparaging comments as they passed, but they were soon forgotten in the cheers of smiths on what seemed to be every corner. The east gate pointed directly towards the crater, so that was exit they chose to take. Not long after they had left Iduna, Ardyn pulled Ebony back to a trot, Ardor following suit, and concern was very evident in his voice as he asked, “You are favoring your left knee while riding, my love; did you strain it this morning?”

The fact that Ardyn had picked up on his pain didn't surprised him, although he had hoped they would not need to stop and heal it; putting them even further behind. Before he could say anything, Noctis felt their bond flare to life through Ardyn’s healing magic, and Noct nearly sobbed at the shared emotions he picked up on. Panicked concern and the sheer hurt that flowed from Ardyn was overwhelming. He seemed to have taken Noctis’ silent suffering as a rejection of some sort; that Noctis thought of their connection as trivial. With a choked gasp Noctis said, “I’m so sorry, I know I should have told you instead of trying to be the tough guy. I was run into by someone coming out of the barn earlier, I managed to twist the wrong knee in my attempt to lessen the impact. He was sincere in his apology and offered to find me a healer, but I turned him down so we went our separate ways; it's not that bad though.”

Giving him a look that clearly said that this was bullshit, Ardyn replied, “You do realise that when I heal you I can also feel your pain, correct?” Shocked and feeling guilty for being caught in the lie, Noctis said nothing, but looked away in shame. Sighing Ardyn said, “Just promise to tell me when you hurt next time; it is my job to heal people, and you are my most beloved, so please... let me help you.”

Looking into those amber eyes he loved so much, Noctis answered with as much conviction as possible. “Yeah, I promise, I’ll let you know when I’m hurt from now on. In return, let me know when something is worrying you; I certainly won’t think any less of you for it, and I am here to support you, because I love you.” Ardyn reached over and kissed Noctis; simply enjoying their bond for a moment, before reluctantly ending both it and the kiss. They needed to get moving, and so they urged Ardor and Ebony to run, in order to make up for lost time. 

  
The delays seemed to be stacking up today, but as he tore into his breakfast Noctis admitted they were of the important sort. He just sincerely hoped that everything would go well, and that Titan would bestow his blessing easily enough. However, looking outwards to the crater rim, Noctis found himself thinking of the facts and realised, honestly, that it truly was a fool’s hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can guess who it is Noctis ran into then I will take one request for this fic within reason and pending approval from my Beta. We are fairly open on what we are ok with, but there are a few things. Let me know below who you think it is. First one to get it right gets the request.
> 
> Comments are indescribably important to me and some days are the lifeblood of this story lol. Each and every one of them are something I cherish (both good and constructive). So if you liked something about the chapter or thought something needed work then please let me know so I can fix it continue what I'm doing ❤. Kudos are also incredibly important and make me smile a lot, so please, if you liked this chapter and have not already left one, hit the little button and make my day a ton brighter ❤.
> 
> Also, I write mostly at night/early in the morning when my household is blissfully quiet. Unfortunately, staying up this late means I go through a lot of coffee (as I don't drink sodas or energy drinks) and my brother is starting to complain about the fact we are running out quick. So through a friends urging I've set up a Ko-fi account. If y'all have some spare change to put towards my coffee fund I would be eternally grateful ❤❤❤. The link for my account is below.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0133O31)
> 
> I am over on Twitter where I post two, sometimes three, sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter in the intervening days if the chapter allows for it. So if you want to see those or just chat about Ardynoct my handle is @PoeticShadowAO3. I'm always open to Dirrect messaging.
> 
> See y'all next time :).


	13. Visions of Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan gets his point across, The guys learn a new trick, Titan's battle finally happens, Noctis does something desperate, and that black haired stranger makes an appearence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the newest chapter and FINALLY another Astral is faced. This chapter was a pain to write and it took me forever but I think it ended up alright in the end. Lots of important things happening in this chapter so I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> As always my deepest and most humble thanks to my Beta reader, Eowyn (eowynsmusings). Even through all my stupid questions and forgetful moments she sticks to it and helps make these chapters as clean as they are.

If there were a more perfect day for traveling, Noctis could not think of it; the trees and grass gradually changed to rocky ground as the Chocobos trotted along the barely visible game trail they were now following. Noctis was aware that the day was far from over, and yet he could not help but feel an overall sense of peace. Even after taking his fight with Ardyn that morning into consideration. The fact that Ardyn had a better understanding of their position had been worth all the tears and frustration. Also, knowing he could truly be of help to his beloved was priceless, the light within him finally had a purpose in this life. Not even running into that young man could dull his smile. Though honestly, he hoped that whatever reason such a young soul had in searching for a healer, was not a dire one.

Ardyn was humming what sounded like an old folk tune when their journey was interrupted once more. As they were closing in the crater, Noctis felt the searing pain of a vision overtake his senses. He just managed to yell out to Ardyn, “Don't interrupt”, before everything went dark once more. 

Noctis stood in Insomnia again, and it looked like he was exactly where the last vision left off. Ardyn was hunched over, breathing heavily, as Noctis staggered towards both the man he loved and the Daemon he hated. Sword raised, he met those tired amber eyes that pleaded for death, and fulfilled their request with a swift plunge of his sword. The yelp of pain, that had previously gone unnoticed, tore at him and yet he was only a spectator in this sorrowful play.  

As Ardyn lay there whispering an empty promise, he once more noticed the utter love and devotion that transfixed him. It was that look which had helped him make up his mind, traveling 2000 years into a past he knew next to nothing about. How he wished with all his soul he could apologize to this Ardyn, the one he had been too late to save, but also the one who had seemingly loved him despite that fact. Because of what had happened next, however, he had never gotten the chance. Ardyn’s soul had been destroyed as he eradicated Malum; doing the duty assigned to him.

As soon as Noctis turned around to leave Ardyn’s body behind, he felt the vision drastically dim and then brighten again. A little confused, Noctis noticed he was still standing in the courtyard, looking at Ardyn’s corpse once more. However, the this was no longer his body, or even his point of view; rather he had become a spectator to someone else's recollection. Before he could think too hard on that fact, a bright flash suddenly emanated from Ardyn’s corpse, a deep howl of agony escaped into the night; Malum’s death cry. In a way, Noctis was glad to hear the cry of his mortal enemy finally thwarted, but it also brought great sorrow. It was at that moment, that he had destroyed Ardyn’s already damaged soul; unaware of the weight of his actions.

Just as Noctis began to wonder how long he would be forced to watch his beloved’s corpse, a faint glow emanated from Ardyn’s body, and a blue figure rose from it. Coalescing into an identical copy of the Ardyn waiting for him outside the vision, if not a little more drawn and ruffled. At first the man seemed horribly confused, but then he turned and walked into the citadel. Whoever Noctis was sharing the memory with, followed the figure that looked like Ardyn as they traversed the path to the throne room. Once inside the castle, and traveling in one of the elevators, Noctis came to the realization that the figure could not see them. What that meant, Noctis had no clue, other than perhaps he was also sharing a recollection with a ghost. Nevertheless all three of them soon entered the decimated Throne Room; Noctis had no choice but to watch the figure walk straight to his impaled corpse. 

Seeing his own corpse was a… disquieting experience. He did not have long to freak out over it however, for the figure had begun to speak, and it was definitely Ardyn’s voice that permeated the room. “There you sit upon your throne, more a King than I could have ever been, my love. I know not what power separated me from Malum in the end, but I do know I've not much time; my soul has been irreparably damaged, and I am all but spent now. Still… if you would grant an old man's request, I wish to spend my last moments with all I've got left of you, your Majesty.” Bowing flamboyantly, Ardyn climbed the steps to the throne and, after kneeling beside Noctis’ corpse, lay his head upon his lap. 

Noctis could feel a tear fall down his cheek, great regret filled both himself and the one he shared the memory with. Then the vision dimmed for a final time, reality hitting him with the force of a mallet to the head. The first thing Noctis realised upon waking, was that he was no longer secure in his saddle, as the unforgiving surface under him was undoubtedly the ground. Judging by the ache in his right side he had fallen from Ardor, and because Ardyn could not touch him lest he break the vision, no one had softened his fall. Letting out a long, drawn out, groan, he heard Ardyn approaching swiftly and the tingling warmth of healing magic swept over Noctis; their unique bond comforting him. Noct could tell that he had been crying during the vision, and considering what he had seen, it came as no real surprise. 

Looking up at Ardyn he thanked all the stars above that, while pale and drawn, the man he loved was blessedly alive. The images he had been forced to witness had made several things blatantly obvious, one in particular more so than the others. Noctis knew he would never take his soulmate’s life for granted, because its longevity was not a promise, and the time he did have was to be cherished. Seeing what had been left, after Malum, and knowing that Ardyn had gotten to say his goodbye... it put him a bit more at ease. He wondered if Shiva had known what happened between Ardyn and his corpse; she certainly had not mentioned it. In the end he supposed it didn’t matter too much; for now, Noctis would simply focus of the present and his soulmate, because that was what was truly important.

The silence stretched long between them, but Ardyn was the one to break it. “Your death must have been extremely painful.” His shaking hand falling to where he knew the scar was on Noctis’ chest, “I can not fathom what it must have been like. However, I will remember those screams for the rest of my life. I hope Titan had a good reason for showing you the vision; if not, I will have words with him.”

Noctis was not surprised that Ardyn had come to that conclusion, and he would not explain what had truly happened, but neither would he lie. Slowly sitting up, Noctis focused on Ardyn who sat with a determined set to his shoulders. Gently stroking soft red stubble, while brushing back Ardyn’s long hair with his other hand, Noctis answered his beloved in a softened tone. “Yes, Titan had a good reason to show me the vision, but it's not what you thought it would be. I did not see my death, but in some ways I wish it had been my death that I witnessed. Unfortunately I cannot share what I witnessed this time; sorry, my love.”

At first Ardyn looked as though he wanted to press the issue, but in the end he simply shook his head and said, “As I have already stated, I respect your need for secrecy, but I also hope that one day you can tell me some of what you keep hidden within; it cannot be healthy for you.”

Noctis leaned over and kissed Ardyn, nipping lightly at the eager lips that responded, both of them groaning longingly as their lips eventually parted. Noctis leaned back and, after considering a moment, whispered hesitantly, “What I keep hidden from you... is not pleasant; it might even change how you view life as a whole. If that is not enough to scare you off, then I promise to tell you after we have defeated Malum.” 

Noctis’ words seemed to satisfy Ardyn, for he stood up from his previous sitting position and smiled down at him. “I will hold you to that, Noctis, change in perspective or not, the burden of knowledge once halved is easier to carry.”

Biting his tongue Noctis simply nodded once, getting up with some help, and following Ardyn back to where the Chocobos stood. Ardor chirped concernedly at him as he approached, but a reassuring pat quieted him, and the Chocobo once more appeared to be in good spirits. Swinging up into the saddle a few seconds behind Ardyn, Noctis was soon nudging Ardor back into a run. The final leg of their journey was spent in silence, both men deep in thought, trying to piece things together. Once Noctis saw the entrance though he said, “Let us put what happened behind us for now, Titan awaits, and even though it's his fault I'm a little shaken... I don't think he plans to go easy on us.”

Ardyn laughed quietly, “You do indeed make a fine point, my beloved, let us worry not about what has yet to come.” Dismounting swiftly he moved towards the fissure, all the while calling over his shoulder, “The future is yet written, and the present waits for no one, so let us grab it like a gift under the Astral tree and flee like thieves.”

Rolling his eyes at his loves dramatic behavior, Noctis dismounted as well and whispered to Ardor, “Take Ebony back to the stables and wait for me. I know the saddle is uncomfortable, but nothing of this situation screams ideal; just hang in there for me.”

Ardor gave a soft coo, ruffled Noctis’ hair, and herded a disgruntled Ebony away from the crater. When Noctis turned back, Ardyn was leaning against the wall just inside the fissure; waiting for him. Joining his love, Noctis raised a hand to clasp Ardyn on the shoulder, “We need a plan before we face Titan, or the future won't matter at all.”

Turning to face Nocis properly Ardyn clasped his shoulder in return, “I agree, so tell me, what can we expect from Titan, and how by all the stars will the two of us manage to impress an Astral in combat?”

Noctis looked back on what he remembered, and thought of a vital question he had to ask first. “Where does this fissure lead out to, and how far down into the crater will it dump us out at? It's important, because that will tell me how Titan intends to fight.”

It took a while for Ardyn to answer, but he seemed to be calculating something in his head; finally, he answered in a contemplative tone. “I've never been here myself, Titan is not the Astral I paid homage to as a boy and he was rarely spoken of. However, I did overhear some local pilgrims once, they said that this fissure will take us directly before the meteor. So be prepared for a lot of heat, the meteor is still on fire after all.”

Noctis appreciated the warning, but had to point out the obvious. “Ardyn, I've already been here and done this, I'm aware of the heat index. As for our strategy, it sounds like since Titan slumbers under the meteor, then we will likely be fighting his left arm and hand like I did for the most part. At least Titan can't wander off and surprise us, because he has to hold the meteor, so our fight should be kept to one area. My hope is that I don't get any more unexpected visions during the fight, cause I'm still shook up from the last one.”

Before he had even finished his sentence, Ardyn crossed the remaining distance between them, and slunk into Noctis’ ready embrace. He had no idea what had prompted his beloved's need for contact, but he could never refuse Ardyn’s affections; so they stood their for a moment until Ardyn finally spoke. “I know I said to focus on the present, but I won't be able to completely focus on Titan as I am now. So I need to do this before we get much further into strategizing.” Noctis was about to ask what Ardyn meant when, suddenly, there was a hand in his pants; a familiar finger pressing gently against his opening. Not sure what his beloved hand in mind, but not overly concerned either, Noctis widened his stance and tried to relax like Ignis had once recommended. 

The dry finger still stung as it pressed deeply into Noctis, but when he felt their bond wash over him, just as intense as it had been last night, all discomfort drained away. Strength and love flowed between them like the rushing of a river, nothing in the entire world seemed to matter, only the man that his soul was in contact with. Light and warmth flowed around them, and Noct could feel a great worry fading from Ardyn; curious he struggled to focus on asking aloud. “What had you so worried you needed to connect like this? Not,” he said with a intensity that also flowed from him to Ardyn, “That I mind doing this; hell I’d never stop if we didn't have to, but I am admittedly curious.”

Instead of answering verbally, Noctis felt their souls intertwine further and then gasped as images and sounds were brought to his attention. With a flash he was back on the road they had been traveling, but this time, it was from Ardyn’s point of view. He heard his own voice shouting out, “Don’t interrupt,” before watching his body sag and fall from Ardor, despite the bird's best attempt to keep him in the saddle. Shock and horror had warred within Ardyn as he had been given no choice, watching the events that followed helplessly. 

Unintelligible screams had pierced to his very soul, finally fading into a pained whimpers, and then absolute silence. The images ceased, and Noctis openly wept for what his beloved had endured whilst he had been stuck in a future that would never happen. Ardyn gently wiped away the fresh tears, and they both took solace in one another for a few minutes. Feeling each other's breathing and the thrum of their life forces bound together. Finally, the shakiness that prevaded their spirits faded, satisfied with the knowledge that they were both okay and that it was all in the past. 

Gradually, Ardyn separated their soul threads, and gently pulled his finger from Noctis’ depths; wiping it and Noctis clean with a spare cloth. It was only after the cloth was put away that Ardyn spoke, “I know that was sudden, but I wanted to make sure no damage had been done to your soul. I’ve witnessed men who have damaged souls; they tangled with forces beyond them, and while you are a messenger, Titan is a greater force. I feared your reactions, may have spelled a far more grievous onslaught beyond memories; so I am incredibly relieved that you are indeed alright.” 

Noctis reached up and pressed his lips firmly to Ardyn’s, lingering a moment, then backing away an inch. “It's okay, considering what I saw I'm glad you looked, there is one thing that confuses me though, I didn’t know we could share visions between one another.”

His beloved took a moment before speaking again, “Titan’s intrusions are sent by forcing his will upon your mind; I had a theory, that if I connected our souls, I could gently feed you my memories without the negative side effects. I doubt it was very cohesive, but I do believe I got my point across?”

“Yeah, loud and clear; I definitely feel better grounded for the battle ahead as well.” Noctis said with a smile.

Amber eyes lit up with a teasing light and he asked, “No thanks for the moment of sexual attention? Tisk, tisk Noctis; I understand our relationship is far from just physical, but a man does enjoy some thanks for the attention he lavishes upon his mate.”   

Noctis let out a derisive snort but could not help smiling at his lover's words. “How about my thanks be letting you in on how to survive Titan.”

Letting out a overly dramatic sigh, Ardyn moved back and slumped against a wall of the fissure once more. “Very well, if I must accept knowledge as my thanks, at least it is in defence of my life; which is, in a way, romantic I suppose.”

Rolling his eyes skywards Noctis huffed; reminding himself that a teasing Ardyn was a happy Ardyn, and to simply accept it for what it was. He would just have to show him the true depth of his gratitude at another time; getting settled more comfortably against the rock, Noctis continued his explanation from earlier. “When battling Titan, he likes to try and punch you which, at his size, is no laughing matter. You remember doing burst strikes to the side of Hellcat back when I was hurt?”

Ardyn’s demeanor seemed to stiffen slightly at the memory, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yes, it's a technique that Gil and I had just finished working on before I left. He will  _ not _ be happy I left before we could finish his new training regiment for my powers. However, considering Izu is bound to have left Insomnia by now, I can't see him being too unhappy with having the castle and Kilff all to himself. So I doubt the lost training sessions, or the fact I left him alone with Kilff, will be what he is upset about the most. More likely it will be the fact that I left without anyone to provide back up.”

Noctis, rather unhelpfully, found himself thinking about what he and Ardyn could do in a nearly empty castle. Considering their past experiences, he could only hope the castle staff had the good sense to make themselves scarce. Overall, he did have to agree that Kilff and Gil were likely quite happy at the moment; exploring every aspect of being young and married. Forcing himself back on topic, he fought down his blush and said, “Yeah, I'm sure they are having the time of their young lives; at least you've got back up now, so Gil can't complain too much. Now, back to our strategy: when Titan tries to punch you, simply meet it with a burst strike and deflect his fist; it will also wear him down faster. Titan likes to do sweeping blows at you with his forearm; so you will need to warp out of the way. Eventually, when you deflect his first, it will start to stay down longer and when that happens pull out your Armiger. Attack his fist with all you have, I'll be right there with you every step of the way.”

Ardyn smiled brightly at him, before turning away from the exit and facing down into the fissure’s depths. “Let's go take down Titan then; It is already two hours out from nightfall, and I don't fancy our chances past dark around here.”

Noctis could not agree more, so with quick steps, they followed the fissure as it sloped down towards the crater and the waiting Astral. Once the other end was in sight, Noctis reached down and took Ardyn’s hand, “Remember, after the covenant takes effect, I've got you, no matter what happens I won't let you down and I've always got your back.”

Ardyn looked torn for a moment and then whispered, “Sard, Noctis… you make it impossibly difficult to keep true to Kilff’s set values, because there is no place I'd rather have you than inside me right now.”

Eyes closed, trying to keep his center, Noctis focused on fighting his growing erection and bringing his breathing back under control. The heat of the meteor was not helping either; glaring balefully at Ardyn, Noct responded in a flustered tone, “There is honestly no other place I'd rather be than inside you right now. However, I need to focus on Titan and not ramming into your tight ass, so I'd appreciate some focus on what we are about to do, Ardyn.”

His lover took on a rather sheepish expression as they continued forward; furtively looking a little closer at Ardyn, Noctis had to fight a smirk. It appeared as though his beloved was dealing with the same, hardened, problem as he was at the moment. Shaking those thoughts away once out into the open, Noctis got a firm reminder of just how hot this place was. He definitely could not wait to get this over and done with, Ardyn seemed to be of the same opinion. Once they stopped in the center of a rock shelf, looking out upon the fiery meteor, Ardyn wasted no time in beginning to sing the Oracle's song. Once more, Noctis could not make out the words, but he found his head leaning against Ardyn’s shoulder in response. There was a part of him that cried out with the melody, needing to be closer to his soulmate, and somehow follow the call.

After finishing the song Ardyn looked at him, apparently baffled for some reason. However, before his beloved could ask the question in his mind, the ground started to shake violently and Titan arose from the depths of the crater. Immediately the Astral began to attempt to talk, and like Ardyn said, while Noct could tell they were words, he could not make them out clearly enough to understand what was said. Eventually when Titan realised, or possibly remembered, they could not understand him verbally, a giant fist swung down at them full force. 

With a shout of, “Here we go!” Noctis took a deep breath of dusty air, and rushed forward to meet Titan’s fist in a burst strike. Grunting at the impact, then deflecting the giant’s attack, watching the large hand crash against the ground. Ardyn was there immediately, yelling out a battle cry, and landing a series of well placed blows to the stone knuckles. Their window of attack was over before Noctis could even jump in to help Ardyn, still he went to Ardyn’s side, making sure the man was alright in their brief break. Besides breathing a little heavier, nothing seemed to be amiss, so Noct turn he attention back to Titan. 

Once more the fist of judgement fell upon them, but this time, Ardyn took his turn to burst strike and deflect the attack with a shout of triumph. Noctis immediately began to hack away, and as he noticed the sound of a second sword hitting rock, he knew this time both of them had been able to attack. Titan pulled back with a mighty roar and Noctis knew, a second before the Astral leaned forward, what would happen next. “Warp up to that higher ledge now!” Noctis yelled, leading the way as he warped to a small shelf of rock; Ardyn followed just in time for an arm swept across their previous platform. Not one to pass up an opportunity, Noctis launched himself into a powerful warp strike, hitting Titan's momentarily stationary hand. 

The crack was clear as day and Titan roared once more, this time in frustration, pulling his hand back swiftly. Ardyn warped down next to Noctis, just in time for both of them to leap into respective burst strikes, hitting the incoming fist and deflecting it with a satisfying boom. Instinctively, Noctis knew this was the time to use their Armigers; Ardyn seemed to be on the same train of thought as well, for his Armiger burst free just as Noctis’ did. Instructions dying upon his lips, his thoughts turned to action; Noctis flew forward and took out all his frustration out on the Astral. His failure to understand the truth in the past, the pain it had cause his people, the doom it had spelt for Ardyn and himself. 

With a final cry from both their lips twenty-six weapons came together, cracking the first two fingers off of Titan's hand before the giant Astral could recover. Crying out Titan pulled the injured hand back, and then crouched down to look at them better. Ready for anything, it took him by surprise to hear rumbling laughter emanate from Titan. A few more intelligible words were said, but Ardyn seemed to know what came next; speaking with great conviction and force he said, “Titan! Strongest of the Astrals! I have proven my strength to you, now, will you hear my vow!”

After Titan nodded, Ardyn took a deep breath and said, “The world of Eos is in dire need of lent strength. She cries out in pain as the Scourge ravages her surface. Corrupting all life and unbalancing the power of this world. Together, we can provide that equalizer and bring peace back to Eos! What say you, Titan!?”

The Astral simply nodded once more, and turned to look expectantly at Noctis; with a jolt of surprise he realized that Titan expected a vow from him as well. Hastily he thought of what to say and put voice to his vow. “Titan, I know not why my title or opinion matters in this time! What I do know is this: while I have strength left in these bones, I will constantly fight to better Eos! Doing what was previously neglected through the greatest evil of this world, ignorance! With our combined power I vow to set this to right's, making the vision you showed me irrelevant in this timeline!”

Titan seemed to consider his words, but then bowed his giant head. Golden lights began to coalesce around both Ardyn and himself, but as soon as the lights faded into Noctis, a splitting headache along with an image took root in his mind. The image showed a dusty, detailed, and layered picture, hanging from a metal wall. The top layer showed the night's sky with stars that shone brightly. However, just below them was a single star, far brighter than the others. Then all six Astrals and a woman Noctis did not recognize stood on the second layer, looking up at the stars and kneeling in reverence. 

The third layer showed several of the messengers laying at the Astrals feet, looking up at the stars. Then came the humans, busy in their towns, and finally the Daemons looking up with envy. A perfect depiction of Malum stood highest amongst the Daemons, looking murderous and cunning. Noctis shivered despite the heat, and as Titan’s presence faded, he heard a thud beside him. Ardyn had fallen to his side, completely unconscious, and Noctis swore explosively when he looked up at the sky. Meteor fire lit up the crater, but the sky above was a telling dark blue color, no sun could be seen. Noctis did not particularly want to stay here and have the Astral to witness his beloved at his lowest, so they had to go somewhere...

Hastily walking over to Ardyn, he gently repositioned his unconscious lover so he was leaning against him, then tried to think of what to do. The nearest haven was too far away to carry Ardyn and, to be honest, he didn't have the strength to even try lifting the other man. In his mind there was only one option available to them, but damn this was gonna hurt like a bitch. Looking back at Titan he said loudly, “Don’t tell Ramuh I did this after leaving me a warning not to!” Focusing on the bed, in room eight of Bard’s inn, Noctis took a deep breath, held tight to Ardyn, and they both vanished; leaving Titan to his eternal task.

The room was thankfully still brightly lit by a well cared for fire, but as Noctis materialized on the bed with Ardyn, the warmth of the room meant nothing. Cold, searing, pain shot through his chest and he struggled to breath; feeling his soul dim with the extra pull of power. Noctis was now very certain that, if he continued to use that power incorrectly, then his soul would be irreparably damaged. However, while using it once had not damaged his soul, it certainly made his body feel as though it had been thrown into glacial water; his heart beat slowly in his ears and each breath was a loud gasp. 

For a while Noctis just laid there, focusing on recovering from his own pain, and soothing Ardyn. Eventually, warmth started to creep back into his limbs, and he felt like he could possibly move once more. Even though his love was still unconscious he was, thankfully, not fitful yet. Noctis certainly did not want to leave Ardyn’s side, but he knew that the Chocobos could not remain saddled all night long. They would be horribly sore and take a couple days at least to recover; so, with a huge effort, Noctis let go of Ardyn and rolled out of bed. His love whined softly, but then fell back into unconsciousness; leaning back over the bed, Noct smooth out his beloved’s soft mane of hair and kissed his burning forehead. He decided that, while down stairs, he would try to find some ice to bring Ardyn’s fever down. 

Before leaving the room, Noctis noticed that there was a basket of sweetbread and the wine bottle from last night, innocently sitting on a table by the fireplace. Smiling, Noctis silently thanked Bard; he knew the man could be a little pushy for information, but he also had a heart of gold. Clearly caring for his late wife's family like they were his own flesh and blood; which was truly the mark of a good uncle. Noctis looked forward to the day that he too could call the man family. 

Opening the door and making his way down stairs, Noctis swiftly walked through the crowded inn and out to the barn. Sure enough, like Ardyn had said, both Ardor and Ebony stood in their stalls, thankfully none the worse for the wear. Ebony actually gave him a grateful coo, instead of her usual glares when he took the saddle off, he gave her a quiet pat in thanks for her attempt at civility between them. Ardor was the unusual one that evening; as he entered the stall Ardor butted his head against Noctis’ chest, giving him a baleful glare of disapproval. Of course the Chocobo would pick up on what he had done, Noctis rolled his eyes and after taking the saddle off, he mumbled quietly, “I didn't have a choice, Ardor; what's done is done and I don't need scolded for something I'm already paying for.”

The bird seemed to take his words into consideration before nodding, giving his own quiet coo of thanks. After checking and being satisfied the birds were already fed and watered, Noctis bid them both goodnight, re-entering the tavern with more bravado than he honestly felt. The noise level was truly astounding, and he felt a great appreciation for whatever element, structural or magical, that sound proofed the upper level. Initially he had hoped to find Bard and ask him for some much needed ice, but the man appeared to be back in the kitchen working, because Noctis could see no hint of him anywhere in the main tavern. 

One of the serving girls seemed to guess that he was looking for something though, because she bustled over through the crowded tables and asked, “Anything I can be helping ye with, handsome?” Her cleavage was obviously on display for him, looking rather coquettish, her posture clearly said she was looking to help him with a more personal matter than ice.

Trying to keep a sigh from escaping, Noctis figured he might as well make good use of the young lady’s attentive behaviour. “I'm afraid my traveling companion is very ill and needs some ice to bring down his fever. Is there any chance of getting some?”

At first the young lady’s face dropped, but then her smile was back at full force as she said in cooing tone, “Awwww, the poor thing, you just sit tight at one of those tables, I will bring you some out of the cooler here in a jiffy for your undoubtedly handsome partner.” 

As she skipped off a familiar voice said from the table behind him, “You play a hard game with the ladies stranger, some of the men around Iduna should take lessons from you. There is space at my table for any soul who can handle Gidget like that.” Looking around, Noctis smiled slightly as he saw the raven haired man he had run into earlier. For a moment he made to move towards the young man's table, then hesitated; he really should be checking on Ardyn. The man seemed to pick up on his struggle for he added in a light tone, “I promise I do not bite, and besides, Gidget won't be too long in getting your companion’s ice. Unless you wish for her to enter your room, I would suggest waiting down here.”

Deciding the man had a point, Noctis sat down across from the other man, smiling gratefully at his table companion. “Thank you for the offer, I just hate to leave my partner in such a state for long, I promised to be there for him and I'm not there right now.”

Brushing a hand through his short hair, the man sighed heavily and looked helplessly around, “Had I found my healer, he could undoubtedly cure your partner of what ever ails him; for there is very little my best friend and brother cannot heal. He is learned in most methods of healing. Alas, according to Bard, he left earlier and, most unfortunately, has no idea of when he will be back. Call me Izzy by the way, almost everyone does.”

Noctis was starting to realise his new friend liked to talk, a lot, and It jangled his already fired nerves a bit. Still, he responded cordially enough, “Pleasure to meet you under better circumstances, Izzy, call me Noct; as for needing a healer, my partner will be alright in time. I know how to nurse him through what he has going on; although I do hope brother comes back soon. Night is no time to be out and about these days.”

A worried frown found its way on the young man's face and he said, “Indeed, I truly miss him and we have always been extraordinarily close, so I'm looking forward to catching up with him if he is still in the area.”

Noctis caught sight of Gidget coming back towards them, with a metal container full of ice, so he turned back to Izzy and said, “Well that would be my ice headed this way; I best get back up there. Best friends are important, even more so when they are family, so I hope you can catch up with him, Izzy; see you around?”

Bowing in respect Izzy responded, “Most definitely, Noct. Thank you for your company, tell your partner to get well soon.”

Noctis also bowed in respect and said, “I'll definitely pass the message along, perhaps if you're still here tomorrow, my partner might have an idea where to look for your brother?”

Izzy looked contemplative a moment and then nodded slowly, “If you come two clicks before high sun, then I should be in room number three; I'd appreciate any help at this point. Despite being a well known healer, my brother can be surprisingly hard to track down unfortunately.”

Settling things between them, Noctis then took the very cold container from Gidget with another bow and said, “Thank you, ma’am, I'll just be upstairs with this then.”

As he walked away he heard her call out, “Hope to see both of you boys tomorrow night, handsome.”

Blushing bright red, Noctis thanked every star in the sky that his soulmate was Ardyn and not a tavern wench. As he ascended the stairs, Noct took a deep breath and focused on the task before him. Ardyn needed him, and Noctis would always answer Ardyn’s needs; no matter what it took to see them through. 

Re-entering room eight, Noctis noticed two hazy amber eyes looking at him from the bed. Quickly, he made his back over and sat on the bed next to Ardyn. A pained whimper fell from his beloved’s lips as he tried to rise and failed. “Shhhh, I'm here, Ardyn, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere else.” Continuing to coo softly to his trembling mate, Noctis gently moved Ardyn’s head into his lap and, filling a nearby cloth with ice, he placed it upon his beloved’s forehead. Gently running his fingers through sweaty auburn locks and he whispered, “I have you now, sorry, my love, I had to see to the Chocobos and get you some ice for the fever. Just sleep and all will be better soon, okay?” His voice broke with emotion towards the end and a tear fell from his left eye. 

Ardyn managed to tuck his face against Noctis’ hip and mumble, “Just stay here, with me, don't want to be alone anymore.”

Curling in slightly to shield Ardyn, he whispered once more, “Never again, Ardyn, I will be here when you wake from now on, my most beloved.”

Noticing that Ardyn had fallen asleep once more, Noctis pulled the covers over them further, and decided to follow Ardyn’s example. The biting pain from using his powers incorrectly had dulled considerably, but still it lingered. Noctis knew that Ardyn would give him an earful later, especially once awake enough to see where he was and figure out how he got there. For the moment that was not important though. What was important was keeping ice on Ardyn’s forehead and making sure they both recovered properly. 

After getting settled in, the last thought Noctis had, before sleep claimed him, was how grateful he was that Titan was over and done with, as well as how lucky he was to have this chance with Ardyn in this timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, down to the important news. I won't be able to post another chapter until October 2nd unfortunantly due to life stuffs. I tried to leave this off at a fair point so y'all are not left wondering too badly. I hate to do this, but it really is very important or I would not be taking the break. 
> 
> In the meantime, none of you have correctly guessed who Izzy is yet. You have another chance to guess in the comments section below. If you can guess who it is I will take one request for this fic within reason and pending approval from my Beta. First one to get it right gets the request.
> 
> Comments are indescribably important to me and some days are the lifeblood of this story lol. Each and every one of them are something I cherish (both good and constructive) ❤. Kudos are also incredibly important and make me smile a lot, so please, if you liked this chapter and have not already left one, hit the little button and make my day a ton brighter ❤.
> 
> Also, I write mostly at night/early in the morning when my household is blissfully quiet. Unfortunately, staying up this late means I go through a lot of coffee (as I don't drink sodas or energy drinks) and my brother is starting to complain about the fact we are running out quick. So through a friends urging I've set up a Ko-fi account. If y'all have some spare change to put towards my coffee fund I would be eternally grateful ❤❤❤. The link for my account is below.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0133O31)
> 
>  
> 
> I am over on Twitter where I post at least two, sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter in the intervening days if the chapter allows for it. So if you want to see those or just chat about Ardynoct my handle is @PoeticShadowAO3. I'm always open to Dirrect messaging.
> 
> See y'all next time :).


	14. Mystic Verses Ring Bells <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales are exchanged by the fire, Noctis learns what the phrase Ardyn used means, and things get a hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and a ton of apologies on the lateness of this chapter. Unfortunately I can't say things will change much until Winter sets in. Fall is one of, if not my busiest, season here on ther farm. I'm afraid the nearly 50 animals outside, small and large, require my attention right now. So it will likely be another couple weeks before I post chapter 15. I'm thinking of posting for Halloween or the day before because I'm sure Halloween will be nuts. It won't be before thern though. 
> 
> Many most sincere thank to my beta reader Eowyn (eowynsmusings). She has posted a couple new Ardynoct one shots that I would highly recommend reading as well :). Really good stuff.

Consciousness was slow to return to Noctis, the feeling of lethargy was overwhelming, he could tell it had only been a couple hours since sleep had claimed him. If Noct had to guess the time, it was most likely only three or four in the morning. Opening his eyes blearily, it didn't take Noct long to realise what had pulled him from much needed slumber. Ardyn was no longer in his lap, instead he was sitting up, very shakily, and looking confused. The relief that his beloved was alert and able to lift himself into a sitting position, was tempered some by the realization of what came next. After all, it didn't take a genius to guess why Ardyn looked so confused. A low groan escaped him and Noctis readied himself to explain just how they came to be at the inn.

Sure enough, in response to his moan, Ardyn turned to look at him with a small smile. When Ardyn asked the dreaded question, his tone was disoriented and voice was shaky. “Noct, why… how are we back at uncle Bard’s inn? Did Ardor not leave with Ebony?”

Taking a deep breath, Noctis supposed this was just one of those moments that Gladio had always talked about. Where you just had to man up, and take whatever might come of it in the end; biting the proverbial bullet he said in a resigned tone, “No, Ardor and Ebony were here when we arrived, I took their saddles off and got them comfortable before falling asleep with you. We are here because I stuck with the original plan to warp here, before you freak out I'm still okay, it just hurt like hell.”

Utter disbelief seemed to be etched into Ardyn’s features, until he began to realise that Noctis was not going to contradict himself. Then his eyebrows came down like storm clouds and he let out a long drawn out sigh; putting his head in one, very shaky, hand. Eventually, Ardyn seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, because he asked in a voice full of concern, “How do you know your soul has not damaged, Noct? How by all the stars can you be sure that, whatever damage might be present, is not permanent?” 

Silence seemed to ring loudly for a few moments before Noctis answered, “I felt what happened when I warped, and while it drained my spiritual energy badly, nothing permanent was done and I feel fine now, alright...” 

Another sigh escaped Ardyn’s lips, and he moved shakily to pull Noctis into an impossibly close embrace that was immediately returned. Both of them just leaning against one another, taking in their shared warmth; the fire had died down considerably, causing the room to cool. Eventually Ardyn murmured in Noct’s ear, “I will need to check for myself once I am stronger, for now I agree, you do not seem to have any lasting effects. I also admit that warping both of us out of there, was probably the only reasonable option, but this does not mean I like the possible outcome.”

Noctis felt relief spread through him, at least his beloved had come to the same conclusion he had back in the crater. Noct was swiftly brought back to reality as Ardyn continued in a slightly stronger tone, “We need to be more careful next time in our planning; Titan should have waited, we arrived far too late for us get to safety afterwards, especially considering my... condition.” Ardyn spat out his last word like a curse; Noctis pushed him back far enough that he could make eye contact. 

Looking directly into those darkened amber eyes Noctis said, “Believe me or not, but each time your form a covenant and complete it, you are getting stronger. However, as the one who initiates the rite, you also pay its price. In my time, Oracles would often die after performing a covenant, the rite would drain them until there was nothing left. Because of who you are, death will not be an outcome this time; however it is not unreasonable to think each covenant will make you feel worse than the last. So just hang in there with me, my love, as I've promised I will not leave your side unless absolutely necessary.”

Ardyn nodded once, then leaned in and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Gentle nips to his lower lip signaled Noct to part his lips, and Ardyn’s tongue immediately entered his oral depths. Slowly wrapping his tongue around Noctis’, he hummed in contentment, lips still sliding together and both of them simply enjoying the moment. Eventually, Ardyn pulled back slowly, and they looked into one another's eyes once more. Noctis could tell Ardyn was reaching the point of exhaustion, if he were to eat anything to gain some strength back, now was the moment to move him. Gently caressing his beloved’s cheek, Noctis said, “You need to eat something if you feel up to it, Ardyn; Bard left us some sweet rolls and the rest of that red wine by the fire.”

A very familiar smirk lifted Ardyn’s lips and he asked in a mock shocked tone, “By the stars, Noctis, is that truly your best attempt at asking someone on a date? For if so, I've no idea how you managed to woo your Lady Luna.”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis responded in a huffy tone, “According to that dark haired fellow I literally ran into earlier, the men of town could actually learn something from how I handle the ladies. Perhaps I'm just bad at dating guys?”

A frown pulled at Ardyn’s features and his eyebrows once more came together. “How exactly did that conversation start up in a barn?”

Noctis was quick to explain further, “I met him again downstairs when I went to get some ice for your fever, which seems to have helped at least. Bard was busy with cooking in the back, so I had a serving girl approach me and ask if I needed anything. She was… very suggestive in her manner as to what she'd like to help me with. Once I had redirected her to getting your ice, the young man commented on the way I handled Gidget, and offered some conversation while I was waiting.”

Ardyn nodded thoughtfully and said, “Yes, the ice did help, my love, and I'm sorry Gidget gave you such trouble. I do agree that men in this town could learn from you, but it would be a lesson on how to turn away unwanted potential suitors, rather than how to romance a suitor with words. In short you are in need of practice, my love; for protocol’s sake, however, I will agree to this date with you. Next time try for a little more flair, Noct, flattery will get you everywhere.”

Noctis thought on Ardyn’s words for a moment, then carefully scooted out of bed, holding out his hand to Ardyn, he slightly bowed at the waist. “A thousand pardons, my most beloved, allow me to ask once more… errr, properly. Your uncle has a rather nice set up by the fire, would you honor me by acquiescing my request of your radiant company tonight?”

His efforts in eloquence were rewarded, as Ardyn’s cheeks flushed, and he nodded with a small smile lifting his full lips. “Yes, I do believe I would rather enjoy handsome company like yourself tonight; I’ll expect a good time and good conversation. Although, knowing my uncle, his spread will at least be good quality and worth my time, even should you fail.”

Rolling his eyes once more, Noctis took his soulmate’s outstretched hand as a final gesture, before helping him to the edge of the bed and then up onto his feet. Readily letting the taller man lean against him for support, they gradually made their way around the large bed, and towards the fireplace. While his beloved’s fever had mercifully faded, the general lack of strength in Ardyn’s body was still blatantly apparent, along with the sensitivity to touch. Carefully making their way towards the armchairs, Noctis very gently deposited him in the one closest to the food, and poured them both a glass of wine. After stoking the fire back to a roaring blaze, he took the other chair for himself; making it perfectly clear that Ardyn was to have first choice of the food, Noctis would wait patiently for whatever was left. 

Noctis was the first to initiate conversation, as soon as Ardyn had eaten his first roll and sipped at his wine. “So, besides setting your tongue on fire and saving Gil from a Daemon, what else did you get up to in your teen years?”

Ardyn almost snorted his second sip of wine and laughed loudly. “Unfortunately for those around me, I was something of a free spirit in my adolescent years.” Quickly correcting himself he added, “More of a free spirit than I was as a child in any case. When not in my father's forge, I was always out seeking adventure of any kind, and usually getting into trouble. My father often said it was by the stars guidance alone that I managed to survive to adulthood; one adventure in particular sticks out to me, however. I was about fifteen years old and Gil was following me on an adventure, he had been talking rather incessantly about something cute that Kilff had done l earlier that day. I believe he had been reading a book half his size, or some nonsense to that degree in any case.”

Noctis quirked one eyebrow up in surprise, “They loved each other that far back? What exactly is the age difference between them?”

“Seven years difference in age, and Kilff still manages to make Gil look like an idiot sometimes; actually, if i'm being honest, he makes all of us feel like idiots at one point or another. As for if they loved each other, that would depend on your definition of love. Considering Kilff was only nine years old, their love was more friendly than romantic at that time. Kilff was eighteen before he finally admitted that he loved Gilgamesh, and believe me, all of us were relieved when he finally admitted his feelings. We have gotten off topic however, my adventure was full of innocent chatter about the brother I saw every day, which grated highly upon my nerves. Eventually, I turned on Gil and asked in a non too gentle tone, to please shut up; apparently, when I did so, I woke up a sleeping Behemoth nearby which definitely was not happy with the fact its nap was interrupted.”

Noctis cringed and shook his head in bewilderment. “You woke up a sleeping Behemoth, at the age of fifteen, with no magical powers, and managed to live?”

Ardyn took his time eating another roll, then tossed one to Noctis before answering, “Well, we have already established the fact that I have a way with cats, have we not?” Noctis glared at the now laughing man and shook his head, not deigning to respond to the old jibe. Eventually Ardyn settled down and continued his tale in earnest. “In all honesty, the long scar on my shoulder is from one of its claws; he caught me while we were running for our lives back home. The villagers and my father were able to scare the Behemoth away, but I was not allowed out of the forge for a month after that, and my father cauterized the wound, without a numbing agent.” Noctis winced in sympathy and was immensely glad that such punishments didn't happen anymore in his time. Ardyn nodded once at the sympathetic wince before asking, “What about you? Any wild stories from your teen years?”

Noctis almost felt ashamed of his sheltered life after hearing Ardyn’s tale, but he had to say something. Thinking hard and fast he finally landed on a memory that seemed adventurous enough and started in on his tale. “I was about sixteen when this took place, mind you, I had not seen the outside of Insomnia since I was eight, so I don’t have too many wild stories like you do. I have one rebellious tale though. By the time I was sixteen, I was getting pretty fed up with living in the citadel, dealing with the watchful gaze of the Council and other power hungry nobles. So I tried to convince my father to let me move out on my own, to an undisclosed location. It was a pretty quick no and I was pissed because of it.”

Ardyn shrugged and then shook his head, “I take it you mean that you were furious, but yes, I can definitely see both sides of things.”

Noctis made a mental note to explain cuss words to Ardyn next time they were on the road, no ifs ands or buts, and then continued on with his story. “Well yeah, I felt angry and hurt, so I took off before anyone could stop me and ended up wandering around Insomnia for a bit. Which was a pretty big mistake looking back on things; I managed to get lost in the old part of town, then this insane guy jumped me out of nowhere with a knife. He managed to slice me pretty good on the hip, but thankfully I had a potion on me and it healed me right up. Managed to knock the bastard out, but it was not one of my proudest moments. I never even heard him coming, and it was obvious the guy must have made noise; he was stumbling everywhere and grunting to himself. After I knocked him out cold, I got out of there as quickly as I could.”

Ardyn lifted a slightly more steady hand and pointed towards his hip, “I imagine you still had an impressive rip in your pants, along with blood stains; whoever found you can’t have been very happy with that.”

Laughing softly, Noctis shook his head, “I’m pretty sure Ignis almost had a heart attack; thankfully he gave me a spare change of my clothes and my father never knew. It would have just worried him unnecessarily; dad eventually relented, he let me move out as long as Iggy checked in every morning and evening, so I was happy enough with the outcome. It got me away from prying eyes at least, honestly that's what I hated the most, not being able to do things privately. I’m aware that, as a possible second King of Lucis, this is the reality before me once more. However, I can at least say I got four years to myself out of the public eye, just me being me.”

Ardyn was quiet for a long moment, but eventually he said, “I can respect that, and apparently so could your father in the end, even if you had to make your point in a way that got you hurt… Which I don’t approve of in any way, but considering just how many of my own adventures ended in minor injuries, I can’t say much.” The silence stretched for a long time, both men sipping their wine once more, then Ardyn spoke up again. “What was your most embarrassing family moment? Your father has to have caught you in a few compromising situations or embarrassed you at one point.”

A bright red flush climbed all the way up to Noctis’ ears, and he buried his face in his hands, a memory he had tried to forget rose up to the surface of his mind at the prompt. Seeing no graceful way out of the situation, Noct groaned and mumbled, “I walked in on my father jerking off.”

Ardyn tilted his ear towards Noctis with a smirk firmly affixed to his lips. “I'm afraid I could not hear you very well, mind speaking up a bit?”

Turning his head, Noctis glared over at Ardyn and said in a louder voice, “I was wondering the halls at night when I was ten, eventually I found my way into my father's room. I could hear him groaning so I thought he was hurt, when I checked on him… he was fine. Found him in the middle of masterbating to a picture of my mom; granted I had no idea what sex was at the time, but I knew enough that I was pretty swift and silent in my exit. I sought out and asked Ignis instead and he explained the birds and the bees to me that night. Ignis, myself, and now you, are the only ones who know I walked in on my dad doing that.”

Ardyn was smiling brightly and nodded emphatically, “Yes I can most definitely see where that would be mortifying, I’m afraid I don’t have anything quite that bad to tell oddly enough. I was sixteen when my most embarrassing memory took place, and it's one i've never forgotten. The day had been a beautifully warm one, so I had fallen asleep on top of the cottage roof, I'd been looking for some peace and quiet from Kilff’s mutterings. When I woke it was to as very strange noise, a noise that had originated from the back of the house. So, I naturally crawled over to check it out, and I large part of me wishes I never had done so. Izunia had apparently brought his girlfriend home and, of course, I got to see everything from my bird's eye view. Izu had put his penis inside Delty’s mouth, and she was obviously sucking on it rather intently.”

Noctis smirked this time and asked, “Did you watch them to the end?”

Ardyn’s blush became even more apparent, shaking his head he said in a lowered tone. “I quickly looked away, and tried to ignore the noises from that point on. In fact, what they were doing still baffles me to this day; I have never run into the sexual interaction again, much less found it in a book. Nevertheless, I was quite embarrassed to have caught Izunia in such a… intimate, position. I tried it with you once but… well… you know that was a less than favorable situation. In short, that is my most embarrassing family moment I can think of.”

Noctis supposed he should not be shocked by the fact that Ardyn did not know about oral sex. Clearly the current evolution of sexual interaction was behind his time, as it should be, but it really made him think. He doubted that sex toys were even a commonly accepted reality, but still… oral sex was such a staple in modern society. It was difficult for Noctis to comprehend the fact it might be rare, or even frowned upon, in this era. Before he could continue his thought process, it became apparent that Ardyn’s mind had turned to a different subject, and it brought him back to Eos rather swiftly. 

“I beg your pardon if this is a painful question, but my curiosity simply will not leave it be. It was my choice to take on the burden of Kingship, I wanted to give my people a better life, even though it took many sacrifices on my part. You, however, were born into these responsibilities; never given a choice but to become King, and I can tell you resented that. Yet you still chose to fulfil the prophecy, to free your people through your own painful death, and you've chosen to rule along with me in this time. So what, pray tell, changed your mind to such a vast degree?”

Noctis leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, and spoke just loud enough to be heard. “While growing up, the people outside Insomnia, were more dream than reality in my eyes. I only truly got to know and love my people after Insomnia was destroyed; once I was left to wander the dream that had become my reality. During our travels, I came to know a country, torn apart by war, and yet the people were still smiling, making their way through each day. This inspired me in a way no tutor ever had, for once... I felt honored to be a Caelum; even if I am still figuring out what it means to be one.” 

Ardyn nodded slowly and closed his eyes. “In regards to your statement,  _ for a king to love his people, he must first know the people, _ it makes sense to me now. However, when you say you don't know what it means to be a Caelum… do you not know anything of our families past?”

Noctis shook his head and sighed deeply. “So much of our family lore ended up buried in the centuries. At some point during the next two millennia, we came to be defined by the Crystal, rather than our family being seen as a living, breathing, members of society. That's why I want to learn so much about how things were before we became Kings.”

Ardyn’s eye shone with melancholy and he spoke with deliberate purpose. “The Crystal... is something I am thankful for, but to lose that sense of history… it is a terrible price to pay. For now, I can at least share some of our family legacy, so you are not completely ignorant of your history.” Taking a deep breath Ardyn said, “We have had our hands in many wars, but the Lumenera wars were the greatest. We know the Lumen empire still exists across the ocean, but they have not troubled us for over a century. My great, great, grandfather fought in the last of the Lumenera wars. He was also the one to create the sword which killed their Empress. Another achievement to be proud of is that we are the family who initially proved the existence of soulmates. In our family, to find your destined mate, is considered an act of highest honor that is recognized by all of the Caelum line.”

Noctis sat, contemplating Ardyn’s words for a moment, before nodding thoughtfully. That explained why finding his soulmate had been one of Ardyn’s self set tasks, the tasks that proved his worth. Sure, their bond was insanely special just as it was, Noctis refused to imagine a life going forward without Ardyn. Should the redhead die, he would swiftly follow, because life would hold no meaning. However, there was apparently an incredibly large ancestral significance to their bond as well. They were someone important in the eyes of all Caelums, living or dead, and the thought filled him with pride. 

Feeling an intense need to be closer to his soulmate, Noctis got up from his seat, and moved to kneel before Ardyn, the carpet proving to be an adequate cushion for his knees. Noct then laid his head upon his beloved's left thigh and, after a moment, whispered just audibly, “What does the verse you told me in Bard’s barn mean? He said it was your place to tell me, but not to repeat it to just anyone either, you've yet to explain it to me so, what is it?”

A bright smile lit up Ardyn’s face and he sighed happily, after gently running his fingers through Noct’s hair, fondness colored his answer. “The words were once part of an ancient spell that our ancestor sang to his son. Family legend has it, that because the father used this spell, it allowed his son to find his soulmate. Over time, only the verse I spoke to you has survived from the original spell. For those of our bloodline, the verse still holds a great amount of significance, and it is not shared outside of the family. 

Noctis’ eyebrows drew together and he asked, “Is it just historical significance? Or is there still magic in the words? After you said it I felt… I don't know… but it went against every fiber of my being to leave you in that barn.” Lifting up his right hand, Noctis ran his fingers under Ardyn’s shirt, stopping just over his heart, feeling it beat against his palm; gently stroking the skin with his thumb.

Ardyn breathed in a shuddering breath, covering Noct’s hand with one of his own before answering. “That would be a reasonable response, I'm somewhat surprised you did leave, but it was for the best. Still, I did not say those words to you lightly, for there is indeed still magic in them for those Caelums that are soulmated. In having said the verse to you, I have made my intentions clear to our ancestors, you are mine for all eternity. Should the day come when you are ready to say it to me in return, we would be married in the eyes of our ancestors and family. A word of caution though, Noctis, for I know how driven you are by emotion. Speak these words to me only if you are absolutely certain you wish spend your life bound to me, not only here, but in the halls of our fathers as well once we eventually reach the beyond.” 

The rightness he had felt after initially hearing the verse now made sense. It had been his soul’s acknowledgment of Ardyn’s intent. His beloved was correct, Noctis did tend to be a bit hasty with some decisions, but this was an easy one both logically and emotionally. Looking out the window, he noticed that the stars were bright, the moon was new, and Noctis knew what he had to do. Looking up into warm amber eyes, he smiled softly, then shifted onto his right knee. Reaching up with his free hand to cup Ardyn’s left cheek he said, “I understand the true weight of your words and why they felt so special, believe me, I have not made my decision lightly. I know I'm a little late, but let me do what I should have done back in that barn.” The emotion that filled Ardyn’s eyes as he spoke his next words made him even more certain of his decision. “Soulmate and love of my heart:  _ Remember the fires with which emotions soar, therein we can but adore, to hammer and tongs we sing this song, the passion of which we all truly long. _ ”

For a brief moment Noctis felt a heat suffuse him, but then it was gone leaving a feeling of peace in its place. It appeared that Ardyn has gone through a bit more than just the burst of heat; he was panting and looked very dazed indeed. Noctis only became truly concerned, however, when the first tear fell from Ardyn’s left eye, caressing his beloved’s cheeks Noctis asked, “Why are your crying? Are you alright? Did I do something incorrectly?”

The head shake almost dislodged Noctis’ hands but relief suffused him as Ardyn responded in a choked voice, “No, love of my soul, you have done no wrong this night; lest it be in Kilff’s eyes. As I said before, we are now married in the eyes of our family, and I know Kilff would rather have been here to witness that. However, Kilff and Gil performed their rite in private, so I don’t see where he will have much room to talk. This was a Caelum matter, not a Lucian matter, my Kingship has no place in what happened tonight.” Reaching down he guided Noctis hand out of his shirt and then pulled him up into the chair with him; whispered fervently, “I love you, Noctis.”

Before Ardyn could initiate the kiss, Noctis beat him to it, sealing their warm lips together with a hum; gently probing at the entrance to his love's lips, which opened readily enough. Their smooth tongues slid against one another, tips playing with each other slightly, before sliding against each other once more; lips meeting again and again in a wet embrace. Gradually, Noct got a bit more aggressive with his kiss, pinning Ardyn’s tongue while pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss, running his nails lightly up and down Ardyn’s sides. The drawn out moan and growing hardness that Noctis felt pushing up against his, made him whine slightly in return. 

Reluctantly ending the kiss, Noctis pulled back and sensually slid down Ardyn, landing in between his beloved’s legs once more. Placing both hands on Ardyn’s thighs, Noctis breathed out, “Newly married couples are supposed to be a bit intimate on their wedding night, right?” Gently nosing the cloth draw string that kept Ardyn’s pants up he whispered huskily, “Let me show you a little more about what you saw that day with Izunia.” 

He expected Ardyn’s gasp, but when Noct grabbed one of the ties with his teeth and pulled back, he was met with a most pleasant surprise. Ardyn had foregone underpants and his beautiful, full erection, stood ready for him to lavish attention upon. A small bead of precum slid from the head as he watched and, not one to waste anything precious, Noct caught the drop on his tongue and slowing licked towards that beautifully swollen head. The whine which escaped Ardyn as he paused, just before the head, made him smirk internally. With gentle pressure added, Noctis continued his motion up and along Ardyn’s slit, collecting a few more droplets of Ardyn’s slightly bitter cum as he passed. The high pitched moan and panting was music to Noctis’ ears, especially considering he had never done this before. 

Noctis took both of Ardyn’s tightened balls into his left hand, and carefully began to play with them. He knew, at this rate, his beloved would not last long, but damn if he was not going to make it an experience the man would never forget. Noct moved his free hand to press firmly against Ardyn’s hip; making sure the man would not buck, which could cause him to choke. Then he gently took just the swollen tip into his mouth, sucking on it experimentally, wanting to see how Ardyn would react to the sensation.

Noctis need not have worried, however, the choked whine and increased heavy breathing told him all he needed to know. Proceeding carefully, Noctis made sure his teeth were tucked out of the way and he hollowed out his cheeks. Ignis had been very thorough in his explanation, emphasising the fact that one should not attempt to take in their lovers’ whole erection, or at least not the first time. So Noctis only took a little over three inches into his mouth, then pulled back very slowly, dragging his lips along highly sensitive skin.

The guttural moan that reverberated from above him, almost caused Noctis to lose track of himself, and still he moaned in response around Ardyn’s cock. He could taste the pre cum leaking onto his tongue, the gentle hand that found its way into his hair made Noct shudder. Ignoring his own twitching need, Noctis dipped his head back down again and then pulled up once more, setting a gradually quickening pace, one that Ardyn definitely seemed to be happy with. So he was surprised when Ardyn put a little more pressure on his head, giving Noct a clear signal to stop. Confused and a little worried, he let go of hardened flesh and looked up into hazy, but determined, amber pools, Noctis tilted his head in a silent question. 

Ardyn gave no verbal response, choosing instead to slide down from his chair, slip out of his pants completely, and lay on his back, giving Noct a small smile of encouragement. Rather than continue his attentions Noctis drew his eyebrows together and tilted his head the opposite way, indicating further confusion. Rolling his eyes Ardyn lifted one hand to his mouth, beginning to lick and suck on his index and middle fingers suggestively. Letting out a gasp of surprise, Noctis finally understood what Ardyn had in mind, his own cock strained at its confines uncomfortably, and he moaned long and breathy. Sure enough, after wetting his fingers sufficiently, Ardyn reached behind himself and after parting his bended legs, he began to finger his entrance. Rubbing at the sensitive, puckered flesh, before pushing his index finger in slightly then pulling out with a grunt. Noctis could not help the whine of longing that escaped him, as he eagerly watched his beloved pleasure himself, he found that Ardyn was no longer the only one well and truly jealous of those fingers.

In the middle of stimulating the exterior of his hole, Ardyn said huskily, “Whilst watching your facial expressions brings me much joy, Noctis, I'd rather you continue your earlier ministrations if you are of a mind, my love.”

Jolted out of his revere, Noctis quickly hastened to slide between Ardyn’s parted legs once more, kissing the heated flesh that eagerly awaited his touch, then licking a path back up to the tip. Pausing to stimulate the weeping slit yet again, Noctis eagerly lapped up the pre that came in thick droplets. Hearing Ardyn’s breathy moans everytime his tongue ran along the abused slit, he vowed to do this more often if it brought forth such noises. After some time, Noctis placed a hand on Ardyn’s hip and, once more, slid the reddened flesh into his mouth. Feeling the veins and wrinkles move across his lips and tongue, taking in the taste and scent of Ardyn. Closing his eyes in true bliss as he sucked at the length in his mouth. The long drawn out exclamation of his name, almost had Noctis convinced he would orgasum without ever having been touched, but it was not his pleasure that mattered right now. 

Focusing back on the task before him, sucking hard on the precious flesh held within his mouth, he felt Ardyn attempt to buck, but thankfully the hand on his hip kept him from choking Noctis accidently. Knowing his beloved to be very close, Noct carefully wet one finger with a mixture of pre and saliva. Not losing time with his sucking and bobbing, Noctis then found Ardyn’s hole with his now wet index finger. It appeared that Ardyn had worked both of his wet fingers into his hole, all the way up to the first knuckle, and was stretching himself rather effectively. Very gently, Noct wiggled his own finger against the hole, and heard Ardyn’s breath catch loudly, which gave him the confidence to slip his finger in amongst the others.

Moving his finger in time with the others and continuing to stimulate his lover’s cock, Noctis almost missed the whispered warning before Ardyn arched up, letting out a long drawn out whine of Noct’s name as he came. Having been given some warning, Noctis swallowed about half of the first ejaculation and readily managed to swallow the others. Making sure to lick Ardyn clean from the cum he had not managed to catch in time, enjoying the moans from his beloved, and humming happily in return. While busy slipping his finger out when the others were pulled out, Noct was a little surprised to be immediately pulled up and into a bruising kiss. Relaxing completely, he responded with a heated fervor. 

After a few minutes Noctis pulled back and said in a slightly raspy voice, “That is called giving head, or oral sex, and it's a common form of giving pleasure in my time. I’m pretty sure there are other sexual acts that I know about and you do not, but those can be explored at another time.”

Ardyn shook his head and groaned, “I have not the strength to aid you to completion as I would like, so do not tempt me with further words of grandeur, my love. I do not even believe I have the strength to make it up off this floor and to the bed; so I hope you will not mind a nap on this plush carpet. It is no match for the stone floor our ancestors built, but it must do for now I’m afraid.”

Noctis was glad that Ardyn still felt strong enough to joke around, but he had already figured that his erection would be left unattended and was not put out at all. Ardyn had been the sole focus of this morning’s efforts; settling down onto his side, facing his beloved, he answered Ardyn’s teasing with a grunt, “Right. Because I really want to lay on ancestral stone rather than Uncle Bard’s nice plush carpet, think i'll live somehow, thanks.”

  
Laughing openly, Ardyn pulled Noctis against him and they tangled their legs together happily, making sure to get as close to one another as humanly possible without initiating their bond through Ardyn’s magic once more. Soft snores soon filled the room and Noct smiled peacefully, nuzzling against Ardyn, and feeling immensely lucky to have been given this opportunity. Even if things got a little crazy sometimes, and their journey was far from over, Noctis had a feeling things would be alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap! Hope y'all found it entertaining enough. I could not help but add the sexual scene. I see the two of them as a fine balence of verbal and physical lovers. So it was about time for that physical side to come through once more.
> 
> I know as I'm not updating as often, y'all might not be as inclined to comment or leave a Kudo, but they truly do help me out. Hearing your ideas, thoughts, likes, dislikes, ECT really helps me know if I'm doing things right or if I need to change things up. I'm a very open writer. I've got a set path for ghis story to take plot wise but I'm very open to adding or expounding on it if it makes sense <3\. I'm very dedicated to this fic and will see it through to the end. I just also have obligations to my farm.


	15. By The Stars Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets answers to some questions from an unexpected source, Ardyn learns what it means when Noct's spirit visits the astral realm, and some decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy Halloween to everyone! Or as my dear friend puts it, Pumpkin Pie Day :). I won't leave this long, the chapter should speak for itself, but this is technically my Halloween chapter. Hope y'all enjoy the spirits!
> 
> Beta read in part by my amazing beta reader Eowyn (eowynsmusings). Any mistakes in this chapter are my own. She had some important stuff going on and could not finish for Halloween.

Noctis was no stranger to weird or crazy dreams, and neither was he a stranger to visions. Although, the number of strange dreams certainly outweighed his visions. After Shiva had made him a messenger, Noct had honestly expected more weird stuff to happen. So, instead of being surprised to see an enormous marble hall, stretching out endlessly in front of him, Noctis only hummed contemplatively to himself and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. After looking around some, he was not entirely sure if his number of visions was about to go up, or if his weird dreams had simply reached new heights. Either way the hall was magnificent indeed.

Tall columns and arches lined the intricately decorated walls that seemed to have a luminescent glow. Rugs braided with convoluted designs covered the center of the floor, whilst black marble statues of both men and woman stood between each column. They were like giant sentinels of ages long past. The most striking and noticeable feature of the room however was a seemingly endless oak banquet table that took up the vast majority of the central walk way. Empty, ceylon ebony, high-back chairs, sat motionless along each side of the table; almost like thrones awaiting their kings.

A strange and invisible tugging sensation startled Noctis slightly and it pulled him from his thoughts. The tugging seemed to be urging him towards the table, and as Noctis was unable to find a reason not to obey, he walked towards the empty table with a confident stride. Except, as he got closer, Noct began to realise that the table was not as empty as he had first assumed. One by one, mist like figures seemed to coalesce into humanoid specters like something out of a fantasy game. The newly formed spirits sat, or in some cases stood upon, the previously empty chairs; see through but not without color.  Food and drink sprawled across the table, and the noise level that filled the hall rivaled even that of Bard’s inn. 

Some of the voices were raised in song, while others laughed and cheered merrily, or even yelled encouragement to those downing an entire cask of ale. A broad smile lifted Noctis’ lips at the sight of so many people enjoying themselves. If he was honest, the fact they were all spirits was a little unnerving, however, looking down at himself, Noctis was relieved to see that he was still firmly solid and not see through at all. When he was only ten feet away from the table a familiar spirit towards the end caught his attention with a wave, his breath caught in his chest once he placed who it was in his mind. 

Cantrell Lucis Caelum, Ardyn’s father, smiled broadly at him as he motioned to a empty chair across from him, calling out in a merry voice. “Welcome to Atrium Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum! Come, sit at the table for a while so we might chat. There is much to be spoken of and so little time to do so, for you must have many questions!”

Noctis had no idea what was going on, but he was certain that Ardyn was going to be hearing quite the tale once he regained consciousness again. Crossing the last few feet to the proffered chair, Noctis sat cautiously, eyes never leaving Cantrells eerily familiar amber gaze. He was surprised to find how comfortable the chair actually was, but other than that, nothing else seemed to happen. The other men and women did not even seem to notice that a stranger had joined the table, relaxing some, “Thank you, errr, sir, “Noctis said, feeling a bit awkward with the formal greeting, but continuing nonetheless. “Even though I’m not sure why I’m here; somehow I don’t think it's just for a chat.” 

Cantrell let out a booming laugh and said,“ First of all, please, call me Cantrell or even father as I understand it. When I saw you two back in Ardorian, I hoped you would speak the verse to one another someday.” A ear to ear smile lit up Cantrell’s face as he said, “It lightens my soul to see the family growing again. Now, secondly, I can assure you this meeting is indeed simply for a chat, however, that does not mean our chat is not important. For example, you know how much can be gained from knowing a possible future, but what you do not realise is just how much can be learned from the past. Talking about history is a bit of a specialty of mine.”

Cantrell took a deep draft of his drink before continuing. “My beloved Shiva has told me that for you to succeed in moving forward, you must first know more of the past. Thus you are here in the halls of your ancestors for our chat.” A particularly loud burst of cheering came from further down the table, waving his hand dismissively Cantrell added, “Spare them no mind, none of them can see you, or has any idea of what we are doing actually. Because you are still alive, but have once felt death’s embrace, Shiva could send you into the Astral realm temporarily. Should you eventually pass into the beyond for good, things would of course change, but I do not anticipate that happening for a long time yet.”

Relief flooded Noctis now that he was sure of his purpose here. To be honest, Noct was more than willing to ask Cantrell some questions that had been nagging at him. The man was highly likable, and the mischievous light behind those amber eyes told Noctis exactly who was to blame for Ardyn’s adventurous side. Settling both elbows on the table, he took a deep breath and said, “Alright, if you're opening yourself up for questions about the past, I do have a few I can think of. First off, what powers did Solheim actually have at its disposal in the past and can any of that be revived? Was it really the meteor crystals? Why didn't any of that knowledge survive the great burning when that was only thirty-two years ago? Surely someone still alive remembers how to use, or recreate, the lost technology?”

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Cantrell let out a long sigh of his own, then said, “So many questions and certainly those that span a vast subject, but a worthy topic indeed. To begin with, only a handful of people knew about the powers that made Solheim prosperous by the time Solheim fell.”

“So… it was some sort of secret?” Noctis asked, eyebrows raised.

Cantrell made a noncommittal motion with his head before saying, “Yes and no, something you have to understand, son, is that each generation yields a different social climate. In my time, and even my great grandfather's time, some things just were not asked or spoken of. You took the knowledge that was readily available and did not seek further information. However, in old Filador’s time for example, the secret to Solheim's powers was common knowledge. As you suspected, a lot Solheim’s technology was indeed run by extracting power from small crystals. These crystals were harvested from a cave system near the meteor and used to great effect.”

Nodding, Noct cut in once more, “I take it they had a secret reactor then?”

Once more Cantrell let out his booming laugh and said jovially, “You catch on quick, my son. Yes they did indeed have a hidden reactor, though there is nothing left of it but ash and scrap now. What I believe you will find interesting however, is that Solheim was not always reliant on the power of the meteor’s crystals. Even after finding and unlocking the crystal’s secrets, it was not their only source of power. You see, long ago at the beginning of Solheim’s rise to power, Ifrit entrusted the ruler of Solheim with the secret of the Astral runes. These runes, despite their name, did not pull their power from the beings we call Astrals. Rather these runes pulled their power directly from the stars themselves. I believe you are only beginning to become familiar with astrals runes, correct?”

Heat rose quickly to his cheeks at the statement. Noctis averted his gaze and said, “In my time, we didn’t know what exactly made the havens safe, or what created the wonders of Costlemark and Steyliff Grove.” 

A large hand reached out and covered his, its warmth surprising Noctis, and when Cantrell next spoke his tone was full of understanding. “There is no shame to be had in that, my son, you will have plenty of time to acquaint yourself with what remains of the Astral runes. Which leads me into the next part of your question; how was so much knowledge lost so quickly. When Ifrit attacked Arnad, the capital of Solheim, everything burned to the ground and thousands of lives were lost. All the hidden knowledge of the Astral runes was destroyed, the small number of scholars in Alba tower had no warning of Ifrit’s wrath, for it was sudden and uncompromising.” A dark look crossed Cantrell’s features and he whispered, “Many of our greatest cities fell to his onslaught, only Iduna, Aeternum, and some of Insomnia still stands as a reminder of Solheim’s wonders. A lot of the smaller towns still exist, but those three are the only major cities left to Lucis.”

To Noctis, it all made sense in a way. When Ifrit attacked, one of his goals had been to remove the powerful weapon that had once given freely. Ardyn had said the Astral runes still played an important part in Lucis’ day to day life, but he doubted the power of what runes were left. Which made him wonder… What exactly had the Astrals runes been capable of at height of their power? Choosing his next words carefully, Noctis asked, “What role did the Astral runes play in Solheim's society at the height of its use? Was it comparable to the Crystal magic?”

Cantrell took another draft of his drink before answering, “Everything the meteor crystal’s eventually did, the Astral runes could do as well. Which is to say, everything from powering the magitek, to helping commerce, or even supporting premature life. There are some of us here, who honestly believe, that the Astral runes are more powerful than the Crystal of Lucis.”

Noctis scowled at the thought and Cantrell chuckled lightly, “Do not look so sour, it does those handsome features of yours no favors. Personally, I believe that neither power is above nor below the other. Rather, each power performs a vitally important role that the other cannot. More importantly, I believe it is your Crystal that Lucis needs the most right now. The Astral runes have had their time in power, now it is on to other things." For a moment they were both silent, then Cantrell seems to come out of some sort of reverie and asked, “So, what question do you wish to ask next?”

Snapped out of his own thoughts, Noct took a deep breath, then asked his next question. “Were spell verses a kind of star magic or something? Like the Astral runes, but verbal.”

Cantrell looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, “Astral verse is one of the oldest forms of magic known to Eos, It existed long before the concept of Astral runes, it is an ancient art that is lost entirely to time and no written examples of it exist that I am aware of. I know not how it worked, or indeed even where it comes from, though I suspect it was the Astrals once more. The oldest of us are the only ones who know and they refuse to speak of it. My suggestion is to simply trust that it does work and leave the rest to the past, my son; some truths hold no place in the present. 

Accepting the answer with grace, Noctis smiled in understanding. His next question was easy enough to find and one that had bothered for some time. “I know when Ardyn dies, I will not be far behind him in death, I can’t even imagine life without him now. At first I thought that was a soulmate thing, and yet Shiva and Bard are both still alive, even to the point of being happy again. So why do I feel differently?”

Cantrell let out a long breath and his eyes slowly closed. When he spoke again, his voice was nearly inaudible. “When soulmates find one another, their love is unlike any other love in this universe. However, we do not immediately die when our soulmate does. Even after the verses are spoken within our family, you can still live without the other half of your soul; just as you did before finding them. The life you are left to live on the other hand, is often filled with pain. A scar is left upon your soul and should you not have a reason to continue living, then yes, you will follow your mate into the beyond or even go mad. Afterall, losing someone that was once attached to your soul is not a pleasant experience.” 

“What do Bard and Shiva live for?” Noctis asked curiously.

Cantrell raised one eyebrow at the boldness of his question, but then smiled and said a little louder, “The inn that Bard runs was my sister's dream, he stays alive because he sees that inn as a part of her, it is vitally important to him. As for my beloved Shiva, she can still visit me here and does so often, but it is her duty as an Astral that keeps her going when away from me. The reason you currently would wish to follow Ardyn into this place is simple. Your very purpose for living currently revolves around Ardyn and so, should he fail, you will undoubtedly die. Unless you find a reason to continue living that is, one that is worth all the pain you will feel.”

It made sense to Noctis in a way it had not before. The only reason he had come back and was doing all this was because of what he had felt towards Ardyn. Without him there... life would hold no meaning. In all likelihood he would live long enough to see Lucis and her people safe, but then he would pass quietly and without fuss. Letting out a long sigh Noctis gave the hand that still covered his a light squeeze. “Thank you for telling me all that, it puts my mind at ease.” They were both silent for a long while, but finally, Noctis broke the awkward silence with his next question. “Do you know how Shiva managed to get a fire letter to me from my dad? He is not supposed to exist in this time right? She told me that, when I traveled back in time, everything that once was would simply cease to exist.”

Cantrell nodded his head emphatically which caused his auburn waves to dance about, then he snorted in amusement. “Yes, well, best laid plans of mice and men as they say. Umbra and a certain other influence had different plans in mind. I got to hear quite the rant from my beloved on that matter. Look to your right about ten chairs down and I believe you will find part of your answer.”

Thoroughly confused, but willing to humor Cantrell, Noctis turned his head to the right and gaped at what he saw. Thirteen familiar spirits sat, laughing and singing merrily to a jaunty tune about a maiden with nut brown hair. The last time he has seen these spirits, they had each plunged a weapon into his chest and sent him into the beyond; as was right. It was the man sitting closest to him, however, that brought tears to his eyes. Regis Lucis Caelum was laughing happily at the others antics and seemed to be truly free of the worries he had carried in life. Reluctantly turning to look back at Cantrell, Noctis whispered a single word. “How?”

Squeezing Noct’s hand Cantrell answered warmly, “Simple really, instead of taking you back in time, Umbra was given the power to create a new timeline; one that runs parallel to your old time. So there is a universe where both yourself and Ardyn died, then there is a universe where both Ardyn and yourself are working to change things for the better. However, there is only one Astral realm, thus all the dead from both dimensions come here. When those in the mortal realms die who already exist in the astral realm they will simply join with one another. Memories of both lives will be retained and while it is less than ideal, the balance of the universe is actually better preserved this way. If the extra timeline had been eradicated then things would have been thrown dangerously out of balance, we might have ended up with a bigger problem than Malum. So it was not difficult for Shiva to let Reggy over there write a letter to you, did it the same night Shiva ranted to me about everything. I believe that answers your question though and, rather unfortunately, we are almost out of our allotted time, so this question must be the last, make it count.

A little taken aback, Noctis gathered himself back together mentally and focused on his last question. He was uncertain if Cantrell would have an answer for him, but still, he slowly asked. “What do you know... about Malum, I don’t know very much about this Deamon King, and yet I’m supposed to keep his claws out of Ardyn. To be honest, after everything that happened last time, I'm terrified of him.”

Cantrell stood up from his chair letting go of his hand in the process, and after walking around to Noctis, he laid his other hand upon Noct’s left shoulder. “Malum is something that naturally inspires fear, to be faced with the knowledge of what failure might mean for your soulmate, it is entirely reasonable that he terrifies you. At the same time, do not let him haunt you. Believe in yourself and Ardyn for together Malum stands no chance. As for what I know about him, or rather, what I’ve learned of him from others... Malum is a greedy and conniving creature, full of hate and darkness, he seeks to take over Eos and the Astral realm. As of late his activities have been centered on taking over Eos, so expect to see more Deamons as you travel deeper into Lucis. He can only take over a normal mortals body for a hour or two at most, then the host rejects him and dies. So do not expect him to face you until he has attempted the trick he played last time, that will be the turning point. Until then, focus on what you know and continue to love Ardyn, I am so very proud of both of you.”

Knowing his time in Atrium Lucis was growing to a close, Noctis stood as well, pulling Cantrell into a hug and whispering. “I will, father, that I can promise you; no matter what I will not fail him this time.”

Cantrell embraced Noctis in return and said in a slightly choked voice. “I could not have asked for a better match for Ardyn, soulmates are truly a sight to see. Being in a soulmate relationship, and then seeing it from the outside looking in… it truly is a different experience altogether. Now go, tell Ardyn that I love him and am very proud of who my little bear has become. Don’t mind Izunia’s pranks and if you make Kliff mad just give him a new book or lock him up with Gil. Good luck to you son, may the stars guide your path.”

Once more Noctis felt a pull, stronger this time, but just before everything faded to black a disembodied male voice whispered in the air around Noctis. “ _ Venture forth to the depths of Cantamen, chosen of the light, there you will ascertain knowledge and something vital to your success. We will guide you hence, young one, never fear.” _

Consciousness came suddenly and violently to Noctis as he heard his name shouted in desperation. “NOCTIS!”

Shooting upright, he was met with something  _ very  _ solid and warm, then he was pulled into a back breaking embrace that drove the air from his lunges. Highly confused and gasping for air he exclaimed, “What… the hell...Ardyn!?”

A choked sob sounded from just behind his ear and he felt the tears begin to wet the back of his shirt. Now very alarmed indeed, Noctis began attempting to sooth Ardyn, who was clearly highly distressed and trembling in his arms. After some of the sobbing had passed Noct asked, “What in all of Eos has you so upset? What happened?”

Pulling back from their sudden embrace, Ardyn looked at him with haunted eyes and said, “You would not wake, I’ve been trying for nearly a candle mark and yet you simply lay there, barely breathing! By all the stars above Noctis, I even tried healing you and your spiritual signature was so faint… I feared...” Ardyn’s voice broke and a few more tears streak down slightly flushed cheeks. 

Realisation hit Noctis like a hammer and he swore violently in his head. Reaching out, Noct wiped away the fresh tears and gently caressed his beloved’s right cheek. “I wasn’t dying, but I can see where you thought that might be the case. I can assure you I’m perfectly healthy; simply an astral messenger who is left to the whims of fate.” He mused quietly, gently stroking Ardyn’s cheek with his thumb. “I didn’t really have a choice, but I’m sorry for the undoubtedly terrifying experience, my love.”

Comprehension dawned in Ardyn’s eyes and he huffed out a long breath, shaking his head slowly before saying, “You were summoned to the Astral realm?”

Smiling wryly, Noctis made a noncommittal motion with his head, “Yes, but not to the gate which is where I usually end up. Although I imagine my body’s reactions are all the same because part of me has left this realm. Apparently your mother pulled a few strings in order to give me access to some valuable knowledge of the past.”

Ardyn’s features got that excited air of innocence once more as he ask, “Did you get to visited the fabled Praetorium Voluminum! Where all knowledge is said to be stored!”

Noctis could not help but reach forward and capture Ardyn’s lips in a swift kiss before saying, “I’m afraid not, but I can’t say I count that a loss. I’d talk with your dad over sitting in a library anyday. He said to tell you that he loves you and that he is very proud of who his little bear has become.” 

Shock quickly overshadowed Ardyn’s previous excitement and his jaw dropped open. Noctis did not get a chance to close it for him, however, because Ardyn whispered, “You visited Atrium Lucis.”

Nodding sagely Noctis reverently said, “Yes I did and it is magnificent.”

Settling back on his heels, Ardyn took a deep breath, eyes closed, then let it all out in a rush. Opening those hauntingly beautiful amber eyes he finally said in a commanding tone, “Tell me.”

After settling in more comfortably,Noctis did just that. Explaining a revised version of his conversation with Cantrell, some of those answers were not yet for Ardyn’s ears, he did, however, tell him about the split in time. When he had finally finished his tale, Ardyn gave him a look that clearly stated he knew Noct had left out some important pieces of the conversation, but mercifully he did not press the issue further. 

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the ceiling. His response was long in coming but when it did, it was stated in a light tone, “It gladness me you got a chance to sit and talk with father, he was highly respected by all who knew him and I am proud to be his son. I do hope to sit and talk with Regis one day, but that is a point in the future. For the present time one piece of knowledge that father shared truly stands out to me, which is that of the meteor crystals. We truly should put more of our efforts into unlocking the secrets of these crystals. Never shall they hold the same power they once commanded. However, if they can make the people's lives more comfortable, then it will have been worth the trouble.”

Noctis smiled at his beloved’s enthusiasm and as soon as Ardyn had finished Noct launched into his a response. “Meeting Cantrell is something I'll never forget and talking with him is better than I could have ever imagined. As for dad, he reminds me of father in some ways, but they are very different in others. I know he will like you though. As far as the meteor crystals, I agree, as a power source they would be invaluable. Especially as it will take us time to cure all those affected by the Scourge, so lights will be a big help until all of Malum’s influence is cleansed from Eos.” 

Pausing for a moment, as Noctis remembered the major obstacle in this, and sighed before continuing on. “We just need to figure out how the Lestallum reactor worked in my time, and I’ve got no clue where to even start. Ignis knew all the details of it and I wish he was here, but honestly, I’m just ecstatic that Iggy is alive in the other timeline. After I traveled here, I was the most torn up about having made all my brother’s existences obsolete, we went through so much together. Now, I know the rebuilding of Insomnia and all of Lucis will be safe in their hands.”

Ardyn nodded emphatically, meeting Noctis’ eyes once more, then frowning thoughtfully. “Yes, speaking of this second timeline, let me see if I understand your explanation properly. The Eos you came from still exists, but as a parallel dimension of sorts to ours, which certainly makes more sense than erasing all that happened. Yet both times share a single Astral realm? I am unsure how wise that is, but I trust that whoever did this has it all worked out. It is not my place to question forces greater than myself after all.”

Noctis wanted nothing more than to explain to Ardyn just how vitally important it was  _ to _ question those with higher power. They should all hold each other accountable for their actions no matter what station they may hold. The whole reason this mess happened was because there was no one keeping on eye of the Astrals; making sure they did not stray from the right path. However, he doubted that Ardyn would understand that concept, he had been raised with the ideal that the Astrals could do no wrong. Which was a highly flawed and dangerous way of viewing the beings that watched Eos. Yet there was nothing he could do to change Ardyn’s mind of that fact.

Noctis must have been silent longer than he thought, because Ardyn spoke his name questioningly, and with a start, Noct hastily responded. “Sorry, lost in thought, I’m sure that things will work out alright. Nothing negative has happened so far. I’m just glad the guys are gonna get to live long and happy lives is all.”

Yes, it does indeed gladden me to know your brothers are safe. Perhaps, if such a thing is possible, you will get to see them again one day. Personally, I would love to meet all three of them, Ignis in particular as I believe we have a lot in common. Such thoughts are best set aside for now though, despite the minor heart attack it caused me, I am so glad you were given this chance to find out more about the past.”

Nodding, Noctis smiled at the thought of being able to see Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio again someday. However, he did agree that such hopes were better set aside for the moment. That would be something he would ask Shiva, or perhaps even Bahamut, about at a later date. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the Draconian, it was he who had made the most mistakes, and he who had been too prideful to admit it. Only after the Astral had shown true remorse for his actions would Noctis contemplate giving his forgiveness. Thus far, Shiva, Ramuh. and Titan had seemed to show a desire to fix things going forward. Noctis highly doubted that Leviathan would be so inclined, after all, she was even more prideful that Bahamut. 

Nothing would be gained by thinking on that now, however. Breaking the silence that had fallen once more, Noctis stood up and said, “If you are feeling up to it, I do believe we have a tower to visit this morning. If that mysterious voice is to be believed, then there should be something very important waiting for us down there as well as more knowledge.”

Ardyn smiled up at Noctis and then snorted, “Believe me Noct, I would need to be in much worse condition than this to leave that tower for another day. What do you think we will find down there?”

Helping Ardyn up off the ground, Noctis drew his eyebrows together in thought for a moment before giving his answer. “I don’t know exactly, and what theories I do have are really out there, but I hope that there will be information on Solheim’s reactor. I think that is probably our best hope of having one built soon. To be honest, the lowest level kind of looked like a reactor of some sort, but I don’t know if that means anything.”

Leaning against a corner of the bed, Ardyn ran one of his hands through his hair and was silent for a long while. Noctis let his beloved think in peace, just as he had done for Noctis previously, and it only took a few minutes more for Ardyn to respond. “I do hope for that, yet part of me also hopes to find more information on Malum. You have no idea how much that fiend haunts my thoughts, Noctis. We know so little about him, beyond the fact his apparent goal is to take over the Astral realm itself. We cannot let that happen, Noctis, but neither will I allow you to die in order to bring that about once more. I am torn apart by the unknown and sheer power of the foe we plan to face.”

Closing the distance between them, Noctis pulled Ardyn into an embrace, nuzzling against the other's neck, and leaving light kisses upon the soft skin there. He felt Ardyn relax completely against him and a hand reached up to tenderly caressing the point of Noctis’ right shoulder. Noct indulged in a hum of contentment before saying, “You will not lose me Ardyn, remember, I’m the thing that won’t stay dead. Malum is a nasty piece of shit with big goals, but that's why we are taking the time to awaken the Astrals. As soon as the Crystal accepts you, the true strength of your powers will be unlocked, then we will be more than a match for Malum. I don’t know if we will find anything in the tower about Malum, but I do believe we will succeed in destroying Malum for good.”

Leaning back, Ardyn smile widely at him, all pearly teeth and bright amber eyes. “You are right once more, my love, I was wrong to despair. Letting the enemy trouble you is always the first step to letting them win, so I will simply trust in the Astral’s and leave the rest to fate.”

  
Noctis was still unsure if simply trusting in the Astral’s was the right choice, Ardyn had done that last time and with catastrophic results. but for now he would let it go. As they moved to get ready for the day Noctis reflected back on all that had happened, and smiled. He may be unsure of what awaited them in the tower, but somehow, he felt that things would only get better from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that would be that explained lol, hope I didn't lose anyone, I know it was a lot of information. Hope it clears up some questions too though. I just could not off the chocobros. They mean a great deal to me and Noctis needed to know his buddies were safe. Again everyone have a wonderful and safe Halloween. 
> 
> I know as I'm not updating as often, but I'm hoping that will change soon. I've got to get with my beta reader and go from there. For now I hope to hear your thoughts (good or bad) and any ideas you might have. Your feedback is extremely important to me. The Kudos really brighten my day too so please, if you've not already, hit the little button and brighten my day :). I am very dedicated to Amor and will see it through to the end no matter what.


	16. Oh Brother, What Next!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is talked to, a mysterious man named Riku is heard of, and Cantamen tower is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the newest chapter of this adventure lol. I'm rather happy with this one, it's still a little rough in the keeping in character department, but over all I'm happy with it.
> 
> Beta read by my amazing beta reader Eowyn (eowynsmusings). She puts up with a lot and I can not be more greatful to her. 
> 
> Honestly not much else to say but enjoy!

As it turned out, getting ready for the day had been a little more exciting than Noct had expected it to be. Unfortunately, it had not been the good kind of excitement either. Ardyn had apparently forgotten that his only clean coat was not inside their room, in fact, it was still packed inside Ebony’s small saddle bag. Considering Noctis was still the more presentable of the two, he readily agreed to go out, collect the coat from the stable and return. Why Ardyn was insistent on needing to wear the coat everyday boggled Noct’s mind, particularly as it hid so much of Ardyn’s handsome physique. It was apparently of vital importance however and Ardyn’s happiness would always be one of Noct’s top priorities. That did not mean he could not make his opinion known after retrieving it. 

Handing the concealing garment over to his grateful lover he said in a flustered tone, “I just don't understand it, Ardyn. In a way the coat suits you, but why wear one everyday? Surely you could take a day off every now and then.”

Ardyn threw him an exasperated look that spoke volumes, yet he still could not help but expound upon the look anyway. “Considering you refuse to change your color scheme from black, my love, I do not see where you have any room to talk. When is comes to clothes we both have our habits. You may have impressed your friend downstairs last night with your tact, but I assure you, there is a lot you have yet to learn about romance. For many, choice in wardrobe is something you should not cast aspersions towards.”

The latter part of Ardyn’s words were lost to Noctis as a sudden, crashing, realization dawned on him. Feeling like the worst kind of human being possible, Noct walked over to the window and hastily looked out of it. Trying to see what time it might be from the sun, but in his current position Noctis could not see it. Spinning back around to face his very confused lover, Noctis swiftly asked, “How far from midday do you think we are? Please don’t tell me it’s already past!”

Ardyn wasted no time in responding, “There should still be yet another candle mark till mid-day, but what in all of Eos are you panicking about!? What has led you to such a state so quickly?”

Trying to take a calming breath, Noctis quickly began to strip, pulling on the fresh clothes he had already gathered up. He was halfway through pulling on his pants before offering an explanation. “When I talked with Izzy, the guy from last night, he mentioned that he was still looking for the healer he knows, as it turns out, it’s actually his brother. I told him you might know something and that we would meet him before midday with an answer. You don’t have to go if you don’t think you have any leads, but… Why are you giving me that look?”

Ardyn was staring at him, slack jawed, eyebrows raised, and irises blown wide with shock. His hands were trapped in his sleeves, having been midway through putting on his all important coat. Eventually, Ardyn asked, “You are sure he said to call him Izzy? What did he look like?”

More than a little confused, Noctis said, “Well, yeah, he is a guy about my size, short black hair, green eyes, likes to talk a lot, do you know him or something?”

A look of sheer incredulity spread across Ardyn’s features, then he rolled his eyes,  _ hard. _ “Oh yes, I know him very well indeed,  _ and _ I know exactly where his brother is. Hurry up and finish changing, there is someone I would like to officially introduce you to. Where did you say you would be meeting Izzy at?”

Still very confused and starting to get the idea he was missing something, Noctis hastily began to dress once more, answering Ardyn a little brokenly, “Izzy said he would be in room 3 until midday, what with all that has happened since then, I almost forgot about it completely.” After pulling on his last boot, Noctis stood up from the bed and waited for Ardyn’s response.

Thankfully it was not long in coming. “I am glad you remembered or, knowing him, there is a considerable chance that he would have ended up in danger, or worse. It is close enough to midday as it is and he might not have waited.”

Ardyn opened their door and strode out, leaving Noctis sitting on the bed, still very much taken aback. After standing up, Noct muttered to himself, “Sure, go ahead, I’ll catch up eventually.” Making his way hastily out of the room, Noctis was thankful to see that his love stood waiting for him in the hall, eyes a little softer than before. When Noctis stopped beside him, Ardyn leaned down to nuzzle gently against his ear, whispering quietly, “My apologies, sometimes your naivety truly confounds me, but I can’t say it is a trait that surprises me. Come, you’ll know everything soon enough.”

Pride a little hurt by the aspersion, but unable to deny it, Noctis simply trusted that Ardyn knew what he was doing. Continuing to readily follow his beloved they stopped before a large oak door with the number three on it. 

After Ardyn banged on the door four times, both of them winced as a loud thump and curse sounded from inside. However, while Noct stood shocked, Ardyn smirked and said, “Ahhh we need not have rushed, he was still in bed, not that I am surprised by that either considering he is alone. Undoubtedly, he forgot to ask for a wake up call, thus we have done him a favor by providing one.”  

As Ardyn trailed off he banged three more times on the door, they both heard from inside. “Hold just a moment for the love of all the Astrals combined! There had best be a good reason for the rudeness lest you may find me a rather unpleasant fellow!” 

Ardyn stepped back a couple paces, smirk still firmly in place. On the other hand, Noctis was contemplating whether or not knowing where Izzy’s brother was would be considered worth such a rude awakening. He knew that in his book, back when he was twenty, it would not have been. The guys had known better than to wake him suddenly. Perhaps this late sleeper was a little merciful though.

It was a rather ruffled, and obviously hung over, Izzy that clumsily opened the door a few moments later. Bleary eyes blinked rapidly at them and he croaked, “Oh, hey Ardyn, where've you been lurking? I looked all over Iduna for you and... ummm, how do you know Noct over there?”’

Once more, Ardyn rolled his eyes skyward and sighed heavily; looking over at Noctis fondly. “Never mind, Noct, you're actually not as oblivious as Izu is, besides you don’t drink as much either. Guess with time the apple eventually starts to roll away from the tree, with a little help from the winds of time. 

Izu now looked even more confused while Noctis felt comprehension hit him like a stampeding Behemoth. Izzy was Izu, and Izu was Izunia… His direct ancestor and Ardyn’s younger brother. Which meant the brother and well known healer that Izzy had been looking for was Ardyn. From the highly amused look on his beloved’s face, Noctis was certain that the look on his own face was one that Prompto would have done anything to capture on camera. So he swiftly regained his composure with a shake of his head.

All the while, the confusion on Izunia’s face continued to grow until he cleared his throat and said, “Well if I am not to get an answer immediately you both might as well come in. No point in lingering over long on the doorstep, my questions are likely best answered behind a closed door anyway. Secret Lucis stuff and what not. Besides, I have a few enquires to make and tales to tell myself.”

Ardyn’s smirk turned into a smile as he said, “Of course, my apologies Izu, yes these are answers best given behind closed doors and I will be happy to hear your enquires.” As Ardyn stepped past his brother he paused, raising one eyebrow before saying, “Is that a little pudge I see? Been enjoying uncle Bard’s cooking for a while now have you?”

Izunia snorted and stepped back into the room. “I think your journeys outside of Insomnia have done not but addle your sight brother. I have only been here three days now, not nearly enough time for our dear uncle to fatten me up. Although, by the time I leave, he may well have tried his best.

Laughing loudly Ardyn stepped into the room, saying jovially, “Perhaps you’ve just had a quiet castle job for too long and it is starting to show, although it might not be too late if you can resist Uncle.”

Noctis smiled warmly at the two brothers banter and followed Ardyn inside. It reminded him a bit of his and Gladio’s banter; part insult, part joke, and all love. A feeling of homesickness washed over him, but Noct tried his best to beat it back. This was not the time, or the place, to be confronting those feelings again. Instead he focused his attention on noting the differences Inside room number three. It was a little more modest than their room was, two twin beds stood in the center of the room, rather than a single queen sized bed . A rather large fireplace was still set within one wall and a bathroom was connected to the room. However, this one had a door and Noct was sure it was not as luxurious inside.

Izunia motioned towards four chairs set before the fireplace and said, “The chairs look like a comfortable enough place to talk. Let me start the fire and then we shall share our undoubtedly intriguing stories.”

Ardyn was quick to accept the offer of a chair and Noctis’ eyebrows drew together in concern. It appeared that his beloved was much slower in his recovery this time around. The fact made Noct worry about what might come in the future, but for now, he had an ancestor to get to know. Sitting in the chair closest to Ardyn he took his beloved’s hand, giving his silent support and hopefully some strength.

Izu raised an eyebrow at their joined hands, but did not say anything until he took his own seat. Letting out a long sigh and rubbing his, undoubtedly throbbing temples, Izunia seemed to be trying to gather his wits before saying. “Now, would either of you mind explaining to me how you know each other, or should I say how  _ well _ you know one another.” A suggestive smirk lifting his lips, even if it did not reach his tired eyes.

Noctis could not help but smile at the emphasis put of those last few words. Perhaps Izu was not as oblivious as his brother thought he was. Ardyn chuckled lightly and his thoughts seemed to have been following a similar path as Noctis’ for he said, “Love has always been the area where you are not oblivious Izu, and yet, you are now the only brother without their soulmate. This is a fact that admittedly troubles me, but perhaps the Astrals have a plan for you, they certainly did for me. I met Noctis through some… rather unique circumstances, about a day into my trip from Insomnia. Though we have not known each other for long, I feel as though I’ve known him my whole life. Noctis is my light, my everything, I love him with all that I am. He completes me in ways I could only dream of previously.”

Feeling like he should interject his feelings as well Noctis said, “Ardyn is my reason for living, I both love and care for your brother with all that I am. He is undeniably my other, and better, half. I will be by his side for my entire life and beyond.”

A genuine smile lit up Izunia’s face as he laughed loudly, shaking his head in mirth. Izu was still giggling helplessly as he said, “By the stars, both of you sound like I’m going to cast some kind of judgement upon you. Wrong brother, Kilff might have some royal flumadiddle to throw your way, but as long as you are both happy then that is what truly matters. I do have one question though. Do these...unique circumstances, have anything to do with time travel by chance?”

Noctis was absolutely shocked by the words that had just left Izunia’s lips, he knew for a fact his jaw was slack. Ardyn did not appear to be in much better condition, although he was the first to gather enough wits to ask, “How, by all the stars in the sky, do you know that Noctis is from a different time?”

Izunia made an exaggerated shrugging motion and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the moment. Still, when he spoke next, his tone was serious. “Simple happenstance really. I met a fellow on the road, just outside of Insomnia, who claimed to be a time traveler. I was not sure I believed him at first, despite the fact he was  _ very _ different to anyone I had ever met mind you. He had this rather eye catching purple hair, stood about my height, was moderately well built, and had these mesmerizing deep blue eyes. Poor fellow was wearing black finery in the Leide region. In the end I figured that, believe him or not, good looking fellows like that should never be left to wander the desert on foot. So, as I had a spare Chocobo, I offered it to him. Told him I was headed for Iduna to check on some stuff and he was more than welcome to join me.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes and said, “I believe we got the idea you fancy this fellow of yours. Spit out the rest of this story and end our anticipation already!”

Noctis could not help but agree with Ardyn’s statement. The black finery signified it was likely someone from the Crownsguard. But he didn't know any of the Crownguard that had purple hair of all things… how were there even other people coming over from the other timeline in the first place?! It was just supposed to be him! Shiva certainly was not behind this, but perhaps this mysterious meddler that caused to timelines to split in the first place was behind it…

Before Noctis could get much further into his theories and questions, Izunia spoke up again. “Calm down brother, I’m getting there, you simply can not rush a good story. Now the man, Riku, was pretty forthcoming with what he didn’t know about our era, but he wouldn't say much about the future for fear of changing things I think. However, there are enough quirks I have noticed about Riku which has made it clear to me that he is indeed a time traveler. For example, he has been looking for a way back to his time with very little luck. I doubt anyone would put that much work into something this difficult without good reason. I don’t have a clue how time travel works, but I thought you might, Noct. Obviously you don’t want to go back, but Riku said he is missing his family. He is over at the crystal cave with a few local miners right now helping me out, but I can bring him back here tonight to talk if nothing else.” 

Noctis thought for a few more minutes, still trying to place a Riku in his mind, but in the end he was unsuccessful. “I’m still trying to place Riku, but I can’t think of anyone with that name or description. His clothes signify that he is likely a member of the Crownsguard though. As for how to get him back...to be honest, I’m not even sure how he got here. It almost tore me apart getting here and I’m not mortal. So no, I can’t think of a way to send him back, unless the Astrals can send him back gentler than they sent me here. As much as I’d like to get him back to his family… I’m not sure it’s possible. I would like to meet with him though.”

Izunia let out a long breath, sadness in his eyes as he said, “Despite my attachment to Riku, I had hoped to see him returned to his family, they are remarkably close to one another according to his vague stories. Meet us by the north gate just before sunset and we will be there. Now, I have a few other questions; what is with this apple falling from the tree metaphor and what do you mean you are not mortal of all things!?” Izunia asked, throwing his hands up for emphasis. 

Noctis knew that question would come up eventually. Looking over at Ardyn hopefully, he was exasperated, but not surprised, to see Ardyn motion for him to go ahead. Taking a deep breath he said, “As much as I hate to say it, I think a more formal introduction is needed between us in order for you to get the whole picture of who I was in the future. My full name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, the CXIV King of Lucis, born from your bloodline, which eventually took their turn to rule Lucis. I died ridding my time of the Scourge’s source, but before I could pass on to the Astral realm Shiva gave me an offer. Travel back in time as her messenger tasked with guiding Ardyn. So that he can succeed in ridding the Eos of the Scourge; I’ve also been teaching him how to use the powers of the Crystal.”

By the time Noctis stopped talking, Izu had both of his hands clasped together, and was looking down at the carpet. His eyebrows were furrowed, obviously deep thought as the minutes passed. After what seemed like an eternity to Noctis, green eyes rose up to meet his blue ones; steady gaze meeting steady gaze. Very little could be deciphered from that look, which Noct found to be unfair. He had been told previously that his thoughts could be figured out just by looking at his face. It seemed that expressional ambiguity had been one of those traits lost over the years.  

Before Izunia could speak, Noctis interjected hastily, “Sorry Izzy, I didn’t mean to deceive you, I honestly had no idea who you really were. Had I know I would have probably been more open with you about all this.”

Looking a little taken aback, Izzy chuckled. “I’m not mad, Noct. Surprised? Well… yes, I believe I have a right to that. After all, it is not everyday you learn that you have met a messenger of Shiva. Much less one who also happens to be a future King of Lucis, and is of your own bloodline, and has come to help defeat the greatest evil to ever roam these lands. I am still trying to work out if I should call you brother, descendant, or ancient future grandson.”

Both Noctis and Ardyn laughed and the tension in the room was mercifully broken. Giving Izunia a rather pointed smile he said, “Let’s just stick with brother or Noct, the other two seem a bit over the top.” 

Izunia shrugged and said, “Alright brother, let me be the first of Ardyn’s brother’s to welcome you to the family. Now, I’ve got to go take stock on how extracting these crystals has been fairing since I left.”

Ardyn raised one eyebrow and asked, “I thought you would have far more questions than that, were you not looking high and low for me? Surely it was not to exchange mere pleasantries.”

Realisation dawned on Izu’s features and he said, “Ah! I wanted to seek your opinion on time travel, but it seems I got my answer from an unusual source. Eventually, I hope you will deign to give me more information about these crystals. For now, however, I am content. Perhaps, while Noct and Riku figure things out, we can talk more about business and less about pleasantries or time travel fluff.”

All three of them stood and began to make for the door while Ardyn responded, “I believe that will work out splendidly indeed. Though only if Noctis does not need my support when it comes to Riku?” 

Ardyn looked questioningly over at Noct, but he shook his head and said, “I’ll be fine, Ardyn. Just focus on filling Izu in on everything that we know. If I’m lucky, maybe this Riku fellow will know something about how the reactor worked.” Once at the door Noctis turned and looked at Izunia. “Don’t tell Riku who is waiting to talk with him. I’d hate to think he is a possible Crownsguard imposter, but if he is I don’t want him hearing about me and running off. I was very familiar with all the Crownsguard members, Riku… I don't recognize his name or description.”

Izunia looked concerned, but nodded nonetheless. “Very well, although he did not come across as someone who would do something like that. Just a feeling I’ve got. All the same I’ll keep who we are to meet a secret from him. Now shoo, I’ve got painkillers to take since Ardyn won’t heal hangovers, and a bath to indulge in so I don’t smell like booze.”

Chuckling, Noctis and Ardyn both walked out into the hallway and the door closed behind them. As they walked downstairs, Ardyn turned to him and asked, “So, what do you think of Izu?”

Noctis thought a moment as they passed the bar, ignoring Gidget’s smiles, then said in a frank tone, “Honestly? I’ve never met anyone else like him. I can see some similarities between you two, but there is a lot of differences as well. I really like him though and am happy to call him brother.”

Ardyn beamed at him and, as they stepped out onto the cobbled street outside of Bard’s inn, he took in a deep breath. Stretching up and then letting out his held breath in a huff. Noctis watched the stretch and cursed once more at those concealing layers. Just imagining the way those muscles had undoubtedly flexed left him with a sappy smile and familiar stirrings from his friend downstairs. Having not been attended to last night, Noct was not surprised he was a little more riled that usual. Shaking his head to dispel those thoughts he spoke again, “So Cantamen Tower is next I suppose?”

Ardyn nodded once and said, “Yes indeed. Let us put this mystery to rest once and for all. I am keen to see exactly what it is these platforms do.”

The excitement in Ardyn’s voice was contagious, Noctis felt his own inhibitions fading and excitement filled him with a reckless confidence. No matter what they found in the tower’s depths, Noct knew what his path in life was at the moment. Setting out down the street towards the large tower, which stood in the center of town, he found he barely noticed the hustle and bustle of Iduna now. It still make him feel alive, in a way Insomnia never had, but it was almost like he was a part of the crowd now. Rather than an observer looking in.

Ardyn seemed to notice because he said as the passed the bakery, “You seem much more at ease today, not quite as tense. Had I know letting you suck on my dick would bring this about, I’d have dropped my pants ages ago.”

Sputtering and stumbling slightly, Noct turned and looked pointedly at his smirking partner. “You are a menace, Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

“Ahhh, and yet, you love me for it if I am not mistaken?” Ardyn asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Grumbling and rolling his eyes Noctis began to walk towards the tower once more. “That may be true, but do you have to say such things in public?”

Ardyn stopped in his tracks, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him turn to face him. “Are you ashamed of what we do, Noctis?”

Taken aback, he shook his head vigorously, hair flying and he gently caressed one of Ardyn’s cheeks. “No and I never could be. I mean, there are just some things that are not talked about in public, right? You are the King and I know my dad would not have been caught dead saying things like that in public.”

Ardyn shrugged before answering, “Yes, there are some things that should not be talked about. However, nondescript sexual references are generally accepted depending on where you are. We are on the street, not upon sacred ground or in a serious meeting, thus I feel comfortable talking to you about such things. I would not be ashamed were someone to overhear that my beloved treats me right.”

Noctis blushed and pulled Ardyn into an embrace, unable to stand the distance which separated them. Then he whispered quietly, “I’ll try to see it like you do, because I’m rather proud of the noises I elicit from you, and of the pleasure which I can give you.” Pulling back he said a little louder, “However, instead of you dropping your pants being the cause, I think it's more because I feel settled now. I’ve found you, gotten to know some of the differences in this time, and I think I know my role with the Astrals. Most of all though is that both Bard and Izu seem to get along with me. So yeah, I feel more at ease with the world now.”

Ardyn nodded happily and those darkened amber eyes told him he would be more than eager to drop his pants again. Or rather, see Noctis drop his, but they had a tower to reach and only so much time to explore it. So with great effort he looked away from those eyes and started to walk down their path to the tower once more. As the road straightened and the tower came into unobstructed view, Noctis inhaled sharply and let out a surprised “Oh” at the sight that greeted him.

The ruins of Costlemark had given Noct a poor impression of the true splendor that Cantamen held. Soaring colosseum walls with curved windows surrounded the main tower in a white marble shield. Outlying courtyards branched from the main outer wall, where spectacular gardens could be glimpsed through arched doorways.

Walking, mouth open, into the interior of the walls revealed a well cared for courtyard, tiled with intricate squares of marble. The tower itself, or at least the part that was visible above ground, appeared to have no other purpose than to be a stunning visual marker. The interior was hollow and, just like in the future, a bridge spanned from its opening to the stairs that lead into its depths.

He wished Prompto could see this, because the excitable blond would be snapping photos like crazy for sure. Ardyn broke him out of his revery by saying, “So I take it you are impressed with Cantamen thus far? I do believe the last time you saw this structure up close it looked quite different. Shall we venture into its depths? I don’t think you want to continue being laughed at by those scholars.”

Looking around, Noctis rolled his eyes at said scholars who were indeed laughing at him. Striding across the bridge he descended the sunken stairway that lead down into a familiar, yet unfamiliar, circular antichamber. Book shelves filled with books and scrolls stood tall and imposing between each pillar set into the wall. Scholars hurried from shelf to shelf, taking what they needed and putting used manuscripts back upon the shelves.  

Ardyn came to a stop next to him and said, “Welcome to Cantamen library, historical society, and magic guild. The later has been sending me letters ever since I received the Crystal, so I hope to avoid their ilk as much as possible. Neither of us have the time for their questions today.”

Smiling over at his lover, Noct lowered his head sheepishly. “I can’t imagine what they would do with me.”

Ardyn shook his head slowly as he said, “I know what they would do to you and I’d rather keep you in one piece if it is all the same to you, my love.”

Noctis flinched, biting at his lip, then said, “I hope they don’t get a hold of this Riku guy, no matter his station in life, he is a Lucian from my time and therefore my responsibility.”

Ardyn did not argue, merely nodded once and pulled him into a comforting embrace. “I will not allow the magical society get either you or Riku. We are a team as I recall, therefore, it is both our responsibilities.”

“Yeah, you've got a point, sorry, Ardyn, I’m just not used to relying on you yet. I want to be there for you, but I know I’ve got to let you be there for me too. It's something that took the guys years to develop with me, but things are different with you.” Leaning into Ardyn, Noctis breathed in and let out a long sigh of contentment before reluctantly saying, “We should probably head out, before this group finds us, the path is fairly long unless things changed even more drastically in my time.”

Unable to find fault in what Noct had said, Ardyn ended the embrace, only to bow with a flourish. Pointing towards the left arch and saying, “Shall we then, love of my heart?”

“Yeah”, Noct said and smiled brightly. “I walk wherever you walk, although I hope it’s not as treacherous a journey as it was in my time.”

As they started off into the second and more oblong room, Ardyn made the comment, “I doubt it will be, considering the town is well kept by artisans, not to mention I have never had troubles with its structural soundness. Undoubtedly it was very different in your time however.”

As if to prove just how correct Ardyn’s statement was, the next room where Noct had once had to use a pillar as an improvised bridge, was as different as it was possible to be. It seemed to be some kind of communal area, a small kitchenette stood on the far side and of the room while the largest section of dedicated to tables, chairs, cushions, and couches. Most of which was taken up with various scholars with books and scrolls in hand. Looking over at Ardyn with raised eyebrows, Noctis said, “Very different indeed.”

Ardyn chuckled and continued to find amusement in Noctis’ reactions to various parts of Cantamen. From the ramps lined with bookshelves to what appeared to be workrooms. They passed quietly by the one belonging to the Magical society. Apparently they usually slept during the day hours and only working after sundown. However, Ardyn did not trust them not to poke their noses out occasionally during the day.

Reaching the supposed bottom level did take a bit of time, but Noctis had to admit, it was much more pleasant. He was uncertain whether the rest of the journey would be the same. Anything could be inside those depths and he was not naive enough to think that Daemons were the worst beings he could find. Especially considering he didn’t know if the voice he heard before waking that morning was truly friendly.

As they walked out onto the underground courtyard Ardyn gestured to a familiar glowing slate upon the ground. “There lies our objective I believe. I can’t say I’ve ever seen any of them glow like that so I take it that is a positive sign?”

Noctis shrugged as he said, “No idea, in my experience they’ve always glowed, guess it’s responding to me or something like that. Hope you’re ready for a bit of a puzzle in any case. They lead to some interesting places and I’m not sure if it will be devoid of danger.”

Ardyn strode over to the platform and stood on it. Seeing that nothing happened he looked back towards Noctis and raised one hand before letting it fall. “I do indeed believe it is you that it seeks, Noct. Whilst the courtyard is empty, shall we get this adventure started?”

 

Smiling slightly at his beloved’s behavior, Noctis walked over and stood next to Ardyn. As soon as he stepped onto the glowing square it shuddered and started to sink downwards into the ground. Looking over at Ardyn, who appeared to be both anxious and excited, Noctis said quietly, “Here we go.” Silently adding a prayer that they both come out of this alive and in one piece...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand thats a wrap! Huge pluses to whoever guesses who Riku is but I left it purposefully vague. The name is an allies but that's all the hint I'll give. I will, yet again, include an idea for whoever guess' right. It's revieled in chapter 18 so y'all have until then. 
> 
> In other new I've talked with my beta reader and it's better on both of us if I post every two weeks. I'm finding more time to write again, but we will be keeping it to every two weeks die to her busy life and my desire to keep this highly complicated plot line as tight as possible. I will not wait any longer than that to post though. It already bugs me to wait that long lol.
> 
> For the meantime I hope to hear your opinions (good or bad) and any ideas you might have :). Feedback is extremely important as it lets me know if I'm still doing okay lol. The Kudos really brighten my day too so please, if you've not already, hit the little button and bring a little sunshine to my cloudy week :).


	17. Tower to the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The depths of Cantamen Tower is explored, Noctis hears a voice again, Ardyn and Noct fluff happens, and a new shiney is acquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone once more welcome to the next chapter :). Which has quite the long adventure derailed out below. I've never written a dungeon setting so I hope it's good. I won't delay you further though. Please enjoy!
> 
> An epic sized thank you to Eowyn (eowynsmusings) for Beta reading the nightmare this chapter was. She truly has the patience if a saint.

Solid and impenetrable stone slowly slid past them as they descended into the darkness. As they neared the end of their ride, Noctis readied himself to call a small hand fire into being for light. However, as they came to a stop with a boom, Noctis realised they would not be needing the light at all. Instead of the long hallway being filled with Daemons as Noct had half expected, there was a scene that almost seemed to be out of one of Prompto’s video games. Scraps of paper were strewn everywhere and glowing runes climbed up the walls, which lit the area rather nicely. The hallway still ended in another square of decorative stone, but apart from that and the general structure, things were very different indeed. 

A noise drew his attention sharply to the left and he saw that Ardyn had picked up the nearest scrap of paper. Moving closer to see what was written on the scrap, Noctis found he could make out a conflagration of lines and runes that were interrupted by the torn edges. Ardyn was the first to speak, breaking the silence as he did so. “I do not recognise this rune fragment, nor can I read it, which can only mean one thing…”

“It was created before the fall of Solheim… maybe even before the crystals were used to power the Magitek,” Noctis finished for him and Ardyn nodded.

Letting the scrap of paper fall to the ground with a soft rustle, Ardyn said, “I have a feeling that some of our questions about the past will indeed be answered within these halls. Just as I am sure that many more questions will take their place. This underground labyrinth … feels different, unlike any feeling I have felt before. It is almost how I would expect a sacred tomb to feel, though I have never visited one. There is also a draw, like I am being sucked into the depths, it is ... unsettling.”

Noctis knew what he beloved meant, something called to him from deep within, and whatever it was had not been here in the future. Noctis jumped as a wispy and ethereal voice whispered inside his head, “Seek within these halls a birthright that was once to be yours. Stripped away from you by the ever changing winds of fate. Fear not for you will find no dangers here, King of Light.”

As the voice left a warm arm came around him and, recognising Ardyn’s sent, Noctis let out a long breath before leaning against his beloved. “I’m alright, just tired of hearing voices in my head. It’s the same one I heard before waking up, I don’t know what it wants exactly, but it's driving me nuts.”

“What did it say exactly?” Ardyn asked contemplatively. 

“Not much. There is supposed to be a birthright that belongs to me in here. I don’t see how though as I’m not originally a part of this timeline. They also said I won’t find any dangers here, but they said nothing of you. I don’t want to lose you to some unknown rune, but I also know that you would never let me go alone. So please, just stay close to me and watch your step.” Reaching up, Noct nuzzled under Ardyn’s chin, enjoying the feel of soft facial hair there, as well as the warmth and scent of his skin.

Ardyn let out a long drawn out breath, relaxing with a hum. Noctis felt his beloved's larger hand entwine with his, enveloping it in warmth. Then the overwhelming feeling of Ardyn’s magic opening their bond filled him. Noctis happily smiled as the familiar sensation of every heartbeat, breath, and strong emotion was shared between them. All of his aches and weariness was also wash away, leaving him feeling rejuvenated. Ardyn’s next words were light and teasing as he said, “Without giving that voice or whatever spirit might be waiting a show they won’t soon forget, this is as close as I can get to you. Though I’m certainly not complaining and neither are you from what I’m feeling.”

The smirk on Ardyn’s face, as well as the smugness that flowed across their link, made Noctis snort and roll his eyes. “Well, it will certainly let me know if something starts to affect you at least, and you know I love being connected to you like this. Just as much as you love it. Come on though, let’s see what this voice has in store for me, knowing magic, it’s bound to be something weird.”

The first part of the puzzle maze was just as challenging as it had been in the future, although Noctis was surprised by how much of it he remembered. Therefore, as they stepped off of the latest square, Noctis was not surprised to see the long corridor which would lead them into the large central room at least once. He did wonder what would be different though. 

As they had continued through the maze, each new hall had revealed much the same. Scraps of paper, unfamiliar runes upon the walls and paper, sometimes there would be a broken chair or desk that looked to be from a era long past. Designs more akin to what Noctis was used to in the future, but not quite exact to that either.

Now the largest room in the entire underground network lay waiting for them. A room which had held many dangerous battles for the four of them. The hand which held his tightened slightly and Noctis knew that Ardyn felt his apprehension and was worried. The feeling was affirmed when Ardyn asked, “What is it, Noct? Do you sense something ahead?” 

Shaking his head, Noctis gave Ardyn a reassuring smile and tried to calm himself once more. “Sorry Ardyn, no, it’s just previous memories of what used to dwell here and the uncertainty of what might be ahead. There is a seriously big room at the end of this hall, and somehow, I don’t think it will be filled with bits of paper and broken shit this time.”

It was a mark as to how serious the situation was that Ardyn did not comment on the unknown cussword. Instead he only nodded and started to walk down the hall while saying, “Only one way to find out.”

Being attached both physically and spiritually to Ardyn, Noct had no choice but to follow his taller lover, hoping that what they found would not be too terrible or life changing. Usually he would have been the first in there, taking on whatever it was that awaited them and giving it hell. However, being honest with himself, he was tired of being jerked around by all this mystic crap. All Noctis wanted was to find a solid footing in life, whatever that might be. Rather than going from chosen prince, to the King of Light, to sacrificial lamb, to messenger, back to the King of Light, and now… Noct honestly had no clue.

As they rounded the corner into the large space, Noctis’ gloomy thoughts were put on hold and they both gasped audibly. The room was almost set up a lot like those in the upper levels of Cantamen tower. Desks and tables stood literally everywhere with chairs surrounding them while shelves upon shelves of scrolls and ancient tomes lined the walls. 

It was the ceiling which had caused the audible exclamation though. For a moment, Noctis had to remind himself that they were indeed leagues underground by now. Because instead of a stone ceiling like before there was a perfect, moving, image of the night's sky. Even though it was surely still day outside, the stars shone brightly from above, giving the room an ethereal glow. Nothing could describe the sheer wonder of this room. It was almost unrecognizable to the space he, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis had once faced down two red giants.

Ardyn seemed to have moved on from the wonders of the ceiling because he was the one to break the silence. “I wonder what caused them to leave with such hasty abandon… Look at the scrolls and tomes upon the shelves, several of them are missing and others are lying about on the ground. Not to mention those that look to have been knocked off the desks. It makes me wonder if something bad happened or they had to leave quickly and simply never returned. I also wonder how much of the knowledge that is here can be used to build Lucis’ defences.”

Noctis frowned before answering, “Very little of it, if most of these contain rune magic as I suspect they do.”

Ardyn looked shocked for a moment and then nodded and answered slowly, “You mean… we should leave the knowledge here, to be forgotten.”

“Yes and no,” Noctis said in a steady voice. “The rune magic that is here should remain a lost art. What the people have now works well and we never needed it in the future. Besides, power like this would only invite wars. No matter how cool looking it is,” Noctis explained, adding the last bit in a light hearted tone. “Besides, it's not like we can understand the runes anyway. Trust me in this, Ardyn, using the runes here… it feels wrong. We should be focusing on the meteor crystals and unlocking the Crystal’s power to protect Insomnia.”

Ardyn’s shoulders slumped in defeat, but a small smile lifted his lips as he met Noct’s eyes. “No matter how much it tempts me to use the quicker option in front of me, I must agree with you. It would only bring hardship upon us were we to take this path. Being granted the Crystal and all its powers already makes me nervous that Lucis will become a target. We have more enemies than Solheim ever had.”

Noctis smiled warmly and felt relieved that Ardyn had accepted and understood his warning. Still he did have a bright spot for his beloved. “While the rune scrolls are useless, there might be scrolls that are not runes and could be important. I hope that one of them might contain information about the Solheim reactor. Maybe Kilff can come back here and spend some time cataloging all this.”

Ardyn’s face lit up with a highly amused expression as he said, “I think I shall let you tell him about this place and his new station as mystic scribe. If you are looking for something to gain my youngest brother's affections with, this would be as good a start as any. More than that though, I think that Kilff is the only one I would trust this room to. Power can turn even the most reasonable mind, but my brother’s loyalty is absolute, he will enjoy this immensely.”  

The prospect of having a leg up with Ardyn’s stern and protective brother definitely made the trip down here worthwhile. Noctis wondered if his birthright was in the room, and yet the tugging sensation seem to pull him ever on into the depths. As if to answer his question the voice spoke once more in his head. “What you seek is further in, King of Light, fear not your future for you are greatly loved by us. What awaits you in the inner sanctum is but the first step into a more solid future, yet dread not your fate. Also, know that no harm shall come to Ardyn within these walls, may light guide your path young King.”

As the voice faded, Noctis was unsure if he felt better or worse, especially as the voice obviously had access to his thoughts. But at least the voice sounded sincere in its declaration of affection and Ardyn would not be harmed. Hearing that his role as King of Light went deeper than previously suspected both troubled him and made sense. The current prophecy hinted to a greater role beyond ending Malum’s reign of terror. The words,  _ unity long sought shall soon be at hand _ , had made him wonder at the time. 

Ardyn pulled him out of his thoughts with a hum of contemplation. “Quite the enigmatic voice indeed, though I am surprised I can hear it when connected to you. I think it’s connection to you is intimately spiritual, how precisely the voice is linked to your soul though is beyond me though.”

Noctis shrugged and said, “I’m not exactly worried about the how right now. Although I’m glad to know it’s not all in my head…” Suddenly a feeling of longing and jealousy came across to him and he smiled warmly at its intensity. His beloved was already trying to reign back the feeling, but Noctis had other plans.

Closing what distance was between them, Noctis reached up and threaded his fingers through auburn strands before pressing their lips together. Reveling in the comfort of his beloved’s presence so close to him, their connection allowing indescribable love to flow into him from Ardyn and his unending love to flow back. Licking lightly at Ardyn’s chapped lips, Noctis did not take the offered opening when they parted. Rather he spent his time worshiping those lips thoroughly, licking, kissing, sucking, and lightly nipping at them before ending the kiss. 

Noctis did not back away, rather he pressed their foreheads together and said, “No matter what connection I have with this voice, it will never match or overtake what I feel for you, okay? I love you, Ardyn, sometimes so much it hurts.” His voice broke but he just took a deep breath and continued, “I just want to spend hours in your arms and never be parted from you. To make love to you, or have you make love to me, every night. And no matter what my role in this world is... it will never take away from what we have. So don’t feel jealous or that you ever have to hide your emotions from me, alright?” 

Ardyn was panting slightly in obvious arousal, eyes closed. His free hand blindly found Noct’s hair and buried itself into it, nuzzling their noses against one another before saying with a whine, “Just know that I want that too, Noct, so badly, there is nothing I would not do to keep you happy. Once more you remind me that you are indeed older and more world weary in some regards. I should not have felt jealousy towards the voice, but he seems awfully fond of you right along with those it speaks for. Which is a mystery that I hope to learn the answer to.” 

Backing away and reluctantly breaking their link after returning the nuzzle, Noctis answered Ardyn’s questioning look, “We might need both hands free for this next section and I trust the voice. I don’t know why, but I do, so you should be safe. Only one way to really find out though, that slab there will take us back up to the surface. Once up there, a certain other slab on the other end of the courtyard will be glowing, ready to lead us to the inner sanctum; if I get the puzzle right. If not we end up back here on the other side.”

“Let us finish this quest then and find some answers,” Ardyn said with a flourish of one hand and a bow, “Age before beauty, my love.”

Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated way, Noctis sighed and shook his head. “It’s moments like that where you remind me of your age as well. Though I’ve got a suspicion that it is simply a part of your personality and I’ll be living with it for decades to come.”

“That may be so, and yet, is it not a good thing to remain young at heart?” Ardyn enquired with a grin.

“Yeah”, Noctis said fondly. “Perhaps you will keep us both young. Besides I’d be lying if I said it was not one of your more charming aspects. Keeps me on my toes.”

Once more Ardyn bowed then blew Noctis a kiss. “At your service, my dear.”

Smiling at the flamboyant show of affection, Noctis turned towards the platform that would take them back to the surface. Gently nudging Ardyn’s shoulder, he moved forward towards the back of the room. As soon as they both stood on the slab it ground into motion sending them upwards. Noctis hoped there would still be no scholars in the courtyard and, thankfully, there was none when they were greeted by the constant darkness of Cantamen’s underground sections.

The trip across the yard was uneventful, as was the trip into the depths once more. This time upon the second, and hopefully last, surface slab. For the most part, things were much much the same when the reached the tunnel in this newer section. The walls still glowed with runes, paper scraps were scattered everywhere. There were several chairs both whole and broken in this tunnel. There was one major difference however, which made both Ardyn and Noctis exclaim in shock. Noct did not need their link to know that their feelings for the sight before them were the same.

Robed and skeletal remains of humans lay scattered around the hallway. There must have been at least two dozen of them, some sitting in the chairs, others slumped along the wall; Noctis had seen his share of death but never like this. What had at first seemed like an abandoned library and observatory was now revealed to them for what it truly was... a tomb. A final resting place for those who had once studied here amongst the knowledge they once harbored.

Ardyn was the first to move forward and before Noctis could protest he saw that his beloved was reaching for something. There, lying under the hand of one of the skeletons was a leather bound book. Whole and undamaged. Moving forward after him, Noct watched as Ardyn gently picked up the book and opened its dusty pages. Listened closely as his beloved read aloud what was written there, though Noct could not understand the letters himself.

 

To whom ever reads mine tome of personal account, may you learn from mine mistake.

Emperor Salen sent forth a messenger to us, not but a month ago, commanding that we cease our studies and turnover our research. 

Understandably we felt dismayed and 

even outraged towards this 

inconceivably brazen, upstart youth.

 

Centuries of work done happily for our nation. 

Only to be cast away like broken tools! 

We, the Astral Keepers were to be disbanded and thrown to the cruel wind of fate!

We refused to do as ordered directing the messenger back to the capital of Solheim.

Overconfident in our import to the world. 

Salen was not impressed with our answer...

 

He sent the messenger back with a new and firmer demand that we were to hand everything over to him in ten days or face a long and very public execution.

The elders and I agreed something had be done to put an end to this madness.

There was a rune known to us which I shall not share here nor in any text henceforth.

 

It was given to us by Bahamut to safeguard,

but never were we to use it.

Ignoring this is our anger we used the rune which then cast a deadly curse upon Salen.

It was not Bahamut who punished us though, it was the stars themselves who sealed away all the entrances so we might never leave.

Trapping us in the tunnels to slowly die.

Sealing away the library we once held dear. 

Thus our tomb was moulded about us 

and our lives forfeit.

 

As grim a fact as that may be, I, 

Grimoire Penna, hold no ill will for it was our choices that brought this upon us. 

Do not seek or use power that was never yours, for life is too precious.

We were able to gather the most dangerous and powerful runes, which we destroyed.

Though any rune, not matter how small, can be misused in unknowing or angry hands.

Tread carefully within these halls and 

guard well your soul, traveler.

 

Amber eyes caught his as soon as Ardyn had finished reading and he said, “This is written in Solis, the language used in the Solheim capital for important documents, but it’s a dialect dating back at least four hundred years. If this place was where most of the rune research took place, then its loss would have indeed been a blow to the Solheim empire. Perhaps they found the meteor crystals whilst searching for a new source of power and rune use did not peter out because of fear like my father suspected.”

“It’s very possible,” Noctis said with a shrug. “No one actually knows why rune use was overshadowed by the crystals. We think it was a growing fear through the generations, but this would certainly explain things better. I imagine it caused quite the headache for whoever succeeded Salen as emperor.”

Ardyn chuckled lightly, the sound of his amusement caused Noct to smile widely too, and he found himself relaxing some as Ardyn spoke once more, “Empires do not remain untroubled unless the power they command remains potent enough. So yes, I imagine it was quite the headache for young Falen. Since the fall of Solheim and the wars that followed, the armies of Lucis have been accepted as the strongest out of Accordo,Tenebrae, and I assume Lumen. Even before we gained the Crystal and you arrived. Had Lumen realized that Solheim had lost a majority of its runic power though, then our history may have been very different.”

Noctis nodded thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. “That would make sense. Niflheim, once they gained their Magitek, were too powerful for us combat. Thus our country fell under Niflheim rule for a time. A good portion of politics is intimidation and it’s a hard earned reputation. What I don’t understand is Gilmore talks as if the stars are sentient. We know the Astrals are said to be physical manifestations of the stars’ power. So obviously they have the power to seal the library, but Gilmore made it sound like it was a conscious decision. In my time, nothing says that the stars are capable of thought.”

Suddenly the voice in his head was back and highly amused from the sound of its whispy tone. “Yet the truth sits before you, King of Light, do you doubt Gilmore’s fate or words when his remains lie before your eyes.”

“No,” Noctis said aloud. “I don’t doubt it, I just... never really thought about it.”

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully and said, “There is an old passage I know of that says,  _ and from the heavens rains guidance to the Astrals _ . Perhaps the stars are what guide the Astrals as well as what gives them their power?”

“Seek the inner chamber once more, you are on the right path, there you will find answers,” the voice answered before vanishing like the wind.

Blues eyes meet amber once more only for Ardyn to roll his eyes. “I suppose if we want answers we will simply have to continue on through these sordid and morbid halls. Come, let us get this over with.”

“Yeah”, Noctis agreed readily, “No complaints here. I don’t mind the dead, but I don’t particularly wanna stick around either.”

As they carefully made their way through the corpses, Ardyn mused quietly, almost to himself. “We all have a few skeletons in our closets, but I’d rather not be in this closet for long. I’ll have to remove them and see they are buried properly before Kilff can enter theses halls. He is scared of skeletons.”

Noct raised one eyebrow at his beloved, but chose to say nothing about the underlying tone of mischievousness he heard in his lover’s voice. What the brothers did to one another was their business as long as Kilff knew he was innocent of whatever Ardyn was planning. As they moved farther into the maze of halls the number of deceased slowly dwindled but overall Noct estimated that at least a hundred people called the library their final resting place. After some time they came to the slab that signaled the end to the maze. Pausing, Noctis pointed to the circular design set within the ground. “This is it; the halls beyond this will lead us to the inner sanctum’s entrance.”

Ardyn let out a breath and gave one firm nod. “Shall we then?”

In answer Noctis placed his hand on the stone and it began to move forward, allowing them to follow it into a new set of hallways. These held no paper, broken items, or skeletal remains. Instead there were white runes spread like milky lines leading deeping into the abyss. Darkness and light warred casting shadows and making Noctis’ body tense, his blood running hot, ready for a battle.

A hand fell upon his shoulder and he looked up to see Ardyn gazing at him knowingly. “There are plenty of real enemies out there to face, my beloved, do not waste your energy or emotions on shadows.”

Letting out a breath Noctis forced his body to relax and he nodded readily. “Yeah, sorry, just spent too much time fighting stuff in the darkness and shadows of this world. The hallway almost looks like what happens when Prompto sets off his flares. It… just brought me back to those battles with Daemons.”

Warmth spread through the point of his shoulder and Noctis felt their link flare up again as Ardyn said, “There are times I am forced to revisit old battlefields in my mind. It is something all warriors face to some degree and is nothing to apologise for. Simply remember there is a reality to return to and I am always here to be your grounding in reality.”

Leaning in, Noctis nuzzled into Ardyn’s shoulder, breathing in the other’s spicy musk and taking comfort in it. Finding his grounding in reality. Feeling the puffs of Ardyn’s breath, their souls touching together, and the pounding of their hearts beating in sync. At last he pulled himself away and, letting out a deep breath, he said, “Alright, let's get this over with then.”

Ardyn gently caressed Noct’s cheek before taking his hand, clearly intent of keeping their connection going, and turning to lead the way down the hallway of light and dark. Each hallway they passed was much the same, in fact, Noctis would swear that the runes’ pattern repeated itself over and over again as well. Noctis was glad that there were no wrong turns at this point in the maze. Because he was certain he would have gotten lost. As they grew closer, the tugging feeling reached the point of almost being uncomfortable. Like the feeling itself was anxious for this sojourn to end. 

Finally, after riding the last platform, they entered the strange pillar filled room with a circular platform in the center. The decorative marble surround on each side of the platform was glowing with the white runes. However, the brass ball in the center of the platform still had glowing blue rings around it. Smiling in relief Noctis said, “This is it, the lowest chamber lies beneath us, just got to take that lift down into the depths.”

Ardyn’s amber eyes shone with concern, but he nodded all the same and answered in return, “Best find out what awaits us… I don’t like that this makes you anxious, but I’ll give it the benefit of the doubt for now.” Trying to smile reassuringly, Noctis led the way onto the platform and gasped as a vision flashed before his eyes. 

_ A small, but very pregnant woman stood upon the same platform they stood on now, shoulders set as she said in a raised voice, “This needs to be done, Eloth, or would you allow our enemies to learn of and possibly steal our only hope?! They have already taken the library! Take the tapestry for safekeeping or I will without your blessing and pay whatever price.” _

_ A voice, the same one that had been speaking to Noctis, sounded from all around the room. He was obviously exasperated, as if the woman was being unreasonable. “Calm yourself, stress does little good for the child within you. If you believe, unlike the Astrals, that Malum could enter the inner sanctum then we shall remove the tapestry. However, you must consider one matter in particular, should Malum continue to prove a problem the tapestry’s prophecy will never come to pass. You know this.” _

_ “Yes, I know this, but the enemy does not. Should they find it, my son's future will be ever harder, if not impossible, to follow. So I do insist that you take away all mention of the prophecy.” The woman said in a firm tone. _

_ “Very well, it shall be as you say,” answered the voice in a resigned tone. Now please, go rest, I can sense your young one’s distress and I cannot imagine how your mate must feel about you being here.”  _

Suddenly the vision ended and Noctis found himself being firmly pressed against Ardyn, their bond and linked hands still firmly in place and concern washed over him in waves. Taking a steadying breath, Noctis said, “I’m okay, just, really getting really sick and tired of visions at this point. Did you see what I did?”

“Only bits and pieces, it was not clear to me, but I could make out what they were saying. I think we know what happened to the knowledge in your past, but what is this tapestry and prophecy?”

Reaching out, Noctis put his hand on the brass ball and felt the platform lurch before beginning its descent down into the depths. “Only one way to find out, so here we go, “ Noctis said before settling closer against Ardyn. “Just keep close and keep me sane alright?”

“Your wish is my command, Noct,” Ardyn said with a flourish of his free hand. “You have only to ask and I will do all in my power to see my task through.”

“Right… King, general, master tactician, soulmate, oracle, healer, and now personal butler. Is there anything you can’t do?” Noctis teased with a smirk.

Ardyn seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. “I can’t claim to be a time traveler or a messenger of Shiva so that is two, but other than those, no I can’t think of any. You have a role in mind for me?” He asked with a smirk.

Tilting his head Noctis smirked and said, “Maybe, but we can discuss that later on tonight back in our room.”

Ardyn shift slightly away from him and feeling his beloved's arousal though their link only caused Noctis’ smirk to grow. As the lift began the slow, Noctis took a deep breath, readying himself for their goal, comforted by the knowledge that no matter what awaited him, Ardyn would be there to pick of the pieces and give him hope once more.

As the lift they stood on entered the open area, both Ardyn and Noctis felt their jaws drop in awe. It was like they had been transported into the infinite vastness that was space itself. Millions of bright Stars winked merrily at them from all sides of the room as they passed. It took Noct a moment to realise that the walls, like the ceiling of the large room above, acted like windows to the heavens. The effect was rather disconcerting to the senses, but nonetheless awe inspiring for it. Noct barely noticed when the lift thudded to a stop and the tugging sensation faded away to nothingness. Leaving Noctis feeling oddly empty.

Ardyn nudged him lightly and, once he had Noct’s attention, pointed towards a raised section of the floor. “Not to state the obvious, but if there is a tapestry here, I’d say it would be over there.” 

Raising one eyebrow Noctis answered in an amused tone, “Yeah, I’d imagine so. Come on, lets go figure this out.” After stepping off the lift, they made their way towards the only structure in the room. The dais was almost like a desk, except for the fact that it was one with the floor, which was solid metal like last time. Upon reaching it, Noctis felt shocked by what he saw. Accidentally letting go of Ardyn’s hand and breaking the magic of their connection as he reached out to steady himself. Sitting upon the metal desk was a dusty and faded tapestry, and depicted upon it was the image that Titan had shown him. 

The top layer still showed the night's sky with stars that shone brightly. Just below them was the single star, which shone far brighter than the others. Then all six Astrals and the woman stood on the second layer, looking up at the stars and kneeling in reverence. Which now made sense to Noctis as the stars were sentient. The third layer held the messengers laying at the Astrals’ feet, looking up at the stars.

Then came the humans, still depicted as busy in their towns and finally the Daemons looking up with envy. Malum still stood, highest amongst the Daemons, looking murderous and it made anger flood through him. What right did Malum have to ruin their lives and why was he doing all this? Why did he take over Ardyn in the past and cause the prophecy to change? What was the point of turning Eos into a playground for Daemons?

Breaking Noct out of his thoughts Ardyn pointed to the Daemon layer and asked, “Is this fiend Malum?”

“Yeah, that's him alright,” Noct said moodily, trying to ignore the feeling of fates encroaching breath.

“Ugly looking fellow; he makes me very uneasy. Even though I’ve never met him... I feel as though I’ve seen him before…” Ardyn trailed off looking confused it only lasted a moment though and he seemed to move on. “My apologies, I’m sure it’s nothing, now the words along the edge of this tapestry is another matter altogether. I don’t know what they mean but they seem to have great power.”

A voice spoke up to answer Ardyn, not from within Noctis’ head, but from all around. Reverberating from the walls like in the vision. “Those are Astral letters, young one. The only example of such still in existence upon Eos’ mortal realm in fact. Because of your blood you could learn and speak it without harm, though I will leave that discussion up to your mother. It is not my place to speak of such to you.”

Ardyn nodded thoughtfully and Noctis took advantage of the pause in conversation to ask a question. “Are you Eloth?”

The voice seemed amused as it answered. “Yes, I am the star Eloth, or the last star in the constellation of Ramuh as you might know. You are also wondering why you both are here and what the item you've come so far seeking is, correct?”

“Yeah that would definitely be high on my list of questions,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“I cannot tell you all of it; that role lies with another, but I can give you some knowledge since she is currently unavailable. Look under the lip of the dais, there should be a shelf, there you will find what rightfully belongs to you, Noctis. Be careful as you retrieve it as it is sharp.”

Confused, Noctis knelt down and looking into the small shelf they had missed. It was easy to see what Eloth meant for him to retrieve. A sword, shaped like his Engine Blade, sat waiting for him to take. It glowed the same color blue as his magic and something about it called to him. Reaching out to grasp the handle, he was not surprised to see that the sword vanished under his hand in a blue flash, joining his other weapons in his hidden arsenal. What did surprise him was the depth of the connection the blade had forged with him. It was almost like one of the royal arms, but more intimate than that. Even his Engine Blade, what was to be his royal arm, was not as close to him as this blade had become.

Standing back up, he summoned it to his hand and showed Ardyn whose eyebrows raised in appreciation. “That is a fine blade indeed, the craftsmanship reminds me of the older pieces our ancestors crafted…”

“That would be because Cascus Caelum agreed to forge it for us over a millennia ago, specifically for the King of Light once he was born. Just as Cascus’ wife, Terra, wove the tapestry you see before you. The blade was forged from Crystal at great cost.” Before Noctis could ask his next question, Eloth answered it for him. “No, not the small power crystals used from the cave, your sword was forged from the heart of a star whose life was voluntarily forfeit,” Eloth explained solemnly. “The blade’s name is Arnon and he will protect you from most dangers. Wild beasts will not approach you whilst Arnon is summoned, which will make your faster. Also, all but the most powerful Daemons will fear its light. When in battle, you will find Arnon, while not sentient, is no normal blade either. He will be key in destroying Malum.” Eloth concluded with such strong conviction that Noctis could not disagree and hope filled him at the prospect. 

No matter how he tried to bury it though, one question burned within him. Noctis looked down at the sword and then looked back up the the room before asking, “Why now? I don’t understand what I’m expected to do. I’m just an astral messenger now, I died and in the other dimension I’m still dead, because I fulfilled my role as King of Light, didn’t I!?”

“You sacrificed yourself, Noctis, because there were no other beings in existence powerful enough to stop Malum by that time. Over the two thousand years his power grew to the point that no choice was left to us. Now, things are different and Malum is far less powerful. With the two of you working together, I have no doubt that Malum will fall before your combined might without the need of a sacrifice. My brethren tend to focus on you, Noctis, for reasons I cannot explain, but I believe both of you are key to Malum’s irrevocable destruction.”

Ardyn smirked and said in a light voice, “Certainly not an easy task to set before us, though I held no illusions that it would be, are we to hear what this tapestry says?” 

“The tapestry holds a prophecy we divined when we created the Astrals. It has not come to pass and never will as long as Malum exists. The prophecy itself is a spell and it would be dangerous if I spoke the words to either of you. However, I can tell you that it revolves around someone called the Vigilate or the Watcher. I can also say that he will not rise until the world is once more in balance, but nothing more.” 

“And of course Malum is a big reason why the world is not balanced and none of you can do anything about him.” Noctis summed up as he dismissed Arnon for the time being.

Eloth’s tone was bitter indeed when he next spoke. “Unfortunately it has been decided that destroying Malum is not to be our role in this. The question of why we are not allowed to simply smite Malum is one that troubles each all of us deeply. Every time one of us tries, our powers will not heed our call. The only answers I can find is within the prophecy that you know. Fate often has the final say in things and she is as fickle as the surging seas.”

Noctis felt slightly abashed and ashamed. He might not have known Eloth well, but he should have known that if they could have destroyed Malum themselves then they would have. “Yeah, I’d say that's as good a description of her as any without resorting to profanity,” Noct finished bitterly.

Ardyn was the next to ask a question and Noctis felt relieved to have Eloth’s attention drawn off himself for a moment. “What is our next step then now that Noctis has Arnon?”

“My reason for guiding you to this place was to ask, not demand, that Noctis take up his title as King of Light once more. So often the Astrals assume or force others to accept their assigned fate, but we all have a choice to ignore it. Therefore your next step will depend on your mates answer,” Eloth explained calmly, as if he had not just given Noctis an ultimatum. 

Feeling their eyes upon him, Noctis took in a long breath before letting it out in a rush. “You say I have a choice, but in all honestly I really don’t, do I?”

Eloth seemed to understand for he said, “You do have a choice, Noctis. You can leave Ardyn to battle Malum alone, simply remain a messenger who guides him to possible victory. Or you can step up to stand by his side as the King of Light and battle Malum together. Accepting and collecting the Astrals’ blessings alongside him and using the power of Eos’ Crystal together. What choice you make is entirely up to you.”

Nodding sharply once, Noct opened his eyes and met the steady amber gaze that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Ardyn knew what his answer would be just as much as Noctis himself. “Don’t worry, Eloth, I’ll take up the title of King of Light once more voluntarily, but I’m not doing this for you or the Astrals. I’m doing it because it is what’s right and I refuse to leave Ardyn alone in this.”

“Your reasons are just and true. Go with the blessing of the stars, King of Light. We will always walk with you and guide you where we might,” Eloth said, his tone light and happy as his presence slowly faded into nothingness.

Slumping to the metal floor, Noctis put his head in his hands, trying to take in all that had happened. Ardyn knelt in front of him and gathered him up into his arms, gently stroking Noct’s locks of hair that were slightly damp with sweat and said sweetly, “Look at me, Noctis.”

Slowly, Noct looked up and met those amber eyes he loved so much and felt tears form at the tenderness and worry reflected there. When Ardyn spoke again it was in a fervent yet soft tone. “Whatever lies ahead of us you cannot let it eat at you constantly. While you are far from the stuffy messenger I expected you to be, you still need to loosen up more often, Noct. I’ve broached the subject before and yet you still hold things inside. I’ve seen men go mad under stress. The wars that took place after Ifrit’s betrayal were dark and it was not uncommon for my sword to be stained with blood by the end of a day. There are as many ways of dealing with the stress of war as there are soldiers on the battlefield. Mine was to hold onto my childhood and my sense of humor. What did you do in the past to relieve stress and keep sane?”

Noctis had to think a moment before answering thoughtfully. “Mostly, I went fishing. It was my escape, but there were other things too. Sometimes I’d cook with Ignis, though he liked to invite me to help with breakfast more often than lunch or dinner. Prompto would take me out to play arcade games or have me help him capture some rare photography opportunity. Gladio would find some small quest to take me on or just beat the stress out of me in training sessions. Dad… when he noticed, he would insist we take a walk in my mother's garden and just spend time together.”

Ardyn leaned down further and captured his lips in a soft, warm kiss that made Noct shiver. “I shall just have to find my own way to help you then, and in the meantime, I believe we could both use some fishing time soon. That is something we both seem to have in common, fishing is our greatest stress reliever.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. No competition or time limit; just you and me fishing together,” Noctis said softly, settling in with his arms wrapped around Ardyn, kept warm under the ever present cloak and their shared body heat. For a long time they simply sat there, enjoying each other's presence, before Noctis reluctantly broke the silence. “We should probably head up to the surface. I’ve got one more mystery to solve and it should be waiting for us by sundown, which it's got to be close to by now.”

“Ahh yes our mysterious time traveler. We should have asked Eloth about why another has crossed the dimensional barrier, but hindsight is crystal clear I suppose,” Ardyn said, getting up with a huff and lifting Noctis with him. “Shall we then?”

After getting his feet under him, Noctis reluctantly parted from Ardyn and nodded sharply. “Yeah, let's get out of here for now. I’m done with stars and mystic shit today.”

A deep frown crossed Ardyn’s face. “Is there any chance of you ceasing to use such unknown profanity? Not only does it confuse me, but I imagine it will not sit well with the Lucian court.”

Unable to help the small smile that lifted his lips, Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’m afraid not, I tried when I first got here to curb my vocabulary, but it’s just too deeply ingrained a habit. I’ll try to keep it out of court meetings though. That is something that has not changed in the 2000 years that separates us.”

  
As they stepped onto the lift once more Noctis heard Ardyn mutter, “Well it’s a start at least.” Laughter poured out of Noctis as the lift started to rise and Ardyn found it impossible not to joined in on the infectious merriment. They might not know exactly what the road ahead of them entailed, but they would visit the Astrals, face Ifrit, destroy Malum, and finally bring about a lasting peace to Lucis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap!! Hope it was not too confusing lol. A lot of it becomes clearer later on. Someone has already guessed who Riku is so the idea went to them. But y'all are still more than willing to guess. It was guessed while playing comrades with one of y'all so the answer is nowhere on AO3. Hint, Riku is a nerd. His hair was dyed before coming to the past and it was an accident. 
> 
> I love hearing your opinions (good or bad) and any ideas you might have <3\. Feedback is extremely important as it lets me know if I'm still doing okay Or if I need to change something lol. The Kudos really brighten my day too so please, if you've not already, hit the little button and bring a huge smile tyo my face along with a boost of confidence.


	18. Time Travelers and Crazy Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is revealed at last and Noctis has his eyes opened to certain facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to one of my favorite chapters yet. A couple of you have guessed Riku's identity surprisingly, but I seem to be one of the few aware that this person in particular was a member of the Crownsgaurd. I double checked and he is indeed technically a part of the Crownsgaurd.
> 
> An absolutly epic sized thank you to Eowyn (eowynsmusings) for being my Beta reader despite my busy schedule. 
> 
> End notes will be important so please look below once done.

Their journey back through the underground section of Cantamen was a lot lighter and less serious. Noctis felt up to sharing a few tales about his previous journey down here that were not so serious. Like how he had kicked at one of the stones in frustration, only to miss and kick Gladio in the dim light, which Noct had insisted was worse than kicking the stone. Ignis had not been amused by the display in any case and had lectured him on anger management for an hour afterwards.

Once back in the populated rooms of Cantamen, Noctis noted that the scholars seemed less numerous than before, even absent altogether in some rooms. Ardyn could not help agreeing with Noctis’ observation, once it had been voiced, and he frowned deeply as they passed yet another empty common room. “Either it is early in the dinner hour and nearly everyone is in the formal dining hall, which would mean it is just after sunset. Or it is curfew and the moon is high in the sky by now.”

Noctis pursued his lips together and picked up his pace slightly. “Lets hope for the first option and that we are only a little late. I don’t think Izu will have waited by the gates if the moon is high in the sky.” The stairs and rooms passed by quickly at their increased pace, but still Noctis felt frustrated with just how big the tower was. 

“If it is indeed the latter, then we will likely find them at Bards, well into their drinks and merriment. Although it is pointless to speculate as that is the entrance up ahead and we will soon find out the truth for ourselves,” Ardyn said while chuckling lightly.

True to Ardyn’s words they had indeed reached the entrance. They climbed the remaining stairs into the upper courtyard and, upon seeing the very last rays of sunset, Noctis let out a long sigh of relief. It would still be dark by the time they reached the north gate, but hopefully Izu was not too eager to reach Bard’s tavern and the drinks therein. Were Riku to be an imposter then it would be better to confront him on open ground. He still hated to think that was the case, but Ignis had always said never to discount any possibility when dealing with unknowns. 

As they stepped onto the main cobblestone road Ardyn seemed to break into his thoughts and ask, “What will we do if this Riku fellow is indeed an imposter parading as one of your Crownsguard?”

Noctis frowned deeply as he answered, “I will interrogate him and then, hopefully, find a way to return him to the proper dimension. When I do send him home it will be with a letter, which will contain his official sentence. Ignis should take things from there. That is… if my rulings counts for anything now. I’m still dead over there, probably already buried in a royal tomb and no longer the ruling King of Lucis. To be honest, it's not the most heinous crime to commit either. Prompto and I did it once for a joke, changed our appearances and everything. We almost ended up heading out for one of the battlefields before Iggy found us out.”

After waving at a passing flower maiden, who had called out a greeting to him, Ardyn raised one eyebrow at Noct. “I have to wonder why the two of you would have done that?”

Noct smiled ruefully and shrugged. “We were both curious and Ignis was furious at us. It’s another story that never made it back to my father, but Ignis definitely gave me a tongue lashing I’ve never forgotten; that is the past however. For now just focus on filling Izu in on what we know about the crystals and leave Riku to me. Current King or not, my voice should still hold some weight.”

“Oh very well, if I must stand aside in this I shall, but until we know Riku’s origins I will be close by. Just in case the situation gets out of hand and I must save you.” Ardyn said, bowing theatrically and Noctis rolled his eyes. Holding back a sarcastic rejoinder that bit at the tip of his tongue.

However, as they rounded a bend in the road and the west gate came into view, all thought of Ardyn’s playful teasing left Noct’s mind. Two men stood, illuminated by a burning torch, and obviously deep in animated conversation about something. Izunia was easy enough to recognize in any light, but he was not expecting to recognize the man called Riku. Noctis felt shock and wonder course through him as he also recognized the slim yet muscular figure that faced away from him. Even if the freshly dyed purple hair was a bit of a shock.

Taking a few long strides closer to the laughing pair, Noctis called out loudly, “Really!? Of all the aliases you could have chosen it had to be Riku from Kingdom Hearts? You're such a nerd! And what the hell happened to your hair?”

The slim figure spun around and startled indigo blue eyes met his. Stunned disbelief etched into every line of the man's body; all mirth completely gone in an instant. Slowly he managed to whimper out one word. “N-Noct?”

Smiling widely, Noctis said in a softer tone, “Hey, Prompto…”

Before either could saying anything further, Ardyn started tugging a reluctant Izunia off down the street towards Bard’s tavern. His beloved gave him a little wave and a wide smile as they passed. Noctis returned the gesture in acknowledgement and knew Ardyn had realised who Riku was as well. His attention was snapped back onto his best friend when Prompto suddenly asked in a tone dripping with suspicion. “What did I admit to you that night, you know, on the hotel roof. Or do you know, hmmm...”

Noctis rolled his eyes at the fact Prompto now thought he was an imposter, how the tides could change. Still he answered his brother without hesitation. “You told me that you used to be really shy, that you didn’t really have any true friends, and that you felt worthless. For some crazy reason you always felt inferior when compared to the rest of us. That you had to earn your place beside us... Everything that's happened, what with me being gone for ten years, sacrificing myself, and then coming here on this crazy mission.... It hasn't changed what I said that night. You’ll always be good enough for me.”

Tears filled Prompto’s indigo blue eyes but he was quick to wipe them away with a sniff; clearing his throat before saying, “Yeah, guess you don’t make time for just any old loser, huh.”

“Damn straight,” Noctis replied with a chuckle before walking up and placing one hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “It’s so good to see you. I don’t know how you got here, but I’m really thankful for the chance to see that crazy mug of yours again, brother.”

Noct’s voice broke with emotion on the last word and Prompto put his hand on Noct’s shoulder. “Ditto to the max, bro, ya know, considering you're supposed to be dead and all. I guess this crazy mission has something to do with why you're alive again?”

Settling against the gate, he slunk down to sit and was not surprised to see Prompto was only a step behind him. “Yeah, but before I start explaining my crazy mission, there is something you need to know. I'm kind of surprised you didn't shoot him, but Ardyn… he’s not-”

“The same guy we met all those times in the future? Yeah, Gladio, Ignis, and I know. When we, uh, went to collect you. After everything in Insomnia went down. We found a letter addressed to you from Ardyn. It was basically a confession of everything and all of us felt pretty bad for the guy. What with him being taken over by the source of the Scourge, forced to hurt those he loved, and stipped of his throne. So nah, I didn't shoot him.”

Shifting to drape one arm over his right knee, Noctis took a deep breath then said, “Yeah, the future got really fucked up. Being in this time... I'm starting to realise just how fucked up it really got. I've had a lot happen since arriving here and it's a really long story.”

Prompto threw an arm over his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, “As sappy as this sounds, I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to talk to you again. So it doesn't matter how long the story is, I’m just glad to hear you talk and stuff again. All of this, it still kinda feels like a dream and if you're here… I’m not sure I wanna wake up.”

Two tears streaked down Noctis’ cheeks and he pulled Prompto closer against his side. “It’s not a dream, but I understand, I didn’t think I’d ever get to do this with you again either. I missed you and I still miss the others, but I’m glad to see, not just hear, that you guys are alright.”

Prompto relaxed against him completely and murmured against Noctis’ shoulder, “We’ve been as okay as possible, considering all that happened, Gladio and Ignis are probably worried sick about me right now. I’ve been trying to get back, or at least let them know I’m alright, but I don’t know how I even got here.” 

Shifting a bit against Noct, Prompto shrugged and said a little clearer, “We were just exiting your tomb after burying you when everything suddenly went black, almost like I had passed out. Then I blinked and was inside a city I didn't recognize, which ended up being a prehistoric Insomnia. I was wandering outside the city, trying to figure out my next step, when Izzy found me. I've been traveling with him and helping him out with the meteor’s crystals ever since. So that’s my story, now, what's this crazy mission of yours?”

Noctis nodded thoughtfully before sighing heavily. “Well, it started when Shiva visited me at the Astral gate, just before I passed into the Astral realm. She came to me with an offer, a story, and a question. When I agreed to listen she told me Ardyn’s true story, offered me a second chance at life, and asked if I was willing to travel back in time as an Astral Messenger. Tasked with teaching Ardyn about the Crystal and keeping him safe from Malum, who is the Lord of Daemons. Essentially stopping all the darkness before it can really begin.”

“Soooo we are supposed to be changing the future then? Dude, every syfy book or video game that's ever included time travel says NOT to change anything. Now it’s actually happening and we are supposed to just change everything? What if we change it to where we are never born!?”

Noctis ran his free hand through his hair and groaned at the headache forming. “Damn this is complicated. Look, I’ll explain it properly later, but essentially what we’ve done is more dimensional travel mixed with time travel. We might not ever exist in this dimension or timeline, but we still exist in the one we came from. So we won’t disappear or anything like that.”

Prompto’s face scrunched up in confusion, but eventually he just shrugged and said, “You’re more familiar with all this magic stuff than I am, so if you say it’s okay, then that's good enough for me. Now I just have to explain to Izzy why I gave him a false name.” 

“Much less such a lame one,” Noctis said with a smirk.

Prompto gave him a look full of feigned outrage and said, “Oh, you did not just dis Riku. Dude! He’s like one of the coolest characters ever! Besides he is kind of like Ardyn, right? Struggling with darkness and being taken over by the big bad guy. You obviously at least like Ardyn, so it’s like hypocritical of you to dis Riku.”

“I’m not hating on Riku,” Noct said while rolling his eyes. “I just don’t get why you’d choose his name for an alias. Out of all the video game characters you had to pick Riku? Why not Altair or something like that.”

“Ummmm yeah, for one I don’t look like an assassin and for two Riku was the first name that came to mind. So that's what stuck.”

Noctis snorted and said, “Should have been Caius Ballad considering your new hair color. Which, I’ll repeat from earlier, what the hell happened to your hair? Decided to match your Chocobo?”

Prompto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, then looked down at the cobblestones. “Wellll, funny you should mention Sasha… After leaving Insomnia, the guys and I went our separate ways for a bit. We... just needed some time I guess. I hadn’t gotten to visit Sasha in a long while, so I went and visited her at Wiz’s post. Hoped that she would help take my mind off things for a bit. As it turned out Sasha needed to be redyed so I got the dye and everything was going great. Then, when I sat the bucket down for a short break, she picked it up and dumped it on my head. Guess it could have been a worse color, but it will be a while before I’m blonde again. I shaved my facial hair cause it just looked ridiculous once it was purple.”

Tears of laughter streamed from Noctis’ eyes and he gasped for air at the thought of Sasha dumping a pail of dye on Prompto’s head. He was willing to bet that Gladio had nearly died laughing too and would never let Prompto live it down. Finally getting control of his breathing again he looked over at his friend and saw a large smile lighting up his face. Helpless against the urge, he smiled brilliantly back at his brother and playfully punched him on the shoulder. “Damn it's good to do this again, it’s been a while.”

Prompto raised one eyebrow and asked. “Funny, I figured you and Ardyn would banter a lot actually. He always came off to me as a bit of a sarcastic ass.”

Noctis chuckled half heartedly then bit his lip. “Ardyn and I… we've bantered before but… not as often as we could if I was more open with him. I just don't want to risk saying the wrong thing. I hate treating him with kid gloves, but... I can’t jeopardize my mission either...”

Prompto sighed heavily and shook his head before nudging Noctis hard. “Dude, leave the over thinking to Ignis. Since when have you worried about your words of all things?”

“Since my words might change the fate of thousands,” Noctis deadpanned. Focusing on his right hand instead of Prompto. “Ardyn can’t know about what he did in our time. He is… pure in some ways, very emotional, and most importantly sane right now. I don’t want to risk all that by saying something to him carelessly.”

Prompto hummed to himself thoughtfully for a moment before saying, “Right… look I don’t know much about Ardyn, but he didn’t seem to me like a guy who would be driven away easily. Just the opposite actually. Also, If he's anything like Izunia, then I know for a fact you're missing out on some interesting conversations.” 

Before Noctis could interject his point further, Prompto carried on doggedly. “Okay, so I wouldn't tell Ardyn about him being taken over by a Daemon Lord and causing a decade of darkness, but being yourself is important, Noct. If you say something a little odd, well, then pass it off or something. Don’t make a big deal out of it and he won't notice as much. Besides… ummm, you two are together, right? Ardyn said, in that letter, that you were his soulmate. I don’t know much about magic and I’m not exactly comfortable with all it implies, but even I can understand soulmates are special. It’s not a bond you can break, dude.”

Relief flooded him at the fact that Prompto seemed to be okay with the thought of him and Ardyn being soulmates. Looking up once more Noctis smiled warmly and said, “I think I missed a lot in that letter, but yeah, I don’t have words that can express my love for Ardyn. And yet that love is exactly why I can’t fail him, Prompto. Failure means I lose him and I can’t stand the thought that I might cause that to happen.”

“Ugh, dude, seriously?! Do you think it's fair to keep Ardyn at arms length either? You fucking found your soulmate and you both have a chance to be happy. So stop worrying and live a little.”

Noctis was starting to feel a bit foolish and a flush crept up on his face. Prompto was right, he hadn't been as open with Ardyn as he could be. Keeping that distance between Ardyn and himself because he was too afraid of screwing things up. Reflecting back on all their conversations, Noctis realised that not only was Ardyn aware of the distance, he had tried to bridge it a few times now. Which had probably hurt his beloved more than his words ever had. “Damn it,” Noctis breathed and Prompto patted him on the leg. “I’ve been an idiot.”

“Yeah, sorry man, can’t argue with you there. Just go in there and sweep him off his feet okay? I’ve had to downplay things around Izunia and it's been hell. I can’t imagine what that's like with a soulmate.”

“Well, sitting out here in the cold won't get me any closer to sweeping Ardyn off his feet,” Noct said with a grunt as he stood up. His knee twinging a bit in protest as he had been there a while. “You need to go fill Izunia in on who you really are. I’ll help smooth things over if needed, but I’m sure he will understand.”

Prompto looked a little lost before standing up and shaking his head slowly. “Man I hope you're right. It's hard enough to talk to him as it is. He likes to hover around me, asking questions, and I always get tongue tied when he does it. Makes working to extract the meteor shards more difficult too; apparently those crystal shards can be pretty sharp if you're not careful.”

Noctis smiled bemusedly over his shoulder at Prompto as they started off towards the main square. “I remember seeing some of the Exineris workers with some fairly impressive scars that I imagine came from the shards rougher edges.” 

Prompto winced and oddly enough placed a hand over his left butt cheek. “Yeah I know Holly had a few, got to be careful, some of them are worse than glass. Just hope not all of them scar... “ Before Noctis could ask the question on the tip of his tongue, Prompto cut him off and said, “So where did the guys wandered off to exactly? You think they went to Bard’s?”

Letting the matter go for now, Noctis nodded, “Yeah, that's where the alcohol is and Ardyn feels more comfortable talking about stuff in his uncle’s tavern. So I imagine that’s where they ended up.”

“Ummmm, I’ve only been there a couple times and I’ve no idea how to get there from here. Soooo do you know which way to go by chance, Noct?” 

“Yeah, we’re not that far from Bard’s actually so pluck up the courage while you have the time, Prompto.” Being honest with himself, Noctis had no idea where the tavern was. However, he had been feeling a tugging ache that seem to pull towards a certain direction ever since Ardyn had left his side. He knew that if they followed that tug then they would find Bard’s and the pull was getty pretty strong. So Ardyn had to be close by.

They were walking through a small alleyway  when Prompto suddenly asked, “Soooo, if you’re in a relationship now, am I the only bro that's still a virgin?”

Noctis nearly choked as he spun around to face Prompto, only to hear an all too familiar sound and Prompto yelled out, “Score!! Dude you should have seen your face! I’ll have to find a way to print and frame that one.”

Noctis was torn somewhere between summoning his Armiger to destroy the little black camera, and giving his best friend the worst headlock of his life, before what Prompto had said hit him. “You still want to go back then?”

Prompto’s expression sobered and he looked down at the camera thoughtfully. “No... I don’t want to go back necessarily… my place is with you, Noct.” Tears clouded his eyes though and he cleared his throat several times, blinking rapidly. “I just… I guess I miss Iggy and Gladio more than I thought I would. I won’t go back, but I can’t say I won’t miss everyone either.”

Noctis pulled Prompto into a tight hug, camera and all, and said quietly, “I miss them too, damn it. My place is here now, as a Messenger, and with Ardyn. But I won’t take you from the others.”

Prompto was shaking his head adamantly however. “No, Noct... Ignis had Gladio’s love to keep him sane after you died. They tried to help me, but… I didn’t want to intrude. Being what I am… I was not accepted very widely or warmly either. The only place I ever truly felt at home was beside you or working to help you. When you died… Stars, I felt so lost,” Prompto said with a sob.

Tucking Prompto closer, Noctis let out a soft “shhhh” of comfort. “Okay, so we live out our lives here and we’ll see the love birds in the afterlife eventually then, right?”

Prompto backed away slightly and wiped his eyes with one hand. “Yeah, sounds like a plan. There will be a lot to catch up on by then and they can get to know Ardyn. I know Iggy was particularly interested in finding out what Ardyn was like before the Scourge.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but a huge smile was lifting his face. “Iggy and Ardyn would have hit it off, in some ways they are a LOT alike.”

“Is he as loud in bed as Iggy is? I don’t think I’ll ever forget those sounds or the nights we spent under the stars because the lovebirds had the tent for the night. Kinda need to know if I'm inventing proper earplugs earlier than planned.”

Noctis flushed once more and scowled, “I honestly don’t know. He, uh, is pretty vocal in foreplay, but… technically we are both still virgins to answer your earlier question.”

“Duuuude, seriously?! What are you waiting for? Marriage?” Prompto said as they both started off towards the alleyway’s exit.

“Not exactly, because he is King of Lucius, Ardyn has to set a good example of the courting protocol... or something like that,” Noctis said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “So we can’t.... go all the way until we go on enough dates. And trust me we’ve been taking every opportunity to have what can be called a date. They have been less that typical so far, but at least his youngest brother and administrator can’t complain too much. It’s just how things are done in this time though.”

“Damn… that sucks major time. That’s one of the reasons I never really envied your title, Noct. Too many red lines and tape for me to feel comfortable… hey, isn't that the place up there?” Prompto asked while pointing to what was indeed the Musical Bard Tavern. 

“Yep, that would be it. You ready to meet Ardyn properly and explain things to Izu?”

Prompto gave him a clear ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look and shook his head. “Meeting Ardyn, yes. Talking to Izzy… well it was a pleasure knowin ya, Noct. Make sure my funeral is an epic one, kay?”

Rolling his eyes at Prompto’s dramatic answer he nudged his reluctant brother through the open tavern door. “Come on, I won’t let things get that far and neither will Ardyn.” Upon entering the crowded room, Noctis immediately locked eyes with Ardyn’s amber gaze and felt himself relax as the tugging sensation vanished in a wave of relief and affection. 

The two brothers had seated themselves at a table near the roaring fireplace. Several pints of alcohol already littered the table along with several pieces of parchment. As he approached the table with Prompto, he felt a jibe form on his tongue and, instead of repressing it like before, Noctis raised one eyebrow and said, “Did you leave any ale for the rest of Bard’s guests? Or were you two planning on draining his cellar in a single night?” 

Humor and joy lit Ardyn’s eyes with an inner fire as he mirrored Noct’s raised eyebrow. “It would appear that you have a much higher opinion of our alcohol tolerance than is safe to assume. Either that or you think Uncle’s cellar is much smaller than it actually is. Both assumptions would be false in any case. Besides, most of this is Izuna's doing, for I would prefer to have a clear head tonight.”

Noctis leaned down and kissed Ardyn happily on the lips. Nipping lightly at his ear in passing as he stood once more. Feeling smug at the small squawk that escaped his beloved. The look Ardyn leveled at him was somewhere between ‘I can't believe you just did that’ and ‘are you feeling alright’. Izunia cleared his throat loudly before Noct could give an answer and said, “As amusing as it is to watch my brother get teased for once, I must admit to feeling a burning desire to know what happened after I was dragged off. Especially in regards to Riku who I now know as Prompto, correct?” 

The blond in question gulped audibly, but before he could say anything, Noctis spoke up. “I think, once again, proper introductions are in order. Izunia, Ardyn, this is Prompto Argentum: part of my personal guard, trained member of the Crownsguard, and my brother in all but blood. Mind you last time I saw him he was blond and had a pitiful goatee, but there was apparently an accident with some color dye...”

Ardyn was looking at Izunia warily and as his eyebrows furrowed Noctis took a protective step between his two brothers. When Izunia spoke, his tone was the coldest that Noct had ever heard from him, but it was also laced with hurt. “Why, why would you lie and avoid me when I’ve tried to prove that all I wish for is your happiness?”

Noctis was quick to interject, “Prompto didn’t mean to deceive you out of spite Izu. He-”

“No!” Izunia barked suddenly and Noctis raised an eyebrow while Prompto shuffled nervously behind him. “I want the explanation from Prompto! This is not your battle, Noctis.” 

Looking back at Prompto, he was proud to see his brother nodding and Noctis moved to sit next to Ardyn instead. Smiling brightly in response as his beloved leaned over and rested his head on Noct’s. Prompto shifted uneasily once more before speaking. “I know I messed up, but I was scared okay? Messing with time… it has the potential to be really dangerous. I didn’t want to possibly erase my own existence or anyone else's by accident. Noctis says there isn't a problem with that now, but I changed my name and didn’t tell you much because of it. I’m so nervous around you too! I don’t know what to say and I get all tongue tied.”

Izunia stood up and before Prompto could do more than squeak he had pulled the man into an embrace. “All is forgiven, Prompto, Yes I was miffed and hurt, but I know you did what you thought you had to, which is no less than what I would have done. I simply wanted to hear an explanation from your own lips. You have to realise that I do not bite and I just want to see you happy again. You have been so sad as of late, yet I already see a stunning brightness to your eyes that was not there before. It makes me giddy with adoration for you.”

Prompto was bright red, but he managed to stammer out as he returned the embrace. “Y-yeah t-totally, ummm maybe we should, ah, talk in your room about all this later? Sooo, for now, what's with all the papers?”

Izunia smirked in a fashion that reminded Noctis strongly of Ardyn when he was in a good mood, then steared Prompto into a chair, all the while offering an explanation. “These are my reports thus far on how the collection of Meteor shards and crystals is going as well as Gil’s recent reports on the new mine’s progress. Essentially getting him up to date on all our hard work.”

Noctis could not help but jump in at this point. “When are you planning on restoring light to Iduna? I’ve seen the inactive lamp posts for Solheim's lighting system here in the city. You just insert a shard into the power box and there is some kind of rune that pulls the power from it so we don’t need the reactor yet.”

Izu sighed heavily and settled further into his newly reclaimed chair. “If only it were that simple. The pieces we are managing to remove from the cave are enormous, they don’t fit into the power boxes at all, so logic says to cut them down to size. Unfortunately we’ve not found a tool that can so much as put a scratch on these things; much less accomplish what needs to be done. Thus far we have been able to extract them just fine from the surrounding rock, but until we find smaller pieces or find a tool to cut them then we are helpless to offer aid to Iduna and other towns.”

The table was silent for a moment, but then Ardyn leaned forward, putting an elbow on the table, and asked, “Do you have a shard or crystal here in Iduna?”

It was Prompto who responded this time. “Yeah, we have our first crystal over at the blacksmith guild’s HQ. They have been working on it for a few days, but nothing’s working so far. You have an idea?”

Ardyn nodded slowly and a small spark of hope flared into being in Noctis’ chest. “In my mind, one extraordinary material requires another equally or more extraordinary material to reshape the first. Noct here has recently acquired a sword the like of which I've yet to see. I imagine that if anything can cut it then Arnon would be the most likely at this point. We could not leave the sword with you, but if Noctis can cut up the one inside Iduna we might be able to give light to the towns that have Solheim lighting systems.”

The table fell silent once more, but all eyes had turned to Noctis. Said messenger nodded slowly then let out a long breath. “Only one way to find out, right? Ardyn and I need to get back on the road tomorrow, but I can stop by in the morning and see what I can do before we leave. Prompto, I’d feel more comfortable if you remained with Izu for right now and helped with the meteor project. Maybe even look at the power boxes and see if they can be replicated and sent to new towns that don’t have the life saving lights.”

Prompto jokingly saluted and said, “As his majesty commands. Just come back in one piece from this trip, okay Noct?”

It was Ardyn who answered however with a flourish of one hand. “I shall not let anything happen to dearest Noct, I can assure you, he is quite important to me.”

Noctis scowled and shook his head. “I think dear Noct can take care of himself, thank you very much. For now let's adjourn to our respective rooms. I’m exhausted after today and I believe you have business with Izu, Prompto.” 

A smirk grew on Noctis’ face as Prompto blushed bright red and nodded, the color clashing horribly with his purple hair. Izunia seemed to like the idea though because he stood up from the table and said, “I believe that is an excellent idea, Noct. Ardyn is trying to hide it, but in reality I can see his eyes unfocusing now and then which means you are more tired than you let on, brother.”

Ardyn glared at Izunia and then huffed. “It seems I am outnumbered and outmaneuvered. We shall talk more tomorrow and meet up at the Blacksmiths HQ tomorrow round mid morning.”

Izunia bowed teasingly to Ardyn and with a mischievous flash in those green eyes he said, “As my King commands.” Then he swept Prompto off towards the stairs and Noctis smiled brightly after them. Just the knowledge that Prompto was here and accepted by his new family made him smile brightly. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as Ardyn leaned down and captured his lips once more. Whispering against them and making Noctis shiver. “As much as I hate to admit it the day has been long and I am a bit tired, I imagine that as an old man you are in no better shape.”

Noctis rolled his eyes to heaven then back down to hell and he responded with a smirk. “You do know you are only two years younger than me, which means if I’m old then you are only two years away. And trust me, you’ll be no treat to look at as an old man.”

As they stood from the table and gathered up the reports, Ardyn once more raised and eyebrow and said, “Be that as it may, my love, that is two years away and you best get in my bed, lest you slip and break a hip.”

At first Noctis did not have a response for that, then they started up the stairs and Noctis knew what to say. “You sure you don’t need help up those stairs? I’d hate for you to rely upon my frail body to catch you and you're surely not getting any younger.”

Looking back at Noctis with both eyebrows raised, Ardyn said in an amused tone, “I will simply have to rely on my natural dexterity and flexibility should I fall. Aspects I’m not certain you have anymore at your age.”

Smirking from ear to ear, Noctis pushed back a lock of his hair as they reached the landing and said, “Wait till we get in that bed and I'll show you just how dexterous and flexible I can be. All while making you moan and heave in pleasure.”

Ardyn blushed bright red and amber eyes slid half lidded in obvious pleasure. A long breath was exhaled from his lips as if in a silent prayer for restraint. “We shall see just who makes who moan in pleasure tonight, my love, but first we have to make it into the room.”

  
Noctis threw Ardyn a mischievous grin before making a come hither motioning as he strode off towards their room. Ardyn hummed deeply and follow Noct’s enticingly given invitation happily. Before opening the door, Noctis took a deep breath and smiled to himself. No matter what the future might hold, it was moments like these that made it all worth it in the end to him… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand thats a wrap. I could not help myself after hearing several of you mention missing the bros I knew I had to pick one to introduce back into Noctis' life. Prompto was a big help to Noctis and I hope I kept him in character in that regard. Prompto and all the bros are considered to be a part of the Crownsgaurd on top of their traditional roles of best friend/advisor/shield. Near the beginning if the game one of the conversations is about their new Crownsgaurd duds. 
> 
> If anyone wants to read the letter that Ardyn wrote and the bros read after Noct's death just copy this link or look for the oneshot named Amor Finalis Litterae.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12291036
> 
> I hope everyone survives the release of Episode Ignis tomorrow and enjoys the new content. I'll be playing it with my girlfriend RiriReaper :). 
> 
> I love hearing from y'all and what you thought of each chapter (good or bad) and any ideas you might have <3\. Feedback is extremely important to me and the paths this fabric takes. The Kudos really brighten my day too so please, if you've not already, hit the little button and bring a huge smile to my face along with a boost of confidence. Next update will be on Christmas so I'll see y'all then.


	19. Change of Plans for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Noctis talk some things out, Bard is really annoying in the morning, the meteor crystal conundrum gets fixed, and our group of two expands temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what can I say. There is no apology great enough to account for this length of absence. All I can do is explain and hope it's enough to at least earn some forgiveness. I have been battling enemies of both mind and body for the past five months. My depression came back with a vengeance, but I've also been dealing with some life threatening health issues too. Infections are no joke. I'm doing alright now, but things got really shaky there for a while. I'm finally getting my life back in order though and that includes getting back to writing. I really do mean Amor will get finished and we have a lot more adventure left in this one. So hang in there with me.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta reader and best friend Eowyn (eowynsmusings). (I definitely owe her chocolate for the mess this chapter was in when she got it lol.)
> 
> Also, I know Izunia is not the name of Ardyn's brother in cannon now. However, I will be rejecting that reality and substituting it with my own in this fic. I started out with his name as Izunia and I'm not changing it to Somnus now. 
> 
> With that said, I give you chapter 19 (FINALLY).

Upon entering the room Noctis let out a breath of relief. The day had been full of unexpected turns, decisions, and confusion. In some ways he was glad it was almost over and in others he never wanted it to end. Having Prompto here was such an unexpected, but very welcome, change to life in the past. He had expected to meet Prompto and the others in the afterlife eventually, but now in Prompto’s case at least, he didn’t have to wait.

His thoughts of Prompto were interrupted as a hand gently brushed across his left hip and a small smile lifted Noct’s lips. He threw Ardyn a sultry smirk of invitation before striding over to the bed and happily flopped down onto it before looking back at his beloved. Ardyn was still standing at the door, eyebrows drawn together, and a look of deep contemplation was etched upon his features. Worried and a little confused Noctis asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Amber eyes rose to meet his and Ardyn’s lips lifted into a small smile. Starting towards the bed he shook his head and said, “Simply wondering to what I owe this change in your general mood? Surely Prompto’s presence alone cannot have have brought about such a change in you. You seem… lighter, certainly less burdened, and more at peace.” 

Noctis nodded in understanding and tucked himself against Ardyn as he laid down. His beloved seemed to have other ideas, however. Leaning over Noctis, Ardyn moved to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his beloved's neck, speaking breathlessly in between them. “Not, that I am complaining, mind you.”

Noctis moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, feeling soft facial stubble slide across his skin  along with the burning mouth he would never grow tired of. Breathing a little heavier, Noctis tried to gather his wits enough to answer properly. “Not...ung, not just his presence, no. Shit, can you not do that?” Ardyn paused a moment looking at Noctis with a raised eyebrow. Quickly elaborating he added, “Unfortunately, I do not have the talent of explaining things while moaning and longing to feel you inside me, Ardyn.”

Strong hips snapped up instinctively in reaction to Noctis’ words. Causing their growing erections to press against one another hotly. Ardyn visibly struggled with his desire before finally letting out a long exhale and relaxing his hips. A breathy whisper of his name left Ardyn’s lips, and his next words were spoken like the sweetest prayer ever made. “I love you, my heart, fear not for the day we come together as one will soon be upon us. I swear it.”   


All Noct could do was nod and look into the amber eyes he loved so much; fighting the tide of sheer overwhelming love. Taking a deep, steadying breath Noctis began to explain his change in behavior as best as possible, given the nature of certain secrets that needed to remain so. “You have no idea what a lot of my past was like, because it holds secrets I cannot share. Those secrets are why I have not bantered freely or shown my carefree side more often with you. I was, and still am, afraid I'll end up failing the mission given to me.”

Ardyn’s eyes darkened and he flopped onto his back to lie beside Noctis, rather than hovering over him. “These secrets… they are what stands between you and I the most, and I cannot fathom what might be worth that distance. You are my soulmate, there should be nothing that stands between us, yet this distance exists.”

Turning on his side towards Ardyn, Noctis took one of the man’s large hands and entwined their fingers, the contact bringing comfort to both of them. Eventually, Noctis responded in a low tone full of desperate fervor. “I still have ties to the astral plane, I am a Messenger, one with dangerous knowledge that could bring about Lucis’ very destruction. It … is not something I can forget, even in favor of our bond. Yet neither should I have let it come between us to this extent. To be honest we are not too different, even though it's hard to believe, because I’ve kept things more formal between us at times. I was afraid of what I might let slip in a moment of freedom.”

Ardyn was quiet for a long moment before turning onto his side to face Noctis. “You once told me, back at the pub in Haranae, that you choose to accept this mission because you saw a chance to better the future. The very fact that your mission exists means that there is a chance for Lucis to prosper,  _ without _ the threat of Malum. In light of that hope, Noctis, there is nothing you can say or do which would endanger that on my account.”

Sighing heavily, Noctis ran his free hand through Ardyn’s hair, brushing their lips together softly in a sweet kiss before answering, “There is a lot going on you don’t know about so you can’t be sure of that. Until I speak with Shiva again I cannot be sure that telling you these secrets will not damage that hope irreparably. Or even drive a greater wedge between us. However, I also promise not to be as stiff with you as I’ve gradually become out of fear. I don't want to hurt you; never in a million years was that my intention. I love you… beyond any possible descriptive words, I love you.”

Ardyn was silent for a long moment, obviously deep in thought. Then he nodded resignedly and said, “I know what it's like to struggle between duty and love. For example: I would be deep inside you right now, taking that final step in our connection as soulmates, were it not for my duty as King of Lucis. While your struggles hold more weight in the grand scheme of life it is still the same in its basic design. Therefore, as long as it does not weigh upon you as heavily and I get to see more of those adorable kitten claws, then I am satisfied, Noctis. Am I to assume that the subject first came up with Prompto and he encouraged this change of mind?”

Noctis huffed lightly and started to pull his shirt off, reluctantly letting go of Ardyn’s hand in the process. “Yeah, I mentioned how much I missed bantering, and he was pretty surprised I didn't do it with you more often. When I explained why, he told me to stop overthinking things. Prompto isn't usually a voice of reason for me, that's Ignis’ job, but he had some pretty good points this time.”

Ardyn’s smile was contemplative as he divested himself of his coat and shirt, then he said in an equally contemplative tone, “It would seem to me... that Izunia and Prompto are very similar in that regard. I do wonder… did you pick up on Izu’s obvious interest in Prompto?”

Noctis was hesitant a moment then nodded his head slowly. “I did… and I also saw confusion in Prompto. Kind of like myself, he was strictly attracted to the ladies before traveling here. So while I can see an attraction for Izu in Prompto’s mannerisms... I think Izunia is gonna have a battle convincing him to try a male relationship.”

“Lest they also be soulmates and then all it would take is a kiss,” Ardyn said teasingly with a smirk playing around his lips. “One thing that you must understand about Izunia is that he has never taken romance very seriously. He feels that finding a soulmate will never be a realistic prospect for him. When it comes to your brother, however, I can honestly say I've never seen him this seriously smitten with someone before.”

Noctis could feel sleep pulling on him as he relaxed into Ardyn’s warmth, but he tried to fight the pull. “Guess we'll just have to wait it out and see what happens. Be nice if they got together though, keeping it all... in... the family…”

Ardyn smirked as Noctis’ speech faded into sleep, and he shook his head in wonder at the enigmatic man he loved with everything in him. The dawn would hold more answers for the both of them; Ardyn had half a mind to invite the pair to join their journey for a while. If for no other reason than the fact that Prompto seemed to have a very positive effect on Noctis. He knew the pair had a job here though and duty once more stood in the way of desire. 

 

Come next morning, however, it was clear that duty was not the only thing that could get in the way of desire. Noctis had woken up, disturbed by some noise, but still warm and perfectly ready to give into his desire for more sleep. Unfortunately, soon after, the door banged open loudly and Bard’s voice filled the room. “Rise and shine, boys! Izunia and Prompto have already left and told me to wake the two of you a couple candle marks before dawn. Apparently you are to meet them in the Craftsman hall... Blacksmiths HQ… whatever the hell they call it these days. Up you get in either case or I'll be back in again! With the frying pan!”

Noctis peeked over the blankets in bewilderment just in time to see the door close. A groan of pure resentment sounded from Ardyn’s side of the bed and Noct wondered if he had ever felt more sympathetic to a sound before now. An arm reached out and pulled him back into a warm embrace that beckoned him like a siren's call to sleep. If Ardyn had not spoken, Noct was certain he would have given into the allure of that call. “I have to wonder… just how bad would it look in the history books were I to have my uncle and middle brother executed. Publically or otherwise…”

Noctis snorted loudly and shook his head at his beloved’s statement. “If I've learned anything from Iggy over the years, it’s that even the smallest action has a major reaction when you are King. No matter how short or long term those consequences might be, there will always be a price to pay. So for history’s sake, let's give Izunia a chance to explain why he has elected to ignore the mid-morning meeting in favor of an predawn one.”

Letting out a loaded sigh, Ardyn nodded reluctantly and sat up, his warmth leaving with him much to Noctis’ disgruntlement. “I suppose it is for the better we meet earlier... though those words are indeed bitter upon my tongue. The ocean village of Osidian is at least eighty miles from here and it will be a two day journey to reach its shores. We are left with little choice however, for Osidian is the only place that still runs a ship out to Accordo regularly.”

A frown tugged at Noctis’ lips, but Ardyn would not allow the expression to progress further. Gentle lips covered his own, encouraging them to lift upwards, which Noctis was quick to give into with a hum of contentment. Ardyn took his sweet time as they kissed, teasing and sucking on Noct’s lips, alternating between hard kisses to feathery light ones. The unmistakable clang of a pan banging on the door rang through the room and Bard’s voice called once more, this time through the door. “The dawn waits for no one and the lads are already at the hall by now! I’ve told Aiden to pack your bags while your gone and get the tack ready. As I understand it, you’ll be leaving by sunrise! So hop to it!”

Loud boot falls signified Bard’s retreat and Noctis pulled away from Ardyn reluctantly. “Right… better get this cactuar and moogle show on the road I suppose. Looks like Bard’s got everything planned out at least… or Bard and Izunia in this case. I have to wonder what Prompto thinks of all this...”

“Only one way to find out I’m afraid,” Ardyn said from across the room where he had wandered off to pull on a red shirt. “I know Aiden will be discreet with our items at least, unlike most of the ladies who are in my uncle’s employ.”

Noctis pulled on a fresh black shirt of his own before responding with a smirk, “I was not aware we had items that someone would need to be discreet about handling. Anything in that bag I don't know about?”

Ardyn returned the smirk happily and responded with a raised eyebrow, “Unless you wish to count my bottle of lubricant, then I’m afraid not. However, there are the documents from last night which still need to be packed away, and I’d rather not have Gidget see them. Lest the new mine become a particularly juicy tidbit for the gossip mill to distort and destroy.”

Noctis felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks as he cleared his throat, busying himself with pulling on his boots. There was a question burning in his mind, and despite his best efforts to suppress it them, the words rushed out just as Ardyn finished pulling on his coat. “Why exactly did you pack a bottle of lube? Chocobos don’t need to be lubricated last I checked, and I thought you were still saving yourself for your soulmate when you left Insomnia?”

For a second Ardyn looked taken aback, but then he chuckled quietly and gave Noctis a knowing stare. “Jealousy simply does not suit you any better than it does me, Noct. If you must know, however, I packed the bottle because it makes it easier to pleasure myself in… certain ways. As you are aware, I am no novice in loosening my own hole.”

Trying to beat down his blush and look casual, Noctis shrugged in a nonchalant manner before turning towards the door. “Should have remembered you are as adventurous in bed as you are out of it. I’ll keep that in mind in the future,” Noctis said with a wink over his shoulder. “In the meantime are we ready to see what our brothers are up to this morning?”

Ardyn let out a rather reluctant sigh before nodding. “As much as I would wish to ignore their summons, yes, I am ready. Besides... once Bard is set to wake someone, especially a family member, he will stop at nothing to achieve his set goal. Whether the sun is up or not.”

Smiling at his beloved’s grumbling, Noctis opened the door and walked out into the cold hallway. Autumn’s chill bite was very present and invasive in the early morning hours. The forge fires inside the Blacksmith's headquarters would be a welcome sight indeed. As they made their way into the bar area, Ardyn gave Bard a nod in passing, not stopping to say a word. Noctis could not blame him, being honest with himself, he was more than a little sour at the wake up call the tavern owner had given them.

Upon exiting the tavern, the cold morning air took Noctis’ breath away and he shivered slightly. Ardyn noticed and quickly pulled him closer, draping one arm over Noct’s shoulders, while letting out a contemplative hum. “I believe winter will come early this year… it has been unseasonably cold thus far for this region, but this morning is even more so. I have to wonder...”

Picking up Ardyn’s train of thought Noctis said, “If Shiva is behind the unusual weather pattern? Yeah, I’m starting to wonder that too… I’ve seen the Astrals change the weather before, I want to know why though…” Noctis trailed off and looked up into Ardyn’s dark amber eyes.

His beloved seemed to be thinking, hard, but after a spell he shook his head. “I do not, Noctis, but I'm certain mother is behind this, I just hope she is alright."

“Yeah… me too,” Noctis said worriedly and then sighed audibly, noticing as he did so, that he could see his breath in the light thrown by a nearby torch. “I think.. I’d know if something had happened to her, because I’m still connected to her, but the last time this happened, the reasons were not… favorable. Maybe we should visit her after the Hydrean. Is the altar to Shiva still in Ghorovas Rift?”

Ardyn’s eyebrow raised slightly and he shook his head. “No… why was her shrine moved to a desert of all places? Mother’s shrine is located upon the highest mountain on the isle of Accordo, the locals call it Nevoso. Actually we will need to purchase better cold weather clothes before we leave today, which may delay us some. However, it simply cannot be helped. Especially as the weather is likely to get colder the further we move from the Cavaugh and Leide regions. Not to mention the mountain Nevoso itself. Troka’s clothing shop should have all we need; he is the best tailor in town.”

Noctis tried to remember his geography lessons, but he was drawing a blank. Then a conversation between Ignis and Prompto came to find. Ignis had mentioned that the rocks around Altissia had once been part of a mountain called Nevoso. However, he could not remember his brother mentioning exactly what had destroyed the mountain range so spectacularly. Shrugging it off for now, Noctis nodded and said, “For now let's get out of the cold. Those forge fires sound more and more enticing by the minute.”

Laughing merrily at his beloved’s sour expression, Ardyn started off down the torch lit street; steering Noctis with him as he still had an arm around his shoulders. “Let me know if you need to stop and defrost by the heat of the torches. It would be such a shame if you lost that cute nose of yours to frostbite.”

“I think your fingers are in greater danger of getting frostbite than my nose is. I'm starting to wonder if those are fingers or icicles gripping my shoulder,” Noctis said with a playful smirk. “I do hope that the Blacksmiths head quarters is not too far away though.”

Ardyn pointed forward and looking up Noctis saw a sprawling single story building. The roof was pitched sharply with several chimneys sticking out of it at regular intervals. The walls seemed to be made out of a white plaster material while two enormous iron bound doors stood open and inviting. 

“That would be the craftsman’s hall or Blacksmith HQ as it was recently rechristened by the guild.” Ardyn rolled his eyes before continuing, “Uncle Bard’s only request, when his tavern was built, was that it be near the hall. So it is a mercifully short trip between the two buildings.”

It made sense that Bard would want to be close to his other passion. Even if the tavern took precedence. As they walked through the truly gigantic doors Noctis, gaze first fell upon the blazing forges that lined the walls. A fond smile lifted his lips at the sight. The sound of hammer against steel, and the heat of fire made Noctis feel an almost irresistible longing to pick up a hammer and get to work himself. Tearing his eyes from the nearest forge, he noticed two familiar figures leaning against a large blue crystal; both men waving at them merely. He could not help but notice that Izunia looked wide awake and very smug while Prompto had a very dazed and tired look about him. 

Ardyn was the first to call out to the pair and a reluctant smile tugged at Noct’s lips at his beloved’s words. “What time of day do you call this then?! Last I checked, mid morning meant that the sun was halfway to its zenith, rather than missing entirely. So what in all of Eos possessed you to order such an ungodly early wake up call!?”

Prompto smiled at Ardyn, and looked like he was about to explain, but Izunia beat him to it. His words accompanied by a dismissive wave of his hand. “You were never good at time management brother. Given all the preparations that still needed to be done, the two of you would not have left until long past noon. Thus delaying your arrival time significantly as the next ship to leave harbor will have sailed by the time you reach Osidian.”

Noctis had to muffle his laughter as Ardyn opened and closed his mouth several times before huffing and crossing his arms. “Very well, I concede that you have a valid point. However, I must ask, why you choose to use Bard as a wake up call? Why not wake us yourself? You never passed up the chance to wake me whilst we were growing up… or back at the castle for that matter.”

Prompto piped up at this point looking a bit sheepish. “No offence, but I didn’t really feel like getting things thrown at me this morning. Sorry, Noct, but I’ve been on the receiving end of you in the early morning  _ way _ too many times. Izu was not too keen on waking you either after I explained it to him. So we asked Bard to do it and he bravely agreed.”

Ardyn arched one eyebrow and asked in a befuddled tone, “I’ve found Noctis to be a fairly amiable person in the morning thus far. In fact, I’m the one who was rather miffed this morning…”

Noctis snorted at the irony of that statement and shook his head, “No, Prompto’s right, I used to be a pain in the ass to wake in the mornings,” Noctis said with a grimace. Looking at his best friend and brother he started to explain the change in his sleeping habits. “For whatever reason, ever since I died, I’ve been able to wake up in the morning easier. I’m not as drained or exhausted as before either.”

Prompto laughed and his tired eyes seemed to brighten a bit. “That would shock Iggy, seeing you up and about willingly at dawn, not sure he would believe it without experiencing it though.” 

“Last I checked you weren't so keen on getting up early either,” Noctis pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “In fact you look just about dead on your feet, did you sleep at all last night?” 

Prompto’s face immediately turned red and the furtive look he shot at Izunia made Noctis’ lips lift slightly. “I... uh… no I didn’t sleep last night, we were up pretty late talking and, you know, stuff… but I’ll be alright. Sooo, um, what's this new and epic sword look like exactly? Something the big guy would be jealous of?” Prompto added quickly in an obvious change of subject.

Noctis gave Prompto a look that clearly said he was not fooled, but allowed the change of subject nonetheless. If only because Ardyn had turned to him and bowed with a flourish of his hand towards the crystal. “Should there ever be a swordsman that is not filled with some envy at the sight of Arnon, they could not be described as such. Now, I believe the stage awaits you, Noctis. Be sure to make a good show of it, won’t you?”

Noctis snorted and rolled his eyes, yet a smirk lifted his lips all the same. “I doubt that will be hard; I have a feeling that cutting up cheese would look epic when it comes to Arnon. Just stand back and watch the master work his magic.”

Stepping forward, Noctis flicked his wrist and smiled as warmth spread up his arm from the summoned blade. The appreciative and awe filled exclamation of “damn” from Prompto made the smile turn into a confidant grin. The meteor crystals were definitely a hard substance. Just extracting their power in his time had required the most complex technology in Lestallum’s power plant. However, as he placed Arnon against the side of the crystal, he knew the blade would succeed. In fact the idea that it would not was almost laughable.

Sure enough, when he did apply force, the blade did its job well. There had been a very brief power struggle, during which both sword and crystal shone brightly, before the sword sank through the stone like a hot knife through butter. Cutting it neatly in half. Turning back to his audience Noctis put his free hand on his hip and his eyebrows raised. “Guess that answers that; flashy enough for you, Ardyn?”

Izunia started to crackle mercilessly and Prompto’s eyes were still glued to the sword, but Ardyn merely nodded. “I do believe the first act has been successful. Now if you would not mind cutting the rest of it into rocks small enough to fit into the power boxes, I think the show will find its most riveting conclusion.”  

Noctis snorted, but willingly turned to do just that. Carving twelve stones out of the crystal that would be the key to restoring light in certain towns and villages. It was not a solution, but it would help. As he willed Arnon back into his weapons store, a question came to mind and he turned back to Ardyn. “How will these be getting to the towns that need them? It's not exactly a task to trust just anyone with; given its level of importance.”

To his surprise, Ardyn was not the one that answered. Izunia stepped forward and Prompto patting him on the shoulder as he went. When Izu spoke, it was in a tone full of purpose, “I have already come up with, and set into motion, the solution to that problem. Which is the biggest reason Prompto and I have been up all night.  _ We _ shall be the ones to travel around and deliver the stones to towns who need them. Between my experience with rune magic, and Prompto’s admitted knowledge of technology, we would be the best choice.”

Noctis found he could not deny their point, but there was one major flaw in that idea, and Noct was unsurprised when Ardyn was quick to point it out. “What of your post at the Crystal mine? You cannot leave them without an overseer.”

Prompto shook his head and said excitedly, “Oh, the post won't be abandoned! Izunia convinced an old miner, Torc, to come out of retirement! The guys know what to do there and apparently Torc is one of the best. So it should still be smooth sailing here.”

Both of Ardyn’s eyebrows lifted in astonishment as he asked in an incredulous voice, “How, by all the stars, did you manage to talk old Torc out of retirement, brother?!”

A rather smug smirk lifted Izunia’s lips as he said, “I can be a very persuasive person when I wish to be. Kilff is not the only one in our family that can play the charismatic role. I simply told Torc what he needed to hear.”

For a moment Ardyn just stared at Izunia and then he let out a small huff before shaking his head. “Very well, since you've obviously thought things through so well, I approve of the change in plans. Will you be traveling with us to Osidian?”

“Yes indeed, traveling as a party will be safer and much more enjoyable after all.” Izunia moved to pick up the newly resized crystals, packing them away safely in four leather bags as he continued to talk, “Besides, we will need to visit Altissa ourselves to set their stone up. As an ally of Lucis, it's only right we share our resources and help them beat back the Daemons. Not to mention it's been awhile since we last saw cousin, Aquila, that's always an interesting visit.”

A shadow of uncertainty shaded Ardyn’s features at the mention of his apparent cousin, but it quickly vanished as Izunia continued on. “Both of you will be visiting Nevoso, lest your mission has changed since I last understood things. Thus, I already set Troka to altering some winter clothes for the two of you based on your measurements. We just picked those up before arriving here, so no need to pick them up. Bard has provided us with some food for the road and Aiden should be finishing up packing right about now. If we are to reach our desired goal in the alloted time, we should head back to the stables, and head out into dawn's first light.”

Noctis felt a little chagrined at the way Izunia had tied up all the loose ends. It should have been Ardyn and himself that had seen to all that, but given all that had happened recently, priorities had gotten shifted. Maybe it was time to put a little more thought into things since Ignis was not here to do it, and Ardyn was apparently no better at planning a schedule than he was. Still… the way Izunia had essentially backed them into a corner made him uneasy. Despite knowing that his ancestor would have no need to take the throne this time, the ease with which he manipulated situations was something important to note.

As Noct turned to follow the others out of the massive hall, he could not help but notice Prompto was standing incredibly close to Izunia still. One hand held, almost possessively, in Izunia’s hand. Despite his best friend’s obvious exhaustion, he could also see an almost prideful strut and confidant gleam to his eyes that certainly had not been there last night. Leaning in close to whisper in Ardyn’s ear Noctis said, “I can’t believe I’m saying this about Prompto and Izunia, but your soulmate theory may have some merit after all.”

Ardyn smirked slightly and nodded, his ear brushing against Noctis’ lips. “Ahhh, I see you have noticed it as well. They do seem to be rather close to one another this morning. I doubt their adventures last night alone were enough to thaw the ice between them this quickly either. Unless I've judged your friend poorly that is.”

Noctis snorted quietly and took Ardyn’s hand in his own. Enjoying the warmth and strength of his beloved’s grip. “No, something big has to have happened. It's obvious that they are a lot closer than when we left them last night, and a soulmate bond would certainly explain things.”

Ardyn’s features suddenly turned contemplative as he looked from their own conjoined hands to the couple in front of them, then back to their hands. Wondering just what was going through Ardyn’s head now, Noctis asked, “What?”

A frown tugged at Ardyn’s lips and he tilted his head to the side slightly. “I do have to wonder… do we look that adorable as a couple?”  

Before Noctis could even form his response, Izunia spoke up from where he walked ahead of them. “I am afraid that the simple fact you are the ‘Royal Couple’ will always eclipse all other relationships in the popularity factor. By the way, you might want to work on your whispering skills. Both of you get louder the longer you whisper.”

Prompto was clearly trying to muffle laughter, while Izu had a shit eating grin on his face that made Noctis roll his eyes, hard. Deciding to get the ball back in the right basket he asked, “So, are we going to get to find out just how the two of you became a couple overnight? Or do we have to keep making educated guesses.” 

This seemed to sober Prompto up and he smiled a little sheepishly. “Sorry, Noct, we really were going to let you in on everything once we were on the road.” Scratching the back of his head, Prompto shrugged in a defeated gesture. “As for how it came about? Well… you know… that first kiss from your soulmate it pretty intense. Kinda hard to dispute evidence like that, buddy.” 

“Well well, look at you, finally finding  _ the one _ like you always talked about,” Noctis said with a smirk, both eyebrows raised. 

“Hey, I may be the last of our brothers to find their soulmate, but at least I found him. To be honest I was expecting a hot chick like Cindy or Aranea, but Izu is close enough I guess.”

Ardyn let out an explosive bout of laughter and Izunia stopped dead in his tracks to look at Prompto. Features full of feigned hurt and indignation. Noctis found himself smiling widely and could not help adding, “Yeah, I could see that. Guess he is your type after all. I'll expect a wedding invite, wouldn't want to miss seeing my ancestor in a dress.”

The few passing citizens of Iduna smiled or laughed quietly to themselves at the scene unfolding. Izunia, it seemed, finally found his voice as he asked in an tone full of injured dignity, “How am I anything like a beautiful woman?! And I am  _ not _ wearing a dress!”

Ardyn decided at that point that, as Izunia’s brother, the time had come for him to join in. “I must say your fine frame speaks little of a typical masculine frame, brother. I would also swear before the Astrals themselves that your moods are every bit as fickle as a woman. Need I add more?” 

The look on Izunia’s face was priceless and Ardyn raised one eyebrow, a smirk lifting his lips in challenge. After a few moments of silence, Izunia scoffed unhappily and turned to keep walking towards the barn that loomed just ahead. “All that matters to me is that Prompto is happy with who I am. However feminine I might appear, I can assure each and every one of you, I can outperform any woman in bed.” A strangely strangled noise came from Prompto at those words and Noctis looked over at Ardyn with a smile. 

As they approached the open barn doors, Noctis could not help adding, “If you're anything like Ardyn, then I can't exactly contest that I guess. Just keep the noise level down while we are traveling, yeah?” 

Prompto’s face, which had steadily been gaining color by the second, turn bright crimson and he sputtered out, “Noct! Seriously, bro, can ya not! I mean it's not like Izu and I would… ya know… we’re not like Gladio or Iggy.” 

Stopping just outside, Ardyn said, “Whilst I agree that rules need to be set for camp, I would never deny someone their pleasure, dear Prompto. Should you and my brother find yourselves wanting, then simply ask us to vacate the camp. Most Daemons should steer clear of Arnon so we will be fine for an hour or so.”

Poor Prompto could only splutter and nod in a jerky fashion. Rushing forward and letting go of Izunia in his haste to enter the barn. Izunia smiled at his brother and moved to follow Prompto’s quick exit from the present company. Noctis shook his head and patted Ardyn’s shoulder saying cryptically, “It's amazing how some things never change, no matter what happens.” The questioning glance that Ardyn sent his way went largely ignored and Noctis sighed heavily. “Looks like we will be out of here around the sixth candle mark at least if the sun peaking over the horizon is to be believed.”

“Indeed, we should have no trouble reaching Osidian before the ship we wish to board sails out into the ocean.” 

A thought crossed Noctis’ mind and he asked, “Will we be taking the Chocobos with us to Accordo?”

Ardyn shook his head with a slight frown. “No, there is little reason to do so, I'm afraid. The mountains are too steep and cold for even a Chocobo such as Ardor. The journey from Altissia to the mountains base is short enough that it won't take long to traverse on foot. We will leave them at the barn in Osidian and pick them up upon our return.” 

Something told Noctis that, given his history with Altissia, something big was going to happen on the island. An amazed shout of his Chocobo’s name from Izunia drew his mind away from such thoughts. Causing him to smile warmly and chuckle softly to himself. No matter what lay ahead, he knew he could handle it. Because as long as he had Ardyn and his family, there was nothing they could not face; not even Malum stood a chance. As they strode into the barn, Noctis relaxed a little more, and happily leaned against Ardyn with a sigh of utter contentment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now y'all. I know nothing riviting happened, but I'm kinda gradually building towards everything that will happen in Accordo. I'll try and get chapter 20 out soon, but I'm honestly not sure enough of a timeline to give y'all one. I am finally getting to move forward though. About 2000 words of chapter 20 has been written.
> 
> Every comment and kudo y'all have left has helped me immensely <3 <3 <3\. If y'all liked this chapter or thought something could be different even let me know. I love hearing your opinions. This will mark the start of me updating again and things will move forward at a good pace now Iduna is behind us.


	20. Campfire Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newly formed group of four travelers set out on their journey. Things are said, remembered, and explained, and songs are played by fire light. White a rather illuminating fact becomes clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and here we are, two weeks later with an update! Which is the pace I intend to stick to once more. This chapter, while not incredibly riviting, is still important. I feel it brings out a lot of what FFXV was, just four guys having fun and traveling together towards fates unyielding pull. So pardon my indulgence. I assure you next chapter has another piece of the over all plot. For now, I hope y'all will enjoy this for what it is. 
> 
> As stated in the title, this chapter has music in it. If you'd like to hear the songs, these are the YouTube links in the order they come up in the chapter. You will have to imagine the guitar accompaniment with the last one; I'm afraid I could not find a good example of the song with words and guitar only. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/PwWfpwoMOBg
> 
> https://youtu.be/lIx-VmVf5ps
> 
> https://youtu.be/3hMdoGet2A8
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing Beta reader, Eowyn (eowynsmusings). Her multi chapter Ardynoct story is what started all this. So I'll be forever grateful to it and her.
> 
> *Bows ornately* without further ado, I give you chapter 20.

Dawn’s multi colored light steamed through the trees, making it possible to see the dirt road they were currently following. Iduna sat a little ways behind them, welcoming the morning like an ancient monument of mythic proportions. Looking back over his shoulder, Noctis thought about all that had happened in the city and shuddered. He liked Iduna, it was the first place he had truly felt at home, but living so close to the tower would be too uncomfortable.

Still… it would be nice to visit Bard every now and again. Possibly come back and learn the blacksmith craft since he had not gotten around to it this visit. Looking toward the road ahead once more, he noticed Izunia looking back at him intently or rather… looking at Ardor intently. Rolling his eyes, Noctis said in a teasing tone, “Staring at him won’t change the fact he really is here, Izu.”

The raven haired warrior merely shook his head slowly and Ardyn snorted in amusement. Prompto had done his fair share of gawking and praising of Ardor, but it was Izunia that had been the most surprised to see the bird in his newly opened stall. To a point, Noctis could understand his surprise, Ardyn had been surprised as well back in Ardorian. However, the fact that Izu had yet to stop was starting to seem a bit excessive. 

Thankfully, Izunia’s next words helped Noct pinpoint the reason for his ancestor’s continued fascination. “I just can’t believe Ardor would take another rider so soon after father's death. In all my study of golden Chocobos, the most common fact is that they often let decades pass between partners.”

Noctis snorted and could not help pointing out the glaring fact that Izunia had neglected. “You do realise I am an Astral messenger now, correct?” At Izunia’s nod of concordance, he continued in a slightly sarcastic tone, “Then why in the world would the powers that be not grant me a mystical Chocobo? Goes along with everything else that has changed in my life.”

“He got you there, Izu,” Prompto sniggered at his mate.

Smiling confidently, Izunia casually reached out and poked Prompto in one of slightly more ticklish spots before responding, “I concede you do have a point. Golden Chocobos only chose extraordinary riders and you do not get much more mystical than a questionably human warrior from another time.”

Noctis felt cold at the reminder that he was not exactly human anymore. It was not like he could forget, the warm vibration of the Astral Realm was always just there, out of sight but never absent. Its flow giving him the energy to sustain life in his once dead body. Leaving it temporarily once more would be as simple as focusing on that vibration. However, the memory of Ardyn’s reaction last time stopped him from exploring more of the realm in his sleep.

Ardyn’s voice broke through Noctis’ thoughts, and he noticed he beloved had stiffened in his saddle. “Whether Noctis is human or not shall never trouble me. I would watch your words in future, Izunia. They have a habit of getting you in trouble and are about to do so again.”

Prompto shifted uneasily on his black Chocobo, Nada, and said nervously, “Ummm, lets not fight over this, kay? I really don't want to know which of you would win.” 

Noctis agreed wholeheartedly with Prompto; this didn't need to come to a fight. Especially not one that could possibly do far reaching damage. Maneuvering Ardor closer to Ardyn, Noct put a hand on his knee and met those amber orbs he loved so much. “I doubt Izu meant anything negative by it, Ardyn. My… current status means I am not human. So his statement, no matter how blunt, holds merit. I’m not exactly sure what being a messenger means still, but I’ll find out when we meet Shiva again.”

Izunia smiled brilliantly at Noctis, but shook his head and said, “No, Ardyn’s point does stand, my mouth often gets me into trouble… please never doubt that I accept you as family, no matter what you are.” 

The statement surprised Noctis, but still, it made him feel warm inside. Nodding gratefully to Izunia, he took comfort in the knowledge that his list of family members was growing, and that was something he could definitely get used to. Once more he thought about his hope for the future, and somehow, it didn't seem so unobtainable. Like outside of the barn in Iduna and several times before that, he just had this feeling that everything was going to be alright in the end. He felt Ardyn's hand cover his, and a faint flicker of their bond rose up between them before vanishing. But not before he had felt the full force of Ardyn's love for him. 

Prompto was the one to break the silence that had fallen upon the group. “You know… Umbra was never really all that different. He delivered messages, looked over important people, and had power over time, but he really was pretty normal if you looked past all that. He liked treats, being petted, and knew how to shake like any well trained dog. Even Gentiana was kinda cool… in her own creepy way. Alright so Noct isn't human anymore, but he is still the buddy I got into trouble with when we were younger. Sooo maybe being a messenger is a lot like being human, just with more weighty responsibilities and stuff.”

They were all silent a moment, but then Izunia shrugged and said, “That would make sense to me. I'm not as book smart as Kilff, but I remember an old story dad once told me. Apparently a messenger once drank amongst the men at a Caelum’s funeral. He laughed and cried with them and danced amongst the flames in the circle dancing. Just like any normal person would have. When the morning came, he was gone, but everyone woke up without a hangover. So it was said that the party had been blessed by the Astrals, and that Piscis Lucis Caelum had been warmly welcomed at the great table.”

Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he asked, “Why did they think waking up without a hangover was a blessing from the Astrals?”

Ardyn and Izunia both stifled sniggers, but Ardyn was the first to clear his throat. After giving Noctis’ hand an affectionate squeeze, he started to explain, “Waking up without a hangover is always a blessing, but it has particular meaning if you wake from a night of funeral revelry without one. The sheer amount of drinking that happens as we send a dearly departed off into the afterlife is legendary to be sure. Thus waking up without a hangover after such a night must be a blessing from the divine, and a sign their loved one had been warmly welcomed.”

“I'd certainly count it a blessing if I woke without a hangover for once. Especially after trying to drink Gladio under the table,” Prompto said with a sheepish grin. 

“You tried to match Gladio drink for drink?! What... did you have a death wish that night or something?” Noctis asked, eyebrows threatening to disappear into his hairline. 

Prompto ruffled his purple hair in a kind of off hand way and said, “Not really a death wish… it… it was the night Galdin fell... to the Daemons. I tried to convince Cor to let me leave and go search for survivors, but he refused. So I took my worry out on our stock of alcohol along with the big guy. Regretted it next morning; turns out Cor has no pity for Crownsguard members with hangovers.” 

Everyone was silent for a long time. Noctis took in the changing scenery as they moved from the forest dense highlands into the more rocky Causcherry Plains. His mind, however, was on the destruction he had seen on his way from Galdin to Hammerhead. The darkness had given the Daemons free reign to wreak havoc and terror upon Eos. Many of the people he had met on his journey had probably become Daemons themselves. Remembering Cactura’s clothes, laid out on her cooking station, made him almost want to throw up. He couldn't imagine living through ten years of that terror and pain. 

Looking over at Prompto, he saw the raw pain and sadness that burned in his violet eyes. Thankfully, Izunia had put his hand on his beloved’s shoulder. Giving him support while still allowing Prompto space to fight his inner demons. Noctis knew what it was like to fight those, but none of them could claim to have fought them like Ardyn had at least. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at his own beloved and saw a far off look in the vacant amber gaze. 

As if pulled from a trance, Ardyn took in a very deep breath and said quietly. “Izunia and I have been in some tough situations. War being the most prevalent amongst those , but I can't imagine being at war with something you can't win against. The possibility that the Daemon you are fighting… might have once been a dear friend…” Ardyn let those words hang for a moment before continuing, “It is why I visit the towns surrounding Insomnia regularly. I try my best to heal the afflicted and get to further outlying settlements as often as is possible.” 

“I imagine we will need to take time in Osidian for you to heal the people there. It has been a month since we last visited.” Izunia said with a heavy sigh.

“Indeed,” Ardyn said with a grimace. “I cannot imagine how many may be afflicted, but the number is bound to be sizable if past visits are any indication. I do wonder if Ventus managed to gain Fae’s hand in marriage though… Ven told me that he was going to ask her after I healed him last time.”

“Only one way to find out,” Noctis said with a small smile. 

Izunia seemed to grasp onto that small ray of light and said with somewhat forced levity, “So, on that much lighter topic, when can Prompto and I expect a wedding invitation exactly?” He gave both Ardyn and Noct a very pointed look. “I can sense you've exchanged a particular phrase with one another. So don't deny that is the next step.”

Ardyn looked uncertainty at Noctis who shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I guess it will depend on how long our current quest takes. I’ve basically proposed, so we are already engaged, but I’d rather not have pressing problems spoil the celebrations.”

Izunia nodded several times in agreement and then leaned closer to Prompto, whispering softly in his ear before nuzzling into his beloved’s purple hair. Obviously trying to dispel the rest of his love’s depression and bring back Prompto’s happy smile. Which he was slowly succeeding in doing to Noctis’ great relief.

For awhile they traveled in silence, simply enjoying one another's company, then Ardyn broke the silence out of nowhere about an hour later. “So, am I to get my inquiries about new age language finally answered on this trip? In particular, what does extending ones middle finger mean? I have a theory, but not knowing troubles me… I would not wish to miss any… opportunities.” Ardyn shot Noct a seductive look that left nothing to the imagination. 

Noctis was not certain if Prompto was going to die from laughing or of complete and utter embarrassment. To be honest, Noct was not far behind in laughter either. The sound of their merriment caused several garula to stampede away from them, bellowing in alarm, and adding to the general noise level. Attempting to regain control of himself, Noctis took deep breaths and wiped the tears from his eyes. Both Ardyn and Izunia were clearly torn between bemusement and uncertainty. 

Clearing his throat Noctis gave an apologetic smile and said, “Sorry, you kind of surprised me and honestly, I am certain you've got at least one of the gesture’s meanings correct. It has several depending on the context it is used in. When I used it the other day, it was done so in good humor, kind of like sticking your tongue out. It can also be used to show extreme aggravation or anger. Essentially saying, in a very direct way, back off or this will come to blows. Like you have figured out, it can also be used sexually to indicate an invitation for sex, but it is rarely used to mean that anymore. In general, it's a fairly immature gesture, and verbally it translates to fuck off.”

Both of the brothers eyebrows were raised, but Ardyn was the first to speak. “That sounds amazingly complex for a single gesture. I imagine the rest of these new age words have different connotations as well, depending upon circumstance. It is the same with some of our curses, and we share words, but fuck is new. I can guess, given your description, that it is a translation of sard though; with looser connotations.” 

“Sounds about right to me. It's a really complex subject, but we do seem to use different words in our time. Don't think I've ever heard of sard,” Prompto piped in rather cheerily, especially given the depth of his depression earlier, and Noctis silently admired his brother's strength of character.

Humming to himself, Noct shook his head and said, “I only heard it once, Ardyn used it back in the crater, but I guessed what it meant by his inflection. If you want a colorful language lesson, Ardyn, then get comfortable in the saddle. It's a really complicated topic.” 

Ardyn seemed to contemplate it for a moment, then shook his head and pointed to the sun, which was getting lower in the sky. “We will need to stop at Fallaughns Haven for the rest of the evening. It is the last haven for quite some time and the fact that Schier heights is visible means we are only a candle mark at most from the haven. So perhaps one more and then I will need to focus on finding our most luxurious nightly accommodations. What was that word you used at the end of our glorious tower adventure?”

“That would be shit if memory serves me. One of the ones I'm not allowed to use at court.” 

Prompto sniggered then raised a hand to cough pointedly into it. “You know something I don't, buddy? Pretty sure Iggy said you couldn't use any swear words in official proceedings.” The last two words were accompanied by air quotation marks which caused Noctis to roll his eyes.

“I'm not supposed to use potent, immature, or obscene curses in court. However, I've personally heard dad use damn while in session several times. Clarus was never very happy about it, but the situations always suited its usage,” Noctis pointed out with a self assured air.

Izunia laughed heartily and once back under control he said, “I believe I am becoming more and more proud of my bloodline every time you open your mouth, Noctis. Although I can personally assure you the same curse has fallen from my brother's lips multiple times at court.” 

Ardyn huffed heavily at the accusation and pointedly attempted to steer the subject back on track. “Am I to get my original question answered?”

Noctis smirked and his eyes lit up with mischief. “As my king demands, so it shall be. The proper translation of shit, is dung. The term shit is often used when life is not going exactly as planned, often used in the phrase everything has gone to shit. It can also be used as a statement of fact or insult for someone who looks or feels awful or ugly. Calling someone a piece of shit is definitely an insult. Not one I'd take laying down either.” 

Ardyn was nodding thoughtfully and reluctantly released Noctis’ hand. “Sounds like a reasonable curse. Definitely one that could get around and most likely will between Prompto and yourself.” Digging in his pack Ardyn pulled out a map and opened it carefully. “Now, if I have read this map properly, we should be approaching Fallaughns Haven soon…”

Sure enough, no more than an hour later, they came upon the large rocky haven and Prompto yelled out, “Home sweet home for the night, race ya there, Izu!” 

Noctis almost started off after the other two, feeling Ardor’s desire to beat both black Chocobos, but Ardyn laid a hand on his thigh to stop him. Leaning in close to him, Noct shivered at the feeling of familiar lips upon his ear. “Once our brothers have retired for the night, I wish to call upon my owed date. There is a place, not far from here, that I wish to show you. It is quite the romantic setting. Arnon should be enough to keep us safe until we reach it.”

Reaching up, Noctis gently cupped Ardyn's face in his hand, enjoying the feeling of soft stubble as he stoked it. Ardyn relaxed completely and let out a hum of obvious contentment and enjoyment. A voice that was unmistakably Izunia’s called out from the distant haven, “As much as I hate to break up this beautiful picture, I am not keen on setting up camp alone! Not to mention you have our pack bird, Ardyn!”

With an utterly torturous groan, Ardyn leaned back into his saddle and looked back to where Rose was happily watching them. Noctis frowned at the loss of contact, but shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, “Don't worry, we will have time enough tonight. For now let's just focus on getting camp set up and those two in bed before midnight.”

Ardyn agreed, although it was with a significant amount of ill humor that he greeted the rest of their party. Izunia in particular, although his ancestor didn't seem too bothered by it. Prompto sent Noctis an uncertain look, but Noct merely smiled in encouragement and ushered his brother to help him unburden Rose. She had been carrying both tents as well as their food and cooking implements, so needless to say she was ready for some greens and rest. 

Prompto made sure to give her plenty of pats and cooed at her softly. The fact that his best friend was so good with Chocobos had always been a source of pride for Noctis. Gladio had teased the blond a lot for it, but they were not easy creatures to care for. Noctis had only just managed to keep Umbra fed and alive at times. It was what had kept him from owning a cat… although Carbuncle might have been close enough to a cat...

The duties of setting up camp were swiftly decided and agreed upon by the four of them, which they all proceeded to take care of swiftly. Although Ardyn had not been able to resist a verbal jab at Noctis’ tent rigging skills when Prompto had volunteered the two of them for that task. Ardyn himself had been assigned cooking duty, which Noctis had, in turn, voiced a teasing concern whether dinner would be edible. All in all, Izunia had it the easiest, unpacking their other essentials as well as starting the fire for dinner to be cooked on. It would also be a welcome relief as the night was getting colder by the minute. 

They were just about done setting up the tents when Noctis heard the first strum of cords from behind him. Turning around, he saw Izunia holding a guitar and beginning the task of tuning it. Raising an eyebrow, he asked curiously, “You any good at playing that?”

Izunia looked up from his task and snorted, his response dripping with sarcasm, “Oh heavens no, I thought I might torture all of you with my terrible playing. Only ceasing when all of dinner is forfeited to me and my evil plan hath been realised.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes, hard, and Prompto was bent over gasping with laughter. Purple hair a mess and Noct could not help playfully messing it up a little more before answering, “I don't care how horrible your playing is, you're not getting my dinner, however, I take it you  _ are _ a passably good player.”

Ardyn was the one to pipe up instead as he stirred a pot of heavenly smelling stew. “Izunia was our village’s minstrel from a young age; our mother used to play the role, and Izu was the only one of us who had the desire to learn from her. While he is my marshal, he is also the castle entertainer of sorts, so yes, I suppose I must vouch for his expert ability to play the guitar; if only to save the honor of my halls.”

Izunia flicked a rock at his brother, then began to tune his instrument once more. “Why let words sway you when you can judge for yourself. I shall be playing a few tunes tonight before bed, it is a habit that puts me at ease, so should you not like it you must simply endure it.” 

Sitting down next to him on a very weathered log, Noctis warmed his fingers and said, “If you're terrible then I'll just stuff cotton into my ears or something.”

“It shall not hurt my feelings any. Prompto knows how good I am, his opinion is the most important to me, and as he appreciates my playing, I am satisfied.” Izunia answered while shrugging philosophically.

Ardyn broke up the light banter by announcing that dinner was ready, which effectively silenced the retort that Noct had ready. He quickly gathered his portion along with the rest. Sitting down next to Ardyn and pressing a kiss just below his beloved’s ear, Noctis took the time to enjoying the feeling of soft auburn hair against his cheek. The gentle sigh that escaped past Ardyn’s lips made Noctis’ lift in a content smile.

Just as Ardyn started to position himself for another kiss, Prompto exclaimed loudly, “Damn this is good! Not as good as Iggy’s cooking, but a ton better than mine or Izu’s.”

Izunia affected a look of hurt for a moment before shrugging philosophically, “As much as I would like to take offence, there is entirely too much truth in those words. I wish I could taste this Ignis’ cooking, but I will simply make due with Ardyn’s.” Scraping the bottom of his bowel, Izu let out an exaggeratedly contented noise. “I may have learned to play music from our mother, but Ardyn learned to cook at her side from an early age. I somewhat doubt this, Noctis, but did your mother teach you to play an instrument of any kind?”

Noctis set down his own nearly empty bowel, trying to smile in order to ease the look of uncertainty on Prompto’s face. “My mother, Aulea, died when I was only two years old, leaving my father to raise me and run a kingdom without his other half. However, I did learn to play the piano a bit; it was Luna’s favorite instrument and I wanted to be able to play for her.”

Midway through picking up his guitar once more, Izunia raised both his eyebrows and said, “Oh? Do I sense a past romance in those words, Noctis?”

Prompto slowly set his soup down and Noctis bit his bottom lip. Ardyn reached towards the abused bottom lip, gently freeing it while stroking the side of Noct’s face and smoothing his facial hair. Noctis took the questing hand in his own, then said in a quiet voice, “Luna was my betrothed, we were friends, and I thought I loved her romantically. Being with Ardyn has set me straight in that regard, but I still loved her dearly. She was an amazing and strong woman.”

Sensing the usage of past tense, Izunia let the silence stretch for a moment, then he strummed a note and said, “The best way I know to honor someone is with a song.” Looking up at the sky Izu gave a small salute. “This one is for Luna, even though its not on a piano.”

Noctis looked into the flames and smiled as Izunia began to play the first few slow notes. His guitar was still a little out of tune, but not too terribly so. The cold night air likely had something to do with that. As the tune picked up a bit, he felt Ardyn take his hand back and, a few moments later, a mug of ale was being pressed into his hands. Looking up, he saw Prompto taking a swig of his newly acquired mug, and Ardyn sitting down next to him with a mug of his own. Izunia had been given one, but it sat untouched beside him as the melody reached its pinnacle.

It was an old song, probably one passed down through the ages, but he knew Luna would have appreciated it. He also had to admit that Izunia truly was a good player and that he would enjoy their evenings if this happened every night. As the song reached its end, Noctis sipped his drink and smiled at Izunia. “Not bad at all, guess I won’t be needing those pieces of cotton… and I know Luna would have loved it, even if it wasn't played on the piano.”

Izunia picked up his mug and took a long draft from it. Izunia chuckled in an attempt to banish the heavy mood and said, “I’ve yet to meet a woman that didn’t like my playing, but it's good to know the same holds true with a woman like your Luna. However, I think I will follow up with a lighter tune that is a favorite of Prompto’s if you don’t mind.”

Taking a deep pull from his own mug, Noctis shook his head and his lips lifted into a small smile. “Life is too short to spend it on depressing matters. Besides, I’m curious if the rest of your songs are just as good; that first one might have been a lucky fluke after all.” 

This time they all laughed and, with a whoop of joy, Izunia started to play what was unmistakably a jig. After drinking more of the ale that Bard had sent with them, Ardyn jumped up and bowed deeply to Noct with a flourish. “Might you do me the pleasure of a dance, my love?”

Prompto called out a teasing goad and Izunia shot him an encouraging smile. Rolling his eyes, Noctis took the proffered hand and said, “Fair warning, I don't know how to dance a jig, but I'm light on my feet.”

“Then allow me to explain the steps to you; it is fairly simple in its basic form,” Ardyn said with a soft smile. Noctis could tell this meant a lot to his beloved and he was not about to ruin it by saying no. 

“Where are we doing this?” Noctis asked while looking around the full campsite. Izunia started the jig over again and Ardyn chuckled softly in response.

Guiding them to a small free space, Ardyn took both his hands and said, “The jig does not require a large dance floor.” Extending his left foot, he motioned for Noctis to extend his right foot in turn. “We tap the sides of our boots twice then twist to tap the opposite heels together. Afterwards we face one another again to tap our left and right boots together once more. To finish, you switch to your left foot, which I tap with my right. You can choose to spin your partner at that time, or simply go on to repeat the sequence once more. Shall we then?”

Noctis nodded and started to follow Ardyn's instructions and movements. All thoughts of miraculously pulling it off his first time flew out the window as he lost his balance while attempting to tap their heels together. Ardyn was patient though and did not snigger, unlike Prompto who unsuccessfully tried to stifle his. It took an additional three tries to get it down properly, but he managed it just in time for Izunia to start the main refrain. Once he became comfortable, Noctis finally realised why Ardyn had wanted to do this. 

The way the fire lit up his beloved's features, casting shadows, and bringing out his amber eyes… it was odd to think their yellow glow would have once made him uneasy; now it set his blood on fire. Noctis found himself getting light headed with intense emotion and his heart pound like an ancient war drum. This man, who laughed, danced, cried, and loved… was the most precious person in his universe. The feeling of moving in sync with Ardyn, getting to see the man he loved so much smile with such abandon... It made him all the more determined to succeed. He had to protect Ardyn from the future and what happened there, no matter the cost. 

As Izunia began to play the final refrain, Noctis spun Ardyn, watching his auburn hair fly in all directions, like sparks from a fire. Then he closed the distance between them, their quickened breaths mixing together before Noctis claimed slightly chapped lips as his. Sliding his tongue along the cracked flesh and soothing it before meeting Ardyn's tongue in an entirely different kind of dance. One that was far more passionate, siding together and twisting against the other in knots. They didn't even realise when Izunia finished the song and moved to nuzzle Prompto affectionately. 

Feeling Ardyn's body heat pressed flush up against him caused Noctis to shudder with arousal then let out a drawn out moan of contentment as Ardyn initiated their connection. The feeling of incandescently intense joy and love washed through him in waves, which caused a few happy tears to leak from his closed eyes. Noctis allowed his energy and essence to rest against Ardyn’s in a sign of complete surrender, trusting and loving every aspect of the man he once thought he hated. 

Mentally correcting himself, Noctis admitted that it had been Malum he had hated. Ardyn’s acerbic nature and sarcastic remarks had confused him, but he had never hated the man for it. Although his manner had always left Noctis feeling bemused and more than a little uncertain. Now the behavior was what grounded him and made him laugh; truly they were two aspects that made Ardyn entirely unique...

Izunia's gasp pulled Noctis reluctantly from a state that was quickly reaching sleep, turning to look at his ancestor he gave him a rather peeved look. He could feel Ardyn’s own frustration battling with amusement at both their brothers’ expressions of what seemed to be bewilderment. However, it was Prompto who managed to say something first, “Ummm, guys... I've heard that close couples have a kind of glow to them, but I didn't think they meant that, ya know, literally.”

Izunia nodded in agreement and said, “Yeah, and it's not a soulmate thing, since we don't glow and neither does Kilff or Gil. So what is all the cliché light about?” 

“What do you mean we are glowing?” Noctis asked as his eyebrows shot up. He felt Ardyn's surprise too, but it was tempered by the slightest hint of comprehension. Their bond faded away and Noctis felt a cold inside that had nothing to do with the unseasonable weather. He really needed to find out how to initiate their bond himself; yet another question to ask Shiva.

Prompto hummed and said, “It's gone now… but the two of you were glowing. Not brightly, kinda like the soft glow of a night light. Just bright enough to see in the dark.” 

Ardyn nodded and, with obvious reluctance, guided Noctis back to their shared log. “Izunia, you know what it feels like when I connect my soul to someone in a healing,” Ardyn stated as they both sat and picked up their forgotten mugs. 

Izunia shuddered and unconsciously leaned further against Prompto, who then gently took his beloved’s hand. “It is a wholly invasive and unsettling feeling. Like pulling on a rough wool sweater when you have extraordinarily dry skin. All whilst bearing your privates for the entirety of the world to see. Your powers may be invaluable, brother, but the feeling is not something I would call enjoyable.”

Prompto shuddered at the description and Ardyn nodded slowly. “That is as accurate a description as any, lest they be my soulmate that is. When I connect my soul to Noctis, the feeling is as pleasurable as it is intimate. It is how I first realised that Noctis was the mate I had been searching for. Unlike others, our souls welcome the contact with one another. We share emotion, memory, and pain through the bond.” An amused tone lifted his voice as he added, “We also glow apparently, although it is not visible to either of us. It is something to keep in mind for the future though.”

“Yeah, no joining spiritual energies in public, especially not at night,” Noctis added with a smile.

Izunia snorted and shook his head, reluctantly putting some distance between him and Prompto, but not before gently kissing the purple haired man. “I cannot pretend to understand your powers, brother. In some ways, you are as confusing as Noctis is to me, but for now let us continue to enjoy another hour of the night. I still have a few songs in me and there is plenty left in Uncle's ale cask,” Izunia pointed out as he lifted his guitar once more. 

Prompto moved to top up all their mugs and started to sing along with the tune Izunia started to play. Amazingly, it was one Noctis recognized as well and his eyes lit up with surprise. He had no idea the song was this old, but he certainly was not complaining. The Parting Glass had been one of his favorite musical scores in Assassin's Creed: Black Flag. Although in his honest opinion, Prompto sang the song far better and Izunia gave the notes a new kind of weight. 

Scooting off the log, Noctis laid down next to the fire and looked up at the stars, listening and remembering his own parting. Ardyn sank down to sit next to him, picking up his head and laying it in his lap. A nostalgic smile lifted his lips as he remembered the last time his head lay in Ardyn's lap. In all honesty, it hadn't been so long ago, but somehow it felt like forever. The song, Prompto’s beautiful voice, and the warmth of Ardyn made his eyes droop. As sleep claimed him he didn't fight it. Ardyn would wake him later for an adventure, but for now he would sleep and dream of his brothers in times past. All of them together once more with not a care in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote for now folks. I'm 3000 words into the next chapter so it will be done and beta read by the 29th. Things are going fairly smoothly *knock on wood* so I expect we will be in Altissia by next month. 
> 
> I cannot express just what all your comments and kudos mean to me. Especially the comments. Hearing what you liked, disliked, or thought might be better is priceless. I write because I love the story, I post because I know enough people seem to enjoy it too. I really get a sense of that through the comments, but the kudos also give me a boost of confidence and make me very happy. So thank you to all who comment and/or left a kudo <3 <3 <3.


	21. Positive Author Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue explanation of plans for this fic (it's definitely not getting abandoned).

Okay, first of all I'm not dead and neither is this story! When possible I have been working on this, just in a different way that y'all would probably like. Upon returning to this fic after being sick I made to re-read through my work just to get myself back on track. However, sadly, I never could get back on track because of all the plot holes I found! Not to mention that there is a significant change in quality as this story progressed from where is started. 

This is entirely my fault as when I started this fic it had a completely different plot and was only supposed to be maybe 20 chapters long. So I've been busy fixing the plot holes in previous chapters and fleshing out the first 10 chapters. Please understand that this decision was not made lightly and if it was possible to continue without these fixes I would be. The changes will be posted as a whole to reduce confusion and I do suggest re-reading the story afterwards or you might be confused over a few things.

These plot holes have nothing to do with the release of new cannon information and this fic in many respects will remain firmly AU in nature. These edits will happen around Valentine's day and will probably add 50,000 words to the story at this rate rofl. If you have ANY questions or concerns please leave a comment and I'll get back with you ASAP. Once I am done editing this "chapter" will disappear and the real chapter 21 will come out. For those still interested in reading this thank you so very much and I promise you this story WILL end up completed. Well, unless I really do die that is...


End file.
